My not so Little Secret
by Crazyanimelover1289
Summary: Strong Powers can only be asleep for so long. Now that the past is starting to heal up the Magic Rulers will have to unite as one to save their world. Too bad Ryoma has his hands full with other problems to see them rising from their deep slumber.
1. Prologe

Alright, if this story seems to be to your liking then please Put it as a story review because I am ONLY POSTING THE PROLOGE! If people like it then Review and tell me, I'm trying something a little new. Writing the story BEFORE posting it. (Prologe gets you inturested) Hope you like the prologe. I feel good about this story. *Does a happy dance* On with the prologe!

* * *

The matches were going great, until Kirihara had a shoulder injury. Sometime after the match started he rammed his shoulder into the tennis post while trying to retrieve the tennis ball.

_'I'm never going to lose to him!' _Ryoma thought to himself. Ryoma had won the point, game and match. Afterwards all of the tennis players had a party to celebrate their accomplishment, all but Ryoma Echizen that is.

"What was that weird presence I felt at the end of the game?" He asked himself while sitting on the balcony of the apartment. "They couldn't have found me already? Could they?" His mind raced a thousand questions. But everything was interrupted when a certain cat like sempai jumped on him giving him a hug.

"Ochibi! Ochibi! Ochibi is happy? Is he not?" He asked in a hyper voice. "Ochibi, answer please I need an answer!"

"Did you have caffeine?" He nodded and Ryoma immediately looked over to Fuji and Momo who were just laughing at him holding the empty caffeine box. "Yes sempai, I am happy." Ryoma said. Oishi pried him off of his shoulders and Eiji ran off and clung onto Fuji and Momo.

"Eiji, slow down!" Oishi said trying to pry him off of everyone that he clung onto. Ryoma laughed at that and looked back out to the city.

"Please let it be my imagination." Ryoma said in a whisper while walking back into the apartment with his head looking over his shoulders. Up above on the floor above a black man was watching their every move.

"You wish, Ryoma Echizen. We will get every last bit of Magic out of you. And your little magic academy friends won't be able to help you." He turned into black crystals and disappeared leaving the crystal to shatter into dust to disintegrating into the night. "Good luck, you'll need it." Then his bloodshot eyes turned into black stars and there were no remains of his presence left in _this dimension._

"Like I would let a dark academy do anything to them." He said under his breath.

"Who are you talking to ochibi?" Eiji asked, who had finally calmed down.

"Nobody, nobody at all." Atobe, Oishi and Tezuka just looked at him with a confused look. "I promise." He said giving off a smile that looked real but was actually fake. '_I can't believe they followed my ALL the way here JUST to beat our academy.' _Ryoma thought to himself. He decided to spend the rest of the night with his friends as long as he could.

**Somewhere Else**

A man walks up to a pedestal of water and looks inside to see Ryoma in his stoic face along with his friends. A few other people blinked on the pedistal and showed a red headed boy, purple haired girl, a white haired girl and many other kids in a junior high age range. "Magic exists everywhere, even in the least expected places. Tomorrow I'll finally see my grandchildren again. Serenity, Maria, tomorrow alert Sakura that _they _are coming back home."

"Yes sir." Two girls said and they vanished.

"I can't wait till then. Be prepared you guys… and bring your friends." With that the room went pitch black and everything disappeared into nothing.

* * *

Me: Eh? Eh? What do you think? Trust me, it gets a LOT better.

Ryoma: It does, does it?

Me: Yes, you have a cute little pet! Whoops, sorry, ignore that last part.

Ryoma: *Sighs* I get no respect. Read & Review

Me: *Smiles and waves*


	2. Chapter 1: The Escape Plan is Ruined!

Alright, here's the first chapter. A lot of people seemed to eager and wanted to read the next chapter I desided to just desided to put it up. School starts again on January 4th so I won't be able to update as fast after that. Hope you like the first chapter, sets everything up and basically you get an idea of what the story is about, more or less.

* * *

Ryoma stayed true to what he had said before. He woke up around six in the morning because he knew nobody would be up this early. He packed up everything and started heading out the door. "And where exactly do you think you're going?" Ryoma turned around to see Oishi, Atobe and Tezuka all standing behind him.

"Monkey King, Oishi-sempai, Buchou. What are you doing here?" He asked trying to ignore the previous question.

"Answer our question first shrimp." Atobe said in a stern voice. Oishi put his hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

"I need to go home, family emergency. I'll be okay, trust me." Ryoma said with a frown on his face. He then felt a tear in his heart when Oishi took his shoulders and looked at him with his saddest eyes.

"Echizen, if there's something wrong please tell us." Ryoma couldn't take the look in Oishi's eyes. He bolted for the fire escape stairs and headed down.

"It's for your own good!" Was all Ryoma could manage to get out. The three just stood there dumbfounded.

"Let's wake everyone else up and ask them what they know." Tezuka piped up. The other two nodded and headed back inside. After half an hour everyone was caught up on what had happened.

"Did anybody notice something weird about Echizen last night?" Oishi asked.

"Well, he was muttering things to himself. This like, '_how did they find me… I thought I had lost them,' _and stuff like that." Eiji said.

"But what did he mean by that?" Kevin asked. "Obviously it meant SOMETHING."

"Are you guys talking about a boy about this tall, dark greenish black hair, golden eyes?" A black man asked from out of the balcony. "Goes by the name of Ryoma Echizen?"

"Yes, do you know anything?" Fuji asked with his eyes open to show that he was serious.

"Come with me."

**Somewhere with Ryoma**

*Huff, Huff* '_Where am I?' _Ryoma thought to himself. "I remember something around this area from a dream." He closed his eyes to try and remember.

"There he is, let's go." The black man said. He let the tennis players down gently behind a giant tree; they were all tied up and their mouths were covered. "Why so jumpy boy?" Ryoma's eyes widened and he swung his foot back without thinking. "That's not a very nice welcome now, IS IT?" He flung Ryoma to a nearby tree. Ryoma slammed into the tree nearly losing his breath.

All his friends could do was watch in horror. Eiji and Oishi both tried to untie their ropes. Eiji managed to break free and ran over to the guy slamming him to the ground. "Leave ochibi alone." He ran back over to the rest of the group and helped them untie themselves.

"Kikumaru-sempai, what are you guys doing here?" Ryoma asked while trying to stand up, Oishi and Taka both helped him up to his feet.

"That guy just appeared out of nowhere and kidnapped us." Kajimoto said. Ryoma looked over at the guy and he took a bag off of his belt.

"I want to beat you fair and square." He tossed the bag to Ryoma. He opened up the bag and saw three viles full of a turquoise liquid. Ryoma's eyes widened when he realized what it was.

"This is-"

"Yours from here on out. I want to kill you fair and square. NOW DRINK UP!" He ordered.

"You aren't really thinking of doing it? Are you?" Oishi asked in a sad tone.

"Yes, I am." He opened all three and chugged the liquid down in three fellow gulps. Everyone's eyes widened in horror as they screamed his name.

"It's fine, I know what I'm doing." Ryoma start to run toward him in a full sprint. "Holy spirits that guide the stars…" Ryoma started to chant off. The guy tried to summon an earth troll. "…I summon thee to send this darkness to the unending abyss!" Just then two silver swords appeared in Ryoma's hand and two earth trolls popped out of the ground. Ryoma simply broke the trolls into a million pieces and stabbed him in the chest.

"I… lost? You truly are worthy of being a captain. Now head back before _they _catch you." He turned into ashes and disappeared in one moment. Not long after twenty more dark creatures popped out of the ground.

"CATCH THE BOY!" Ryoma flinched as something stuck him above the stomach. He looked down and saw a shining silver sword.

"You, bastards!" He choked out along with some blood.

"Ryoma/Ochibi/Echizen!" Everyone screamed.

"RUN YOU GUYS!" Was all he said after that. "I'll be fine." He said with a reassuring smile. Everyone ran off and some had to be dragged away. Last thing they know they see an explosion of in the direction Ryoma was at.

After thirty minutes of running they are at a cliff unable to go any farther. "It's a dead end." Eiji spoke out. Just then three dark creatures popped out of the shadows. "Ochibi-san was fighting those things before… does that mean he, he…" Eiji couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Flaming Aura!" A flaming arrow pierced through two of them and the last one turned around. Ryoma ran up to him and pulled out a sword. "Lightning Slash!" He screamed. He slashed the last one right in half making it disintegrate into the shadows. He tried to get some solid footing but not long after he slipped from his own blood and slammed to the ground. "That hurt." He coughed up a puddle of blood from his wounds.

"Ryoma/Ochibi/Echizen!" Everyone yelled as they ran out to help him.

"I'm, fine. I just fell and this," He said pointing to his wound. "This is nothing." He said trying to ignore the piercing pains shooting in his gut. He stood up from the spot he was lying at and went over to the side of the cliff.

"You really shouldn't be moving Echizen, let alone be alive!" Oishi said trying to get him away from the cliff.

"I'm fine!" Everyone recoiled at his sudden outburst "I'm sorry, I just need to call someone out." He pulled out a dragon shaped whistle from his bag. As soon as he blew it a portal appeared and a dragon came flying out of the portal. It landed in front of Ryoma and transformed into a boy about his age and he was kneeling on the ground.

"Good to see you again, Captain Ryoma." He looked up and caught Ryoma before he could fall. "Still clumsy as ever I see."

"Who are you?" Atobe asked while glaring at the boy.

"I am Sochi a guardian of magic and born to protect the thirteen dimensions and all that help inhabit them." He said proudly while bowing. "Come, we have much to teach you and I don't think this is the best place to learn."

* * *

Me: Yeah, I hope you like it.

Ryoma: What the heck is with you people. Do get joy out of messing with my life, or at least hurting me?

Me: *Gasp* How could you think that? I thought you wanted a more exciting life!

Ryoma: Like I said before... No. Respect.

Me: Tee-Hee, yeah, you're right. But till next time peoples.

Ryoma: Read and Review... not.

Me: You have no right to say that!

Ryoma: *Walks Away*

Me: Please Read and Review. I'm not done talking with you Captain! *Chases after Ryoma*


	3. Chapter 2: Emergency All Captain Attend!

Alright, today I totally had a massive explosion in this story so I HAD to update. I wrote five chapters today all in one! Some questions have been asked and I plan on answering them. BTW today is a double chapter day. :D

Q: **Why are the other schools like Rikaidai and American team in this story?**

A: This story takes place right after the matches with the american team where the schools gather together and the best seven people go against Kevin and his American Team.

Q: **What is the whole magic school business?**

A: That will be explained in the next chapter. ;)

Also, I would like to thank all of the people who have reviewed this story so afr and I am so happy so many people like it. Now, enjoy the next two chapters.

_

* * *

_

_"I am Sochi a guardian of magic and born to protect the thirteen dimensions and all that help inhabit them." He said proudly while bowing. "Come, we have much to teach you, and very little time to do so."_

_

* * *

_

Everyone filed onto the special bus. Everyone was surprised by the amount of room in really had. At first it looked like a normal school bus but more colorful and 'pimped out'. Everyone sat down according to teams and schools while Ryoma was up front talking to Sochi and the driver. They started moving and everyone screamed as the driver drove off of the cliff.

"Are you crazy?" Everyone except for Fuji, Tezuka, Yukimura and every other rebellious person who liked danger yelled.

"Ochibi, how can you be so calm at a time like this?" Eiji screamed clinging to Oishi who was hugging him back in fear.

"I'm used to this by now." He said without an expression.

"How are you used to something like _this_?" They all asked.

"You'll learn soon enough." Just then the bus shot out two shining beams of yellow into the ocean and it opened up to reveal a forest with a road heading in different directions.

"What in the world is that?" Marui asked.

"Yay, yay! Forest, here we come!" Kintaro said happily.

"Wait, when did you get here?" Tachibana An asked.

"My team came to watch the matches and we went to the party because parties are awesome." Everyone fell anime style and his team just sweat dropped at him. Once they were safely driving through the forest everyone relaxed in their seats.

"You feel alright Akaya?" Yukimura asked the Rikkaidai junior ace.

"My shoulder still feels like shit." He said. His teammates were all surrounding him making sure he was alright.

"Let me help." Ryoma said moving through everyone while sitting next to him in his seat.

"How can you help squirt?" Kirihara asked rudely. Besides, aren't you hurt as well?"

"Not anymore now shut up and relax." He ordered. "Lie down on the bed and close your eyes." Kirihara rolled his eyes and lied down. After a few seconds Ryoma touched Kirihara's shoulder and it was instantly healed. "Now try getting up." Kirihara sat up and he was in shock.

"How did you do that?" He asked while moving his shoulders around.

"I have my ways. The drive will be long and you guys woke up quite early before so why don't you just rest. I'll be right here if you need me." Ryoma reassured and they all nodded and fell asleep. "I'll be home soon, just wait for me.

As everyone started to fluster their eyes open they noticed Ryoma was still awake and looking out of the window he was sitting at. "We're here." They all saw a city floating in the sky on top of a giant, and I MEAN a GIANT, rock. The bus somehow got over the ocean below and they were all amazed.

"Wow!" They said while stepping off of the bus into the floating city.

"Everyone, welcome to Symphonic City. This city was named after the Symphonic Magic Academy which is where we are going now.

"RYOMA!" A girl screamed wearing a pink and green dress. She ran up t Ryoma and hugged him around the neck.

"Sakura, it's great to see you again after four years!"

"Saa~ Echizen-san, who's your little friend?" Fuji asked nicely.

"Nya~ yeah ochibi, we wanna know! Obviously you're very close to her." Eiji said proudly,

"Ah, Sakura I would like you to meet all of my friends. Everyone, meet Sakura. Sakura-chan is my girlfriend."

"NANI?" They all screamed in shock.

"WHAT? SHE HAS NO RIGHT BEING RYOMA-CHAN'S GIRLFRIENDS!" Tomoka screamed from the crowd while pulling the girl off of Ryoma. "I'm just now meeting you and I ALREADY hate you. By the way, stupid name, Sakuno is a much better name for a girl. Sakura is crap!" (Author's Apology: Not really, it's more characteristic like this. Sorry if you have that name, it's an awesome name.)

"What did you just say? For your information Sakura is one of the most popular names for Japanese females and it goes best with what my main _powers _are. What is your name?" She asked glaring into her eyes.

"Tomoka Osakada, my name is much better than yours obviously." She said while gloating.

"Yeah it is… if you're a guy. Or at least, that's my opinion."

"Sakurs, that's enough." Ryoma said butting into the fight and stepping between the two girls. "We must meet Master Hydoco and inform him that we've returned." Sakura nodded. "Let's go you guys." Everyone followed him and they started walking into the center of the city which was covered with trees and was practically a forest.

After a half an hour of walking and explaining what things were Ryoma KNEW there was SOMETHING wrong. "Alright, WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!" He yelled finally cracking under pressure.

"What's wrong Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked walking up to him.

"It's been almost half an hour and there isn't ONE attack? What did you do Sochi?" Sochi glanced left and right. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" Ryoma screamed grabbing onto Sochi's collar.

"I kind of casted a spell for thirty minutes so monsters aren't able to enter the city." He said while embracing for a punch, Ryoma dropped his collar and his eyes softened in fear. Just then screaming could be heard. A little girl about five years old ran up with her head bleeding.

"WAHHHHH! MOMMY IS HURT! CAPTAIN ECHIZEN, CAPTAIN SAKURA, PLEASE HELP US!" She screamed while holding the wound. Ryoma glared at Sochi with a glare that would put even Fuji's to shame.

"Sakura you…" He started, but then a giant silver phoenix crushed a giant building and starred at Ryoma. "A star Phoenix, I have to do something to stop it." He said with his eyes widened with terror. "Take them and leave!" He ran up to the monster and equipped two swords thin a paper but strong as a 20' thick block of metal. He sliced the claws on the giant birds' talons. The bird shrieked in pain and swiped at Ryoma with two bright feathers. He stopped them but not long after he was slammed to the ground by another blow.

"Ryoma… oh forget it. Sweetie, let me heal that for you." Sakura said in a sweet and soft voice. The girl let go of her head and revealed the cut. Sakura healed the wound in no time with her magic. "Sochi, you are such an IDIOT! Protect them at ALL costs." She screamed while running to help Ryoma. "Ryoma, formation 2-B12." He slipped away from the bird's tight grip and ran toward Sakura. "Nature's Miracle!" She screamed; a giant branch formed out of the ground and headed straight toward the birds chest. It stopped as the bird swiped at it. Ryoma was running up the branch and jumped at the bird gripping a diamond that rested on the bird's chest.

"_Holy spirits of the stars send this beast back to the Abyss of its dreams_." Suddenly its eyes flashed and turned black. The bird turned to ashes and the ashes flew into the sky. Ryoma softly landed onto the ground below him. Sakura noticed his swaying and the wound on his stomach and shoulder from where the Phoenix slashed him.

"Here, let me help." She said while healing his wounds. He let in a deep breath of relief. "There, all patched up. Now let's go help all the others." Luckily nobody was dead, but after fifteen minutes they were drained of their magic energy.

"Thank you so very much. We don't know how to thank you two; Captain Echizen, Captain Ixyezak." A middle aged woman said bowing her head.

"Please, call me Captain Sakura." She responded with a gentle smile on her face.

"And you can call me Captain Ryoma." Ryoma said with a gentle smile rested on his lips.

Ryoma started talking again. "It was no problem helping you out, really. Now let's go tell Sochi how bad an idea it is to do what he just did." She nodded in agreement and they walked back over to the group who starred in awe at their powers. They stopped in front of Sochi and gave the most deadly glare anyone could have tried to deal out while tapping their foot on the pavement waiting for him to look up. "You do realize what you did… right?" Ryoma asked impatiently.

"People could have been killed, or seriously injured because of you. They are **extremely** lucky we were here at the moment. All of the other captains are returning any moment. Be more careful next…" She was cut off by the emergency sirens. A messenger bird came with a voicemail.

"_**All captains are to report to the Captain's quarters for an emergency meeting right away. No objections."**_ The two looked at each other with a seriously worried faces.

"Take everyone to the dorms and don't let a single person out of your sights. We have to go, and don't you DARE think you're off the hook for what you did. You will be in serious trouble Sochi." Ryoma glared. He looked at his friends and softened when they saw scared faces. "Sorry about all of this, I owe you guys' big time for not running off because you're scared." He bowed respectfully.

"Please make sure Sochi doesn't do anything else." Sakura smiled and put his hand on his shoulder. "Let's go Ryoma; it must be serious if they sent the emergency contact birds." He nodded and in a flash the two disappeared.

"I'm sorry, I know I messed up." Everyone looked at him with sympathy as he whipped away his tears and looked up. "Let's go to the captain's quarter and I'll introduce you to everyone there right now."

"H-hai!" They all responded.

* * *

Ryoma: When do I see my friends?

Me: Just a minute. By the way Ryoma will be OOC in the future chapters but I will explain why in chapter... I believe 11. So bear with it until then.

Ryoma: Read & Review please.

Me: That was supposed to be MY line.

Ryoma: Mada Mada Dane.

Me: *Pops a vein* WHY YOU LITTLE...

Ryoma: Till next time!


	4. Chapter 3: Laws, Punishment and Mission?

Like I promised, a second chapter. I finished like... 4 or 5 chapters throughout today so I thought we could celebrate with a second chapter. This is where the real plot starts to kick in with all of his friends. R&R Please. Questions, comments and critisism is accepted, just don't make them _too _mean please.

* * *

"_Let's go Ryoma; it must be serious if they sent the emergency contact birds." He nodded and in a flash the two disappeared._

"_I'm sorry, I know I messed up." He whipped away his tears and looked up. "Let's go to the captain's quarter and introduce you to everyone."_

"_H-hai!" They all responded._

**At the Captain's Quarter**

Sakura and Ryoma ran into the Captain's changing room and were surprised to some of the other captains standing there getting their Captain's Outfits on. "Lola, Blaze, Serenity, Tonics, Morica. It's so good to see all of you!" They gave each other a group hug.

Everyone was the same age as Ryoma and Sakura. Blaze had red hair with orange highlights going perfectly with his Ruby shaded eyes. Tonics had purple hair with dark green highlights along with shining lavender colored eyes. Serenity had light blue hair with silver highlights that matched her turquoise eyes without a problem. Lola had silver eyes and long white hair that always seemed to flow in the wind. Morica had blonde hair with one strand of brown on her bangs along golden eyes.

After everyone got ready they hear screaming and cheering from downstairs. They headed down to see Ryoma's companions playing with everyone. All of the Captains looked at Ryoma because he was the loudest of all of them. He sighed and took in a huge breath of air. "SETTLE DOWN!" As soon as they saw the captains they were silent and acted as if nothing happened before.

They walked down the large stairs letting their capes flow in the wind that Lola created. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs they looked at the Lieutenants waiting for an answer.

"Lieutenant Lotus, what happened?" Serenity asked with a sad look in her eyes.

"Uh, Serenity?" Sakura asked in a low voice.

"We were just welcoming everyone Ma'am." She looked at everyone and glared.

"Since you guys are new I will tell you once…" Lola started.

"Lola, we have to…" Ryoma was cut off by Lola's hand. He took her hand off of his mouth.

"Nobody is to mess this up, all of us brought you here tom give you a second chance. If you don't follow orders you will be sent back and you won't remember any of us."

"EARTH TO LOLA!" Ryoma and Sakura yelled together.

"What?" Lola snapped. They pointed at the clock.

"Forgot something?" The other captains shrugged their shoulders. "The emergency captain's meeting, nobody can miss it!" Ryoma explained.

"GAH! I forgot!" She ran out of the mansion and sprinted to the master's meeting room. (Note: The city has Japanese home style unless I say otherwise.)

"Ryoma-kun!" Tomoka said while hugging him. "You look cute in that outfit!" She said as she tugged on the silver cape.

"Tomoka, stop it!" He pushed her off and she looked about to cry. "I'm sorry, but something is wrong…" He looked at Sochi. "… and it's serious if it involves all of the captains." Sakura came over and glared at Tomoka. Ryoma sighed, "Stop it." He said in a low yet nice voice.

"Sorry sweetie." She said while walking out of the Mansion.

"Let's go dude." Blaze said motioning him to come. Everyone else left the mansion except for Serenity.

"Come on sis, we have to go." Ryoma said putting his arm on her shoulder.

"Coming Ryo-nee-chan." She said running up to him.

"Few! I thought we were done for!" Lotus said.

"Yeah, I've never been so scared in my life." A pink haired girl squealed.

"Come on you guys, they're just stressed because of the emergency meeting. Don't be so ruff on them." A silver haired boy about Ryoma's age appeared out of nowhere. "My captain and I know each other best. Ryoma would never be like that unless something is up."

"Yeah, you're right. Come on you guys, we need to get you changed into some different clothes." Lotus said referring to all of the people who stood there in shock.

"You alright Tomo-chan?" Sakuno asked helping her up from her spot.

"Echizen sure was rude." Horio said in a snotty voice.

"No kidding, he was totally being a jerk!" Momo said looking at where they exited the mansion.

"Hey, newbie's." Everyone looked at the silver haired boy. "My name is Lieutenant Kawasaki, full name is Latell Kawasaki but just call me Latell." He pulled out his sword and placed it at Horio and Momo's neck. "Talk bad about my captain and you won't live to talk another word about him." Everyone gulped and the other people who normally live there just laughed at their reactions. "I'm sorry, Captain Ryoma saved my life before and nobody will talk badly about him as long as I'm around them." He walked away and everyone looked away from him. "All Lieutenants are ordered to come to the meeting as well." With that every Lieutenant left with Latell.

"Cocky brats." Momo said while helping both Horio and Tomoka up.

"No, he just saved your guys' lives. Make fun of captain and you're dead meat." The pink haired lieutenant warned walking toward the door. "Next time you see him, thank him." Everybody was scared at the tone of voice.

"What's going on here?" Eiji asked clinging to Oishi's shoulders.

"I don't know, but those people are scary." Horio asked hiding behind his other two friends.

"I need to take you to the meeting hall to tell the master you guys are here. Come with me." Sochi signaled.

**At Master Hydoco Meeting Room**

"Please sit down and this meeting will now commence." The old man ordered. "In case you have forgotten, I am master Hydoco. We have just been informed by the dimensional phoenix that Hynicko's magic energy has been cut off from our monitors."

"What?" Everyone screamed getting out of their seats.

"Until further notice we will not send anybody due to the fact that her signal flickered which could mean anything." He stood up. "I must assign a job to three captains and the Lieuten…" He was cut off by a knock on the door. "Who is it?" He yelled angrily getting into his ultimate form.

"It is Sochi from the Guardian facility." The voice responded.

"Ryoma let them inside." He whispered while returning to his old man form.

"Yes sir." He walked over to the doors and slowly opened it up. Sochi pounced on Ryoma and onto the table.

"Pesky guardians." He said grabbing Sochi's neck pulling him off of the table with a shining rope. "Behave; I need to tell the master something. The rest of you can come in you know?" He walked up to the master's ear and whispered something into it while his friends walked inside of the room.

"He did WHAT? Sochi! Did you really use illegal magic?" He said with anger in his eyes. Sochi nodded and all of the captains and lieutenants looked away except for Ryoma. "That is one of the most serious crimes Sochi, for that you must go through the trials of Ragnoroth."

"What, but that is the most dangerous place in the first dimensions!"

"You should have known better Sochi. That is the punishment for ALL crimes."

"Yes sir, I'll go right away." Ryoma walked over to all of his friends.

"Wear these." He said putting down a box of sunglasses. As soon as they put it on a protective suit was formed around their bodies. "Master, shall I send him now?" The old man nodded. "Sochi, come over here." He led Sochi to a silver circle in the corner of the wall that had a six sided star inside of it. "Pits of Ragnoroth. Punishment 2B." The circle shined and Sochi disappeared.

"Thank you Ryoma. Now, if you would please sit down again Ryoma, we will finish this meeting." Ryoma sat down in his seat next tom Latell. Everyone started chatting and talking. Hydoco looked at Ryoma and Latell. They nodded at what he was telling them.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UUUUP!" They both yelled shattering the window behind their master. Serenity turned back time and fixed the window. "We have not finished the meeting yet, so listen up." Ryoma and Latell bowed in respect then sat down again.

"Thank you. So, as I was saying before; I have been notified of a Star Ranked mission that needs three captains and Lieutenants on to complete. I have chosen the six already; Ryoma, Latell, Sakura, Lily, Blaze and Cody. They must accompany these people to the ancient ruins of Memphis where magic begins." He pointed to all of the regulars and company then pointed to the mountain peak. "That is where they will begin their training, you six must help them train and protect them from outside threats."

"Sir, when exactly is the mission going to start?" Lily asked standing up; She wore a rose covered dress and a twig entwined tiara.

"Tomorrow at dawn, everything should be packed and loaded by then. Get some sleep and tomorrow you're heading up." The six nodded and got out their PMA (Personal Magical Assistant) and typed it into the planner part. "The meeting is now dismissed." With that he disappeared and everyone else left the meeting room. Sakura, Ryoma and Blaze all walked over to the group and stood there in front of them. All of them took off their glasses and the gear disappeared.

"We will get the bus ready tomorrow at dawn, be ready and don't be late." Blaze instructed.

"We'll lead you back to the Mage's quarter to let you sleep. Today must have been rough on all of you. We're very sorry about that." Ryoma said while bowing. Next thing he knew he was swept up into his red headed cat like sensei's arms.

"Nya! It's alright ochibi, I'm just happy you aren't angry anymore. Nya!"

"Saa, you sure know how to make Sochi regret something!" Fuji said opening his eyes.

"Yeah, I know, I truly am sorry for everything. Now let go of me Eiji." He grumbled in a low tone getting tired of his hugs.

"Nya! No way am I letting go of ochibi-chan!" He said while smiling. Ryoma sighed.

"Get, OFF!" With that Eiji reclined and jumped onto Oishi. "Again, I am very sorry but we are on a tight schedule and we don't have time to goof off." With that the three captains and lieutenants walk out of the room signaling the others to follow. Once they arrived the captains went to their corridor and the lieutenants went to their corridor. Before Ryoma entered the captain's quarter he turned back to his friends.

"Whatever you need from the shed out back, go on ahead and pick out. We'll be in here if you need us, but make sure you knock first then come in, it's very disrespectful when you don't. You'll be perfectly fine, so don't worry." He smiled and walked through the gold colored and diamond imbedded doors and closed them shut.

"What do you say Tezuka?" Oishi asked.

"I don't know, but he isn't allowed to keep secrets from us, so we have to go along with it." He responded emotionless as always.

"Ryoma better have a good reason for hiding something so big from us." Horio spoke up.

"Echizen is always like this, it drives me crazy!"

"Hiss, Shut up, you're too loud." Kaidoh hissed.

"What did you say?" Momo spat back.

"Not now you two." Kirihara said getting between the two.

"I trust Ryoma-kun." Sakuno spoke up shyly.

"Sakuno is right, Ryoma is great, blaze is okay, but Sakura is dead meat!" Tomoka said cheerfully yet dead set on her goal.

"You guys don't even know of their past do you?" A girl about Ryoma's age spoke up. She had long pink hair down to her knees and she wore a pink frilly skirt, a heart decorated dress like top and soft pink shining eyes.

"Who are you?" Arai asked sourly.

"I am Nanao Asino. I am the captain of the Love squad and the one who knows everything about past present and future relationships. I am here to tell you how the love between those two first started."

"What?" They all screamed.

* * *

Ryoma: Man, I sure did miss those people. I hope Hynicko will be alright.

Me: *Sighs* You already know Ryoma, so stop playing dumb.

Sakura: Yeah, we all know you can see into the future.

Me: Shut up, they don't know that yet! Forget about her.

Blaze: Ha ha! That's what I always do. I have da' scars to prove it!

Lola: *Pulls Blaze and Sakura out of the room.*

Me and Ryoma both sweat drop.

Me: Well, they sure are some character.

Ryoma: Yeah, they're my best friends.

Me: Well, that's all for today people. Read and Review.

Ryoma: Remember to send feedback!

Me: Let go Ryoma. *Pulls Ryoma's ear*

Ryoma: ITE!


	5. Chapter 4: The Truth Behind his Heart

Alright, since this is a flashback chapter I'm going to post two chapters. Long story but I'm getting my story written really fast and well, but to be honest I'm updating two chapters because it's more fun. Currently on chapter 20 so I'm making AWSOME progress. If you have any questions just add them to your review. Enjoy the next two chapters.

* * *

"_You guys don't even know of their past do you?" A girl Ryoma's age spoke up. She had long pink hair down to her knees and she wore a pink frilly skirt, a heart decorated dress like top and soft pink shining eyes._

"_Who are you?" Arai asked sourly._

* * *

"_I am Nanao Asino. I am the captain of the Love squad and the one who knows everything about the past present and future relationships. I am here to tell you how the love between those two first started."_

"_What?" They all screamed._

"Yes, I know how it all started." Nanao said with a slight smile on her face.

"Tell, me, now. Or else you'll be sleeping with the fishes! I must break those two up!" Tomoka hissed out.

"That… is impossible." Nanou stated not even intimidated by Tomoka's threat.

"Hah! Then obviously you don't know me. Where there's a will, there's a way." She said with the so called 'will' in her eyes.

Nanou sighed and showed them Ryoma's past. "It all started one afternoon when he saw something in his sister's future…"

_**Start of a Flashback**_

_"Ryoma, wait!" He stopped to see a girl with straight long blond hair was running toward Ryoma. "Thanks for waiting Ryoma." The two headed down to the docks and sat down by the lake._

_"What's bothering you Ryoma?"_

_"Taylor, I-I don't want to tell you, but if I don't…" Ryoma stuttered. His eyes were foggy and he was shaking. "You… You d-"_

_"Don't tell me, I know you can see the future… but what's the fun in that?" She said with a smile._

_She stood up and looked out to the lake. "The elemental mission will go without a problem. Trust me brother, I am your older sister after all!" She had a gleam in her eyes._

_Ryoma couldn't help but smile. "If you say so."_

_**End of a Flashback**_

"Wow, ochibi sure does have a lot of brothers and sisters." Eiji said getting tired of the story.

"No, that is only how it all started; Sakura didn't even come in there…" Nanou informed.

_**Start of a Flashback**_

_"Ryoma, get your butt in this bus at this moment! ~Hello Taylor, good afternoon~. RYOMA!" Sakura screamed then turned to Taylor with a smile and again changed to Ryoma to scream at him._

_"I'm here, I'm here! Don't get your panties in a bunch." Ryoma said running out of the mansion. "Let's head out!" He said giving Sakura, Taylor, Blaze and their Lieutenants their orders._

_"Hai!" They headed off into the snowing mountains to complete their mission that would soon turn to disaster._

_**End of a Flashback**_

"So… what does all of this have to do with those two going out?" Tomoka said getting aggravated by the background details.

Nanao sighed. "That mission is what shoved a dagger in Ryoma's heart, but what also heals that wound… On that mission…"

_**Start of a Flashback**_

_"Everybody run!" Taylor screamed. Everyone except for Ryoma did as she said. "Ryoma get out of here!" She said while she was holding the sun Barrier._

_Ryoma walked up to the barrier and put his hands on it giving it extra power. "There is no way that I'm leaving you to fight a monster like this! So just shut up and focus your powers!" The giant Gorilla-Lion monster stopped attacking for a few seconds but then blew a charged up attack at the ones running behind them. "NO!"_

_"Ryoma, it's a bluff, get back he-" She couldn't finish her sentence; the monster's horn stabbed her in the stomach. "Ryoma… run." She said falling to the ground. The monster returned to the starting position while Ryoma was at her side._

_"But, how did this happen?" His eyes were full of tears. "Taylor… Please don't die. Don't die!" His eyes turned a reddish-gold color and he stood up from his spot and picked Taylor up. He teleported to where Sakura and Blaze were. "Sakura, please try to heal her."_

_"Taylor, hang with me." Sakura called out; Ryoma teleported to the monster._

_"You're dead." He leaped toward the beast and pulled out his sword. "DIE YOU SCRAP OF MEAT!" He cut a hole right where his heart was. "If she dies, it's on your heart."_

_**End of the Flashback**_

"The next day they held her funeral in the grave around back." Nanao started crying. "Sakura comforted him all day and night. Nothing worked, she changed herself to the gentle person she is now. I can't imagine what Ryoma would be like without Sakura around." Everyone was speechless.

"Grr, that girl took advantage of him while he was weak and needed love!" Tomoka growled.

"Poor ochibi. It must have been tough for him. What was he like after her death?" Nanou sighed and waved her hand.

_**Start of a Flashback**_

_"Ryoma, you're going to catch a cold out here if you don't come inside." Sakura said with tears in her eyes. "I know you're sad, but… this isn't something to beat yourself up about." He still continued to sit by Taylor's grave not moving an inch._

_"It's all my fault… she's dead, all because of me."_

_"Sakura knelt down to him and put her arm around his shoulder. "I love you Ryoma, I always have… I can't bear to see you like this. I never told you this before because I was scared. I was scared that you would reject me. I only bossed you around to hide my true feelings. Please Ryoma… you are the only person who has ever made me scared just by the look of your eyes. I never felt that way and everytime you looked at me, my heart raced and beat a thousand times a minute. I really do love you with all my heart. So please…" Ryoma grabbed her and embraced her into a hug._

_"You talk too much Sakura. Please, promise me that you will never leave me." He whispered into her ear. She let a tear fall down her face, but this time it was a tear from happiness._

_"I promise." With that the two walk back hand-in-hand and Ryoma was back to his normal self again._

_**End of the Flashback**_

"Go ochibi, win the girl!" Eiji said jumping out of his seat.

"Shoot and score!" Momo said with his hands and voice.

"Ryoma has been through so much more than we thought. Poor little kid." Oishi said softly.

"Saa… never thought he had it in himself." Fuji said with his eyes half open.

"I hate that girl!" Tomoka screamed shocking everyone.

"I know you like him, but you will never win against Sakura. They have been going out for over four years.

'Wow, four years?' They all thought to themselves.

"This dimension extends your life span till who knows when. Some people have lived to be 500,000 years old. Some people 1,000,000 years old. But most people die on extreme missions." Nanou explained. Everyone's mouths closed from their shock and they stood up.

"We better go pack up for this 'mission' their master was talking about." Taka suggested. They walked out of the back door to see what they could use from the shed.

"I'm pretty sure it's right here. Found it!" Yuuta said proudly.

"Nya, let's hurry, it's starting to get dark and if these creatures are here at the day time, I don't want to know what's here at night." Eiji said hiding behind Taka. Everyone stepped into the shed and grabbed all the necessary supplies needed for a so called, 'mission'.

"They won't last long. Not if we are here."

"Yes, but first we must get rid of the captains… especially Ryoma."

"They don't have strong enough magic."

"They might, you never know. Now, come you three, we have to prepare."

"Yes brother." The other three said.

* * *

Ryoma: Alright, so I'm going out with Sakura and Blaze and I are now best friends?

Me: *Sigh* YOU ARE SO THICK HEADED!

Ryoma: At least I'm in a relationship.

Me: I can break you two up. Or I could make you die. *Turns into Devil Crazyanimelover1289*

Ryoma: No! NO! I'm sorry! Please forgive me. *Gets on knees*

Me: That's more like it. Read and Review. *Whispers* And don't worry, Ryoma doesn't die. Or else there wouldn't be secual. ;)


	6. Chapter 5: Mission START!

Well, this is the second chapter today. I don't have very much to say except that I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please Read and Review.

* * *

_"Yes, but first we must get rid of the captains… especially Ryoma."_

_"They don't have strong enough magic."_

_"They might, you never know. Now come you three, we have to prepare."_

_"Yes brother." The other three said._

* * *

"Wake up Eiji. Kevin? Tezuka? Somebody wake up." Ryoma tried to shake them to wake them up. "Wake up… Wake up! WAKE UUUUUP!" He finally snapped after the last time.

"GAH!" Everyone shot up in shock.

"Nyaaaaa…" Eiji yawned, his hair was messed up and he was in blue pajamas. "What's wrong ochibi?" He asked lazily.

"You guys sleep in late, it's almost dawn." Ryoma said laughing at his friends. "Get dressed and let's go." He walked out of the room in his silver captain's gown and everyone slowly walked out of the room and got dressed in their outfits.

**At the Bus Station**

"Ryoma, are they comin' dude?" Blaze asked from the bench rest.

"Yes, they're getting all of their stuff… Blaze, the fire." Ryoma warned.

"OH CRAP!" Blaze said putting out the fire he created on the back part of the bench.

"You're not a morning person, are you Blaze?" Sakura asked from the top tree branch. "Allyoop!" She jumped down and landed on her feet. "So…" She started hoping someone would finish her sentence.

"They're coming. Just wait a few more minutes." Ryoma said impatiently. There was an awkward silence… for who knows how long.

"Dude, are they coming or not?" Blaze said about to burst from the hot air he was releasing.

"Chill out 'dude'!" Ryoma warned emphasizing the 'dude'. "I don't want you to explode the bus stop because of your short temper… yet again."

"Do you want to say that again star gazer?"

"Short tempered hot, head."

"Space face!"

"Flaming torch!"

"Arrogant little brat!"

"You're the exact same age as me, you fire breather!" Blaze and Ryoma got into a fight.

"Less than one day and they're ALREADY fighting. This is just plain sad." Sakura grumbled sadly.

"Oi, ochibi-tachi!" Eiji screamed running out to them. "Where's ochibi-san?" Sakura sighed and pointed to the two captains.

"Hot headed Fool!"

"Star Gazing Idiot!"

"Ochibi!" Eiji ran up to him and hugged him around the waist. "OW!" Blaze accidentally punched him in the shoulder.

"Sorry dude, 'dat punch meant to hit him." He said as the two got up and dusted themself off.

"It's okay, it didn't hurt THAT badly." He said rubbing his shoulder.

"NOW look at what you did you stubborn fool!"

"Don't go ratting off to me you empty headed starlight freak!" Again they broke into a fight while calling each other names. "That's it, flaming twin marauders!" Two red swords covered in fire appeared in his hands.

"Star Slicers!" Two twin swords black as night covered in shining pointing objects bright as day. As the sun came up the colors switched from black with white to white with black stars. "You're going down!" The two launched at each other in a full scaled attack.

"Ochibi!" Screamed Eiji.

"Ryoma-kun!" Horio, Kintaro, Tomoka, Sakuno, Kachiro, Katsuo yelled.

"Echizen!" Screamed Momo, Taka, Fuji, Oishi, Tezuka, Inui, Kaidoh, Arai, Yuuta, Mizuki, Kirihara, Atobe, Sanada and all the others yelled.

"Echizen, stop this at once!" Tezuka ordered.

"Not a chance Tezuka." He said back. "You're going down Blaze!" He said clashing into his swords.

"You two…" Sakura appeared behind them. "BETTER STOP!" She slammed their heads into the ground and dragged the two unconscious boys over to the bench. "Now, BEHAVE YOUSELVES!" She went back to the others and bowed respectfully. "I am very sorry… yet again. These two have never been one to get along very well unless needed or they are in a good mood." The bus pulled up and Sakura dragged the two onto the bus. "Let's go, training has officially begun!" She said with a cheeky smile on her face.

**Around Sunset**

Everyone was just casually sitting in their seat talking until they heard a commotion come up. "Go fish." Latell replied. "Ryoma do you have any fours?"

"Go fish. Sakura, do you have any Kings?" She grumbled and handed over three kings. "Full royal flush!" He said with a smile.

"That's poker stupid stargazer!" Blaze insulted… again!

"Hot headed idiot!" Sakura sighed and glared at them.

"Let's play Orange!" Blaze requested quickly.

"NO!" They screamed but after a few exchange of glances they finally agreed.

"Yes!" He shuffled and dealt everyone their cards.

"Do you want to play?" Ryoma asked smiling at Blaze's stupidity. They all passed except for Eiji.

"Nya~ let's play." Eiji said as hyper as ever.

"You're going down cat boy." Sakura hissed.

"Nya~ I'd like to see you try." He hissed in cat form.

'_Well, at least SOME things don't change.' _Ryoma thought to himself and smiled.

"One ace." "Two twos." "One three." "Three fours." "Two fives." "One six."

"Orange." Ryoma exclaimed flipping over the card with a grin. "I believe these, are yours now." He pushed the pile of cards to Blaze. After ten minutes Eiji won the game. "How?" Ryoma said in disbelief.

"It's in the eyes ochibi-chan." He said grinning. Ryoma and the others huffed until they saw Ryoma jump up to his feet with wide eyes.

"What's the matter Ryo-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Driver!" He ran up to the front of the giant widened bus.

"Hai, captain?" He said turning around just enough to see both the road and Ryoma.

"Hurry and take a turn to the lane to the right and open the roof hatch!" The driver did what he said no questions asked.

"Ryoma-kun, what's wrong?" Tomoka asked.

"Echizen!" Momo screamed. Ryoma jumped up onto the top and tried to see through the blackened storm.

"Not now, please!" He stuck his wet head inside of the bus. "Everyone buckle up and brace for impact!" He got to the front of the bus and put up a shield big enough to cover the bus. He left himself uncovered so he could fight the storm and upcoming monster.

"Ryo-chan… what's wrong?" Sakura asked loud enough for him to hear.

"There's going to be an attack! Get inside and protect them from the inside!" He screamed over the thunder and storming rain. She nodded and went back inside. "Let's go you beast."

"Brace for impact!" Sakura screamed. Everyone did what she ordered. There was a loud thud and screeching sound from the top of the bus.

"Ryoma!" Blaze yelled from the back of the bus. Everyone looked to the side to see a giant bird like creature with a monkey tail and scales.

"Driver, stop the bus!" Sakura screamed. The bus screeched to a halt.

"We have to help him or else he'll be ripped to shreds!" Oishi panicked.

"Calm down dude." Blaze ordered. "Watch and enjoy the show." Sakura and Blaze leant toward the bus window frame. "He's stronger than you would ever imagine."

"Ex-Warrior Starlight Armor: ACTIVATE!" The dust exploded out and Ryoma was shown in silver dragon armor with two blades connected to the arms by extremely thin chains. The dragons ended at the shoulders and he had silver under armor that protected his wings in an extra layer. (Yes, he does have wings.)

"There it is; one of his thousands of armors." Blaze explained. Everyone raised an eyebrow and looked at him confused.

"This armor builds up your magic energy. The longer you wait to attack the stronger your magic attacks will be." Sakura finished. "Nobody needs to help a captain when they're fighting such a low leveled monster."

Ryoma jumped up and out of the way of the creature's tail flying out of the way. Not long after he landed again on the opposite side of the bus. After a few minutes of dodging and antagonizing his opponent he finally went into action. He leaped into the air and disappeared.

"Where's the brat?" Kirihara asked.

"Right there." Eiji pointed to Ryoma who was now on the Darkles claw. The sun had just set over the top of the mountain causing the darkness to enshroud the pass. The temperature went from 70o to at least -10o below freezing and a single ray of moonlight shined down.

"Wrap it up before you freeze Ryoma!" Blaze screamed. Ryoma gathered up a large amount of moonlight that shined through the clouds and his eyes were silver for a second.

"It's now or never Ryoma!" Lily warned.

"The temperature is dropping rapidly."

"Moonlight Symphony Combination." A single silver bow and arrow combination formed in Ryoma's hand and he quickly aimed at the forehead marking that was on the Darkles' head. He shot the arrow just as it was about to swipe at Ryoma and he jumped up and out of the way. The arrow went straight through the bird's forehead and the bird flew away free of the spell.

"Magic shouldn't be used to tamper with the natural flow of life." He said landing inside of the bus. The bus started up again and they were moving along the road once again. "Life isn't something you should toy with. That is something that those four will never understand." His armor disappeared to reveal a soaking wet Ryoma in his 'normal' captain's uniform.

"Is that a riddle or something?" Yuuta asked.

"Nope… ACHOO! Ugh, better go dry off now. What I just said was one of the laws of the mages." He went over to the driver who had already pulled out a towel and tossed it to him. "Four twins have never been reasonable when it came to using magic. I'm positive you will meet them someday. For now, I wanna get some shut eye. I think I overdid that last attack." He jumped up onto one of the Captains beds. He dried of in an instant while everyone else climbed into their beds that were above their seats. "Good night you guys."

"Good Night Ryoma/Echizen/Ochibi." The others said. Not long after everyone was sound asleep.

* * *

Blaze: You're such a show off.

Ryoma: And YOU, are such a hot headed air balloon.

Blaze: What is _that_ supposed to mean?

Ryoma: Um, you're a idiot.

Blaze: Why you little! *Jumps at Ryoma*

Me: Shall we?

Sakura: I think we shall. *Walks up to the two and knocks them out with a frying pan*

Me: Very nice. Read and Review.

Sakura: Oh look, there are stars around Ryoma's head and Flames around Blaze's head.

Me: Wow, we must have hit them hard. Well, as I was saying before...

Sakura and Myself: Read & Review.

Sakura: Now, what are we going to do with these two?


	7. Chapter 6: Unexpected Enemy

I always forget to say this but I do not own PoT or any other anime shows, yadda yadda yadda. I only own the plot yadda yadda yadd, don't complain about OOC you'll know later yadda yadda yadda. Well, today I'm only updating one chapter because it was a slow day. Yes I did write/finish a few more chapters but only like 2 and a half. Warning: Sakura says bad word and Ryoma OOC just manage with it for a while please. You'll know in Chapter 11. Enjoy! :)

* * *

"_For now, I wanna get some shut eye. I think I overdid that last attack." He jumped up onto one of the Captains beds. He dried of in an instant while everyone else climbed into their beds that were above their seats. "Good night you guys."_

_"Good Night Ryoma/Echizen/Ochibi." The others said. Not long after everyone was sound asleep._

"One mile left and we'll finally be there." Blaze said happily.

"When is Ryoma-chan going to wake up?" Tomoka complained.

"You don't get it do you?" Sakura said rudely. "He used up almost half of his magic energy yesterday, it takes time for someone to heal after using such a strong attack. Do you want him to die you selfish bitch? Besides, here he comes now!" She said pointing so a sleepy and groggy Ryoma.

"What's up?" He asked still half asleep.

"Nothing, can you sit down here please?" Lily asked nicely. Ryoma obeyed and Lily gave him a shot. "You got scratched in the arm and after about three or so minutes you should be back to normal... or at least to your usual 'normal' self."

"Almost there almost there almost there!"

"We're here." The driver announced on the loud speaker. The six mages ran off of the bus in an excited state. When everyone else followed behind them they saw them playing on an enormous jungle gym. It had to be at least fifty stories high at the minimum. The bus was parked at the rest stop where the driver was resting. The first training area was on top of the mountain at the tip of the cliff.

"What is this place?" Atobe asked in discuss.

"THIS is your training area." Ryoma pointed out. He equipped two silver starlight wings and jumped up. "Meet you at the top!" He said disappearing into the clouds. They all groaned and started climbing. Every fifth of the way up they hit a checkpoint; Lily was first, Cody was second, Sakura was third, Blaze was fourth and Latell was fifth. At the last checkpoint they were out of breath. They saw Ryoma standing in the air starring up at the clear blue sky.

"Way to go. You passed the spikes, the secret traps and all the other secret surprises we put in there." He closed his eyes and fell down softly onto his feet. "Now, meditate and find the magic energy up here." His eyes turned from gold to silver. "It's all around you, just sense it." He said jumping down to the solid ground below but then came flying up with the other five linking hands. He gently set them down on the clouded platform.

"Let's start with the basics, try to control this tiny ball of magic." Sakura explained. "Control it by thinking of what it SHOULD look like." Everyone passed out a sliver of their magic to everyone. Atobe, Taka, Momo, Kaidoh, Inui, Kirihara, Horio, Katsuo, Kachiro, Tomoka, Sakuno, Arai and a few more people couldn't get it right. All the others got it in no time but still flickered on and off.

"GAH! Ya'll are killin' us man! Too much magic, GONE!" Blaze said lying on the ground. "Luckily this is a sacred sanctuary." He said breathing heavily.

"Ha ha! I gotta take a picture of this!" Ryoma said pulling out a camera. He took a picture of Blaze who looked about to flip over like a fish and go belly up from exhaustion. Ryoma laughed even harder.

"Give that dang picture back dude!" Blaze said getting up from his spot. "I'm going to burn that camera!" He said lunging at Ryoma trying to grab the camera. Blaze jumped at him and they started falling to the ground.

"You are an IDIOT!" He yelled. Just then two dragons came out of the sun and caught them before they slammed into the ground. They set them on the clouds and rested in the middle of the platform falling asleep to the sound of the two yelling. Ryoma put his camera away and Blaze huffed in response.

"What are those things?" Eiji asked running toward them.

"Not, so fast Eiji." Sakura and Lily said at the same time.

"Ryoma, can he go toward King and Kang?" Lily asked Ryoma. He nodded and the two girls released Eiji who pounced on the two dragons.

"King is the golden dragon and Kang is the silver dragon. They're my pets, but make sure you are very careful around them, they hate it when people approach them without my permeation." Ryoma said petting the two dragons underneath their chins. Ryoma's head shot up with an idea. "Wanna ride them?" He asked.

"NYA! OF COURSE!" Eiji screamed climbing on the gold dragon.

"King and Kang! Lift to the starry heavens!" Ryoma commanded. The two dragons pushed off and flew up into the sky. The twisted around each other in an eternal harmony, they went up and down rapidly, they twisted in a spiral and landed in a soft graceful motion.

"AGAIN! AGAIN!" Eiji screamed hopping up and down on King's back. King was laughing in harmony with Eiji.

"King! Lift to the starry heavens!" Ryoma yelled. King lifted off and moved within the sky on his own hitting the sunlight making him shine in the sky. After five minutes he came down and Eiji was yelling in excitement. "That's a little odd; normally King is always stiff around humans." Ryoma muttered to himself. He and Kang started climbing down the Jungle Gym training ground until he heard Sakura.

"Where're you going?" She asked as he exited through the stairs.

"To the bus, I need something there." He responded simply. Latell came with him and walked back to the bus with him. "Kang, wait outside please." The dragon obeyed his orders. "Latell, can you find the magic scanner please?" Ryoma asked searching underneath the seats for something.

"Yes sir." Latell responded. He went up to the driver's seat and pulled out a box full of stuff. "Captain, I think you should see this!" Ryoma came running up to him.

"What's wrong?" He asked kneeling next to him.

"Look at what this letter says… '**You have until the end of the mission to get rid of the Captains Lieutenants and their underlings. Disobey me and you will be the one who will be standing in front of the gates to Tanpou. **(Underworld) **Do not fail me.'" **Latell read aloud.

"What does it mean?" Ryoma asked with a worried tone.

"I don't know, young captain. Why don't you ask?" They turned around to see the driver swipe at them with a black tinted sword. They just barely duck in the short amount of time they had.

"We have to warn the others. Let's go! Kang, rise to the Starry Heavens." They run through the driver's legs and jumped on Kang's back and took into the sky.

"You won't get away that easily little mages." He ran toward them and stuck Ryoma and Latell in the shoulders with two arrows. They pulled the arrows out.

"Ite!" They howled in pain but they ceased to stop flying. "Hurry, we're almost there!" Ryoma shouted coming up to the clouds. They popped up to see everyone laughing and playing with King. Sakura, Lily, Cody, Blaze and everyone else were playing around having fun on the simpler Jungle Gym. Just then the driver popped out and attacked them. Their eyes were shot open with fear as Kang slammed onto the ground.

"What the heck is that?" Arai asked.

"Ryoma, Latell, Kang!" The other four mages noticed this and shot over to them while Sakura kicked the driver toward the edge. He jumped back to them and sliced them across the backs. Ryoma was the only one who dodged. (Barely) The driver came toward him in a raged fury.

"We have to do something!" Ryoma said to Kang. His mind raced itself until he finally remembered something. He climbed back onto Kang and gave him orders. "Kang! Rise to the stars!" With that order Kang got up and lifted off so fast and so hard that the driver was left in the dust. But not long after he followed behind. "Kang! Let me go and you go protect my friends!" Kang went back down to the Regulars and company and gave King the same orders.

"Ochibi is going to die!" Eiji screamed.

"Ore-sama thinks he's an idiot for going in alone." Atobe mumbled.

"Echizen!" Momo, Fuji, Yuuta and the freshmen all yelled. The others just looked away in fear while some where silent.

"Die kid!" The driver yelled. Ryoma jumped over his head and equipped his sunlight armor. It was bright as the sun itself. It stored the sun energy and transferred itself into his twin golden swords. He got into a position where one hand was on top and the other hand was on the bottom. His eyes looked a solid gold color that would have nearly killed a normal person just by the sight of it, although you couldn't see them because his eyes were closed. "Showing off eh? Well, now you won't have to!" He lunged at Ryoma in stuck him in the stomach. Everyone looked away scared of the sight.

"Tribal…" Ryoma said opening his eyes.

"Huh?" Everyone including the driver said.

"…Sanctuary." The driver tried to get away from Ryoma him but by then it was too late for him. Ryoma's injury disappeared and reappeared on the Driver instead. Ryoma blasted a large shining wave shaped like a dragon toward the driver. The driver disappeared and Ryoma landed on his back on the ground. "That was sooo, not a graceful landing." He said to himself as he got up. He walked over to his four friends slowly.

"Can you heal them?" Oishi asked.

"Not all at once. I'm not that good with healing magic. Healing has never been my forte. But it is yours." Ryoma looked at Oishi with his normal golden eyes. "Your specialty is healing; I should've noticed it earlier. Focus on their backs and try to think of what they would be like without the injury, imagine it never happening." Oishi knelt down and did as he instructed. After thirty minutes everyone was healed and sleeping soundly.

"Want me to heal you too?" Oishi asked whipping away the sweat on his forehead.

"Oh, the injury is back already. I'm fine, all I need to do is lie here and I'll heal myself. After all, my armors do more than just enhance my attacks." He was lying there in his sun clothing and everyone noticed the wound was slowly healing.

"Wow ochibi, that's a neat trick there!" Eiji said jumping on his stomach. Luckily Ryoma witched into his sun armor just in time. "So what's YOUR specialty? Armors? Stars? Space?"

"Correct, well, half correct." He said sitting up. "My specialty is space usage." Everyone looked at him confused. He sighed. "I specialize in using the stars, moonlight, sunlight and everything in space to my advantage, that's why I'm so much stronger in higher spots. The closer I am to space the stronger I become."

"Ohhhhhhhhh." Everyone replied.

"So how come you use different armors?" Inui asked writing in his notebook. Everyone sweat dropped at his actions.

"I don't know, I never really thought about it before. I guess it's because they enhance my powers and give myself more abilities."

"How did you start collecting them?" Tomoka asked looking at him dreamily. Ryoma blinked a few times at her and looked away.

"It all started with my first armor. At the age of five my Hydoco gave me an extremely rare armor and I used it a lot against my friends during training. So then I started collecting larger varieties and now I collect them all the time." He said. His eyes sparkled as he spoke about his friends.

"Saa~ where do you keep all of your armor?" Fuji asked. That caught Ryoma by surprise.

"Um, I think they're…" He started but stumbled by the question. Everyone started laughing at the boy. "Ah ha! They're in here." He pulled out his PMA and showed them many different armors.

"How many do you have?" Yuuta asked.

"I have at least 1,000 at the minimum and 1,500 at the most. I lost track and I don't really care. I keep gathering up different armors so I stopped counting after 1,248. I think."

"Wow! That's some collection! Which one is your favorite?" Oishi asked.

"I don't have one." He responded simply as he laid his head down.

"You don't have a special armor that you like to use the most?" Momo asked.

"Nope, I don't like singling out my armors. It doesn't feel right."

"You're weird." Momo spoke out with his arms on his knees and his head on his arms.

"Eh, I've been called worse." Everyone laughed at their little freshman. "I think I'm going to go train." He said getting up and hitting the cloud dust off of his pants. "King and Kang! Let's go train." King and Kang came running up to him and walked together. "King, do you want to be with them?" King nodded. "Go on and stay here with them." King smiled and flew back to the. "Let's go Kang." He sat on her back and they flew into the sky.

* * *

Ryoma: Kang!

Me: Yeah, nothing much to say except Tomoka got what she deserves from Sakura.

Tomoka: Hey! I'm hurt by that.

Sakura: Oh, boo, hoo. Nobody cares you crazed Ryoma Fangirl.

Tomoka: At least I don't give him pet names.

Ryoma: I happen to like the 'pet name' she gave me.

Me: Tomoka... just give up.

Tomoka: Noooooooo!

Sakura: Dramatic much.

Ryoma: You have NO idea.

Me: Well... please Read & Review. Tomoka... I said give up.

Tomoka: Never! *Foams at Mouth*

Me: Sakura, if you please.

Sakura: Gladly. *Knocks Tomoka out with a pan* Good enough for ya?

Blaze: THANK GOD!

Me: Where have you been?

Blaze:... Hiding from her.

Me: REALLY? R&R. Again... REALLY?

Blaze: She scares me.

Me: *Slaps forehead multiple times*


	8. Chapter 7: What Else is he Hiding?

Alright, this chapter is short and I REALLY want to get chapter 8 out because it introduces someone else! Enjoy ;) OH! Disclaimer: I do not own PoT or any other anime show. ;P

* * *

"_Eh, I've been called worse." Everyone laughed at their little freshman. "I think I'm going to go train." He said getting up and hitting the cloud dust off of his pants. "King and Kang! Let's go train." King and Kang came running up to him and walked together. "King, do you want to be with them?" King nodded. "Go on and stay here with them." King smiled and flew back to the. "Let's go Kang." He sat on her back and they flew into the sky._

Everyone headed into the forest. "Alright, first lesson is tracking animals and other creatures." Sakura informed.

"Yeah, we told them that earlier." Ryoma said walking behind her.

"Do you ALWAYS have to be such logic freak?" Sakura complained.

"No, it's just fun to make you mad with something so simple." Ryoma and Blaze started laughing. "Anyways, you don't need magic to track animals with footprints. All you need is to be able to follow the animals."

"Sounds simple enough." Inui said with confidence.

"Oh really?" Ryoma asked. The three captains looked at each other. The lieutenants were off getting supplies down in the city at the foot of the mountain. "If you think it's so easy then try to find us in the forest." He said before the three of them disappeared.

"Nya~ what just happened?" Eiji asked.

"Saa~ don't asked me." Fuji said confused with his eyes opened.

"They just left us in the middle of the forest. Who does that to people nowdays?" Momo complained. "And they did it without giving us food."

"Hey, I found footprints." Horio pointed out. "They look like Echizen's"

"You're right… let's follow them." Kachiro suggested. Everyone followed the path of footprints. The trees started to get thicker and everyone was starting to get tangled in the branches that hung from the towering tree. They saw Ryoma on the very top branch laughing.

"Echizen!" Momo yelled in anger.

"This is terrible for Ore-sama's skin." Atobe complained.

"Not so easy, is it?" Ryoma called down. He grabbed onto a branch and a slide formed in front of him made out of branches. While sliding down Ryoma was laughing because a few monkeys and rainbow leopards were sliding down with him. Once he reached the ground he put the branches back to normal. There was an awkward silence.

"Alright… we admit it; it's a WHOLE lot harder than we thought." Shiraishi said trying to break the silence.

"Thank you." He walked over to a tree and started rubbing the trunk and it started moving. "If you would be so kind, could you please release them?" The tree recoiled at a human came out of the tree.

"So, what do I get?" The girl asked putting her arms out for a hug. Ryoma hugged her and they started talking.

"Can you help lead me into the center of the forest's heart?" Ryoma asked nicely.

"Hm… why not, it's been a while since we've been there together."

"What about Sakura and Blaze?" Sakuno asked.

"Oh, they left a long time ago before you started chasing me around." Ryoma said with a smile. "Now, follow us." They started running down a dirt path. "Keep up!" He warned. Everyone ran as fast as they could but weren't as fast as them and lost them in a light. They continued to run straight to where they were headed. When they broke into a meadow they gasped for air.

"Whoa, this is amazing!" Sakuno said while continuing to pant from exhaustion.

"Come here you guys!" Horio called from behind a bush. They all headed over to him. "It's Echizen, he's actually smiling and laughing and having fun." They all looked at him.

"No, don't tickle me Lily!" He said running away from the girl. She wore a green dress made out of leaves. She ran through the grass with ease.

"Just one time! I haven't seen you in forever Ryoma!" The girl said back.

"No!" The girl tackled him to the ground and started tickling his stomach. "Stop, not there!" he laughed as Lily tickled his neck and ribs. After ten seconds of laughing they ran into a tower and Ryoma ran out of the top window and jumped into the pond with Lily. "Stop trying to tickle me!"

"Ah-hem!" Eiji coughed to them as they climbed out of the pond. Ryoma blinked a few times and blushed. "Who's your little friend?"

"You guys I would like you to meet my childhood friend. Her name is Lily."

"Hello, I'm Lily. I'm a Nature Nymph." She said while bowing her head. Everyone else bowed and introduced themselves.

"She and I will teach you about the consolations since you guys aren't the best with tracking." He got a lot of complaints about that. "Hush, the consolations tell you three things. Can you tell me what they are? Tezuka is first."

"They tell you the past stories of heroes and events." Ryoma nodded and pointed to Kintaro.

"They tell you the future!" He said happily.

"Does anyone know the last one?" Nobody knew. I raised an eyebrow. "You can look into the future by reading the stars. King and Kang, bring us up to the stars! Let me sing a song about it while they're taking us up…" Some background music comes out of nowhere. (Don't judge me!)

_Shipwrecked in a sea of faces  
There's a dreamy world up there  
Dear friends in higher places  
Carry me away from here_

Travel light, let the sun eclipse you  
'Cause your flight is about to leave  
And there's more to this brave adventure  
That you'd ever believe

Bird's eye view  
Awake the stars 'cause they're all around you  
Wide eyes will always brighten the blue

Chase your dreams  
And remember me sweet bravery 'cause  
After all those wings will take you up so high  
So bid the forest floor good bye as you  
Race the wind and take to the sky  
Take to the sky

On the heels of war and wonder  
There's a stormy world up there  
You can't whisper above the thunder  
But you can fly anywhere

Purple burst of paper birds  
This picture paints a thousand words  
So take a breath of myth and mystery  
And don't look back

Bird's eye view  
Awake the stars 'cause they're all around you  
Wide eyes will always brighten the blue

Chase your dreams  
And remember me sweet bravery 'cause  
After all those wings will take you up so high  
So bid the forest floor good bye as you  
Race the wind and take to the sky  
Take to the sky

There's a realm above the trees  
Where the lost are finally found  
So touch your feathers to the breeze  
And leave the ground

Bird's eye view  
Awake the stars 'cause they're all around you  
Wide eyes will always brighten the blue

Chase your dreams  
And remember me sweet bravery 'cause  
After all those wings will take you up so high  
So bid the forest floor good bye as you  
Race the wind and take to the sky  
Take to the sky  
Take to the sky

"Such a beautiful song." Sakuno said happily. "What is it about?"

"That song was about this place." Ryoma said happily. There was on a giant silver cloud that held villages of people and tents. "Welcome to my home. It's really hard to understand all the basics of this tribe so for now, just ignore it. Only official star tribes are allowed to enter. King and Kang, take us down."

"What was that place called?" Horio asked.

"It was The Star Country. I can't tell you anymore than that." The two dragons set them down. The regulars and friends looked at Ryoma. Ryoma looked somewhat sad and broken.

"Ochibi, Nya~ it's alright if you don't want to talk about it. We understand everything." Eiji said happily as he put a hand on his little 'kouhais' shoulder.

"Yeah, don't tell us something you're not ready for." Momo said softly. He smiled at them and turned around.

"Thanks you guys. Let's go back to the bus for some well deserved rest." They all agreed happily. Ryoma and the others ran back to the bus in a frenzy because everyone was scared of all the noises from the forest. Ryoma only laughed and ran with them.

* * *

Ryoma: You're an evil girl. I WILL NeVER RETURN!

Me: SHUT UP! *Hits him with a pan* I'm not in a good mood right now. Please R&R. Next chapter out soon.


	9. Chapter 8: One of Many Upcoming Troubles

Alright, chapter 8. Currently I'm writing chapter 23 no 24. One of those two numbers. More fighting in this chapter, of course. Lots of fighting in this series. Not very much romance with R&S but I'm probably going toput some in soon. Enjoy the chapter. ;)

* * *

"_Thanks you guys. Let's go back to the bus for some well deserved rest." They all agreed happily. Ryoma and the others ran back to the bus in a frenzy because everyone was scared of all the noises from the forest. Ryoma only laughed and ran with them._

**After the Training/Mission is Completed (Three Weeks Later)**

"In three weeks we learned how to use all the different types of magic, tracking, how to use weapons and all the different types of jobs you'll have to do at the academy dorms. You guys are all officially part of our academy." Ryoma said while stamping a mark on different parts of their body; shoulder, bicep, calf muscle, left or right abdomen, stomach, neck, back, hand, foot. You get the idea by now. It had music notes and two people dancing together to the music.

"Wow, so pretty! Mine is pink!" Sakuno said turning to Tomoka.

"Mine is yellow! It's so pretty!" Tomoka squealed. Everyone covered their ears until Ryoma tapped her mouth shut. Everyone sighed in relief.

"Mine is orange!" Horio said behind them.

"Mine is red!" Eiji said happily. Oishi patted his head in congratulation. "What's yours Oishi~ Nya?"

"Mine is purple." He said putting his hand out for him to see.

"Mine is a light blue." Fuji said happily.

"Same color of your eyes aniki. Mine is green." Yuuta pointed out next to Mizuki.

"Ours is a dark blue!" Kachiro and Katsuo said together.

"Tezuka, what did you get?" Fuji asked.

"Dark green." He said putting his arm out to let the others see his shoulder.

"Ochibi, what's your color?" Eiji asked hopping up and down.

"My color is silver with blue swirls." He said stoically pulling his jacket and shirt down to reveal his mark that was on his right abdomen.

"Mine is pink with green swirls!" Sakura said from the front of the bus showing the back of her neck.

"Red with orange right here!" Blaze said right next to her showing his bicep.

"Black." Cody said putting his hand up.

"Mine is turquoise!" Lily said happily with the mark in the middle of her chest.

"My mark is gold." Latell said pulling his pant leg up to show his mark on his femur.

"Why do you three have swirls?" Kintaro asked while pouting.

"Captains have special marks so they can be single out by others." Latell explained.

"Yes, they're either your favorite colors or some color equivalent to something in your life. Now, we only have one problem left. Who's driving?" Ryoma asked with a worried look on his face.

"I thought you were going ta drive." Blaze responded.

"I don't know HOW to drive." Sakura said.

"I said I wasn't driving so I'm not driving." Ryoma said walking back to this seat.

"Well ya'll hate my crazy driving." Blaze said sitting down in his seat.

"Got that right." Ryoma and Sakura both responded shivering from fear.

"I'll drive." Cody spoke up sitting into the driver's seat.

"NO!" But it was too late, the bus screeched down the mountain. In less than ten minutes they were at the city that rested at bottom of the mountain. "Is everyone okay?"

"Maybe." Everyone mumbled. Everyone laughed.

"This is Demonio! I'll be right back!" Ryoma said running into the market.

"Where is he going?" Momo asked.

"Every year a huge market is held where people from all over come to sell goods and special items that aren't found anywhere else. I love these kinds of events." Sakura said happily.

"Let's go, I'm sure you'll find something you'll like." Blaze said. Everyone headed into the city and started shopping. "Stay with us. We have lots of money so you don't have to worry about price." He said.

"HAI!" They all responded happily. "Arigato Minna!"

"Where should we go first Kang?" Ryoma asked a miniature sized silver dragon. Kang had shrunk himself down to a smaller size so that he could sit on his shoulder.

"There!" She hissed while pointing her tail toward a shining blue and silver booth.

"Mario!" He said running up to the booth.

"My main man Ryoma! How ya been boy?" An older dude asked. He had shoulder length black hair. His outfit consisted of a blue kimono with coconuts on it his eyes were a light shade of Hazel with a single green stripe running through his eye. "How've ya been boy?"

"Eh, so-so. I just got back from my mission. What are the odds of seeing you here?"

"High, very high." He said laughing.

"No way, is that the Snow Winged Armor?" He asked referring to the light blue armor covered in a warm bright light. There were shiny turquoise daggers hanging from the belt which also held a sword, a bottle of fairy dust which could freeze anything at any time if you sprayed it on whatever you want. The armor also had fairy wings on the back with a special pattern that reflected the armor and a snow storm perfectly.

"One of my only few. I could sell it to you for 100,000 Chamonix (Money)." He said trying to haggle the price.

"80,000 and you got yourself a deal."

"85,000, that's the lowest I'll go." (Author's note: every 100 Chamonix= $100. So basically just get rid of two zeros at the end of the price.) He said trying to close the deal.

Ryoma thought for a few seconds. "Deal!" He handed over the jewels and Mario handed him the armor. Ryoma dematerialized the armor into his PMA. "Anything else you got good?"

"Let, me, think."

"Somebody Help me!"

"Hold that thought Maria. Snow Winged Armor: FIRST ACTIVATION!" He called out while running. He shined and next he appeared in his newly bought armor.

**With the Rest of the Group**

"Wow, thanks you guys, we owe you big time!" Kevin said graciously.

"No problem you guys." Sakura replied smiling.

"Somebody help me!" A woman screamed. "That monster has my baby!" She pointed to the slimy octo-dog. It had eight slimy dog legs and the body of a normal Rottweiler except twenty times larger.

"Oh no, not that thing again. Where is Ryoma when you need him?" Blaze said.

"What's wrong?" Sakuno asked.

"That thing absorbs magic. Ryoma's armors can reflect that ability, that's why we need him!"

"Hold that thought Mario. Snow Winged Armor: FIRST ACTIVATION!" Ryoma called out on the run. He was in his newly bought armor. "Kang, let's go!" The two ran past the group in a frenzy and jumped at the octo-dog.

"Ryoma? Ryoma wait!" Tomoka called out. But it was too late the two partners were already a foot away from his first attack from the arm that was holding the baby.

"Frostbite of a Thousand Devils!" Ryoma called out. The arm froze and shattered leaving the baby dropping to the ground making many pedestrians screamed at the sight. Ryoma flew after it and dodged multiple attacks and landed on the ground then hurling toward the baby. '_I may not have the strength to beat them right now, but I'll do what I can against what they throw at me.' _He thought to himself.

"A captain doesn't do his job because it is his job, they aren't chosen just because of their strength in magic."

"Huh?" Everyone asked.

"What are you talking about Sakura?" Oishi asked.

"A captain is chosen because of the strength in ones hearts. That is what we are here for!" Blaze finished. "As long as you continue to dream about a brighter future, nothing is impossible!" The two said together.

Ryoma smiled at them as he caught the baby in the nick-of-time. He put the baby close to his chest and skids on the ground freezing and breaking up the dirt. He propelled himself past the first five arms but the slime from the arms made him lose balance. The octo-dog tried to swipe at him while he was down but Ryoma flapped his wings to get out of the way. Once he reached the mother he handed her baby to her and the octo-dog attacked them. Ryoma pulled out the 'Fairy Dust' and sprayed it freezing the air around them creating a shield. He held it as long as he could so that the mother and her child could get away. The shield started to crack so he took off to the sky.

"What is he doing?" Latell asked.

"Using a new armor?" Cody guessed.

"That's my guess. It looks like…" Lily had to think for a few seconds. "…The Snow Winged Armor!" She said in surprise.

"What's that armor's ability?" Kevin asked watching Ryoma intensively.

"If the user knows about a special ability – which he does – he can freeze almost anything by the touch of a hand! How did he get that armor?" Lily asked herself.

"Probably from Mario." Sakura spoke up.

"Mario? WHERE IS HE!" Blaze asked excited. Sakura pointed over to the stand.

"Yo! Man of many flames! Blaze! My home skillet! Wazzup homey-G!" Mario said noticing the five of them standing there.

"Talk about your coincidental meetings!" Cody said while giving a 'man hug' to Mario.

"I know! So, do you think that I found a good one this time? I have more than just armor you know. Of course you're going to have to wait. Ryoma has first dibs on whatever he wants." Mario warned while laughing.

"That armor is defiantly in a top fifties spot man!" Blaze said. They all went back to watching Ryoma fighting the octo-dog.

"Kang! Take everyone to safety!" Kang started flying toward the pedestrians and flew them to safety. Ryoma ran straight toward the octo-dog while he built up his Magic in one attack. "Blizzard of the Mountain Storms!" A giant blast of snow went toward the octo-dog as it attacked with a wave of water. The water started to freeze around the two of them and it started to freeze toward the octo-dog. The octo-dog started shrinking and started freezing from the inside out. Before it was completely frozen Ryoma ran up to it and put it inside of a glass jar so that it could be used for later. "Well, you sure are a keeper." He stated kneeling on the ground, the ice border shatters and starts to fall to the ground in chucks. Then he hears loud thundering claps behind him.

"Way to go!" "That's what a Mage captain is all about right there!" "You rock dude!" Ryoma started to blush and dematerialized his armor back into his PMA.

"Way to go dude!" Blaze said. "Sorry we couldn't help you, but that thing would have stolen all of our magic energy."

"It's all right man, I understand. I just HAD to try that new armor out." He said smiling until two strong arms came around his arms in a crushing grip.

"Ryo-chan!" Sakura said behind him. "Way to go sweetheart, you kicked some slimy octo-dog butt!" She said letting go of him.

"I'm keeping this armor!" He stated while everyone laughed. Everyone went back to the market as if nothing had happened. "So, where were you guys?" Ryoma asked before getting glomped by Eiji.

"Nya, ochibi kicks butt!" He stated while everyone laughed.

"I'll be right back." He said slipping away from Eiji's grip. He ran over to Mario and started talking again.

"So? Did you like it?" Mario asked jumping up and down in his spot.

"Heck yeah, best armor you've sold yet!" Mario yelled in happiness. "Now, what else do you have?" He asked.

"As I was saying, I have these." He pulled out a Wolf's broach, Magic Charm Bracelet, another armor. "This armor is called 'The Tamer Armor' it's just like your 'Moonlight Dragon' armor. It enhances your attack power, but there's a lot more to it than just that. You only take a portion of the damage that hit you and animals do whatever you say. That's why it's called 'The Tamer Armor'."

"It's that strong?"

"Oh yeah, and it's incredibly rare. I could sell it to you for let's say, 25,000 Chamonix?" He asked.

"Let's me think this over…" After five minutes of thinking Ryoma gave in. "Thanks see ya again Mario!" He said running back toward his friends.

"What did you buy?" Lily asked elbowing him from behind.

"Gah! Lily! Where did you come from?" He asked nearly jumping out of his own skin.

"Behind you… Whatcha buy?" She asked with an evil smirk on her face.

"Sakura, I think she had caffeine." He said.

"Yeah, she probably did. Let's go!" Sakura said signaling him onto the bus. He got on and embraced for Cody's wild driving.

* * *

**SPECIAL INTERVIEW!**

Me: Alright Mario, I'll ask you questions you answer.

Mario: Sounds simple enough dudette.

Me: What is your specialty?

Mario: Bargaining and business. I sell extremely rare objects that are 1.) rare 2.) One of a kind 3.) Unknown. 4.) There are very few in this world.

Me: Alright... what academy do you go to?

Mario: Symphonic Academy, but I'm the business man so I don't go to school there.

Me: Alright then. How did you get to know everyone.

Mario: I don't know, too many places too many memories. I don't remember.

Me: I should have known better than to ask that.

Mario: Yeah, you should've.

Me: What is your rank in Symphonic Academy?

Mario: I'm a Captain. DUHHHHHH! How else do you think I get all of my valubles.

Me: Well...

Sakura: MARIO!

Mario: Crap-o. Got to Go. We'll finish this another time.

Me: Guess that's all for now folks. R&R

Sakura: YOU OILED THE FLOOR?

Ryoma: MARIO! YOU HAVE A DEATHWISH!

Mario: I'm also a trickster. See ya later people! *Runs away while all the captains are chasing him*

Me: *Sighs* See you tomarrow! *Waves*


	10. Chapter 9: Surprise Return

Yeah, I'm bored and I want to move along with the story. 2 ChApTeRs ToDaY :) I don't own any PoT just my own stories and my laptop.

_

* * *

_

"Behind you… Whatcha buy?" She asked with an evil smirk on her face.

_"Sakura, I think she had caffeine." He said._

_"Yeah, she probably did. Let's go!" Sakura said signaling him onto the bus. He got on and embraced for Cody's wild driving._

"What's in the box? A **present** maybe?"Kintaro asked.

Ryoma sighed. "Yes, I suppose it is." He got up and walked away.

"What did you do Kintaro?" Shiraishi asked with his wrapped hand on his forehead.

"Nothing captain! I just asked him what was in the box!"

"What box?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura! Well, Ryoma was holding a yellow box with a blue ribbon on it and I asked him what it was. I asked him if it was a present, he said 'I guess it is'. What's wrong with him?" He asked clinging to her arms.

"I know. You better just leave him alone about it until tomorrow. Today is always one of the most emotional days of the year." She said walking away. Everyone just stared at her.

"I hope he can get through it this year." Blaze said sadly while walking with her.

**At the Mage Café**

"We're back!" Kintaro said storming out of the bus. The captains and lieutenants all followed behind the new mages.

"Oh, Kintaro! It's Good to see you after two weeks." Serenity said patting his head. She looked around and didn't see Ryoma. "So he realized it huh?" The five others nodded. "I'm going with him, weither he wants me to or not!" She said running around the side of the Café.

"What's with her?" Momo asked confused.

"Today is **that **day… she would be so proud of those two." Sakura said letting the tears being whisked away by the wind.

"Who?" Oishi asked.

"It's none of your business, alright!" Sakura screamed running into the Café. Everyone jumped at her sudden outburst.

"Sorry, nobody like to talk about it. It's probably just best if you ignore everything." Blaze spoke up. "Trust us on this."

"I guess we don't really have a choice, do we?" Atobe spoke up. Blaze shook his head. "Thought so."

"There is a reason though." He and the lieutenants walked inside. "Go check on those two if you're not too busy."

**Over Where Ryoma is**

Ryoma ran through the forest in the back of the Mansion and came up to the Mage's Sanctuary. (Author's note: Mage's Café is connected to the mansion… aka: a hangout.) He ran for a few minutes and saw a tomb stone that said:

Siblings of Ryoma Echizen and Serenity Echizen.

Died on a Elemental Mission by protecting her friends and family.

Her bravery will never be forgotten.

RIP: Taylor Echizen

Ryoma stopped in front of the tomb stone and pulled something out of his pocket. "Taylor, I brought you something." He opened the box to reveal a Red hearted necklace covered by smaller metal hearts. "I hope you like it."

"Ryyyyoooomaaaaa-neeeee-chaaaan!" Serenity yelled running up to him. "I knew you would be here."

"Hey Serenity, I was just about to put this on sister's grave. Wanna help?" Ryoma asked.

"Um, sure." The two of them set the necklace on the stone and it started shining and a large magic wave was released. "What… what's happening Nii-chan?" Serenity screamed over the wind.

"I don't know. Hold onto my hand!" The two twin linked hands and hid behind the Sakura tree that Sakura herself always took care of and planted it. "If anything happens to you, Mario is dead!"

"ACHOO! Now that I think about it, that pendand was ancient star magic. Very unstable, but now my job is done." He whispered to himself

"What's wrong Mario?"

"Nothing… ROYAL STRAIGHT FLUSH!" Mario called out.

"What's that light?" Serenity asked.

"I don't know!" Ryoma said back. The light formed itself into a teenage girl two years older than the two twin. The girl had straight blonde hair that went down to her hips. She woke up and stood up revealing her eyes. They noticed she had Golden eyes just like Ryoma. "T-T-T… TAYLOR!" They both said together.

* * *

Ryoma: I thought she died.

Me: That's a secret.

Ryoma: How is she here?

Me: That's a secret.

Ryoma: How many secrets do you have?

Me: That's a secret.

Ryoma: Well, my sister's back.

Me: That's a secret.

Ryoma: Are you going to release another chapter?

Me: That's a secret.

Ryoma: ALRIGHT, YOU ARE **REALLY** PISSING ME OFF RIGHT NOW!

Me: That's a secret.

Ryoma: Then I guess you won't mind if i do this.

Me: That's a secret.

Ryoma: Double chapters!

Me: That's a secret.


	11. Chapter 10: Rampaging Party

Alright to answer some questions you may have... Taylor came back because of the pendant. The pendant is an ancient star magic that Ryoma bought from Mario as a regular present but ended up being much more than that. Yes, there is a reason Taylor is back. Enjoy the chapter :)

_"What's that light?" Serenity asked._

* * *

_"I don't know!" Ryoma said back. The light formed itself into a teenage girl two years older than the two twins. The girl had straight blonde hair that went down to her hips. She woke up and stood up revealing her eyes. They noticed she had Golden eyes just like Ryoma and Serenity. The looked straight at her. "No way… It-it CAN'T be her."_

_Their eyes went wide and their mouths dropped open. "T-T-T… TAYLOR!" They both screamed._

"Serenity, Ryoma…" She whispered before kneeling next to them giving them both a big hug. "…I missed you so much!"

"T-Taylor!" They both cried between their sobs.

"It's okay. Nii-chan is here now." She whispered lightly.

**With the Regulars**

All of the regulars were running down the path. "Where are those two?" Oishi asked.

"Nya, I don't know. I'm starting to worry about ochibi-tachi!" Eiji said swinging from branch to branch.

"Wait, do you hear that?" Kevin asked.

"Sounds like… crying?" Kintaro spoke up.

"Look over there!" Arai pointed.

"GAH! It's a graveyard!" Horio screamed.

"No, it's a sanctuary." Fuji corrected him.

"The crying is getting louder." Tomoka spoke up.

"It's okay. Nii-chan is here now." They hear someone say. They looked up to a platform up some stairs and saw Ryoma and Serenity being hugged by a teenage girl not much taller than Arai.

"_If right now, I saw a shooting star  
flash across the night sky,  
what would I wish for?  
The promise I made with you,  
when you left, is always here in my heart._

"Her voice is so soothing." Shiraishi said closing his eyes.

_I want to hear your voice, on sleepless nights.  
We stayed up until morning, talking the night away  
how your face, turned to the side, shined  
as you spoke excitedly next to me.  
The light of the same stars rains down upon us  
you, following your dream,  
and I, watching over you.  
I saw you off; holding back the tears  
hoping you'd walk on without looking back._

"Who is she?" Kaidoh asked.

"Let's ask." Inui suggested. "There is a 50% chance that she'll tell us up front, 30% chance she'll run, 15% chance she'll lie and 5% chance she will kill us directly."

"Hello." The girl said appearing in front of them with Ryoma and Serenity slung over her shoulder. They all jumped up from surprise. Taylor laughed at the way they reacted. "My name is Taylor. More specifically, I am Taylor Echizen. I died four years ago but came back because of this pendant." Just then it turned to ashes and disappeared. "Oh… it's gone." She said sadly. "I am these two's older sister who is exactly two years older than them. Who are you?"

"I'm Kikumaru Eiji."

"Shuichiro Oishi."

"Kunimitsu Tezuka."

"Takeshi Momoshiro."

"Syusuke Fuji."

"Takashi Kawamura."

"Sadaharu Inui."

"Kaoru Kaidoh."

"Satoshi Horio."

"Kachiro Kato."

"Katsuo Mizuno."

"Masashi Arai."

"Keigo Atobe."

"Sakuno Ryuzaki."

"Tomoka Osakada."

"Yuuta Fuji."

"Hajime Mizuki."

"Akaya Kirihara"

"Kentaro Aoi."

"Seiichi Yukimura."

"Genchiro Sanada."

"Renji Yanagi."

"Kuranosuki Shiraishi."

"Kintaro Toyami." One by one each tennis team introduced each other to Taylor.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She responded with a bow.

"What was that song you were just singing?" Tomoka asked. "I really liked it."

"It's called Starry Heavens, I used to sing it all the time to these two when we were younger so they could fall asleep." She said putting her two sibling down. "Wake up you two. Time to go back." The two woke up and stood up.

"Mom?" Serenity asked.

"No, it's Taylor!" Ryoma said a little agitated.

"I'll race you two home!" Taylor said tying her shoes.

"Speed racer Armor Activate!" He changed into a pair of jeans and baggy shirt. Under his feet he had wheels on his shoes. "You're on!" The two ran past the group and ran toward the Mage's Corner. (NOTE: Mage's café and mansion is now going to be called Symphonic Dorms and Mage's Corner. Either/or one of those two)

"I'm not in the mood to race them." Serenity said still half asleep. "Come on you guys." Everyone started running with her.

**With Ryoma and Taylor**

"I win!"

"No, you lost!" Ryoma argued.

"Don't be a sore loser." Taylor argued back.

"Don't be a cheater."

"Alright, let's just say it was a tie." Serenity spoke up while out of breath.

"Fine." They muttered.

"Let's go surprise everyone to death." Ryoma laughed.

"Yes, lets." They walked up to the double doors and put their foot up and kicked the door open. "I'M HOME YOU GUYS!" Taylor screamed running through the doors holding Ryoma's and Serenity's hands. At first everyone was shocked then the Captains dropped their glasses and started crying.

"TAYLOR!" Sakura screamed running into her arms. "I missed you so much! But how?"

"Thank Ryoma and Serenity for that. Originally it was a simple gift, but then it turned into my revival." Blaze came up to her and stared at her trying to think of an explanation. "Close your mouth Blaze. Or else you'll start catching unnecessary things in your mouth." Blaze immediately closed his mouth and joined the group hug.

"What are we just standing here for?" Serenity asked on the center stage by the bar.

"Let's celebrate our sister's unexpected return!" Ryoma yelled turning on the music and lights. "Makira, take a break from your paperwork for one day!" The black haired girl shrugged and joined the party from the top balcony.

"What's going on?" Eiji asked just now walking into Mage's Corner.

"Come on sempai-tachi. Join the party!" Ryoma said grabbing his wrist and dragging his friends into the center of the room. Taylor, Serenity and Ryoma had all started a mamba line. The three stepped out of a bit to take a breather but not long after they joined again.

"I love the parties you guys throw!" Kintaro screamed in the crowd. Ryoma snuck out of the dancing group and went to the bar.

"So, you happy she's back Maria?" Ryoma asked sitting in the chair looking at the two sisters dancing.

"Yeah, it's like the final puzzle piece has returned." The silver haired girl said crying her eyes out.

"I know what you mean." He turned around and set a charm bracelet with five miniature figures on her wrist. It had a mermaid, a bow and arrow combination, a book, a music note and a wad of cash.

"Oh wow! I love it!" He said putting it to her chest. "Thank you." She said with a sincere sparkle in her eyes.

"Come enjoy the party. Your cousin just came back and you have to celebrate."

"Alright then, let's go!" She said running into the group.

"Let's start up the Kareoke machine!" Serenity said while switching the machine on. "Ryoma, you first."

"No, no, no. I'm not... HEY PUT ME DOWN!" Blaze and Lola picked Ryoma up and tossed him on the stage. "THIS IS LIKE MUTANY!"

"Shut up and pick a song." Hynicko said while laughing.

"I guess... Never let you go." He said unsure of his decision.

Oohh noo, oh noo, ooohh  
They say that hate has been sent  
So let loose the talk of love  
Before they outlaw the kiss  
Baby give me one last hug

There's a dream  
That I've been chasing  
Want so badly for it to be reality  
(Reality, reality)  
And when you hold my hand  
Then I understand  
That it's meant to be

Cuz baby when you're with me  
It's like an angel came by, and took my to heaven  
(It's like you took me to heaven girl)  
Cuz when I stare in your eyes  
It couldnt be better  
(I don't want you to go oh no sooo)

So let the music it blast  
We gon' do our dance  
Praise the doubters on  
They don't matter at all  
Cuz this lifes to long  
And this love's to strong  
So baby know for sho'  
That I'll never let you go

I got my favorite girl  
Not feelin' no pain no fear  
(Pain no fear, pain no fear, no pain)  
Oh no, don't have a care in the world  
Why would I, when you are here  
(You are here, you are here)  
There's a moment I've been chasin  
And I finally caught it out on this floor  
(On this floor, in this floor)

Baby, there's no hesitation,  
No reservation by taking a chance and more  
Ohh noo, because

It's like an angel came by, and took my to heaven  
(It's like you took me to heaven girl)  
Cuz when I stare in your eyes  
It couldnt be better  
(I don't want you to go, oh no sooo)

So let the music it blast  
We gon' do our dance  
Praise the doubters on  
They don't matter at all  
Cuz this lifes to long  
And this love's to strong  
So baby know for sho'  
That I'll never let you go

It's like an angel came by, and took my to heaven  
(It's like you took me to heaven girl)  
Cuz when I stare in your eyes  
It couldnt be better  
(I don't want you to go, oh, no, sooo)

Take my hand, lets just dance  
Watch my feet, follow me  
Don't be scared, girl I'm here  
If you didn't know, this is loooovee

(So let the music it blast)  
(We gon' do our dance)  
(Praise the doubters on)  
(They don't matter at all)  
Oh babyyyy  
(Cuz this lifes to long)  
(And it's much to strong)  
(So baby no for sho')  
That I'll never let you goooooo  
(Ill never let you go)

I'll never let you go, oooooh  
I'll never let you go,

(Oohh noo, oh noo, ooohh)

I'll never let you go,  
Ohh no, ohh noo, noo

I'll never let you go

"Encore, Encore!" Everyone cheered.

"Not. A. Chance!" Ryoma stepped down but Tonics blocked him.

"We're asking and you always say... 'whatever you want'." She glared at him with evil eyes.

"...GET AWAY FROM ME!" He ran across the stage with Tonics right behind him. Everyone was cracking up until Ryoma jumped to the second floor which was when everyone screamed.

"Stop chasing him Tonics! You can't catch him now! He's in his home..." A huge crashing sound was heard and Ryoma jumped onto the Hanging lamps from the third floor roof. "...Terf." Sakura slapped her forehead.

"You can't catch me when I'm in hyperactive mode Tonics!" But then Lola came and tried to punch his face only to fail when Ryoma slipped off of the lamp and fell onto the bar causing a milkshake to go flying into Momo's face.

"ECHIZEN!" Ryoma was now scared.

"GET AWAY FROM MEEEEEEEEEE!" He screamed as he ran away. Momo stepped onto Cody's foot and he dropped a mini bomb causing a girl to go flying into Horio who just so happened to be singing which sent the microphone into Lily. Lily got hit in the head and she fell into the barrel of coffee.

"Go you!" Momo said as he grabbed Ryoma. Then he notice everyone was dead silent.

"Oh... shit." Ryoma exhaled. "We're dead." He said as Momo dragged him back to everyone else.

"Why?" Marui asked.

"Momo... could you be so kind and let go of me?" Ryoma asked.

"Why should I?" He asked rubbing Ryoma's head between his elbows. "YEOWWWW!" He screamed as Ryoma stepped onto his foot while breaking the silence. Lily started bringing her head out of the coffee. Everyone gulped.

"I'm leaving!" He jumped up onto the lamp just in time.

"KYAAA HA HA HA HA!" Lily laughed evilly. Everyone was either 1) scared 2) didn't know what was happening 3) running away. Lily started throwing glasses at everyone.

"THIS IS WHY YOU DON'T GIVE LILY CAFFEINE!" Ryoma screamed. "I got it!" Ryoma hopped down and snuck up behind Lily.

"Are you nuts Ryoma?" Cody asked.

"Captain, get out of there!" Latell warned.

"Ryoma, you're going to die if you get too close."

"You gotta learn when to gamble and when not to!" He said as he rolled between her legs.

"DUDE, YOU'RE NUTS!"

"What's going o..." Hydoco said as he walked into the cafe. But Lily threw a glass at his face and he was .

Ryoma rolled his finger up Lily's spinal cord and she colapsed. Ryoma released a breath of relief. "What... just happened?" Eiji asked.

"It's an old trip Hydoco taught me. It Knocks your oponent... or in this case someone who is on a rampage, out by rolling your finger up their spine. Very useful in these kinds of situations." He smile and walked over to Hydoco and slapped him in the face.

"Huh? What? Tutus don't wear Banana hats." Ryoma lifted an eyebrow. "Oh... I _didn't_ just say that, alright?" Ryoma just laughed.

"Go back to the party, I'll put Lily in bed or at least put her off to the side." Everyone nodded and the party resumed.

The party soon went outside and around midnight that night fireworks went off spelling something in the sky that nobody would ever forget.

**Fifteen Minutes before Midnight**

"Maria and Serenity, could you help me with something?" Ryoma asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Ryoma whispered in their ears. They laughed and ran off.

"Nya, Inui." Eiji said tugging on his friend's shirt.

"Huh?" He responded pushing up his classes.

"Want to get some good data on ochibi?" Inui followed his lead. They followed Ryoma, Serenity and Maria to the roof followed with Oishi, Fuji, Momo, The Freshman trio, Tomoka, Sakuno and Yuuta.

"Let's get it all ready." Maria instructed.

"Fire Dragon Slayer Armor: ACTIVATE!" He transformed into a scaly armor that surrounded his whole body. His eyes were red and had slits going down where the pupil should be. "Alright, give me the fire." Serenity carefully handed over the fire and he shoved it into his mouth.

"What is he doing?" Momo asked.

"That's bad for your health." Oishi commented.

"Watch!" everyone hushed.

"Bursting Flashbombs… Ite." He started to feel the heat in his lungs and he started to flinch in pain.

"Three, Two, One, NOW RYOMA!" The two yelled.

"ENJOY!" They yelled out blasting five flashes into the sky.

"Kang!" Ryoma called while coughing.

"Chaos!" Maria called.

"Hope!" Serenity called.

"Lift to the sky!" the three of them jumped onto their dragons. Chaos was a pink color and Hope was pure white. "TAYLOR!" The three yelled. Taylor looked up to the sky and gasped at what she saw.

'_We couldn't have asked for a better Birthday wish! Good to have you back Taylor. 3 Ryoma, Serenity and Maria. 3'_

"Thank you." She had tears running down her eyes and she knew she was home. "I truly am home!" With that the three of them looked down on their oldest family member and let tears run from their eyes as well.

* * *

Me: I know, I know, IT CHEESY! But next chapter will have so much humor... in my opinion.

Ryoma: HA HA HA HA! I'm reading it now and it's hillarious.

Me: IKR! Well, school starts again tomarrow so... yeah, I may or may not update as fast due to SPANISH finals :P so just hang with it. R&R, Till tomarrow.

Symphonic Academy: We feel so bad for you.


	12. Chapter 11: New Student

Okey docky, sadly... school has started again D': I'm sad but don't worry, lucky for all you ducklings, I started this story LONG LONG before I started posing it. Currently im on chapter... 27! :D I know... it's a long story, but I have a feeling you guys will like it a WHOLE lot more farther in. Enjoy this chapter. May be kind of boring but I added in A LOT more humor than other chapters. I'm sick of writing disclaimers, I mean if I were to own the Anime, I would have made it a HELL of a lot longer than 190 episodes at the MOST. Enjoy!

* * *

"_TAYLOR!" Taylor looked up to the sky and gasped at what she saw._

'_We couldn't have asked for a better Birthday wish! Good to have you back Taylor! 3 Ryoma, Serenity and Maria. 3'_

"_Thank you." She had tears running down her eyes and she knew she was home. "I truly am home!" With that the three of them looked down on their oldest family member and let tears run from their eyes._

Everyone was sleeping soundly and happily. The Regulars were all sleeping in the corner. (Except for Momo, Taka, Inui, Oishi, Eiji, Fuji, Horio, Kachiro, Katsuo, Kintaro, Shiraishi and Kaidoh who were spying.)

"I don't know how to thank you three." Taylor said happily.

"Don't mention it. We wanted to do this for you." Serenity responded.

"Although my lungs and chest don't agree." Ryoma mumbled lying down.

"RYOMA!" Serenity and Maria snapped at him.

"Well it's true!" He responded sitting up.

"Ha ha! I'm just glad to be back." Taylor said happily. The three smiled and got up.

"Let's go to bed, if anyone wakes up it could mean trouble if they freak out." Ryoma suggested.

"You're right, let's go." Serenity agreed helping Maria and Taylor up to their feet.

**At around Eight in the Morning**

"Ryoma let's go shopping for groceries!" Serenity called out softly while jumping on Ryoma's stomach.

"No." He mumbled.

"Ryoma, we used up the supplies from last night's party." He still refused. "If you don't get up I'll get Zaria to wake you up." With that Ryoma jumped up and got dressed.

"Let's go." He said, in a matter of seconds.

"He he, I should use that threat more often." She said while walking out of Mage's Corner. Eiji stopped them right before and tagged along.

"Nya, let me come too!" He whispered. The two just signaled the happy-go-lucky mage to follow along.

"King sure has taken a liking to you." He said noticing he was sitting on Eiji's shoulder.

"Nya, I know, I really like him."

"Take him."

"Eh?" Eiji said dumbfounded.

"King now belongs to you. Take good care of him."

"But, I don't know how to take care of him!" He replied worryingly.

"I'll supply you with all the food and supplies needed to take care of him."

"Thanks Ochibi-chan!" He said while bringing him into a hug. '_Ochibi just smiled at the hug!_' Eiji thought to himself. Inside he was jumping up and down in excitement. Just then they arrived at the store.

"So, what exactly do we need?" Ryoma asked his sister.

"Dragon's breath and scales. Fairy dust for that armor of yours, food for the octo-dog… by the way, why did you bring him home?"

"I don't know, it was cute, would have died or react havoc again and everyone knows I don't like killing innocent creatures."

"Yeah that's true… by the way where's Eiji?" Ryoma looked around and Eiji was nowhere in sight.

"Oh god, PLEASE be in the… I found him." Ryoma said slapping his forehead. "He's in the tooth care isle."

"Why is he there?" Serenity asked while snickering. "Didn't you say he likes brushing his teeth?"

"Yeah, he does." He said slowly. "Eiji, what are you doing?" Ryoma asked from the end of the isle.

"This place has so many different toothpastes!" He said excitedly. "Alright, now I'm set for a while." He said as he walked back down with toothpaste and a toothbrush. Ryoma slapped his head again but this time he was laughing. "I've never heard ochibi laugh before."

Ryoma blushed a little bit and looked away while Serenity gave a slight giggle.

"Nya~ you two are just too kawaii!" He said in a higher voice. The three of them laughed and got the rest of their supplies. As they were leaving Eiji asked Ryoma a question. "Why are you so different here?"

"What do you mean?" He asked back.

"Well, back in... well, home basically. Back home you were silent and anti-social, now you're nicer and so much sweeter than before!" He said hugging Ryoma. "Plus you like hugs!"

"He's not ALWAYS like that, in battle sometimes he's serious and never enjoys things. But that's only in tough fights."

"Well, I guess it's because I'm afraid that people will be my friends and then later I'll have to come home and leave both my friends and everything else behind." Eiji looked at him in disbelief.

"I'm NEVER leaving ochibi! You should know that by now! All of us think that." He said with a huge grin on his face.

"Yes, I do know that… although sometimes you can be a pain because of it." Ryoma stated bluntly. Eiji's grin just widened even more.

"We're back. Now just in case everyone is asleep, make sure you go in _quietly_ alright." Serenity said softly. Ryoma nodded.

"When am I ever not quiet?"

"You're going to Jinx it Eiji." Ryoma warned as they continued to tip toe to the kitchen doors. They slowly headed inside and they started putting everything away.

"I told you I wouldn't Jinx it." Just then Eiji smashed into the cupboard and the dishes started falling down and crashing on top of his. Ryoma put his hand on his face, closed his eyes and shook his head.

"What did I tell you?" Eiji just popped out of the dishes and glared at Ryoma.

"Yeah… that was kind of your fault." Serenity chimed in.

"WHAT HAPPENED, IS EVERYONE ALRIGHT?" Oishi asked running into the kitchen. He saw Serenity at the refrigerator putting who-knows-what into it. Ryoma shaking his head with his eyes closed and Eiji sitting in a pile of broken dishes. Ryoma opened an eye.

"Eiji, dishes, pile, break, do I **really** need to explain?" He asked in an annoyed voice.

"You alright Eiji?" Oishi asked running over to his doubles partner.

"I told him to be careful, but he didn't listen." Ryoma started bluntly. Serenity just chuckled and went back to what she was doing before.

"No cuts, that's good. Are there any head injuries?" Oishi asked in mother hen mode.

"I'm fine, sorry about the mess ochibi-tachi." Eiji said with a smirk.

"I'll go buy some new plates." Ryoma said grabbing his coat and stepping out the back door. Oishi glared at Eiji and Eiji jumped behind Serenity.

"Obviously, the kitchen ISN'T for you." Serenity stated.

**After Everyone Wakes Up**

"Where's Ryoma?" Momo asked sleepily.

Serenity giggle and Eiji blushed and looked away. "What happened Eiji?" Fuji asked while smirking.

"He was a cluts." Serenity started giggling even harder and Oishi covered his mouth to refrain from laughing.

"Well, we went shopping, got some stuff and after we put all of the supplies away… I ran into the cupboards and the dishes fell out onto me. IT WAS A DISHALANCH!" He explained. Oishi and Serenity broke into a hysterical laughter while holding their ribs.

"I have sweets for the red headed Rikkaidai player, sushi, a giant load of tennis balls for you to practice with, a shipment of beds for you guys, television can be on until eight then you'll have to get ready." Ryoma said placing a giant bag of sweets on Marui's head, he turned the television on while stepping over the table, he set the tennis balls down on the end of the bar. "Don't wreck anything and if you need me I'll be out back with the dishes." He warned.

"What just happened?" Horio asked. They heard a squeal.

"What's wrong Marui?" Jackal asked with a worried voice.

"He bought me gum, sweets, cakes, sugar and everything!" He practically ripped open the first package of gum and stuck it in his mouth. Everyone sweat dropped at him. "SO SWEET!" He said happily.

"OH SHUT UP LOLA!" Ryoma said rudely as the two walked out of the kitchen.

"You're just saying that because I proved you wrong." Lola gloated.

"No X2+2=18. You say X=8 but I say X=4. I'm right. Because you subtract the two and you're left with X2=16 there for the only number that equals 16 after squaring it is 4. DO THE MATH LOLA!" He explained to her as he sat down between Eiji and Momo.

"No it's 8 because yes you get the 16 but then you divide it by 2. And everyone knows 16/2 is 8!"

"You're an idiot. I give up explaining it to you."

"Yeah because you know I'm right." She smirked.

"SINCE WHEN HAVE YOU EVER BEEN RIGHT?" He yelled in her face.

"I'M ALWAYS RIGHT WHEN IT COMES TO YOU BECAUSE YOU ALWAYS GET THINGS WRONG!"

"SAYS THE LOUD MOUTH WITH STRAIGHT Ds ON HER REPORT CARD!"

"SAYS KNOW IT ALL LOUD MOUTH WHO GETS STRAIGHT As ON HIS REPORT CARD!"

"Ah ha! You just said I'm a know it all and I'm smarter than you. I win." He said getting in her face.

"Know it all brat."

"But you know you still love me." He said waving her off. Lola glared at him.

"What was that all about?" Atobe asked.

"Oh, she wanted help on her math homework so I tried to help her but when I told her she got it wrong she threw a fit and I walked away. She didn't like that so she followed me in here. She truly is a pain in the neck."

"AND YOU'RE A STUPID EMPTY HEADED FOOL!" Lola screamed from her room.

"Like I said Lola, you still love me." He yelled back.

"JUST SHUT IT!" Ryoma smirked and relaxed onto the couch.

"Nya~ you're good at fighting, school and you're incredibly sweet. Is there anything you _can't_ do?" Eiji asked while smothering him in hugs.

"Well, I'm not very good at drawing." He admitted while everyone laughed. "We have about an hour until then. I'm going to catch a few extra hours of sleep. Don't bother to wake me, I wake up on my own." With that he dozed off and left everyone to watch the anime 'Bleach'.

**At 8 in the Morning**

Ryoma flutter his eyes open and saw Tomoka looking straight at him with hearts in her eyes. "GAH!" He jumped up and landed in Eiji's lap.

"Nya~ are you that excited to see me?" He asked smothering Ryoma in hugs.

"Geez, what's got you so jumpy?" Kirihara asked sourly from underneath the table.

"Tomoka, have you ever heard of cat ice? Because you're right in the thinnest area with me!" He said getting out of Eiji's lap.

"But you were just too cute. I couldn't help myself."

"I do have a girlfriend you know." He said rudely.

"A girl friend in which I cannot tolerate."

"Kill her and I will kill you." Ryoma glared at her. She turned around and watched the Television again. "Well, the hour is up. Everyone get dressed into these." He tossed girl outfits to the girls and boy outfits to the males. "I'll be in my room getting dressed as well." Everyone starred atb him and Marui popped his gum.

"Who's first?" Fuji asked. After thirty minutes everyone was dressed into yellow skirts or shorts with black or white shirts. When Ryoma came back down he was wearing silver shorts and a white top.

"Later we can get you suited up in different colors. Maria, can I have a Cat Lap?" Maria tossed him a bottle and he drank half of it. "HA! So good! Vanilla flavor is my favorite!"

"Can I have some Echizen? I'm thirsty."

"No way Horio, it's a drug to humans. Most humans don't live through the first gulp." He declined.

"Sa, you just want it all for yourself."

"Don't make the fur fly Horio. I'm doing this for your own good, it will kill you if you drink it."

"He's right Horio, it took Ryoma a day to get used to drinking it." Maria piped in. "Of course he just so happens to be-."

"What was that Maria?" Fuji asked.

"Nothing." She responded. The other dorm students came down and headed out of the doors.

"Alright you guys, you will be coming with Blaze, Sakura, Serenity, Maria, Taylor and I to Symphonic academy." Ryoma informed everyone.

"What's that?" Kintaro asked.

"1) Your worst nightmare. 2.) The place you'll learn your advanced magic studies. 3) Your new school." Sakura listed.

"The first one wasn't really necessary was it?" Ryoma asked lowly drinking the rest of the bottle of Cat Lap. He shot for a basket on in the garbage can but missed although he ran after it and slammed it inside of the can.

"See you at school you hyper kitten." Lily headed off with the other lieutenants. Lotus ruffled Ryoma's hair and Ryoma hissed. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"Let's head out!" Maria ordered. Everyone followed them out of the dorms.

**At Symphonic Academy**

"Weekend is over and school is starting again. LIFE IS AWSOME!" Ryoma said out loud.

"Did I just hear right. Ryoma is excited to be at SCHOOL?" Horio asked.

"I heard it too." Kachiro said in a shacking voice. Ryoma glared at them.

"Oh hush up. Principal Kalimaro!" Sakura screamed. An old man came over and stopped in front of Taylor.

"…" He looked over her carefully.

"Uh, hello sir. It's nice to be back." Taylor said nervously.

"…" He continued to stare at her.

There was an awkward silence until Serenity finally spoke up. "You remember Taylor right? Our older sister and Maria's cousin!" Mr. Kalimaro's eyes opened up and his mouth opened but closed again.

"TAYLOR! MY WORD! DON'T JUST COME BACK UNANOUNCED! Let it out with a BANG!" he said grabbing the six kids. "Let's start this week new and fresh!"

"Sir… we have new students!" Ryoma said trying to breath.

"Huh?" He asked dropping them to the ground. "My, such young lads and you're very strong too. Let's get you to your classes; beginner classes that is." He led them into the school. "You six get to your classes alright!" He ordered. They all looked at each other and sweat dropped while they got up then started heading into their classrooms.

**With the 'New Students'**

"This is your new class, make the best of it." Mr. Kalimaro led them into a large college like room that was larger than Atobe's mansion put together in one room. They all took a seat close to each other and fifteen minutes later a middle aged woman walked in. She had pink hair and light blue eyes wearing a green frilly dress.

"Hello class. I am Mrs. Sarthonia. I will be your basic magic teacher. You are all new students at this school so instead of telling you about what we do in this school I will show you. Please follow me." Everyone followed her down the hall and saw a giant screen. "This class will show you what it will be like as you move up in your magic studies."

"Hello students, I'm the advanced Magic teacher, Mr. Luterno. My ten best student will show you their own special magic. First up is Blaze." Blaze came walking out and bowed to all of the new students.

"Blaze… you're a top 10 student?" Tomoka asked.

"Yes, and hello to everyone else, I'm Blaze."

"Yes, we all know since I just said your name."

"Well maybe I wanted to say my OWN name." He argued back.

"Just get in the room!" He said pointing toward the solid black diamond door. Blaze shrugged and walked inside. "What level do you want?" He asked.

"I don't know. Just don't make it easy." He said excited.

"Alright, level 2,678. BEGIN!" The scenery changed and Blaze was in a mountain climate and terrain.

"Let's see, no tracks. No sign of magic being released or used. Number of living creatures… 0. Numbers of life forms… 2. Location… above and below." He analyzed the battle field as he jumped out of the way of the first attack. He sprinkled three seeds on the ground and sprayed them with sparks of fire and three fire plants shot out of the ground and engulfed them into nothing. The simulation stopped and Blaze stepped out.

"Ryoma Echizen is next."

"Figures Ryoma is a top 10 student." Horio said rudely. Tomoka slapped the back of his head.

"Of COURSE he's a top 10 student. Ryo-chan is AWSOME."

"Actually… Ryoma is my number one student."

"WHAT?" Everyone screamed in surprise. Ryoma stepped into the simulator and from the looks of his face he looks B.O.R.E.D.

"Alright, level 2,896. BEGIN!" Ryoma's surroundings were underwater.

_'Air bubble.'_ He thought to himself. A small bubble surrounded his mouth and he started kicking his feet again. He looked around and saw a kraken behind him. "Fire Crackle Armor: ACTIVATE!" He appeared in a sparkling red armor covered in a flaming metal suit of armor. (It's literally on FIRE.)

"How is there fire underwater?" Inui asked writing everything down in his notebook.

"I'll explain after this." The advanced teacher said. "Just watch for now."

"Crackling Blaze Kick!" He yelled out slamming the Kraken into the coral behind him. "That's just too easy." He said stepping out of the simulator.

"Way to show off." Sakura complained.

"You're just jealous." Blaze stated.

"AM NOT!" She screamed hitting Blaze on the head. Everyone laughed at them.

"Shall we continue? So as I said earlier, fire is used underwater because of magic. Mr. Sarthonia will probably explain that later on in your classes." The day went on for quite a while with everyone practicing their magic. That day was boring for the captains but to the others it was very interesting.

"Excuse me, sir?" Ryoma asked his teacher.

"Hai?" He responded.

"Could you help us train in the simulation after school?" Sakura asked.

"I'd love to. Ten minutes after the bell rings we'll meet in the simulation room. Is that alright?"

"HAI!" They said happily. They ran off to their next classes.

* * *

Me: Wow, that was a whole lot longer than I thought it would be.

Ryoma: You got that right, I can't wait till two more chapters.

Eiji: I can't wait till this headache goes away ~Nya.

Me: Here, Maria made this for you. *Hands him a drink*

Eiji: A-ah, Arigato CrazyAnimeLover1289.

Me: No problem. Read and Review people. Till tomarrow!


	13. Chapter 12: Gym Class 101

I personally now officially HATE school. But good news is that I got a 86% on my scence test! :D I'm so happy! Celebrate with a new chapter. Hope you like it.

_

* * *

_

_"Could you help us train in the simulation after school?" Sakura asked._

_"I'd love to. Ten minutes after the bell rings we'll meet in the simulation room. Is that alright?"_

_"HAI!" They said happily. They ran off to their next classes._

**In Gym Class**

"I worry about you Ryoma." Sakura said looking at Ryoma. Everyone had the same gym class and Ryoma was playing with a soccer ball.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." He said kicking it into the air.

"These are some pretty cool gym clothes." Momo commented. The soccer ball hit Momo in the face and Ryoma walked away from the group and hid under the bleachers. "WHO DID THAT?" Momo screamed holding the Soccer ball in his hand. Ryoma just sat under the bleachers and watched all of them fight with the basket of balls. Suddenly the teacher came in and took roll call.

"Uh, where's Ryoma?" He asked.

"Mr. Bolivoro, Ryoma is under the bleachers taking a cat nap again." Everyone snickered except for the regulars and company.

Mr. Bolivoro sighed. "Just drag him out and put him here." The female student laughed and dragged him out. The teacher grabbed a blow horn and blew it in his ear. Ryoma jumped and clung onto the teacher's head.

"Ryoma… look below you." Ryoma looked down and saw what Tonics was referring to.

"AH! GOMEN, GOMEN! Please forgive me!" He bowing and the teacher hit his head.

"STOP BEING SUCH A CAT!"

Ryoma moaned in pain. "But it's my nature! So, what are we doing today teach?"

"Calm down, sit down and I will tell you."

"Oh, sounds hard… do I get a reward?" He asked.

"WHAT'S SO HARD ABOUT IT?" He snapped his clip board in half.

"Um… the calm down part." He said as if it were nothing. "I'll just be up there." He jumped onto a ceiling lamp and started playing with the fan up top.

"How do you go on dates with him?" The teacher asked Sakura.

"It's quite simple; you wear down all of his energy before we go on a date. Usually I do that at the amusement park." She smiled and looked at him boyfriend. "Shall we start class?" She smiled. The teacher shuttered and started talking. The class lasted thirty minutes and Ryoma had loved going all out in the agility and reflexes part of gym.

"See you after school you guys." The regulars and company headed off and waved to the captains.

"So… who told them?" Ryoma asked with his eyes closed.

"I thought you were going to." Sakura pointed to Blaze.

"I thought Ryoma was going to." Blaze pointed to Ryoma.

"I thought Sakura was going to." Ryoma responded pointing to Sakura.

"Lola, could you grab them after school?" Sakura asked nicely.

"Sure thing Sakura.

**At the Front of the School**

The bell rang and the new students were waiting at the gates by two apple trees. "Where are those brats?" Atobe asked.

"Training." A female voice said. They looked to where the voice came from.

"LOLA!" They were surprised to see her standing in the tree branches with Morica.

"Hello again. Sorry if I startled you." She said smiling.

"You sure have changed since we last saw you." Tomoka pointed out.

"That's only when I'm angry." She laughed. "This is my nicer half; it's nice to meet you face-to-face without the whole fighting phase going through."

"You said they were training? What do you mean exactly?" Oishi asked.

"That kid is training and getting even better than us." Momo said. Atobe, Kaidoh and a few other people who have those kinds of issues agreed with Momo's statement.

"Ha ha, yes I did say that. If you please, follow me." Lola led them into the towering school.

**In the Simulation**

"Plan: Netting Bomb!" Ryoma called out. Serenity created a time portal that makes everything younger while blaze turned the opposite side into fire while Sakura created a large cannon made out of ice. Ryoma added in the Star Cannon ball.

"He's coming!" Serenity warned.

"Blaze, you and I have to hold him off!" Ryoma yelled. "Star Stealth Armor: ACTIVATE!" He appeared in a cloth of stars that looked just like the night sky.

"BLAZE KICK!" Blaze yelled kicking the giant's hand that was flying toward everyone else.

"Disappear into the night sky." Ryoma whispered. He disappeared and re appeared by the giants head shooting him in the eyes causing blindness. He and Blaze appeared by the cannon few seconds later. "Armor: OFF!" Ryoma commanded. He quickly returned back into his normal clothes.

"Wow, ochibi-tachi kicks butt!" Eiji yelled from the waiting room. "GO OCHIBI-TACHI!" He cheered.

"Even I have to admit it, Echizen and his friends are really good." Tezuka said softly.

"Saa~ this is the first time in months you've complimented him Tezuka." Fuji smirked with his eyes wide open. Inui and Mizuki were just writing in their notebooks.

"Nii-san… you **are** a sadist." Yuuta said a little frightened. Fuji just smiled at the comment.

"FIRE!" Taylor commanded as the cannonball fired and passed through the time portal giving it's explosive power when it first got shot back. It passed through the fire barrier and it exploded into a flaming net trapping the giant in its tracks and forcing it to fall to the ground. "Game, Set and Match."

"SIMULATION IS COMPLETE!" They all yelled jumping off of the ground except for Ryoma and Blaze who just whispered.

"Not bad Blaze."

"I was about to tell you that Ryoma." Blaze said giving Ryoma a pat on the back.

"Please step out you guys and we'll get the next level set up." The teacher said from next to the group. "So, what do you think of the captains?" He asked them. "There are many different cities that have Mages. But our city is the most popular. There are evil schools and good schools. Make sure you keep that in mind." Just then the other stepped out of the simulator and went over to the teacher and handed them their student ID cards.

"**Scanning, complete: Ryoma, Sakura, Taylor, Maria, Blaze and Serenity have all passed Level 4,398 with flying colors as usual.**" The machine called out.

"Wow, it's already 3:30. You guys better get home and rest up for the big 'workout'." He warned them. The six of them groaned and packed up their school stuff and headed out with their friends.

"What level are you guys on?" Horio asked.

"On group work we are on level 4,399 because we just finish that last level. Individual I am on 3,289." Ryoma responded.

"I'm on 3,279." Serenity responded.

"3,285." Sakura said happily.

"3,283." Blaze said.

"3,288." Maria said.

"3,900 was where I left off but I have to make it all up so now I'm on 3,260." Taylor added in.

"Wow! You six are good. What about you two?" Fuji asked Lola and Morica.

"3,189." Lola said while yawning.

"3,234." Morica said shyly.

"Why are all the captains in the three thousands range?" Oishi asked.

"We're strong, we work hard. That's like asking why we go to school. To get better and smarter at what we do." Sakura responded in a 'what-are-you-talking-about' tone of voice.

"Oh yeah, I guess you're right." Oishi said shyly. Everyone laughed at him. "What was your teacher talking about before, some sort of 'morning workout' or something."

"Yeah, we have to go to bed at around five and wake up around five in the morning tomorrow for Captain's training. Every city and captain is meeting at that small island which is in the middle of the ocean. Then we head to that island and fight. Then nobody knows where we go on the third trial, it always changes year after year.

"Wow, can we come?" Tomoka asked.

"I'm sorry. Only captains and lieutenants can go. Captains from all over the dimension have to go unless they're on a mission. Lieutenants can choose whether they want t go or not. It's an intense training; unless our master gives you permeation then you can't go." Maria said sadly. "I don't go because I work at the bar."

"Most lieutenants don't even make it past the first trial." Ryoma added in.

"What are all of the trials?" Yuuta asked.

"Trial 1: Underwater tracking; which is a pain because everything gets washed away and the creatures can sneak up on you really easily. Trial 2: One round elimination; academies fight one-on-one and whoever loses goes back home and winner goes to the next trial. The final trial is, Trial 3: Survival Training." He waited a while. "The storm over there only comes around once every six months and it's deadly. They throw us in the middle of no-where and we have to fight the most dangerous monsters and demons life can throw at us. They don't give you any warning as to WHEN the third trial starts, WHERE it is, or even HOW to get out. We group up if we want to and try to find the exit. Other captains don't make it out in time. Our academy is the strongest out of all of them because all of our captains and some of the lieutenants make it out in time."

"That's like asking to be killed." Kintaro stated in awe.

"Yeah… it is." Ryoma added in. "But it can be fun... when you're not trying to survive deadly creatures from all over."

* * *

Me: Trails, Secrets, Possible _love_ in the air.

Ryoma: As long as it's not with Tomoka, then I'm fine.

Me: I never even said it involved you. Besides, nobody knows what KIND of love. Family love, the love of friendship.

Ryoma: The love of beating you up?

Me: Ye... NO! NO! NO! Read and Review. I gtg before he kills me.


	14. Chapter 13: Trial 1: Track that Isopod!

I don't have anything to say except for R&R and hope you like it.

* * *

"_That's like asking to be killed."_

"_Yeah… it is." Ryoma added in._

"_But we'll need you when we come out to heal us. Can you do that for us?"_

"_Hai." They said proudly. The eight smiled and continued to walk home._

"Let's go you guys!" Ryoma called out.

"Coming!" The other captains and lieutenants responded.

"Good luck you guys." A mage said.

"Be careful. Be safe and don't destroy the council's home base this year."

"Ha ha, that was funny." Sakura said bringing her backpack down."

"You're right." Ryoma laughed thinking about that moment.

"Let's go you guys." Latell called out.

"Good luck ochibi-tachi!" Eiji called out from the balcony.

"Thank you guys! We'll be back in six days at the latest!" Hynicko called out; the others smiled and walked out of the door waving their hands.

"They grow up so fast." Hydoco said standing next to everyone else.

"Oh, hello Master Hydoco." Oishi said smiling at him.

"Hello Oishi. You guys want to watch the show?" He asked.

"What show?" Fuji asked.

"Ho ho, we set up cameras to watch our Captains and Lieutenants. Turn on the monitor!" Hydoco called out. Maria turned on the big screen and everyone sat down in their seats and watched the monitor. It was monitoring the trials and the Mages from their academy.

"There's Ryoma." Horio pointed out. Everyone hushed him and the lights dimmed down so they could watch.

**At the Trial Starting Line**

"Are they REALLY captains?" An older man asked pointing to the Symphonic Academy students. Ryoma opened one eye and glared at the guy who said it.

"They're so small. They're going to lose this race." Sakura simply ignored it and went over toward the check in counter.

"Symphonic Academy checking in." Sakura said seriously. Blaze was with her while watching her back.

"Symphonic Academy… ah! Welcome, how many are checking in?" The woman asked looking up from her papers.

"Thirty people here and accounted for." Blaze said behind Sakura.

"Wow, big number." She said smiling. "Here are your numbers."

"Thank you." Sakura said while taking the numbers. She walked over toward everyone and handed them their numbers. "Be careful you guy, I heard some of the people around here talking. They think we're easy targets so they're going to take us out early."

"Must be a dark academy." Ryoma stated. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Alright, everyone stick together no matter what. Let's go to our tent."

"Hydoco must be desperate to send them." A high school aged boy said. Lola glared at him and he ran away.

"People must have a death wish." Lola said coldly.

"Hey Hynicko." Ryoma whispered.

"Yes Ryoma?" The purple haired girl asked.

"Are you sure you're alright to be here? You did come back a week ago." He asked worryingly.

"I'm fine, but if anything does happen, can you guys help me?"

"Of course, nobody gets left behind!" Serenity said happily.

"I've taught her well." Sakura came over patting Serenity's head.

"Please stop." She said sweetly. Sakura smiled and did as she asked.

"Let's do our best." Ryoma said putting his hand in the middle. Everyone put their hands in and said their school motto softly. "Look, it's going to start soon."

"There are at least eight hundred of you here. At least one hundred won't make it past this first trial. You have your friends to help you track down an Isopod and bring it back here. They the most slippery creatures known to all mages so be careful and let the trials… BEGIN!" An old man shouted pulling the trigger on a flare.

"Serenity, help me look back to when they were released." Ryoma asked.

"Alright." The two held each others' hands and closed their eyes.

"Time and space combined as one, show us the light of one Isopods tracks." They said together.

"There!" Serenity pointed to a spot in the ground and Sakura pulled the ground up and a ball of slime popped out of the ground. It opened up to reveal two sharp purple eyes.

"Watch out, he shoots poison needles out of his eyes!" Ryoma warned opening up his eyelid breaking the connection with Serenity trying to push both himself and Serenity out of the way.

The creature shot two red needles out of his eyes."Paralyzing Stingers!" Hynicko called out. She had three wooden daggers in her hand and she threw two at the Isopod's needles and one at the Isopod itself. It stuck onto the shell and the needle perched itself onto the crack of the outer coating. "Dang it, I missed." The Isopod disappeared into the ocean water and dissolved into the water.

Ryoma and Blaze both sighed. "Well dudes and dudetts, I guess that's what happens when you don't trap it." Blaze said while laughing.

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!" Lola screamed hitting him in the back of the head.

"You two are so immature." Hynicko said sadly walking up to Ryoma. "Do you want to keep going at that one or not?" She asked him.

"No, he'll be expecting us and he'll probably have a trap set to capture us. Let's find another one."

"Alright, let me stop their fighting." She walked up to Lola and Blaze and gripped their ears hard. "GROW UP YOU IMMATURE MORONS!"

"Yes Hynicko." The said walking over to where Ryoma and everyone else was.

"Alright, so we lost the first one. But doesn't mean we'll lose the next one." Hynicko explained.

"That Isopod is expecting us so let's find another one." Ryoma explained.

**At the Symphonic Dorms**

"That Isopod is expecting us so let's find another one." Ryoma said.

"Nya, now I'm glad we didn't go." Eiji said cowering behind the banister.

"How do they know all of this?" Tezuka asked.

"They do extra studying and train extra hard." Hydoco said. "They are our best student and are irreplaceable. Well actually, EVERYONE in our academy is irreplaceable." He said with a smile. "Let continue watching shall we?" They looked back at the monitor and Eiji stopped cowering from the monitor and did the same as everyone else.

**At the Trials**

"Alright, let's move on with the 'Isopod Disposal Plan'." Lola said excitedly.

"We don't KILL it, we retrieve it and bring it back here." Ryoma corrected.

"He's right you know, they asked us to RETREAVE the stupid thing." Sakura smirked.

"Yeah yeah, HURRY UP!" Lola said impatiently.

"Alright. Raining Armor of the Northern Hunters: ACTIVATE!" Ryoma called and he appeared in a blue and yellow armor with a golden cape. His hand was covered in a layer of lightning enchanted steel. His eyes were yellow and his pupils were in an oval shape. "Let's go."

"Hai!" They said while jumping into the water.

"I know you guys are watching. Hydoco, watch out for the dark academies. They're planning SOMETHING, and it is defiantly not good." Ryoma warned the Fairy that was holding the camera. With those last words he and the fairy jumped into the ocean.

"Ryoma, can you light this place up?" Taylor asked.

"Sure. Lightning Flash Bomb!" He threw a flash of light into the dark abyss and light sprayed everywhere. (Note: The light is permanent until Ryoma cancels the magic out.) "Wow, ugly creatures we have here." He stated calmly. The others just looked around and started looking for clues.

"Ryoma, I found something!" Tonics called.

"What's wrong?" Ryoma asked. She picked up on of Hynicko's needles. They realized that it lead into a dark cave that had no ending. Ryoma sighed. "Lightning Flash Bomb." He flashed a light all the way to the end of the cave and when it reached the end a giant Bear/Dog/Cat/Fish/Demon was looking straight at them with beady Purple eyes.

"!" The creature screeched jumping at them.

"Everyone get above the water now!" Ryoma yelled. Serenity, Taylor, Hynicko and Ryoma pulled up a barrier of Light, Darkness, Tima and Space to hold it back while everyone swam up. They started to head up until the shield started to crack. "Crap." Was all he managed to say before it the shield shattered.

**At the Symphonic Academy Dorks**

"!" The creature screeched jumping at them.

"Everyone get above the water now!" Ryoma yelled. Serenity, Taylor, Hynicko and Ryoma pulled up a barrier of Light, Darkness, Tima and Space to hold it back while everyone swam up. They started to head up until the shield started to crack. "Crap." Was all he managed to say before it the shield shattered.

Then the camera went black and nobody could see a thing.

"ECHIZEN/RYOMA/OCHIBI-TACHI!" Everyone yelled.

"CAPTAINS!" The others yelled.

"What happened to ochibi-tachi?" Eiji asked in panic moded while Oishi was in mother hen mode.

"MARIA! TURN IT BACK ON!" Hydoco ordered in a panic as well.

"I'm trying!" Maria panicked. A few seconds later the camera was back on. On the screen were Morica, Hynicko, Ryoma, Taylor and Blaze all standing holding up a barrier. Serenity and Sakura were trying to get water out of everyone's bodies. Everyone else was lying on the ground.

"They're somewhat okay." Hydoco sighed in relief.

"Hydoco, what is this creature?" Ryoma voice rang throughout the dorms.

"It's an Isopod, but the highest level out there. Be extremely careful, it's abilities change during fights!" He responded.

"Then I guess its okay to use this." Ryoma said letting go of the barrier.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Ex-Warrior Starlight Armor: ACTIVATE!"

"NO! You can't! Last time you used up too much magic!" Hydoco yelled.

"I'm sorry, I have to. His magic ratings are off the chart."

"RYOMA!" But then Ryoma flew at the speed of light toward the Isopod who tried to his him with a blast of Dark needles. Ryoma simply blocked its attacks with a layer of magic.

"Twilight Curse!" Ryoma touched the Isopod's head and a giant light of orange appeared and it fell over to the side. Ryoma dropped to the ground and tripped over his own feet. "Ite that… hurt." He whimpered. Taylor, Morica, Blaze, and Hynicko all ran over to him.

"You alright dude?" Blaze asked him.

"Not… really… it hurts." Ryoma said pointing to his leg. He then blacked out to Taylor's singing and Serenity healing his leg.

* * *

Ryoma: Why do I do daring tings so much around you?

Me: I don't know, I just think that you look like the caring type so I make you get into trouble and make you make sacrafices.

Ryoma: Hey, I am strong, just don't make me go home.

Me: Tough luck Ryo. I'm on chapter 31 thanks to your little family problem. Read and review please.


	15. Chapter 14: Trial 1 Point 5: Rest Point

Alright, double chapters! :D mostly because it's the weekend and I'm going ot bang out like 10 chapters. Plus I want to get through this Trial thing because personally I think they suck. Please read and review and tell me what you think about it.

* * *

"_Twilight Curse!" Ryoma touched the Isopod's head and it fell over to the side. Ryoma dropped to the ground and tripped over his own feet. "Ite that… hurt." He whimpered. Taylor, Morica, Blaze, and Hynicko all ran over to him._

"_You alright dude?" Blaze asked him._

"_Not… really… it hurts." Ryoma said pointing to his leg. He then blacked out to Taylor's singing and Serenity healing his leg._

**At Symphonic Academy**

"GAH! Will Ryoma be alright?" Horio asked panicking.

"Horio calm down. Even I know he's not dead. But that wound is terrible, what'll we do?" Oishi panicked.

"SHUT UP AND WATCH! OUR CAPTAINS DON'T GO DOWN SO EASILY!" Hydoco snapped. Everyone shut up and started watching again.

**At the Trials**

"Wake up Ryoma." Sakura called out. Ryoma groaned and slowly got up.

"I'm up, what happened?" Ryoma asked groggily.

"Let's see, you fought the Isopod, used your armor, attacked the creature and fainted afterwards." Hynicko said putting everything in a nutshell.

"Oh… yeah." Ryoma said.

"But good news, we have THIS little bugger." Blaze said picking up a glass jar that had a shrunken Isopod in it.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Ryoma asked getting up from his spot.

"We WERE waiting for you, but now that you're up, let's go." Taylor sighed. Everyone got up and headed back to camp so that their first trial would end successfully.

"You're heavy Ryoma!" Blaze moaned. "Lose some weight why don't ya?"

"Maybe you should just work out more you gelatin boy!"

"Fat Albert!"

"Ladybug!"

"Blubbery whale!"

"SHUT UP!" Lola screamed. "I'm sick of your stupid fighting!" The two of them coward behind Taylor.

"Sorry Lola." They said in an innocent voice. Everyone else just laughed. After fifteen minutes of walking they had finally reached the scanning area in front of two large metal gates where they scanned the Isopod and stuck it away in a container. Blaze set Ryoma down so he could walk.

"First trial has been cleared with flying colors as usual. Go on ahead." The lady said. She pushed a button and everyone headed inside. When they got through the gates all of the academy tents were set up in a U shape formation. They headed to their tent and put all of their stuff down.

"Symphonic Academy, what an unpleasant surprise seeing you here." They all turned around to see their rival dark academy teams standing behind them. "I don't suppose you guys have any extra Dragon Tongues around here do you?" A silver haired boy dressed in all black asked.

"Hello Flare." Blaze said in a discussed voice. "No, we don't have any Dragon Tongues around at the moment."

"Thanks for asking instead of stealing them this time." Sakura said with a smirk.

"Watch your mouth little girl." A black haired high school girl warned.

"Shouldn't _we _be telling _you_ that Mocha?" Ryoma asked rudely. Flare growled at him while Mocha sent him a death glare. Ryoma just smirked at him going over to the snack table. "Besides, aren't you supposed to be all the way on the OTHER side of the camp?" He asked sticking a potato chip into his mouth.

"Yes, but we just want to check on…" Flare was interrupted by the crunch of the potato chip. "…our competition. Not much…" Another crunch was echoed though the tent. Everyone snickered at their rivals' frustration. "…of a competition now, is there? Watch your…" Another chip crunched but this time Blaze was the one that crunched the chip. "THAT'S IT!" The two screamed jumping at the two rival pairs. They jumped out of the tent and everyone came to see what the commotion was. The two kept attacking the rival pair but every time they simply stepped to the side and dodged their attacks.

The two moved back long enough to get a running head start. "Now?" Blaze asked.

"Now." Ryoma answered. They ran at the two and got into a hand stand. They brought their foot around and clashed feet with the two dark academy students between their feet. They put their feet down and jumped back to their starting positions. "Had enough?" Ryoma asked with a grin.

**At Symphonic Academy Dorms**

"Who are those people?" Kintaro asked jumping up from his seat.

"They are two Lieutenants of Calihara Academy." Hydoco said frowning. "They're a dark academy. They never fight fairly, they're rude and impolite and their academy hides in the shadows. They're also our rival academy. They make me sick."

"Hydoco, please calm yourself down. Ryoma and Blaze can handle themselves against those two without even trying." Maria said in a soft voice. When everyone looked back at the video they saw Ryoma and Blaze clash feet and enemies. Everyone laughed and was giving each other high fives.

"It's their fault for messing with us." Hydoco laughed while giving Maria a high five.

"That's terrible!" Oishi said in surprise from their actions. "Why would they do something so rude and terrible to them?"

"Nya~ I wouldn't know. But I must say that ochibi is very strong for his small size." Eiji smirked.

"Go Echizen!" Momo and Taka cheered. (Note: Taka has a racket.) The rest of the dorm was cheering.

"Ore-sama thinks that fight was a waste of time." Atobe smeared.

"Such childish actions." Tezuka said with no emotion as usual.

"Saa~ Echizen needs to teach us that move." Everyone sweat dropped at Fuji's comment.

"You kids haven't seen ANYTHING yet." Hydoco smirked. Everyone was afraid of what he just said.

"Next round… One round elimination." Yuuta said. "I take it that, that's when we'll see their full power?" He asked.

"I don't know, not even I have seen their full potential." Hydoco smiled.

"What do you mean?" Mizuki asked.

"He means that every captain has a stronger power hidden inside of them. Each transformation they reach, they gain another transformation hidden inside of them." Maria explained giving someone a glass of fruit punch. "So technically, nobody has a full power. Or at least, nobody has ever found it yet." She said smiling.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE THEY DOING? WHO ARE THOSE PEOPLE?" Tomoka screamed. Everyone looked up at the monitor and gasped.

**At the Trial Rest Area**

"Had enough?" Ryoma asked.

"Not a chance. BROTHERS!" Flame screamed.

"What is it Flame? I'm busy!" A tall muscular man and two shorter men came over eating a bone full of meat.

"These people are talking bad about you and our academy. They're making us look bad in short."

"WHAT? YOU BRATS DON'T DESERVE TO BE IN OUR PRESENCE LET ALONE TALK BADLY ABOUT US!" The man shouted. He turned into a giant bull and tackled the two into a large wall pinning them down with his horns.

"Well, 'had enough' you brats?" Flame asked. Ryoma and blaze chuckled. "What's so damb funny you sniveling dandelion?" He pushed his horns down even closer to the wall. Blaze stopped chuckling and looked at Ryoma. Ryoma closed his eyes and smirked.

"Wrong choice Bullwinkle. Darspersing Armor: activate." Ryoma turned into a dark web winged half human half dark dragon dressed in nothing but black cloth. He pushed the horns away with a dark surge of magic energy.

"What the heck is this?" The man yelped in pain as the dark pulse pushed him all the way across the valley and got pinned to the ground. Blaze went back to the tent unseen by anyone else.

"Not so much fun getting pinned to the ground or a wall now, is it?" Ryoma asked in a low deep voice that sent chills down the dark academies' backs. "Save the fighting until later, you'll need all the energy you can get against us." He said coldly releasing the other mage. He quickly took off into the shadows and reappeared in the tent in a flash.

"GAH!" Everyone screamed. Ryoma just chuckled in a scratchy and dark tone of voice.

"Don't do that anymore! Scares the living daylight out of me!" Morica screamed. Ryoma's chuckling stopped and he changed back into his normal self.

"Sorry." He said in his normal voice.

"Second Trial starts soon so let's go." Everyone headed out of the tent while their rival academy just gave them death glares. Ryoma glared at the muscular man and he looked away from the whole group.

"Well, at least they learned their lessons." Ryoma said to himself. Everyone just chuckled and walked through the next double doors. There was a blinding light and they found themselves in a solid steel coliseum.


	16. Chapter 15: Game, Set, Match

Alright, I hope you like it. Read bottom for important notice. (No, I'm not giving up.)

* * *

"_Second Trial starts soon so let's go." Everyone headed out of the tent while their rival academy just gave them death glares. Ryoma glared at the muscular man and he looked away from his eyes._

_"Well, at least they learned their lessons." Ryoma said to himself. Everyone just chuckled and walked through the next double doors. There was a blinding light and they found themselves in a solid steel coliseum. "Let the second trial, begin." They all muttered to themselves._

"First round is Ryoma Echizen a captain from Symphonic Academy whos main powers are the stars and space itself. Who is going against another captain from Calihara Academy who also controls the stars. The one, the only… Mason Akatawa!" A teenage boy with shoulder length black hair stepped out into the field and glared at everyone he could.

"Geez, he has a bad attitude." Ryoma stated. The fairy was a safe distance so the other student mages could watch the very first match. "Wish me luck, like I'll need it." Ryoma said sarcastically. Everyone back at the dorms was waiting impatiently for the fight to begin. Ryoma walked out into the stadium and an uproar or cheers and clapping could be heard.

"Ryoma Echizen VS. Mason Akatawa!" the announcer yelled. "You two ready?" He whispered to them. They nodded and he ran away into a safety zone. "THEN LET THE FIGHT… BEGIN!"

"I heard what my underlings said about you. I hope I can get some of a good fight out of you." Mason smirked.

"Yeah, yeah… can we start?" Ryoma taunted. That irritated Mason.

"COCKY BRAT!" He lunged at him and took hold of his neck. Ryoma brought out two small daggers and tried to cut his arms but Mason moved away and stopped in the sky. "Let's go all out!" Mason yelled. He transformed into a star phoenix and landed gracefully on the ground. "Show me your animal, Ryoma Echizen!"

**Back at the Dorms**

"What does he mean by, 'his animal' Hydoco?" Kevin asked.

"You'll see." Just then all of the tennis players broke out in hysterical laughter and started rolling on the ground. "You won't be laughing for long." Hydoco smiled evilly.

**In the Coliseum**

"Show me your animal!" Mason ordered. Ryoma sighed.

"Might as well, I mean… you have." Ryoma glowed an orange color and appeared with two orange cat ears and orange tail. His nails were long as nails and could cut metal. His pupils were oval and still had the golden light they usually have. His teeth were razor sharp and perfectly white.

"You're a… CAT!" He broke out in laughter.

"Are we going to fight?" Ryoma asked about to break a vein.

"Let me breath!" Mason screamed over his laughter.

Ryoma sighed and attacked his foe. "I wouldn't judge someone by appearances Mason." Ryoma gripped one of the giant feathers and plucked it out of Mason's skin.

"OW!" He screeched.

"Told you so!" Ryoma smirked. Mason shot a blast of sparkling silver light at Ryoma.

"DIE YOU MEASILY CAT!" Mason laughed evilly but stopped. Ryoma jumped up into the sky. "What the heck?" Ryoma landed on the tip of his wing and clawed his flesh causing him to screech in pain.

"Who exactly is going to die?" Ryoma asked to himself.

**Back at the Dorms**

The entire dorms were silent; not a squeak or even a cough. "Not so funny now, is it? Cats… you got to love them." Hydoco said while laughing. Maria laughed with him.

"He's like a demon." Kevin said scared as a kitten.

"THAT, was a demon? Ryoma isn't even trying to beat that guy." Maria said chocking on some water. "I believe I heard Tezuka say 'Don't let your guard down'. What happened to that?" She said while looking at the stoic captain who was now wide eyed at the monitor. Maria started laughing again. "His speed, reflexes, power, flexibility and all five senses are enhanced. He loves to play with his prey unless it's a serious situation or if he's just mad."

**Back at the Arena**

"Let go of me!" Mason screeched. Ryoma let go of his wing and hurled himself toward Mason's face. He shot another of silver light at him but he lied on the ground motionless. He shot to his feet and sat hovering over his tail that was now holding all of his weight on the ground. "You truly are a pest, you know that?"

"I've been told." Ryoma said laughing. "Now, shall we finish this?"

"Yes, let's." Mason answered in a dark voice. Ryoma showed his razor sharp teeth and tossed himself at his opponent. Seconds later Mason was now in human form with a gashing bite in his hip.

"Call an ambulance." Mason ordered seconds before he blacked out. Ryoma walked up to Mason and knelt to the ground where he was lying. Mason's teammates all screamed at what they thought he would do.

"Calm down you sniveling cowards!" He snapped. He showed his claws and everyone gasped.

"He wouldn't do something like that! Would he?" A woman asked.

"I said shut up!" Ryoma snapped again. He crossed his two index fingers. "Shining breath!" He chanted a spell that was said in a different language that only the star people knew. His hand started to shine and he placed his hand on Mason's hip. Seconds later Mason was fully healed. Ryoma stood up and walked away getting rid of his cat form limbs and abilities.

"Why?" Mason choked out causing Ryoma to stop in his tracks. "Why did you save me?"

Ryoma closed his eye and looked to the sky. "We are all as one. Nobody is truly evil and nobody is perfectly pure. We are the same and there is nothing that will change that. Nobody deserves to die from something as small as this. Always keep that in mind or you will never be one of us!" He yelled showing a tattoo on his arm. It was a tattoo of stars working together to create the entire space continuum. With that Ryoma walked out of the stadium and left the crowd silent and dumbfounded.

Mason snapped out of his shock and ran after Ryoma. "Ryoma wait!"

**At the Dorms**

"Ryoma-san!" Tomoka said in awe at what he did.

"Ryoma-chan." Sakuno whispered.

"Che, that brat." Atobe said snottily.

"He he! That kid is great!" Momo gloated.

"That's not something YOU gloat about Peach head." Kaidoh hissed.

"What did you say mamushi?"

"You heard me Peachy!" The two banged heads until Maria put two ice cubes up to their faces. They jumped at the cold feeling of the ice droplets moving down their cheeks.

"He does those kinds of things because even as a so-called 'demon', he can't stand to see someone dting unless they did _something_ to his friends or family. Do you see those six people over there?"

"Yes… and your point is…?" Atobe asked waiting to fill in the ending.

"The blonde haired girl was once a dark student who went to a dark academy. But last year Ryoma had to fight her to save the guild. He caused a little too much damage to her so he transferred the injury to himself. She joined our academy after that day thanks to Ryoma." Everyone looked amazed at what Maria just said. "The brown haired boy used to cause trouble in the city for quite a while. Ryoma was sent to kill him. He nearly died because the people got fed up with him so they tried to kill him. Ryoma arrived at the perfect time and healed his wound. Many people owe a great dept to Ryoma, actually, to all of the captains." Maria looked back at the screen. "And I think Mason has a little light that's flickering in his heart."

"Ryoma has always been a person who is there for others and doesn't expect anything else in return besides working your hardest at everything." Hydoco said happily. His eyes showed pride and happiness while he was talking about Ryoma. "That's his greatest quality." Everyone smiled and looked at the screen.

"Now that I think about it… Ryoma has always been there for everyone. Weather they're good or evil. My cousin is amazing… no, my family is amazing." Maria said happily. Everyone was excited to see them again after the trials. "Fairy… follow Ryoma." Maria ordered into a microphone, the camera flew out of the stadium and showed Ryoma walking away.

**With Ryoma**

"Ryoma! Please wait!" Ryoma stopped walking and turned around to see Mason behind him. "I'm… so sorry… please forgive me… for everything." He said between gasps. He looked up and saw Ryoma's eyes; they were full of happiness but also sadness and forgiveness.

"What is there to be sorry about?" Ryoma said softly. "I don't really care about the past Mason. Just don't do anything else you'll regret." Mason just stood there catching his breath while watching Ryoma walk to who knows where. "Go back to your academy… they must be worried about you." A gust of wind brought up some dirt letting him disappear into the day.

"Ryoma… Echizen… Symphonic Academy… what a mysterious person he is, and… their academy as well." Mason muttered.

**Back at the Dorms**

"HA! Told you! Pay up for your drink old man!" Maria said putting her hand out.

"Lucky guess." Hydoco muttered pulling out $13 in exact change. (1300 Chamonix) "Enjoy your money." He said sadly.

"Why were you guys just now betting on me?" A voice asked coming out of nowhere. They looked up to see someone standing on the top point of the bar looking down on them. The lights turned on for a second and the person jumped down in front of Maria.

"GAH! Ryoma… we weren't betting on you… weeeeeee were betting on Mason… yeah we were betting on whether or not Mason would consider joining us." Maria said trying to find an excuse.

"Whatever, here's the Phoenix tooth necklace you asked for." Ryoma said handing her a light blue razor sharp tooth in her hand. He hopped over to the other side of the bar and sat in the seat. "Where is everyone?" He asked referring to his friends from earth. He set his head down on the table. "Can I please have an herbal shake milkshake? The wound will close up faster that way."

"Yes and your friends? OH! I forgot. You guys, Ryoma's here!" She called while smiling and handing him his glass. He lifted his head and took a big gulp of it. To him it tasted like a vanilla milkshake with a hint of caramel in it. He set the half empty (or half full) glass back on the table and whipped his mouth clean, only to be squeezed by two thin arms.

"Ochibi!" His cat like friend said squeezing him and picking him up from his seat.

"Hello Eiji. How are you?" He asked while his friend set him back into his chair.

"I'm… I mean WE are all great!" Eiji said still hugging him. "You're really strong!" He said with sparkles in his eyes.

"Thanks Eiji." He said.

"Let me refill your medicine Ryoma."

"It's a drink Maria… alright medicine drink. But still…" He took another drink of his 'medicine' and he looked at his watch. "CRAP! I'm going to be late! Eiji, can you please let go?" Eiji obeyed and Ryoma got up from his spot and jumped up to the tip of the bar. "Mason should be here any second; I'll see you guys later in… who knows how long." With that he disappeared and left everyone silent and then the dorms broke into another girls against boys fight.

"Um… is this Symphonic Academy?" A boy asked. They all turned around to see Mason standing there behind them.

"You must be Mason. I'm Hydoco, the Master of this academy. What do you need?"

"I… I would like to join your academy." Mason stated. Maria and Hydoco looked at each other and smiled.

"How badly do you want to join?" Maria asked with an evil smirk on her face. Everyone sweat dropped at the newly shone Maria.

"What happened to her?" Oishi asked Eiji in a low voice. "I don't know but she scared me." Eiji said cowering behind his doubles partner. Everyone else just stood there in shock.

"Business Maria; better leave those two to talking." Hydoco said pushing everyone away from the bar.

* * *

I'm having trouble coming up with characters, so Private message me if you want to be in the story. there are a few requirments so here they are. BE EXTREMLY SPECIFIC! PM me your:

-general looks, or what you WANT to look like. (EX: Blond hair, blue eyes, outfit, all that jazz)

-Name and Age (Or fake name and Age)

-species or kind of creature you want to be. (EX: Water Nymph, Volcano

-The Side you want to be on. (Good [light] vs. Bad [Dark])

-Role you want to play. (Commoner, Princess, theif) **Note: You mayor may not get what you want on this one!**

-Kind of weapon you want. (Spear, Sword, Shield and sword.)

-Your animal (Read next chapter)

-Pick an accademy out of the ones in the next chapter which will be out in a moment. (You can pick Symphonic Academy)

-Main power.

-Stongest category (Tracking, blacksmithing, knowledge, defence, that stuff.)

-Your personality.

**From here on it's opsional!**

-A motto if you want one. (Don't make it too confusing please.)

-Family past (EX: Ran away due to rude cousin.)

-Whatever addisional information is fine by me, just be specific when adding it.

-If you want ot go out with someone (Besides Ryoma and Sakura) They're all open.

**_Ryoma Echizen_**

**_Occupation: Student Mage at Symphonic Academy_**

**_Main Powers: Space Usage and Star Powers._**

**_Animal: Cat_**

**_Characteristics: He has short Emerald Green hair, when in cat form he has orange ears, tail, paws with fully functional claws and his eyes become solid gold and his senses become even better than a normal cats if possible his senses are enhanced a great deal._**

**_Personality and background information: Outside of this dimension he blocks out other people and shows almost no emotion or fear. But back "home" he is almost always happy and likes to have fun with his friends. He is willing to take serious sacrafices for the ones he loves and cares about due to his dark and secret past. The reason exactly is unknown but we know that he doesn't want to "Lose" anyone else in his life. He is much more different than the other mages for a reason unknown. He is stronger, faster, more skilled, has strong willpower and when needed he is serious in fights due to his nature and animal. Any other information about hi is unknown to this point._**

**_Past: Unknown due to Secrets he has kept to himself and his animal._**

**_Likes: Cats and small naps along with playing with his best friends around the school and town._**

**_Dislikes: Homework, everything boring._**

**_Hates: Ocasionally Dogs, people pulling his tail._**

**_Loves: Being scratched behind the ear, undisturbed cat naps, milk/catlap and Anime/Manga._**

**_Best Category: He's good all around._**

**_Worst Category: He doesn't have one._**

**_Ranking(s)/Title(s) Given: #1 Mage of Symphonic Academy, A Magic Miracle, the second to strongest mage in the academy, fully armed and dangerous._**

**_Family: Maria Echizen (Cousin [same age]), Serenity Echizen (Twin Sister), Taylor Echizen (Older Sister), Hydoco Echizen (Grandfather [59]) Father and mother is unknown, grandmother and other family members are unknown._**

**_Notes: He hates people asking about his past, especually his father. _**

Alright, so that was the example, please help this poor girl out. Btw, you maaaaay end up dating someone if you ask.


	17. Chapter 16: Trial 3: GET US OUT OF HERE!

Please enjoy this chapter. if there is anything you are cofused aboput please tell me about it and i'll be happy to explain it to you.

_"I… I would like to join your academy." Mason stated. Maria and Hydoco looked at each other and smiled._

_"How badly do you want to join?" Maria asked with an evil smirk on her face. Everyone sweat dropped at the newly shone Maria._

_"What happened to her?" Oishi asked Eiji in a low voice. "I don't know but she scared me." Eiji said cowering behind his doubles partner. Everyone else just stood there in shock._

**At the Arena.**

"All of the people who have passed the second trial please report to the Resting Area where your tents are set up. Tomorrow morning you will go on the final and most terrible trial yet. You are dismissed."

"Hai!" All of the captains and half of the lieutenants passed the second trial with flying colors. The others put up a fair fight but barely lost to their opponents. Once everyone got to their tents they were bushed. Everyone entered the tent and crawled into their beds.

"I'm so tired!" Sakura whined. "By the way, where were you after your match Ryoma?"

"Nowhere, just looking around the island." He responded.

"Uh huh. Well, I know you pretty well dude and I KNOW when you lie. So what's the truth?"

"I was just looking around!" Ryoma said somewhat aggravated. "Now… good night!" He said turning the lamp off.

"Night dude!" Blaze said while chuckling.

"Good night Everyone." Sakura told the rest of the academy.

**In the "Morning"**

A loud roar could be heard and everybody jumped at the sound. "Make it to the end of this maze and the storm will be coming around any moment so make it through the storm in one piece. Now without further ado. Let the final trial… BEGIN!" The loud speaker announced.

"It's midnight? Blaze, Sakura, Morica, Lola, Taylor and Serenity, are you all here?" Ryoma called out.

"Ryoma?" Serenity called out running out of a bush.

"Yo, dudes!" Blaze yelled running up to them from who-knows-where.

"HEY!" Sakura called from the top of the tree.

"What is WITH them? Leaving us here without any further warning!" Lola complained climbing down with Sakura.

"The group is all here then. Let's go!" Taylor ordered as she walked up to everyone.

"Alright, northern star is that way… but which way are we going?" Ryoma said pointing to the brightest star of into the distance.

"Ah, that's still unknown." Hynicko said pulling herself out of a tree.

"There you are! What's wrong?" Serenity asked.

"There are thousands of poisonous parasites around this area. We better move to a different and less dangerous location." Everyone agreed and started running.

"Where are exactly are we going?" Serenity asked.

"I don't know! Ask Hynicko that question!" Ryoma answered.

"Turn left!" Hynicko ordered. Everyone turned left and they saw a light past the unending dark forest.

"LIGHT! It's not very bright, but it's light!" Taylor pointed out. "Freedom!" They ran faster toward the light until they noticed something. They had no footing! They all started falling down to the stones below that looked like knives. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" They all screamed except one person.

"The storm is approaching soon. We have to hurry. Starlight Tunnel!"

**Back at the Dorms**

The group had just woken up (Author's note: The trials are off somewhere else where time is different) and they all stretched and yawned just like the rest of the academy. "Nya~ I wonder how ochibi-tachi are doing." Eiji said looking at the blank screen. Maria turned on the screen.

"Saa~ what are they doing?" Fuji asked rubbing his eyes.

"Ore-sama is tired so shut up!" Atobe said rudely. Maria walked over to him emotionlessly and poured a glass of water on his face. "GAH! My beautiful face! What was that for Maria?" Atobe asked who was now soaking wet to the bone. She pointed at the screen and everyone looked over to it. They were all falling down the cliff. All six of them were screaming while Ryoma muttered something to himself.

"Starlight Tunnel!"

"So what? The brat saves the day. Woopty-doo." Maria got fed up with Atobe's attitude and shoved a special drink down his throat.

"Don't you EVER call my cousin, a 'brat'. He's 10X better than you'll EVER be." Maria went back to the bar and sat in her chair. "Just watch."

**Back at the Trial**

"Starlight Tunnel!" A shining tunnel appeared and everyone slid down into the water onto a few feet away from where they WOULD'VE landed. They made a huge splash and when they reached the surface they were coughing up water and fish. "Stupid council, are they TRYING to kill us?" Ryoma grumbled while coughing up some water.

"I honestly don't know." Serenity responded.

"Well… they DO hate our academy."

"Yeah, Sakura is right dudes. We always get up in their grill. Pisses them off." Blaze said while laughing.

"Hey… what was that?" Ryoma asked curiously.

"What was what Ryoma?" Taylor asked confused.

"Yeah, I didn't see, hear, smell or feeling anything." Hynicko responded plainly.

"I felt something on my fo-" He started but in the middle of his sentence he was dragged under the current.

"RYOMA!" They screamed diving into the current to save him. When the spotted him they were frightened. An octopus was wrapped around Ryoma's neck strangling the air out of his lungs. Serenity tried to freeze the octopus in its tracks. Blaze was no help since he was underwater, he was tired and he couldn't use fire at the moment. So instead he shot a bolt of lightning at the creature causing its grip to slack. (Author's Comment: Yes, mages can use more than one type of magic.) Ryoma was already out of air by then and he started to drown. Sakura pulled him up and everyone climbed out of the water.

"Ryoma, wake up." Serenity said shaking him.

"Check to see if he's breathing." Sakura said putting her ear up to his mouth. "He has too much water inside of him and not enough air." Sakura stated. "Someone has to give him Mouth-to-Mouth." Everyone backed away and Sakura sighed. "Fine, I'll do it." She covered his nose and brought her lips to his and slowly breathed into him and waited a few seconds while pushing on his chest. She did that about three times until on the last push on his chest he spat out a lot of water. "Ryoma, you're awake!" She said while hugging him tightly.

"I feel cold." He said softly.

"Blaze, grab a tree and turn it into a fire, his body is freezing." Blaze walked over to the nearest tree and literally ripped it out of the ground. (AN: OMG LOL XD) He cut it into four smaller parts and set the roots on fire. "Serenity, could you possibly call out like a… oh I don't know, some sort of creature with lots of fur?"

"I'll try." She responded. She let of a soft yet loud screeching sound and after a few seconds and rumbling noise could be heard. "Is a giant snow rabbit good? They're the only animals out here in the winter." She asked as a giant furry rabbit jumped out and nuzzled her neck.

"That's perfect. Can he come here?" Sakura asked. The rabbit walked (More like hopped) over to where Ryoma was and wrapped her body around Ryoma folding into a ball with Ryoma in the middle. "Ha ha, that's perfect. We'll check on him in the morning. For now, why don't the rest of us finish getting some shut eye?"

**In the REAL Morning**

Ryoma yawned and the rabbit released him nuzzling him when he was released. "It's already seven in the morning huh?" He spoke out while stretching his back out. "What's your name?" He asked the rabbit.

"My name is Monica, I already know your name; your name is Ryoma Echizen. I heard your friends talking about you. You have some great people to be around." The rabbit said in a sweet high voice. "I lost my family and I'm all alone, can I follow you until I find them?" She asked.

"Say Monica. How old are you?" Ryoma asked with a smile.

"One and a half years old. I'm sure you've live MUCH longer considering how much stronger you are."

"You're pretty young to be out here all alone. Alright then, it's settled. You can follow us as long as you would like." He said while smiling.

"Yay! So… how exactly are we going to wake your friends up?" She asked.

"I have a pretty good idea." He walked over to the water and froze a part of it turning it into a giant bell shaped chuck of ice.

"Um… what are you going to do?" Monica asked while sweat dropping.

"You'll see," He grinned evilly and pulled out a hammer that appeared out of nowhere. He took a bit intake of air and screamed. "WAKE UP YOU LAZY ASSES!" They all jumped up and slammed into each other. Seconds later they were holding their heads trying to ignore the throbbing headache that was now bashing their heads inside out. All of them felt and heard a loud rumbling and immediately shot up to their feet. Ryoma shrunk the rabbit with his powers and stuck her in his pocket. "Sorry Monica, it's too dangerous out here right now."

"It's alright." The rumbling got worse until it stopped all of a sudden.

"That's weird. Don't let your guard down you guys." Morica warned, they all nodded.

"IT'S BELOW US!" Sakura screamed. They looked down and saw the ground beneath them start to crumble. "EVERYBODY JUMP!" She screamed again. As soon as they did a giant metal mole with a metal drill for a nose appeared and roared to the skies.

"A Madrill? This is bad!" Taylor screamed over the drilling. "Everyone stick together with at LEAST one person." They all grouped together. Group 1: Blaze, Sakura, Serenity, Ryoma. Group 2: Lola, Hynicko, and Taylor.

"Watch out!" Ryoma warned. The Madrill jumped into the air and attacked the first group. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH THESE PEOPLE?" Ryoma screamed while shooting an arrow at the tip of the drill. On contact it shattered and the Madrill went crazy. "Wrong idea." He said as he landed onto the ground. "MOVE AWAY!" He said pushing the other three out of the way. He jumped out of the way and the Madrill grabbed hold of Ryoma's foot with his long and slimy tongue. "Do they USUALLY have those types of tongues?" He asked as loud as he could. The Madrill swung Ryoma into a nearby tree and Ryoma quickly got up as soon as the grip loosened.

"This thing is annoying! First he goes into a rampage then after that he tries to grab our legs with its slimy tongue! That is unacceptable!" Lola complained.

"Shut up Lola!" Ryoma snapped. "Follow me!" He motioned everyone to follow him into the forest. "Create a shield Sakura!" He ordered. Sakura created a shield by connecting all of the trees together.

"What good will that do?" Lola asked rudely. The trees started to shake and eventually they shattered.

"Shit… cliff!" Ryoma screamed. They looked at him confused then notice what it was.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" The girls screamed. Blaze just laughed and Ryoma looked somewhat scared because two more Madrills appeared out of nowhere. "GET US OUT OF HERE!" They all screamed.

**At the Dorms**

"Gah! I wish I could help them!" Maria said as she watched the fight helplessly.

"Nya~ are they stressed or something? Because ochibi-tachi are usually better than that." He said sadly.

"Well, the council always does something to the remaining people and makes their magic half than it normally is. I hate them for doing that." Maria said sadly.

"We're back from grocery shopping!" Oishi called as everyone else walked through the doors. Just then a loud scream was heard from Eiji and Maria. They looked over at him and saw that he was looking at the screen in horror. "OH MY GOD!" Everyone yelled.

**On the Trials**

"GAHHHHHHHHH!" They all screamed as they were falling closer and closer to the Madrill's mouth.

"BLAZE DO SOMETHING!" Lola screamed.

"One second!"

"We'll be DEAD in one second!" She screamed.

"GAH! SHUT UP!" Ryoma screamed rudely. He put his feet up to Lola and pushed off of her into the Madrill's mouth.

"Ryoma!" They all screamed. Just then the Madrill started coughing and twenty or so shiny blades were coughed out of her mouth. Ryoma also came out with a giant white rabbit.

"Monica, land on that tree." Ryoma whispered into the rabbit's giant ear. She nodded and spread out her legs and arms. She landed on the tree softly and gently without making a sound. The Madrill on the other hand crashed onto the ground below. "Thanks a whole lot Monica. I owe you one."

"One giant carrot possibly." She responded. The two of them laughed until the last two Madrills landed onto the ground.

"Are you ready for another go at them?" Ryoma asked.

"Heck yeah."

"You sure are different during a battle." Ryoma stated.

"Isn't everybody?" Ryoma shrugged and they jumped off of the tree. "I can take care of them myself you know?" Ryoma looked at her and she shook him off of his back. He simply jumped onto the lowest branch on a nearby tree and motioned her to start. "Freeze the starry heavens, FROSTBITE CONSTALATION!" A ray of gentle looking light appeared but on contact of the ray the Madrills were unconscious. "Told you so!" She gloated.

"Where did you learn that?" Ryoma asked with a serious face.

"Old man Monsoon. Why do you want to know?" She responded while continuing to gloat.

"Ancient star magic… where there ANY other animals with you there?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah, an old fox like dog. But he looked like a flaming lightning bolt." She said slumping onto the ground.

"Later, you're going to take me to see him, alright?" Ryoma said in a more of a command than a question. Monica nodded her head, shrunk down and jumped onto Ryoma's shoulder. "I'm beat." He whispered to himself. His friends landed on the ground and ran over to Ryoma.

"Nice… rabbit, you got there Ryoma. What's her name?" Sakura asked.

"Monica, she's a starlight snow arctic rabbit mixture. She lost her pack and she's coming with me until we find them."

"That's the giant rabbit I called." Serenity said happily. Just then another group of animals came out and attacked. "AGAIN?" They all screamed. The animals started tackling and pinning everyone down. Ryoma activated his silver wings and flew into the sky where the birds attacked and slashed everyone.

"THAT IS IT!" Ryoma screamed. "First activation; Tamer Armor; ACTIVATE!" He screamed. He appeared in his tamer armor and gently touched to the ground. All of the animals looked at him. "EVERYBODY SIT!" Ryoma screamed rudely the animals all obeyed without hesitation. The other captains and lieutenants were amazed. "NOW GET OUT OF HERE!" He said rudely pointing the animals away. They ran away in fear. "Armor off." He whispered. He appeared in his normal clothes and sighed. "Pesky creatures, they have no respect for other people."

"Alright, now we know who's taking care of the animals from now on." Taylor stated.

"The birds said that they saw a portal in the northern region. Do you think that's where we're supposed to go?"

"No doubt in my mind. Let's go everyone!" Hynicko ordered. Everyone followed and for the rest of the way not a single attack was ordered.

**At the Symphonic Dorm**

"When did he get THAT armor?" Maria asked.

"I don't know; I've never seen it before. Well, I've seen it in books but not in real life." Hydoco answer in awe.

"He didn't even try against me, did he?" Mason asked.

"Nope, not even CLOSE." Maria smirked. "But I didn't expect that. We better head to the end point. Let's go everyone!" She motioned everyone to exit the guild.

"NYA~ where are we going?" Eiji asked hopping out of the dorm with everyone else.

"We're going to meet the others at the end of the trials." Maria explained while locking the doors. The other students following behind her once they got up front. They started boarding the bus and they drove off to the ocean where the trials first started.

"Nya~ I can't wait! Ochibi, ochibi, ochibi-tachi!" Eiji screamed jumping up and down where the benches were. The portal opened up and the entire Symphonic Academy came out except for…

"Where's Ryoma?" Maria asked.

"He's right… wait, where is he?" Hynicko panicked.

"He was with us before we entered the portal. Where is he?" Blaze yelled.

"Wait, are you guys talking about an emerald haired boy with a miniature dragon and arctic star rabbit?" A girl Momo's age walked up to them with her twin sisters.

"Yes, do you know where he is?" Sakura asked.

"Well, he's long gone by now. I saw him on his rabbit hopping east from here off to the ancient ruins where old man monsoon lives. He's dead if he's going there, that old man hates anybody that isn't from his tribe." The oldest twin responded sadly.

"Who is the old man exactly and what is his tribe?" Lola asked red as a tomato from anger.

"Old man Monsoon is from the Star Tribes. I don't know which one exactly but he nearly killed us because we got too close. He's a demon, some even hall him a real Monsoon because his attitude is evil and harsh." The youngest twin explained farther into the story.

"Ryoma… why did he go?" Serenity asked herself.

**In the Far Eastern Side of the Third Trial**

"Sorry it was such short notice but I just realized that I don't know where exactly I am so I wouldn't be able to find the old man's home again. We have to make this fast, we have less than twenty minutes to persuade him to help us."

"It's alright Ryoma. Who's the dragon, he just appeared out of nowhere." Monica asked while hopping fast through the woods.

"Ah, Kang, meet Monica. Monica, I would like you to meet Kang."

"Hello fellow lady." Kang said in a nice voice.

"Ah, hello to you as well Kang. We're here you two." She stopped in front of some ruins where a solid rock door led into the ground.

"Are you sure this is the place? It looks completely abandoned." Kang asked.

"No, it only looks like this so enemies don't find Mr. Monsoon." Just then seven animals popped out of nowhere wearing starlight armor. All but one three tailed wolf that had rings around its tail and it had lightning armor covered in flames. An old man jumped at Ryoma and Ryoma stopped him with a giant wave of magic.

"State your name and business." The old man ordered. Ryoma was in his fighting stance and opened his mouth to talk.

* * *

Yeah... so please read and Review. I'm starting to think people don't like this story anymore. If you think I'm wrong please tell me because then I'll be happy to update and it gives me the energy I need to write my storie. Please Read and Review.


	18. Chapter 17: Betrayal and Realization

Alright, so at the end of this is a list of schools and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

"_No, it only looks like this so enemies don't find Mr. Monsoon." Just then seven animals popped out of nowhere wearing starlight armor. All but one three tailed wolf that had rings around its tail and it had lightning armor covered in flames. An old man jumped at Ryoma and Ryoma stopped him with a giant wave of magic._

"_State your name and business." The old man ordered. Ryoma was in his fighting stance and opened his mouth to talk._

"My name is Ryoma Echizen, One of the Many Captains of the Symphonic Magic Academy. I come here seeking Mr. Monsoon."

"Mr. Monsoon, do you remember me?" Monica asked hopping up to him.

"Monica? Wow, it's been too long. Is this your friends and his pet?"

"Yes, this is Ryoma Echizen as you may already know, and this is his friend Kang." She introduced the two and they bowed.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you. I have heard great things about you sir." Ryoma said nicely.

"I like you kid, for one, you're incredibly strong. Second, you treat others with respect. Follow me and we can speak in private." Ryoma followed him though the doors with all of the animals.

**At the Opposite End of the Portal**

"Where's Ryoma, if he doesn't get back here soon the portal won't be able to open anymore!" Maria panicked and Oishi was breathing in and out of a paper bag.

"The trials end in fifteen minutes. If the last remaining person isn't out by then, then Ryoma Echizen will not be coming back from the other end of this portal and he will have to find his way out of there on his own." The Main Elder woman announced.

"Come on Ryoma… please come out." Sakura whispered to the stars.

"Ryoma-chan, please come back to me." Tomoka said to herself.

"Echizen." The others muttered in their breath.

**At Mt. Monsoon's home**

It took Ryoma ten minutes to explain everything to Mr. Monsoon. "So what you're saying is someone within the Main Council is planning to kill everyone and you think it's Mrs. Omata?" Mr. Monsoon yelled.

"Yes, she's going to do it at the end when everyone's dropped their guards down. Please help me Mr. Monsoon. You're the only person who can combine their magic with mine and together we can take down the Dark Queen!"

"Alright, since you're my great nephew I have to help you. Let me pack up my home."

"We only have three minutes left now." Ryoma warned.

"Alright then, _Valuable Home and rest of the stones. Jump in the bag to go on home!_ The entire place shook and they were above ground with a small little suitcase. "Let's go Ryoma."

"We won't make it in time." Ryoma said giving up hope.

"Pish posh, Ilumno let's go!" The wolf jumped up and the two got on his back. "Let's go, straight northwest Ilumno!" He ordered.

"There should be a portal over there; I just hope we make it in time!" Ryoma screamed at the top of his lungs over the wind.

"We will make it my boy!"

"By the way, you're a whole lot nicer in person! Why is that?" He screamed.

"Well, I only seem rude because people always come looking for my friends and I always shoo them off with attacks just to be safe! There it is! Ilumno, through the bright blue portal." Ilumno sped up and the portal started closing. "Once we jump through you must attack as soon as possible!" Ryoma nodded and they braced for a rough impact.

**At the Trial's End Five Minutes Earlier**

Everyone was panicking over the fact that Ryoma hadn't returned yet. "Now my pretties, ATTACK!" The old lady screamed.

"Huh?" They turned toward her and she was dressed in pitch black clothing with a black and red mask. When they saw the dark monster army they went wide eyes.

"EVERYBODY RUN!" The council screamed. Everyone obeyed their orders and ran away but something popped out of the shadows and stopped them from leaving.

"We're doomed! We're outnumbered by at least a thousand creatures!" Arai yelled. The freshman trio was yelling in fear while the others were either hiding, protecting, or fighting.

**At the Trial Portal**

"Ilumno, give out your biggest most dangerous roar that can destroy darkness as we come out the other side!" Ryoma ordered. Ilumno nodded and they jumped through the small opening with the other pets. They came out the other side and saw the academies tied up by ropes and were thrown in cages.

"RYOMA!" They all screamed.

"NOW ILUMNO!" Ryoma screamed. The roar was loud and deafening. The creatures hissed and attacked the animals. Ryoma and Vernon hopped off of Ilumno's back.

"Let take her down Mr. Monsoon."

"Please Ryoma. Call me Vernon." Ryoma smiled and they two ran after the old woman.

"How did you two get back? I was sure you would never make it out of there!" The woman screeched.

"Well you miscalculated the power of the ancient civilization!" Ryoma said as he slashed across her mask. He backed away and Vernon stabbed her mask and she screamed in a high pitched screech.

"GAHHHH!" The two star fighters screamed in pain. Her scream was blood turning "STOP! Ex-warrior armor: ACTIVATE!" He transformed into his armor and the woman stopped screeching and looked over to Ryoma.

"PESKY STAR PEOPLE!" She said as she jumped out of the way but to her misfortune Vernon was behind her and he stabbed her in the chest.

"Just surrender and this won't hurt." Ryoma threatened as he brought his hand up to her chest.

"You don't scare me little Mage. I was BORN for the life of thrills, nothing can phase me." Ryoma let out a single laugh. "Too bad, I was going to bring your poor little childhood friend back to life."

"Don't trust this woman Ryoma. She will do anything to stop you, even lie about a painful past!" Vernon warned. But before they both knew it they were blasted away by two simultaneous blasts. One blew Ryoma into the cage that had the other academy mages and council in it. Vernon was blown into the ocean and he quickly got out of the water.

"You alright Ryoma?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, but I won't lie. I have been better." He said slowly getting up.

"That's good." Oishi said in relief.

"Now let us out!" Horio and Kevin screamed in unison.

"No, it's far too dangerous." The others growled at him in his response. He turned his head over his shoulder and happily spoke out with a smile. "I don't care what you do to me, you just can't get hurt. This is a family matter." Vernon landed next to him and helped him up the rest of the way.

"THAT'S OLD MAN MONSOON!" The middle twin from before pointed out.

"And you're the girls who tried to steal Ilumno from me. Now Ryoma, we have to bring THEM out this time." Ryoma nodded and they both closed their eyes and they appeared as their animals. Vernon was a Monkey and Ryoma was in his Cat Form.

"Ex-warrior armor: Activate. Let's finish this Vernon." He said in his armor and his cat form.

"Let's do this." They ran at the old lady and clashed their strongest attack and a huge explosion came out of the impact.

"RYOMA/OCHIBI/ECHIZEN, NO!" They all screamed.

* * *

Alright the list of schools are:

**Dark Academies:**

-Calihara Academy

-Harumatsu Academy

-Shalma Academy

-Deamano Academy

-Canfoma Academy

-Ralifa Academy

**Light Academies:**

-Symphonic Academy

-Minolania Academy

-Maniosa Academy

-Kilana Academy

-Acanoma Academy

-Yurimatsu Academy

-Remiason Academy

-Vimasoko Academy


	19. Chapter 18: Training Camp Announced

I would like to thank MintLeafeon for helping me out and reviewing and everything else with my story. You've been a real help. I believe the cliff hanger has gone on long enough. Next chapter you're in for a somewhat shocker... SHOCKER I SAY!

* * *

"_Ex-warrior armor: Activate. Let's finish this Vernon." He said in his armor and his cat form_

"_Let's do this." They ran at the old lady and clashed their strongest attack and a huge explosion came out of the impact._

"_RYOMA/OCHIBI/ECHIZEN, NO!" They all screamed._

The explosion caused dirt and a cloud of dust to form. As soon as it started to lift they saw two figures. One had a tail and the other was wearing a cape. Everybody was silent and didn't move a muscle the entire time. Once the dust let up they saw who was left standing. Mrs. Omata was barely breathing and Ryoma was torn to pieces. The two couldn't move but after a minute Mrs. Omata collapsed and everyone cheered. Kang flew over and unlocked the cage and everyone ran out to congratulate Ryoma.

"Ochibi! I thought you weren't going to come back! But you did and what's best, you lived through the fight!" Eiji was crying for joy as he hugged Ryoma to death.

"Ryo-chan?" Sakura called his name to get his attention. When she saw his face his eyes had no color or feeling and they were blank. His body was slashed and cut and he looked like he was one touch away from being dead.

"What's wrong ochibi?" Eiji asked letting go of him. Ryoma started to collapse and everyone tried to catch him but Ilumno ran over at the speed of light and caught Ryoma just in time before he hit the ground. Vernon and Ryoma both lied on his back while the wolf stood up straight.

"Vernon and Ryoma are just very tired. Don't be scared about it and let's go back to the dorms so they can rest." Ilumno said softly. The council put Mrs. Omata in jail while Vernon's other animals followed them back to the dorms and all the other academies went home safely.

**At the Dorms**

"Set them down here." Maria said signaling Ilumno to set them down on their own one person nursery bed.

"Thank you." He set the two down gently and sat down on the couch. "My, oh my… such a wonderful place you have here." Ilumno said looking around. "There's a bar, a stage, a gym to work out in, a game room, and an entertainment room. Is there anything you guys don't have here?" he asked.

"Not that we know of." Maria responded.

"Who are you?" Tezuka asked.

"Ah! Sorry, my name is Ilumno. Master Monsoon found me as a little puppy and he helped train me and helped me through life. I'm able to leave whenever I want to but I don't feel like it. I literally have nowhere else to go so it doesn't really matter."

"You're so cool!" Eiji said jumping on his back.

"What's with the rings on your tail?" Kintaro asked.

"Yeah, and what about that armor. Doesn't Ryoma have something just like it?" Kevin asked.

"I believe he does. Speaking of which, Sakura how are they?" Oishi asked her. Ilumno shrugged off their question and walked over to his masters.

"They aren't doing so hot, Ryoma has a burning fever and both of them took a lot more damage than intended." Sakura said healing their wounds.

"Do you need help?" Oishi and Fuji asked together.

"Yes, can you transfer magic into them and Oishi, you help me heal them."

"Ah, I believe I can help in healing. Well, Salima can help you, I can't. Salima, can you come here please?" Ilumno called and seconds later a bird no larger than Ryoma landed next to the group.

"What's wrong Ilumno. Having trouble catching your tail?" Ilumno growled while Salima laughed.

"No, I was going to ask you if you could help heal Master Monsoon and Master Ryoma. But if you want to make fun of me I could just call your brother over."

"No! I mean, are you sure you want to do that? I'm already helping here! Bye you mangy pooch." She flew over to Sakura and started healing the two while everyone helped flow magic into each one of them. Since everyone gave a portion of their magic to them it only took ten minutes.

"Master Vernon, you're awake!" His friends all ran over to him and cuddled near him.

"My friends, it's good to see you again." He looked around and saw Ryoma. "My boy, are you alright?" He asked.

"We're still working on it. That armor he uses is always using up FAR too much magic energy in him. I don't know what happened to **you** to make it so we had to transfer our magic, but it's a good thing you're alright." Maria explained.

"I used my animal form and used up almost every bit of my magic I had in me, I'm not as sharp as I used to be. Ryoma did the same, it's not the armor that's the problem, well, let's just say that it's half the reason he always need magic transfer. Is it alright if I stay here from now on brother? You know why, don't you?"

"Wait, so you two are brothers? I never knew that Hydoco." Hynicko said in awe.

"Yes we are brothers and I do understand the reason, go ahead and stay here as long as you like." Hydoco said with a sigh.

"Thank you. Looks like you finally grew up little brother. Last thing I need, but I need to ask you in private." Hydoco nodded and they headed into the meeting room.

"What are they talking about?" Horio asked.

"It's none of your business Horio." They all jumped when they heard Ryoma talk. "Hydoco won't agree if it's too far away."

"Agree to what Echizen?" Horio asked.

"It's none of your business!" Ryoma shouted. "Sorry, I'm tired, grumpy, I don't want to go back. Stupid Vernon and his memory powers." Hydoco and Vernon came back out and walked over to Ryoma.

"Everyone, pack up you stuff, we're going on a training camp!" Hydoco announced. Ryoma shot his head up and looked at Hydoco and Vernon in surprise.

"You mean… you're all coming with me?" Ryoma asked.

"Boy, you need friends and friends you shall receive. We do our training, they do their training, so it's a fair trade." Vernon said whispering the last part into his ear. Ryoma laughed.

"Why are you so devious?" Ryoma asked. "Do you mean special training with my magic powers or how to control my armor's power?" He whispered into his ear.

"Both." Everyone looked confused at the two.

"Tomorrow morning we head up to the stars!" Vernon said happily.

"EH? THE STARS?" They all said together. Every single person except Ryoma, Vernon, Hydoco and Vernon's animals were in shock.

"Yes, tomorrow morning we head up to the starlight country! Now, shall we keep our mouths open and attract bugs or should we get some well deserved rest?" Hydoco anounced.

* * *

Ryoma: No.

Me: PLEAAAAASE?

Ryoma: No.

Me: I'll buy you Grape Ponta.

Ryoma: Although I REAAAALLY want ponta... no.

Me: PLLLLLLEEEEEAAAAASSSSSS!

Ryoma: I said I'm not going and that's that. Please stop bugging me about it.

Me: But the stars are fun. Eh, what does it matter, you're going weither you like it or not. Read and Review.


	20. Chapter 19: Trapped in the Falls

"_Tomorrow morning we head up to the stars!" Vernon said happily._

"_EH? THE STARS?" They all said together. Everyone single person was in awe._

"_Yes, tomorrow morning we head up to the starlight sanctuary! Now, shall we keep our mouths open and attract bugs or should we get some well deserved rest?"_

"Listen Ryoma, I will do everything in my power to help you and keep you from any harm until I die." Vernon said to the sleeping Ryoma. "I'm truly proud to call you my great nephew. But tomorrow will be tough, your true father will be in a rage of fury. I will protect you from him if I have to. Just get some sleep and everything will be fine."

**The Next Morning**

Ryoma sighed. "Do I HAVE to go there?" He whined.

"Yes, it's better to face your father now than to leave it to gather dust and get larger."

"NO! I DON'T WANNA GO!" Everyone walked out of the Dorms to see Vernon chasing Ryoma around trying to get him onto King and Kang's back. Varnon tackled him to the ground and tied him onto Kang's back. "HE'S GOING TO KILL ME VERNON!" Ryoma yelled.

"I promise I won't let him." He whispered into his ear.

Ryoma though for a second. "Fine." Ryoma grumbled and sat there in silence and once everything was ready Vernon signaled Ryoma to start. "Fine… AGAIN!

_Shipwrecked in a sea of faces  
There's a dreamy world up there  
Dear friends in higher places  
Carry me away from here_"Good singing my boy. Although on the last verse you were a liiiiil flat." Vernon criticized.

Travel light, let the sun eclipse you  
'Cause your flight is about to leave  
And there's more to this brave adventure  
That you'd ever believe

Bird's eye view  
Awake the stars 'cause they're all around you  
Wide eyes will always brighten the blue

Chase your dreams  
And remember me sweet bravery 'cause  
After all those wings will take you up so high  
So bid the forest floor good bye as you  
Race the wind and take to the sky  
Take to the sky

On the heels of war and wonder  
There's a stormy world up there  
You can't whisper above the thunder  
But you can fly anywhere

Purple burst of paper birds  
This picture paints a thousand words  
So take a breath of myth and mystery  
And don't look back

Bird's eye view  
Awake the stars 'cause they're all around you  
Wide eyes will always brighten the blue

Chase your dreams  
And remember me sweet bravery 'cause  
After all those wings will take you up so high  
So bid the forest floor good bye as you  
Race the wind and take to the sky  
Take to the sky

There's a realm above the trees  
Where the lost are finally found  
So touch your feathers to the breeze  
And leave the ground

Bird's eye view  
Awake the stars 'cause they're all around you  
Wide eyes will always brighten the blue

Chase your dreams  
And remember me sweet bravery 'cause  
After all those wings will take you up so high  
So bid the forest floor good bye as you  
Race the wind and take to the sky  
Take to the sky  
Take to the sky

"OH SHUT UP YOU OLD FART!" He said back while blushing. They were now in the village.

"Wasn't this place full of tents? Now it's full of actual buildings." Yanagi pointed out. The buildings were as tall as skyscrapers.

"I'll go and get it over with. The castle is over there if I'm not mistaken." He pointed toward the northern star. Ryoma sighed and groaned and all the other possible options on how to show how annoyed he was.

"Why is he so depressed?" Maria asked.

"So nobody knows, huh? You must really hate who you are if you didn't tell anyone that you're a—" Ryoma put his hand on his mouth to shut him up.

"Not another word on that subject until we get home." He agreed and smirked. Ryoma just stomped his way straight north and after a thirty minute walk they reached a giant crystal castle that shimmered a dazzling silver color. There were many wings where people would get lost in no time without an escort. "Kill me now." Ryoma grumbled. The all walked into the throne room and they saw a middle aged man and his wife sitting in two large chairs. EVryone was shocked to say the least. They all bowed down in respect toward the King and Queen.

"Why hello there. I am the King and this is my lovely wife. It's good of you to FINALLY return young boy." The king addressed.

"Go to hell." Ryoma said.

"Dude, don't address the king and queen of the stars like that, they could kill you much less hurt anyone here. Bow to them, show some respect." Blaze said trying to pull him to his knees.

"It is quite alright. Now come to your seat Ryoma." He patted a chair next to his own.

"No." He said in a stern rude voice. Everyone looked at him in shock.

"What is he talking about ochibi?" Eiji asked.

"I told you so sit down!" The king bellowed.

"And I told you no! I'd rather die than sit next to a low life slime ball like you!" He yelled out. He started to walk away to the eastern wing.

"You asked for it brat." He brought his hand up and Ryoma's eyes widened in horror and he fell to his knees in pain while gasping for air.

"Ryoma!" The queen screamed. She ran down the steps to her son in a hurry. Ryoma was starting to lose consiousnous. "SWEETIE, STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING HIM!" She had tears rolling out of her eyes and the king immediately stopped.

Ryoma was gasping for air and was coughing hard and vigorously. "Ryoma, you alright? Just breath in and out." The queen said bringing Ryoma into a motherly embrace. "He just doesn't know when to stop." She whispered to him.

"Mother, please don't let him hurt me." He whispered before passing out to her warm hug.

"I promise darling." Three maids came in and helped bring Ryoma to his room. "Uncle, father… I need to talk to you two, along with everyone else and Ryoma. But I believe that it can wait until Ryoma is in his room." She walked away with everyone behind her following Ryoma.

**In the Castle Hallways**

"You all came here to train didn't you?" She asked while walking past room by room with the maids and her son.

"Yes, but first we need to wait for Ryoma to wake up again. He hasn't gotten any better has he?" Vernon asked.

"No, as a matter of fact he has actually gotten far worse. He had a bloodlust look in his eye again. I do not want Ryoma to be hurt by him anymore. Especially if Ryoma is not allowed to fight back against him."

"Excuse me, but may I ask you something?" Tezuka asked as nicely as possible.

"Go ahead young man." She responded.

"With all due respect, we don't know your name yet, or your exact relationship with Ryoma." Tezuka pointed out. Obviously everyone was thinking the same thing.

"Oh my, I'm terribly sorry. I forgot my manners. My name is Rinko Echizen. I am the mother of Ryoma Echizen." She said walking into Ryoma's room.

"Wait, so that means Ryoma is the PRINCE?" Lola asked.

"Yes, very much so. He is the next ruler of this country... that is if this country can last that long." She said sadly. They walked into the room and they were all shocked. It was large and tall with two large closets on the right and a king sized bed. (King sized bed but he's a prince. Ha Ha, sorry, had to point that out.) The room had sparkling gold and silver stripes all over the wall as paint. Last was the indoor pool and hot tub to the left of everything else.

Momo's brain had just unlocked. "I remember you. You used to always wave goodbye to us in the morning on the way to school." Momo said in shock.

"But I thought that none of our parents were allowed to come on that mission with us." Hynicko added in.

"Yes that is very much true. But I went with my dear Ryoma so I could watch over him. Besides I wasn't actually there in my actual body. I was there in spirit form inside of a body I had created. I do have that kind of power you know." She informed them.

"Good to know then." Oishi said nicely.

"Nya~ do you mind if I call you Echizen-san, Rinko-san, or anything else you want?" Eiji asked nicely.

"You can call me Rinko. I don't like the little add ons to a person's name. Looks like Ryoma is just now waking up." Rinko said happily.

"Ngh." Ryoma groaned. His eyes flustered open and he shot up into sitting position. "Where am I?" He asked. His eyes sagged down and he lied back down. "Now I remember." He took in a deep breath and released.

"Ryoma, how are you feeling dear? Does anything hurt?" Rinko asked beside him.

"Hello mother. Nothing is broken or hurt. Am I in my room?" He asked sitting up.

"Sure are dude." Blaze responded.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were the prince of the star country?" Kintaro asked excitedly.

Ryoma lied down on his mothers' lap and she started moving her fingers through his hair. "You never asked... besides, I couldn't tell you. If I had told you then my father would have done much worse to me and he would have killed you." He said sadly. Tears were starting to form in his eyes. "It was so much easier to hide it from you guys."

"Darling, I am sure they understand everything. If they do not understand then I will talk to them. Just relax sweetie." Rinko's voice was soft and gentle. As soon as Ryoma blinked a tear fell from his face. Rinko whipped the tear away and Ryoma sat up.

"Ryoma, whenever you hide something, it's always for a good reason. All of us know that so just take it easy." Sakura said nicely.

"My, you sure are a cute girl. Are you two gong out?"

"Yes, we've been going out for almost four years or so." She said with a hint of blush.

"Serenity, Taylor... it's so good to see you two are safe, and much less grown up and beautiful." Rinko said. The two smiled.

"We always thought you and dad were dead." Taylor stated.

"I WISH dad was dead." Ryoma said out loud.

"Ryoma, I know your father nearly kills you half the time but that still is not very nice." Rinko said sweetly.

"I know, I am sorry mother." He said again.

"Let's go swimming in your pool!" Eiji said pouncing over to the giant pool.

Ryoma looked at Vernon and they both nodded. "Sorry, training started the second we stepped into the city."

"There is a 95% chance that Ryoma will be doing special training and a 5% chance we will be training with him on this trip." Inui calculated.

"I calculate a 96.34% chance and a 3.66% he will be training with us." Yanagi corrected.

"Well, Ryoma has a specific training method to go through and I must be there with him since I'm able to use star powers as well. Hydoco, is that alright?" Vernon asked his brother. Hydoco nodded to his request.

"Please take good care of my son." Rinko requested nicely.

"Of course ma'am. Shall we be going Ryoma?" Vernon asked.

"Alright, mother it was good seeing you again." Ryoma bowed and the two walked out of the room.

"Well, I shall call the royal guards." She walked over to a small button on the bedside table and pushed it. Twenty men dressed in royal armor ran into the room in their fighting stance. "Please calm yourselves. I summoned you here so that you may help train Prince Ryoma's friends."

"Yes ma'am; whatever you say." The leader said nicely after bowing. "Please follow us and your training shall commence." Everyone followed the guards out of the room and Rinko was left alone until she started walking back to the throne room.

**With Vernon and Ryoma**

"Vernon, what exactly am I training for?" Ryoma asked nicely.

"Your animal isn't strong enough so I'm going to train it. Plus that armor you were using is extremely rare…" He turned around and looked at him seriously. "…it is also very dangerous and deadly. One wrong move with it and you could die. I'm surprised you aren't dead yet." They continued to walk to the star garden.

"What do you mean exactly? How can I use my Ex-Warrior Armor with needing magic transfer afterwards?"

"You store some of your magic away in your body and while that's being held away you will be using the other half with your armor so you will always be safe. Do you get it now?" He explained.

"Yes, thank you for explaining it." Ryoma said nicely. "It sounds easy enough."

"Anytime Ryoma. But before we do that we must work with your powers without using a your armors. Your PMA was shut off as soon as you stepped into the country." They walked into the star garden there was a small circle in the middle of all of the flowers. The flowers were gleaming in the sunlight and the flowers had star engravings in the pedals and the middle was a silver oval shaped bud that moved around like an actual human. "Sit down in the middle with me Ryoma."

"Yes sir." Ryoma sat criss-cross just like Vernon.

"Come in contact with your in animal. This will enhance your compatability in fights. The stronger you are the more different you will look." After about two seconds Ryoma grew a tail, two ears, fangs, four paws and his eyes became cat like. "Good, now speak with your animal inside of your mind about your others' weaknesses and strengths."

**In Ryoma's Mind**

"Hello Ryoma, it's been too long since we've actually talked together." A part Human and part Cat said softly sitting down next to Ryoma. She had the same colored eyes but hers were in a cat like form.

"I'm so sorry Luna I've just been really busy." Ryoma said back. They looked in each other's eyes and they both laughed. "My master wants me to get to know your strengths and weaknesses that you have."

"Well, you already know most of them. But I'll tell you anyways. My strengths are acrobatic movements, my senses go beyond human understandings, I am incredibly fast and agile, I think really fast so that way I have a plan in my head almost all the time, I can swim really fast, I can intimidate creatures that are weaker than myself just by looking into their eyes."

"Really, I never knew that." Ryoma said in wonder. Luna just smiled at him.

"My weaknesses are catnip, I have a tenancy to play with my prey if they're weaker than myself, my tail is sensitive so if someone grabs it I will hiss, snarl and anything else in the cat dictionary to show anger and pain." Ryoma and Luna laughed at that.

**With the Symphonic Academy Fifteen Minutes Later**

"Where is Ryoma training?" Maria asked nicely.

"He is most likely training in the Star Garden with his Great Uncle Vernon."

"What does the Star Garden look like?" Sakuno asked.

"Why don't you take a look?" They stopped to see Ryoma working on his agility and speed with Vernon who was trying to cut him in half.

"The Star Tribe and their animals need to be in harmony. If you can't work together with your animal then you will never be strong enough to defeat me." Vernon said in a stern voice. "Come at me!"

Ryoma got on all four paws and pounced at him at the speed of light but surprisingly Vernon stopped it with ease.

"Nobody has been able to stop that move before! And he just stopped it without having to try!"

"You can do better than that Ryoma!" Vernon said rudely. Ryoma was getting mad and tired.

"He's sweating." Sakura pointed out.

"What are you talking about, Ryoma doesn't sweat while he's fighting." Blaze said.

"Look at that!" She pointed at Ryoma and he had a few drops of sweat coming off of his forehead. Vernon and Ryoma were fighting hand to weapon combat and Vernon was pushing Ryoma away without having to try.

"Oh my gosh, you're right." Serenity said in a surprised voice. "Never have I EVER seen my brother sweat before. What kind of person is Vernon?" Serenity asked herself.

"Vernon is my brother. Never once have I been able to defeat him. He truly is a warrior unlike any other." Hydoco answer nicely. "Watch his teaching tecniques."

"Connect to your animal! Land at least one blow on me Ryoma! Synchronize with your animal!" At that moment Ryoma's eyes became a solid gold color in the middle with a single black oval as the pupil and the outsides were pure white. His tail split into two and they both had a single gold or silver ring floating in the middle. "Well done my boy! Now land one blow and training course number one will end!"

Ryoma leaped so fast nobody could keep up. The fight escalated for a few minutes until Ryoma grabbed Vernon's sword with his two tails and shattered it into pieces. Vernon was defenseless and Ryoma slashed him across the chest with his back foot's claws sending him backward. Ryoma landed on the ground gracefully and fast.

"Man, your claws are like your own personal weapons, but much worse." Vernon praised him and picked up his shattered sword. He waved his hand and his sword was once again in one piece. Ryoma stood on his legs and his tails swiftly moved back and forth gracefully. Vernon looked at him and smirked. "Well done, your animal has finally become one with you. Make sure you visit her often or this won't come as easily next time."

"Yes sir. But why do I have two tails?" Vernon shrugged at his question. Just then his friends started to walk over to him and Tomoka jumped at him in joy. Ryoma simply move out of the way with his cat like reflexes. (Literally) Ryoma was about to move again until Eiji grabbed one of tails and Momo grabbing the other. Ryoma hissed and cried in pain as they were tugging on his tails to make sure they were real. Ryoma brought his hand back and extended his claws. "Back away, from, the tail." He said rudely. Everyone backed away from his tails and Ryoma moved his tails around while rubbing the spots where the two hyper players grabbed them.

Eiji and Momo snickered and Ryoma glared at them with his two golden cat eyes. "No more messing around Ryoma. Next I will teach you how to ride and fight with Ilumno." vernon exclaimed.

Ryoma looked at Vernon in shock. "But isn't Ilumno your star animal?" He asked in a shocked voice.

"Yes, but I am getting far too old to ride Ilumno anymore. But first we must suit your friends up with star steeds." Everyone followed the cat like Ryoma and Vernon. After an hour someone finally gained the courage to ask the question that's been knawing at their feet.

"Where are we going?" Horio asked rudely.

"We are headed to the meadows to practice our star back fighting." Ryoma said happily walking on all four paws. He was happy because he was finally our of the capital city where the castle was and out visiting other cities and towns.

"Get up and off of your front paws." Vernon ordered, Ryoma reluctantly obeyed and got on his hind legs. They were starting to walk over a large bridge and Ryoma balanced on the railing. Vernon sighed. "What am I going to do with such a hyper kid like you?" Ryoma smile at him and looked to the river below.

"He's going to fall." Ryoma whispered to himself as he saw a kid by the edge of the river.

"What's wrong Ryoma-kun?" Kachiro asked.

"Mommy, come take a look at the fishy!" The little kid called out.

"Akoyo, be careful." The mother warned as she was walking over to him.

"But mommy, I am care…" But before the kid could finish his sentence the ground beneath him crumbled and he was washed away by the river. "Mommy… elp, me!" The kid screamed being washed away by the waves. Ryoma didn't hesitate and jumped head first into the water.

"Ryoma!" They all screamed. He splashed in and started swimming toward the kid. He got in front of the kid and grabbed onto a rock. "Grab my hand kid!" Ryoma said holding onto a rock that was sticking out of the water. The kid reached out and tried to grab him but was washed away by the current.

"AKOYO!" The mother screamed. Ryoma pushed off of the rock and swam toward the kid as fast as he could. He remembered the rings on his tail.

'_They hold special powers inside of them, use in times of need. When you need them, call out 'Ring Tails Marauders'.'_ Luna's voice rang in his head fresh and new.

"Ring Tail Marauders!" Ryoma called out, the rings shined and a platform was created. He didn't wait a second to act, he bolted toward the kid and grabbed his hand, but Ryoma lost concentration and fell into the water. "What's that noise?" Ryoma asked himself.

"It's… the waterfall!" The kid said in fear. They both widened their eyes and screamed.

"RYOMA WATCH OUT!" But it was too late they started falling down hundreds of feet.

Ryoma closed his eyes and hugged the kid to his chest for minimal impact but his instincts were forcing him onto his feet. "Can you find a branch?"

"Over there!" The kid pointed to a branch that was right below them. Ryoma had both hands wrapped around the boy so instead he grabbed onto the branch with his tail. They both closed their eyes and Ryoma nearly cried in pain because the branch was sharp and deadly. "Are you alright mister?" Ryoma opened one eye and saw the two the hanging by a branch and two tails.

"Yeah… I'll be fine. I heal fast, how are you? Is anything hurt at all?" Ryoma asked with a worried look on his face.

"No, I'm perfectly fine. I'm tired, but not injured. You look familiar for some reason." The boy said.

"Well, I may have the reason to that. But first we should find a way back up."

"Alright, do you use magic?" The boy asked.

"Yes, but my star magic powers are the only thing that will work right now." Ryoma sighed and pulled the two onto the branch with his tails. "My friends will try and do something, I'm absolutely sure of it. But until then, let's just take it easy for now; panicking won't do us any good." The kid nodded and they just sat there. Although he didn't look it, Ryoma was both worried and thinking of a way out of this mess. "Where is Kang when you need her." Just then Ryoma had a brilliant idea. "We're going to take a little ride."

* * *

So, what do you think? Surprise twist in this story. Sorry I didn't update earlier, I has homework and I WAS MAD! But now I'm all better. Ja Ne!


	21. Chapter 20: Return of a Criminal

A little apology for a late update (THAT RYMES! :D) Enjoy! :)

* * *

"_Alright, do you use magic?" The boy asked._

"_Yes, but my star magic powers are the only thing that will work right now." Ryoma sighed and pulled the two onto the branch with his tails. "My friends will try and do something, I'm absolutely sure of it. But until then, let's just take it easy for now; panicking won't do us any good." The kid nodded and they just sat there. Although he didn't look it, Ryoma was both worried and thinking of a way out of this mess._

**On the Edge of the Waterfall**

"What are we going to do?" Oishi panicked.

"Calm yourself Oishi." Yukimura said softly.

"Yeah, Yukimura is right. Panicking won't help what-so-ever." Fuji reassured.

"But those two may be really hurt." Oishi was still nervous.

"Kirihara, get away from there!" Jackal said fast and scared.

"But it looks like the little brat is fine. He's just sitting there... I think." Kirihara was leaning over the edge and looking down.

"See, what did we tell you? He's perfectly fine Oishi." Fuji said happily.

"Kirihara, get away from there before you fall as well." Yukimura warned.

"Alright, fine." He started walking away from the edge when a giant bird came flying up to the top with two people on its back.

"Amazing, cat dude!"

"He, he. It's not _that_ amazing." Ryoma said sweat dropping at his new name. "Please let us down before anything else happens."

"Um… that's the problem. I **can't **land." The owl said. There was a few seconds of silence.

"WHAT?" Was all Ryoma managed to get out. "Fine, we'll jump. Hold on to my neck Akoyo." The boy nodded. Ryoma jumped off of the owl's back and landed with a thud and he wobbly stood up. "That hurt somewhat. Guess the expression, 'cat's always land on their feet' also applies to me." The two of them laughed and Akoyo released his grip on Ryoma's neck.

"Akoyo, thank goodness you're safe!" The mother ran over to her son and squeezed him into a hug. "Thank you so much. May I please know who you are?" She asked.

"Ryoma, my name is Ryoma Echizen. It has been a while. How are Tilun, Club and Mina doing?"

"Ryoma, darling! It's been too long." She squeezed his neck and he went wide eyes from lack of oxygen. "You and your friends can follow me. I just baled a cake." She dragged Ryoma away by the tail and he hissed, slashed and clawed at the ground. Everyone simply came with the two.

"Are Tilun, Mina and Club still making those weird contraptions?" Ryoma asked being dragged by his tail. He decided to give up since the woman had a grip that would rip his tail off if he were to struggle.

"Yes, they do make their contraptions. Although without your magic touch they don't seem to work."

"Ah." He responded gathering dirt.

"Looks like we're here." She let go of Ryoma's tail and he hopped onto his feet while rubbing his tail. She opened a door on this HUGE and extremely TALL building. "Excuse the mess on this half of the house." She said pushing her hand to the right to show which side was 'dirt'. When they stepped inside it looked like a normal (although REALLY large) home. Ryoma was antsy and was jumping up and down.

"Where are they?" Ryoma asked ready to pounce. She pointed to the far door on the opposite side of the room. Ryoma pounce to the door and it shot open and everyone heard three loud screams. Then after a few seconds it stopped and a girl along with two boys came out of the door and Ryoma was attached to the boy with green eyes and blonde hair.

"Why did you tell him?" He asked while the other two laughed. "WE wanted to surprise HIM."

"CAT LIKE REFLEXES TILUN! CAT. LIKE. REFLEXES." Ryoma noted right in the blonde haired boy's ear. Tilun pushed Ryoma off of him and they all sat on the couch with rags while whipping off some of the oil and grease on their hands.

"So, what are you here for?" The black haired girl asked.

"My great uncle Vernon is helping me train while the others are here as well training. What were you guys doing Mina?" Ryoma explained.

"Dears, you can sit down on the couch." The woman motioned all the others to sit down.

"Can we ask for your help?" The brown haired boy asked.

"Depends Club, what's your request?" Ryoma responded with a serious tone.

"We need you to shut something off. It's in the back room and it went into a crazy state and none of us could turn it off because it has its own self-defense system." Mina explained.

"Let's go take a look at it first." They all got up from the couch and headed through the back door.

"So… what's the relationship between those four?" Yukimura asked the mother.

"Ryoma has always hated his father and the friends that his father always brought into the castle were too boring for him after something happened to him. So one day he snuck out and got lost. I found him on the streets and brought him in to rest. When he was back to normal he didn't want to talk to anybody. But one day my three sons and daughter came home with something. It was a dragon egg covered in a stunning silver coat. Ryoma was so happy and from that day on he and my kids had worked together to hatch the egg. One day it finally hatched but that same day was when the king sent a search party around the city."

"What happened that day?" Oishi asked.

"Well, Ryoma was scared of his father so I decided to lie to him about holding Ryoma in my house for a month. So they went through the entire house because, well, I'm not the best liar to tell you the truth. My family escaped on the dragon because it grew very large. The dragon I'm talking about is none other than the dragon Kang that Ryoma cares for all the time." Everyone was shocked at that.

"Wait, but what about King here? Do you know when he came in?" Eiji asked pointing to the gold dragon.

"You're going to have to ask Ryoma that yourself. But-" She was about to finish talking when there was a huge explosion and a black cloud exploded from the back room. Four teenagers came running out.

"Ryoma, next time make sure you don't hit the self destruction button alright?" Club said while coughing.

"Why did you even make a self destruction button in the first place?" Ryoma snapped.

They thought for a few seconds before sweat dropping. "We don't know."

"EH?" Ryoma fell anime style. "Why make one for no reason?" He asked. They just shrugged and Ryoma hung his head. "I give up. You three are impossible. So… what's next?" Mina threw a towel at him so he could wipe away the dirt, oil and other remains from the contraption off of him. "Thank you Mina." Kang came flying in through the window unseen by the others. Mina saw him and smiled.

"Kang, you're looking better than ever!" Mina said taking the dragon out of the sky.

"When did he get here? I thought he stayed back at the castle." Ryoma commented.

"He flew in from the window just a second ago." She said laughing at their expressions.

"Shut up." They all said while blushing. Everyone laughed at them.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" Mina asked sitting on the only open couch while the others dog piled her.

"We were talking about your-" Kintaro started until the woman put her hand over his mouth.

"We were talking about what you have been doing these past few years since we've seen you." She said with a sad look in her eyes remembering what happened after they escaped the king's actions.

"Oh, alright then." Ryoma said happily. _'Don't lie to me Azura. I know you're lying to me.' _Ryoma started the telepathy conversation.

'_What are you talking about Ryoma? I wouldn't lie to you.' _The woman responded in her mind.

'_YOU LIAR! You were talking about Alex! DON'T LIE ABOUT HIM!' _Ryoma thought in the rudest voice ever to her.

'_Ryoma! You know I would never talk about my oldest son like that!' _She was looking at him in disbelief.

'_Yeah, just like how my father didn't try and kill my sisters because they were the 'perfect children' he asked for! I know you best; you're like a second mother to me!' _Ryoma was starting to tear up.

'_Ryoma, I didn't mean it like that. It's just too painful to talk about it.'_

"SHUT UP!" Ryoma yelled at her. He ran out of the house in tears. "You lie about him too much, you never talk about him, you never think about him anymore. I know you feel sad, but sometimes letting it out is the best thing for you." He said to himself softly as he ran down the street in tears.

"Why hello there… little prince." A low cold voice chilled him from the spine. He stopped cold in his tracks and looked up. "Why are you so jumpy? Wasn't that what my brother said to you?"

"Where are you? Answer me right now!" Ryoma snapped his eyes were moving side to side rapidly trying to find one of the many dark academy masters.

"Right above you little prince." Ryoma looked up to see a familiar looking boy wearing a sliver cape and black armor. He attempted to jump onto Ryoma but Ryoma was far too fast for him. "You should treat your guardian with more respect."

"What are you doing here?" Ryoma asked calmly. His two tails moving back and forth showed he was on guard. "I thought you were on the punishment trials."

"Yes, but I came back for my own reasons."

"Oh? And what exactly **are** those reasons?" Ryoma asked crossing his arms. The boy licked his lips. "And just for the record… you are NOT, my guardian anymore." Ryoma's voice was now rude and stern.

"That's not very nice. You mean to say you don't know why I'm here? Well, I did come here to take back my rightful place as the king's successor. You did take that position from me after all."

"You are not the rightful ruler Sochi; never have been, never will be. You were just his top guard and nothing more." Ryoma said rudely and started glaring at him.

"Then I'll just have to prove it to you!" Sochi took out two guns and pointed it at him. "Picked these up on earth. Wonderful friends you have Ryoma. Too bad I'll just have to kill them." He shot the first bullet and Ryoma easily dodged the bullet but Sochi kicked him through the wall.

"Is that all you got?" Ryoma smirked. Sochi was now pissed.

"DIE AROGENT BRAT!" Sochi called lunging across the street, but Ryoma took off running down the street.

**At Azura's House**

"Why did he just run out like that?" Horio asked.

"Well, we were kind of talking and… it went out of hand." Azura explained.

"How were you talking? We didn't hear you what so ever lady." Kirihara said rudely.

"Kirihara, please be a little nicer." Yukimura said sweetly. Kirihara huffed and sat back.

"We were sending each other thoughts back and forth about…Alex. He was my oldest son, but he also died the same day as that attack before. He was taken by the king because he tried to buy us a few more minutes to escape. He thought that it was his fault so we decided never to talk about it ever again. But then he told me'Yeah, just like how my father didn't try and kill my sisters because they were the 'perfect children' he asked for! I know you best; you're like a second mother to me!' I tried to tell him that it wasn't true, but he wouldn't listen to me after that and that was when he ran out." She explained all of that at once and was sad to sad all of it.

"O-our father tried t-to…" Serenity was shaking from sadness.

"…Kill us?" Taylor said sadly.

"Dears, I can tell you why." They looked at her eagerly. "He wanted a son, strong and handsome and everything in between. But when he had girls he thought 'girls were too weak' or 'they will never rule the country'. He is a terrible man beyond your understandings. Ryoma himself hardly live through his training as a little kid. He told us almost everything while he lived with us. Please go find him and comfort him. I don't know if I have the ability to at the moment."

"Yes ma'am, we'll find him." Oishi said. Everyone got up and went to find him.

"Alright, each school split up and look for Ryoma." Tezuka ordered.

"I don't think we need to." Katsuo pointed to the power lines above and Ryoma was sprinting past fast and furious. The powerline snapped as a bullet pierced it at the speed of light. He fell to the ground and stood up.

"You sure are hard to catch. but now I can finally finish what we started as kids." He smirked and dropped the now empty guns.

"What the h…" Arai was cut off by Eiji and Momo's hand. They backed into an ally and watched.

"This seems like fun to watch. Let's see how his fighting adapts with weapons now that he has two tails." Vernon smirked and Ryoma equipped two double edge swords covered in a yellow light which he threw behind him to his tails. He equipted two more swords but this time they were as black as darkness itself.

"Should you start? Or shall I do the honors?" Ryoma provoked.

"Let me show you my true form as well." Sochi transformed into a purple like liquid that changed into anything he wanted.

"W-what a-are you?" Ryoma said when he saw him transform.

"I'm your worst nightmare." He replied. They were all shocked to see the ancient animal of the stars. A nine tailed monkey-like figure. "I have nine tails, I'm agile, I have a total of eleven swords. You will never win."

"Watch me." Ryoma smirked before Sochi attacked.


	22. Chapter 21: Ring Tail Marauders

Alright, my school had 2 hr. delay. Decided to get this up right now. Enjoy! :D

* * *

"_W-what a-are you?" Ryoma said when he saw him transform._

"_I'm your worst nightmare." He replied. They were all shocked to see the ancient animal of the stars. A nine tailed monkey-like figure. "I have nine tails, I'm agile, I have a total of eleven swords. You will never win."_

"_Watch me." Ryoma smirked before Sochi attacked._

"Seven years ago we fought." Ryoma pushed away from his swords. "My father stopped us because he didn't want me to get hurt." He lunged at him again. "OUR RIVALRY AND FIGHT ENDS RIGHT HERE!" He screamed.

"TRUST ME! IT WILL END!" Sochi pulled one tail back and slashed him across the chest. "You're a failure." Sochi mocked as Ryoma was pushed away. The cut wasn't too deep so it didn't draw too much blood. "Give up Ryoma. The king already knows who is best."

"We won't know until we try!" Ryoma mocked as he stood there. Sochi was angry and rushed toward him in a fury. "Your most fatal mistake is losing yourself to your own anger!" He said as he jumped out of reach while slashing Sochi's cheek and chest about half an inch deep.

"Lose yourself and you lose the fight. You taught him that very well Hydoco." Vernon praised his younger brother.

"Thank you, but I didn't teach him that. I think it was one of our cousins taught him that. I just helped him train." He responded.

"What are you two muttering about huh? Something about Ryoma?" Tomoka asked.

"GAHHHHH!" Ryoma screamed. They all looked in horror to see Ryoma's leg stuck with a knife and his swords demolished.

"Heh left your leg wide open brat." Sochi provoked. Ryoma took the knife out and it immediately started healing itself. He leaped at Sochi but jumped up into the air turning upside down. His hands were close together and when he widened them he had five ninja stars in his hand.

"You left your BACK wide open!" He threw the stars and they all struck his tails and one on his back. He landed on one hand and went into a cartwheel.

"Pesky cat." He said taking the stars out of his back and each tail. Ryoma just winked at him and Sochi blew up at that and leaped at Ryoma. Ryoma let out a sigh and stuck his foot out. Sochi ran into it because he was too exhausted. But as soon as Ryoma did that he knelt down to his knees.

"Poison has started to set in. Won't last long now that I'm at full power. The worse condidion my animal is in the strong I become." Ryoma went wide eyed when he saw Sochi's eyes go bloodshot red like devil Akaya. Ryoma jumped out of the way and fell to the side.

"M-my leg won't move. If I s-stay like this… I'm d-dead." He said to himself. His voice was stuttering and his vision became blurry. "I only have one option, but last time I tried it, I failed." Sochi leaped at him again and this time he pushed himself over by the ally. His vision was foggy so he couldn't see his friends. Each time Sochi attacked Ryoma; he pushed off with his good leg and fell to the side. "Too… tired… can't…fight…much longer." Ryoma wheezed in between breaths.

"We have to help him." Serenity said.

"Yeah, Echizen has always been there for us so we should help him now." Momo added in.

"I owe Ryoma my life." Blaze added in.

"No, if he can't use it now, then he can't move on." Vernon added in.

"Master Hydoco, do something!' Hynicko said sadly.

"Vernon is his new master. So what he says goes." Hydoco said sadly.

"_Ryoma, say it now! Say Ring Tail Marauders and you can turn everything around." _Luna said in Ryoma's mind.

"Better now than never. Please let this work; Ring Tail Marauders." He choked out. The rings on his tails shined brightly. After a few seconds two figures appeared from them and time immediately stopped with Sochi about two seconds away from his head while holding a knife.

"Hello my name is Anya." The silver figure said in a high sweet voice. She appeared as a lunar cat covered in a silver poncho.

"And my name is Ponta." The gold figure said in a lower yet still not deep voice. He appeared as a miniature ball of furry sunlight covered in a golden poncho. Both figures were standing like normal humans except they also had two tails except without rings.

"H-hello, my name is Ryoma Echizen. It's a pleasure to meet you Anya and Ponta." He said lowering his head for a small bow.

"Ah, no need to be so formal with us Ryoma. We're your new official guardians after all." Anya said happily.

"W-what are you talking about?" I asked still stuttering.

"One second, let me heal your wound first." Ponta was at Ryoma's thy healing the gashing cut. The blood slowly moved back into the wound and the wound healed quite fast after that. Ponta did the same to the cut in Ryoma's chest.

"My vision… it's returning." Ryoma said nicely. "How can I thank you?" Ryoma asked.

"Well, for one you can pet and scratch us after the fight is over." Anya said happily.

"But we can decide that later. For now let's kick that demon monkey's ass." Ponta said in a fighting voice. Time returned back to normal and I pushed off of the ground and out of the way of Sochi's attack.

"What the, how did you move so fast?" Sochi asked. Ryoma simply landed on the street sight with Anya and Ponta on his shoulders.

"That's my little secret Sochi." Ryoma said sticking his tongue out with a wink. Everyone laughed at his newfound action during the fight. "Now, what can you two do?" He asked the two cats. Sochi started destroying the street post so he climbed onto the light post. Luckily the post was thick and strong or else it would have shattered.

"Temper, temper. I'm glad you are not like that." Anya said happily.

"Our powers are special. Repeat after me; Anya and Ponta, protectors of the Sun and Moon, I call upon you for the powers I need to defeat this darkness." Ryoma nodded.

"Anya and Pon-"

"Not yet Ryoma." Ponta cut in. Ryoma fell anime style. "After you say that chant say what you need like..."

"Twin swords, a sword and a shield, a double sided sword."

"Yeah, call for anything that involves double weapons. We'll tell you how to use our individual powers later on. But make sure you always yell equip after calling the weapons or you won't be able to use our powers."

"Alright, and by the way… thank you for everything." Ryoma responded with a smile. The two cats smiled back at him and sat on his shoulders. "Anya and Ponta, protectors of the Sun and Moon, I call upon you for the powers I need to defeat the darkness. Twin swords, EQUIP!"

At the end of the chant and talking the two cats jumped into the air and turned into twin swords. Anya was still silver while Ponta was still gold. He jumped into the air and gripped the hilt of the sword while doing a front flip and propelled straight through Sochi's back. "I won." That was all Ryoma said after he noticed Sochi's body grow cold. Ryoma pulled Anya and Ponta out of Sochi's back and jumped away onto the brick wall behind them.

"How did you make a comeback?" Sochi coughed out before he collapsed. Anya and Ponta returned to their normal selves and placed themselves onto Ryoma's shoulders. "I SHOULD HAVE WON!" He screamed while crying. Ryoma felt his heart rip in two. "YOU CHEATER! YOU COULDN'T HAVE WON! YOU DIDN'T WIN! I WILL BEAT YOU TODAY!"

"Look at yourself Sochi! Do you really think you're in ANY condition to fight?" Ryoma screamed looking at him in the eye. "Don't be stupid and throw away everything in your life just to prove something. You ask how I won. But do you really want to know? It's because of YOUR stupid actions, YOUR stupid mistakes. I don't care about what becomes of you anymore! I now have Anya and Ponta, two loyal and caring guardians who came to me when I needed them most! You want to beat me, then go ahead and try! I WILL JUST BEAT YOU TIME AND TIME AGAIN!" Ryoma screamed pulling Anya and Ponta in a bear hug while tears dripped from his eyes. The two cats just purred and fell asleep in his hug which cheered him up a bit.

"Ochibi, are you okay?" Eiji asked putting his hand in Ryoma's shoulder.

"Eiji-sempai. Wait, sorry, I forgot that we're not in Japan anymore. What are all of you doing here?" He asked while laughing.

"We saw the whole thing. We're so proud of you ochibi." Eiji said bringing Ryoma and his guardians into a giant hug.

"Thank you. Can we go back home, or at least… find somewhere we could stay for the night? I'm tired and my body hurts."

"Come on Echizen." Momo waved him over.

"Ryo-chan… are you sure you're alright?" Sakura asked sweetly.

"Yes, thank you for asking." He responded. Tomoka just huffed and walked with the Seigaku Regulars. "Anya, Ponta… you two are amazing." He said hugging his two guardians."

"You too Ryoma." They replied sleepily. With that they all headed in search of a hotel to stay at.


	23. Chapter 22: Trouble at the Playgrounds

Alright, since I don't remember updating at ALL today (May have been tired) and I am too lazy to check, I'm going to post another chapter so people don't chew me out or request it.

* * *

"_Come on Echizen." Momo waved him over._

"_Ryo-chan… are you sure you're alright?" Sakura asked sweetly._

"_Yes, thank you for asking." He responded. Tomoka just huffed and walked with the Seigaku Regulars. "Anya, Ponta… you two are amazing." He said hugging his two guardians."_

"_You too Ryoma." They replied sleepily. With that they all headed in search of a hotel to stay at._

"Let's buy a room here." Fuji said pointing to a hotel covered in spider webs. It looked like a haunted house on Steroids.

"I think we should pass on that one Nii-san. It doesn't look very safe." Yuuta suggested.

"Yes, I believe Yuuta is right. It looks like it could collapse any second." Mizuki agreed.

"How about we stay there?" Oishi pointed to a hotel with lights and limos. "One of the people who work there gave me this." Oishi handed them a brochure.

"Swimming pool, arcade room, hot tub, IT'S A FIVE STAR HOTEL! LET'S GO NOW!" Kirihara said but Yukimura stopped him. "But Mera-buchou, Echizen is already starting to go inside!" He said pointing to the little freshman captain.

"Can you two find the entrance and guide me over? My eyes are fogging up from lack of sleep and from exhaustion." Ryoma asked the guardians. Since he was no longer in cat form he couldn't use his tails to keep his balance.

"Just follow us." Anya directed him. The lights blinded Ryoma for a few second until they finally reached the lobby. The lobby roof had blue and neon green lights hanging from the ceiling. The middle had five groups of hang out benches and the sides of the walls were holograms of fish and the bottom of the ocean. "We're almost at the front desk. Can you see the bell Ryoma, or are your eyes not able to see it?" She asked.

"I can see it, thank you guys." He rang the bell and a woman came running over to him.

"Hello sir, may I… you're just a boy. I'm sorry but you cannot check in without a legal guardian." She said sadly.

"I don't care, I'll pay you double for all of my friends combined. I JUST WANNA SLEEP!" He said loud enough for her to get the point but soft enough so people don't stare.

"Well, when you put it that way… how many people are checking in?" She asked. Ryoma pointed over to his friends who had just arrived. "Wow, large group you have there. The grand total is about… 20,000,000,000 Chamonix due to the double payment since you aren't eighteen or older yet."

"Deal." He handed over the money and she put it in the back office.

"Here are all of your keys and if you need anything just call. Have a nice stay at the Severna Five-star Hotel." She waved to them.

"Nya~ ochibi! Where did you go?" Eiji asked clinging onto Ryoma's shoulders.

"Everyone is sleeping with their schools tonight. I'm sorry you guys, I need to be with them or they won't sleep peacefully, and that means none of us will sleep peacefully." He explained.

"Nya~ we just love you ochibi!" Eiji said clinging onto his shoulders ever tighter.

"We understand Ryoma, besides you must be really tired after that fight." Sakura said giving him a hug. After everyone found their schools they split into their rooms. All of the Seigaku: 568, Hyotei: 569, Rikkaidai: 570, American Team: 571, Saint Rudolf: 572, and so on.

The Seigaku students swiped their card and they all hurried into the room. "Nya~ you alright ochibi?" Eiji asked. Ryoma was swaying back and forth until he hit a wall.

"Just peachy."

"Saa~ you don't look too good." Fuji added in.

"If you don't feel good then please get to sleep as soon as possible." Oishi said sweetly.

"Yeah, I feel like I could collapse from exhaustion any moment." Ryoma said.

"Come lie down over here Echizen." Tezuka had gotten one of the beds ready for him to slump down into. He slowly moved over with Oishi behind him in case he decided he would rather sleep on the floor. Ryoma slowly climbed into the bed. Anya and Ponta were snuggling up to his chest while Tezuka covered the sleeping boy.

"How do you feel?" Momo asked him. But Ryoma was already fast asleep in dreamland. "Poor kid, he must be beat."

"Let's leave him to sleep." Taka suggested.

"Saa~ but he looks so adorable when he sleeps." Fuji said while looking at the sleeping boy's gentle face.

"Nya~ you're right Fujiko." Eiji whispered.

"Let's go you guys. Better get our sleep as well." Tezuka shooed them out of the room and closed the door behind all of them to leave their little prince to dream and snuggle with his guardian cats.

**In the Morning**

"Nyaaaaa~" Anya and Ponta both yawned and looked at Ryoma who was also just waking up. "Hey, how do you feel Ryoma?" Anya asked in her sweet voice.

"I slept great. What time is it?" he asked.

"It's about, ten in the morning." Ponta responded.

"Ah, better get up then." The three of them got out of bed and the two cats jumped on his shoulders. Ryoma opened the door and started walking down the hotel room hallway. When he reached the main living room of the hotel room he saw Arai, the freshman trio, Tomoka and Sakuno all watching Television. Taka was cooking breakfast. Fuji was reading a book on plants. Tezuka was reading a novel he got from the lobby book store. Momo and Kaidoh were fighting over something stupid again. Eiji and Oishi were looking through some random Manga Magazine. Inui was flipping through his data book.

"Looks like some things don't change." Ryoma muttered to himself. Ryoma's stomach growled and he grabbed it hoping nobody noticed. Sadly everyone noticed and they saw him. "Sorry, I just woke up."

"Well, lucky for you I just cooked up some breakfast for you." Taka said as he set a plate on the table in between Fuji and Tezuka along with two smaller plates for Anya and Ponta. Ryoma got on all four and lunged at the seat with his guardians still on his shoulders. Everyone laughed at his actions.

"You truly are the cat." Momo smirked. Ryoma didn't care; he was far too hungry to care. As he ate his food his friends were all looking at him. Once all thee finished their food he took the dishes to the sink.

"So, what's bothering you guys?" Ryoma asked. "And don't tell me it's nothing because I know it's something." Ryoma said cleaning his plate off. Once he did that he stepped onto the patio that overlooked the city they arrived in last night after their long journey.

"Ryoma, what are you looking at?" Ponta asked.

"I want a grape Ponta right now." The two of them laughed. "…I also feel like my friends don't trust me anymore. Like they don't care anymore." He said sadly as he sat on the railing. "I just wish I could do something for them. Something…_besides_ fighting to protect them." He looked down sadly.

"Ryoma, you're a great person." Anya said happily.

"I'm sure they're just shocked by all of the resent events that have happened over the past two months." Ponta explained.

"Ochibi." Eiji whispered to himself as he overheard the whole conversation. "Hoi hoi! Ochibi, what are you doing out here all alone?" He asked pouncing onto the patio.

"Technically he's not alone." Ponta corrected. Eiji sweat dropped.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it like that Ponta." Anya added in. Ryoma just chuckled.

"Well, I just don't feel happy at the moment. I think… no, never mind. Just forget I said anything." He said getting off of the railing. "See you later Eiji." He walked back inside and out the room door.

"What's wrong Eiji?" Oishi asked is partner.

"It's ochibi, I overheard him talking to his guardians." Everyone looked confused. "He thinks we don't like him anymore, like we don't care about him."

"Is he crazy? He's like a little brother to all of us." Momo said in disbelief.

"Saa~ Momo's right, we could never be mad at Ryoma-chan even if we wanted to. He's just too cute and adorable." Fuji said happily.

"Let's go find him. He's probably going to get himself into more trouble than he needs to." Arai pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess you're right Arai. Let's go." Everyone filed out of the room.

**On the Streets**

"Excuse me; do you know where the nearest playground is?" Ryoma asked an older male. The man sighed.

"It's just around to corner about a block down." The man directed.

"Thank you sir." Ryoma bowed then left. "There it is!" He pointed it out to the guardians.

"Wahhhhhhhhh!" Ryoma looked over to the bench and saw a little girl crying.

"Hey little girl, is something wrong?" Ryoma asked the girl. The girl stared at her through her teary light blue eyes. Ryoma moved her straight brown hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ears. "Why are you crying? I won't hurt you, so please don't be alarmed." She whipped away her tears and moved over so Ryoma could sit.

"Well, my mommy left me here because she was in a hurry to go to work." She began crying again.

"How old are you?"

"I'm five years old." She responded putting up three fingers in a cute way.

Ryoma chuckled at that. "May I have the honor of knowing the young maiden's name?" He asked in a Romeo like accent.

"My name is Anna. What is your name?" Anna asked.

"My name is Ryoma Echizen. But you can call me Ryoma."

"My name is Anya."

"And my name is Ponta."

"Do you wanna go play on the playground?" Anna nodded. "Come on then" He said happily.

Once they got there Ryoma sat Anna on the swing. "Higher Ryoma, higher!" She said as the swing went back and forth.

"Hey Anna?" He asked as they were sliding down the hundred foot tall slide.

"What is it Ryoma?" She responded as they got off of the slide.

"Do you wanna be friends forever?" He asked sitting on the bench with her. Anna's eyes lit up in joy.

"Really? Do you really mean it?" She asked jumping in her seat.

"Yes, and to prove it, here is a little locket." He handed her a golden flower locket. When Anna opened it there was a picture of Ryoma and Anna on the swings together.

"I love it Ryoma!" She grabbed Ryoma's neck and gave him a hug. "But how did you get the picture?"

"Anya and Ponta took a picture when you and I weren't looking and made this locket. I'm glad that you like it Anna. Here's your mom right now." A woman came running up to him and Anna.

"Anna, I'm so sorry darling. Mommy had to go to work on short notice. And you; how can I thank you for taking care of her for all this time?" She asked. She looked just like Anna except her hair was down to her waist.

"No need to thank me. Your daughter is actually one of the best kids I've met. Bye Anna, I hope I see you again someday."

"I'm sure we will." She said happily as she and her mother left the playground. Ryoma went back over to the jungle gym for advanced teenagers.

"Practicing again?" Ponta asked.

"Yeah, can't be going soft now, can I?" He said with a smirk.

"Well, let's start." Anya jumped into the jungle gym bars and they moved swiftly through and between each bar. "Let's make the bars move."

"I'd rather NOT!" Ryoma said but Anya already started the training course. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" He asked while dodging the numerous metal bars trying to jab his insides from the outside.

"For extra training." Anya responded. Ryoma slapped his face.

"Master Cat Form." He whispered. When he opened his eyes he was covered in a silver light and transformed into his two cat form. His tails moved back and forth, the rings clanging together and produced a beautiful high pitched ringing noise. "Let's go."

"Yes sir!" The two guardians responded. He sprinted at the giant bar creature. As the bars finished assembling themselves the figure appeared as a dragon. It tossed three sharp shards of metal. Ryoma dodged it with ease. "Anya and Ponta, Protectors of the Sun and Moon, I call upon you for the powers I need to defeat the darkness. Double sided spear, equip." He chanted. The cats turned into a knife which connected by a shining metal rod. "Let go you two." He jumped to the middle of the dragon's head and sliced its skull. The dragon shook its head and Ryoma couldn't grip anything on the now solid metal dragon. The dragon looked at Ryoma and roared while soaring into the sky.

"What are we going to do now?" Ponta asked Ryoma who was now in his cat form again.

"I'm not out of tricks yet. Kang, lift to the starry heavens." Ryoma saw Kang flying and jumped up to him. Kang flew down and grabbed Ryoma, Anya and Ponta. "Ready you guys?" He asked the three animals.

"Ready!" They all responded. They flew toward the dragon.

**In the Hotel Lobby**

"Akaya, where are you going?" Sanada asked.

"Arcade, I have to try out the games here!" He said happy and excited.

"Just let him go, it's not like he doesn't do this at his home anyways." Yukimura sighed. "Where are you guys going?" He asked the others who were walking out of the Hotel.

"We're going to look for Ryoma." Oishi said.

"Let's go, I wanna get some new gum and some cake while we're out.

"Fair enough. Akaya, you can buy your own video games while we're out." Yukimura taunted. Kirihara immediately ran back to them.

"When are we leaving?" He asked.

"Um, why is there a giant metal dragon on the roof?" Sakura asked.

"Ryoma, it has to be him. After all, he's always in the middle of trouble." Blaze commented. They all ran up to the rooftop.

**On the Rooftop**

"Kang, dodge it!" Ryoma said as he was slammed to the side off of Kang's back. Kang was about to fall off of the side. "Kang shrink and fly away to our room." Kang shrunk and flew away.

"Anya, you alright?" Ponta asked his twin sister.

"Yeah, I'm more worried about Ryoma." Anya responded looking over to the beat up Ryoma. "I went way overboard." She said as she looked at Ryoma cutting and dodging the attacks.

"Let's help him." Ponta suggested. She nodded in agreement and they ran over to the dragon's tail and bit the soft part of the metal. The dragon screeched in pain and flung them off of the edge but Ryoma jumped out to save them.

"We're dead meat!" Ponta yelled as they fell down the fifty story tall hotel. Ryoma clawed at the side of the building and climbed up the best he could until the Dragon was looming over the edge of the building. The dragon prepared for an attack but at the last second a giant blast of light hit the dragon's face.

"I don't think that was one of the best ideas I've had." Kirihara said as he hid the laser light gun behind his back.

"No kidding. Now the dragon is after us!" Marui said as he jumped out of the way along with everyone else. Ryoma had just gotten back up and Anya and Ponta were lying on his shoulders.

"I need to find a way to extract the magic core." Ryoma said to himself.

"We bit a hole in the end of the tail. Go through there and you'll eventually find it." Anya pointed out.

"Alright thank you." He sprinted at the dragon's tail only to be stopped by the other captains. "What's the big idea?" He screamed.

"This is a fight they want to fight. Don't interfere." Serenity said.

"I started this, so I'm going to end this. And I don't want another friend or family to die because of my foolish mistakes!" He screamed as he jumped over them. "Anya, Ponta, can you help me on the inside?"

"Of course master." He headed toward the tail and everyone screamed in horror as he was slammed into a wall by the tail. Ryoma slipped into the dragon and started heading up to the chest where the magic core was being protected. Everything was nearly dead silent except for constant rumbling from the outside. As Ryoma swiftly moved from inside bar to the next he started to see a blue shining circle not far away.

"There it is." Roma pointed to the light blue stone as they got closer to it they welt their energy being sucked away. "What's happening?" Ryoma asked as he fell to his knees in front of the stone.

"It's sucking away our magic." Anya said trying to keep from falling to the ground.

"This isn't good." A huge rumbling was heard and they could feel it on the inside. "The power in that attack was enormous, we have to hurry or they won't last very long." He stepped closer to the stone but fell down onto the dragons inside stomach which cause a loud roar of pain to echo through the hole. "Wait a minute. I think it's only attacking us because of this." He pointed to a giant and thick twig that was stuck between two plates of armor.

"Maybe, let's help it." Anya suggested. The three of them nodded in agreement and they started pulling at the twig. It was stuck in there pretty tight. After about a minute of trying it still wouldn't budge.

"I have an idea." Ryoma pulled out his knife and started cutting the twig.

"I get it. If you keep on working at it bit by bit then it will eventually come out!" Anya said happily.

"Let's help." The three of them clawed and scratched at the twig and bit my bit it started coming out. Outside movement became less and less hazardous. "It's working!" Ponta said happily.

"My knife isn't long enough my claw is long, just a little…farther. I GOT IT!" He pulled out his claw which now had a giant block of wood stuck on it and the dragon roared and shook his bottom half and the three came flying out along with the giant twig which was now cut into pieces.

Everyone stared in shock when they saw the three fly out. Everyone was pretty beat up. Kirihara was bleeding on the forehead. The Seigaku students were all lying on the ground with a cut on their legs, arms or stomach. Luckily nobody was hurt too badly. The dragon stared at the three with a stoic expression.

"Is it grateful or does it still want to kill us?" Ponta asked his sister. Ryoma stood up and picked up the 'twig' and walked over to the dragon and dropped them in front of him.

"I understand why you were so angry and violent." The dragon continued to stare at the cat form Ryoma. It pounced onto him and liked his face. Ryoma laughed and the two guardians walked up to the dragon and started talking and healing its tail. "Down boy." The dragon growled. "Down, girl?" The dragon nuzzled his chin and shrunk. "Do you want to come with us?" The dragon nodded. Ryoma just smiled and nodded.

"You're really going to trust a dragon that nearly killed all of us?" Horio asked.

"Yeah, do you have a problem with that?" Ryoma had a dark aura around him and Horio backed away.

"No, that's not problem at all. Ha, ha… ha." Horio backed away in an instant. Ryoma smiled and looked at the dragon.

"What do you want your name to be?" Ryoma thought for a few seconds. "Since you're a girl, you're a metal dragon, you're sweet and affectionate, and you love to cuddle." He thought for a few more seconds. "How does Orca sound to you?" The dragon smiled and nodded. "Alright then, Orca is now your new name." He said happily. "You can help me train my agility." He smirked. Everyone sweat dropped.

* * *

Horio: That Echizen... THAT DRAGON ALMOST KILLED US!

Eiji: Nya~ Horio, you know Ryoma hates killing creatures.

Kevin: yeah, but it's still annoying.

Tomoka: Shut up, my Ryo-chan isn't a bad person. SO SHUT IT HORIO!

Sakura: He is NOT your Ryo-chan! If anything, he's mine. But I'm not some...

Hynicko: You two better shut up before he hears you. And withhis ears, that is very much possible.

Ryoma:You got that right.

Everyone (Besides the Captains): GAH! RYOMA! ...RUUUUUUUN! *Ryoma bares his teeth and pounces*

Captains: *Sigh* '_They never learn'_


	24. Chapter 23: Bonding With Adventure

All I have to say is... I HATE HOMEWORK!

* * *

"_What do you want your name to be?" Ryoma thought for a few seconds. "Since you're a girl, you're a metal dragon, you're sweet and affectionate, you love to cuddle." He thought for a few more seconds. "How does Orca sound to you?" The dragon smiled and nodded. "Alright then, Orca is now your new name." He said happily. "You can help me train my agility." He smirked. Everyone sweat dropped._

"Pick out your star animal." Vernon ordered. Everybody was now at the meadows learning how to ride their four legged star creature.

"What's the difference between star animals and normal animals?" Yuuta asked.

"Star animals are far faster so it's harder to ride them and fight on them. Normal animals are slower but are still quite fast. So, I really get Ilumno?" Ryoma asked in anticipation.

"Yes, the more animals that come to trust you the stronger you become." Vernon said happily.

"YEAH!" He jumped up in joy. "Has everyone picked an animal out that they would like to ride?" He asked the others.

"Even we aren't used to riding these kinds of animals." Serenity warned.

"That's because only people who are born as a star person are aloud up here. Normal mages and people aren't allowed up here." He explained.

"Oh, but how did that star phoenix come down that day?" Sakura asked.

"One way is that I think it may have escaped. The second reason is because of my stupid father. He may have sent it to bring me back home. Eh, it's back home so it's all fine now." He shrugged it off.

"Alright, let me explain to you how riding the star animals work. Star bulls are stronger and more powerful but far slower. Star rabbits like Monica are the best to choose because they're both fast and somewhat powerful. Star horses are the fastest out of the beginner animals. They are fast as sound but they are not very strong. Everything levels out equally on the power and speed scale." Vernon explained so that they would understand.

"Alright, bulls are the slowest but most powerful, rabbits are between the horse and bull, and horses are really fast but not very powerful. I get it now." Kirihara summed it up.

"You really understood it all? I had a hard time myself and I'm the genius." Marui stated.

"Nya~ what is Ilumno's rank?" Eiji asked.

"Ilumno is a master rank animal. Speed, reflexes, power and flexibility are beyond the scale. He runs at the speed of light, he reacts too fast for us to time it. His flexibility is superior to most creatures. And he can smash through a foot inch thick block of metal without having to try." Everyone was surprised and starred in shock.

"Can you show us?" Kirihara asked.

"Yeah, sounds like it would be fun to watch." Momo added in.

"Vernon, can I?" Ryoma asked with pleading eyes. Vernon sighed and agreed to his request. "Yes! IIlumno get ready to run, smash and prove your awesomeness." Ryoma jumped onto Ilumno's back while Anya and Ponta grabbed onto Ryoma's thy. "Alright Vernon, set the course up and we'll get at the starting line." Ilumno jumped up to the starting position and they both waited.

"Alright, once the light flashes green you can begin." The lights turned on.

"Let's do this, the ground will be harder because it will be outside, so be careful Ilumno." Ilumno nodded and got ready to pounce.

Red

Yellow

GREEN!

"Take off Ilumno!" With that they sprinted out of the black holding box and saw the obstacle course in front of them. "Speed, first then quickly go into power mode!" They sped up and jumped over the bridge and two axes came through trying to cut them in half. "Destroy them!" Ilumno jumped and blasted them with a lightning bolt. They stopped and started moving and hopping across a sea of lava. Little footings were placed above the lava. "You know what to do right?"

"Of course, just relax on this one Ryoma." Ilumno jumped from step to step. "One more to go." He jumped across and turned to corner and saw all of the other people looking over at them.

"Reflex training. Dodge the axe!" an axe came flying in again but this time Ilumno jumped up and used the axe as leverage. Moving from axe to axe nobody could see them so high up. "Jump onto the finishing line. It will definitely freak them out." Ilumno snickered.

"Nya~ where are they? I saw them turn the corner but after that I lost them." Eiji said sadly.

"Found them." Maria pointed to the sky where Ilumno was doing a front flip and landed onto the line. "When did they get up there? How did they get up there?" She asked herself.

"That's my little se-cr-et." He said while laughing and getting off of Ilumno. He walked over to the pet equipment store and he came out with a huge bowl of food and set it in front of Ilumno. Anya and Ponta walked over to Ryoma and sat on his shoulders again. "Good job Ilumno. Now, you guys need to practice. Vernon, I believe you said…"

"Bonding with your animal can help strengthen your power and strengths. You seven get to know each other and I'll teach the others how to ride their animals."

"Alright, bye Vernon."

"What did you mean by the _seven_ of them?" Mizuki asked.

"Orca, Kang, Anya, Ponta, Ilumno, Ryoma and Luna. Luna is Ryoma's inner animal. Each of you have your own inner animal as well but they're in sleep mode until you find them in your heart. And no, it's not one of those stupid sayings like 'your heart is the core of your power'. Your animal is always the opposite gender as you. Your personality is the same, your looks may or may not change. Most of the times the main statics will go up." Vernon explained.

"Take Sakura for example, she's a bore. She's sweet and gentle when she wants to be, but then when she gets mad or something happens she goes into a killer mode. Not all people have actual **animals**, some get demons or devils that find a host. I believe I sense something from you." Hydoco said walking up to Kirihara. "Sometimes while playing tennis you go into a demon state correct."

"Yes, but…"

"Your inner animal is actually a demon. One of the most strongest out of all inner creatures in this dimension. You should feel proud that you have such a strong demon inside of you." He commented. Kirihara looked away from embarrassment.

"We will have to train all of you with your inner animal. It could take extra time, but it will be worth it in the end." Vernon suggested.

"May we move onto the original plan?" Fuji asked.

"Ah, yes. Let's begin." Vernon grinned.

**With Ryoma**

"So, Ilumno. How did you end up meeting Vernon?" Ryoma asked. They were all lounged out together. Ryoma was lying on Ilumno's stomach. Anya and Ponta were lying on Ryoma's stomach and Luna was outside of Ryoma's mind and was drooped over Ilumno's back while belly up. Kang and orca were snuggled up and were sleeping next to Ryoma's hip.

"Well, it was a really cold night when I was wandering the forest looking for my pack. A bear came out and attacked me. Since I was young I didn't know what to do… so I ran."

"You make it sound like that's a bad thing." Luna said while laughing.

"She's right you know." Ponta added in.

"Anyways, as I was running I dropped in front of a lake and couldn't move anymore. That's when Vernon stepped in and the bear ran away from fear." He closed his eyes and smiled.

"Yeah, I remember when I first met Hydoco." Ryoma laughed.

"Oh? And how did that happen?" Luna asked.

"It's kind of ironic actually." He scratched his head.

"Tell us then!" Anya suggested.

"Yeah, don't leave us hanging!" Ponta piped in.

"Okay, well it all happened one day where I ran away from the castle. I found a way to escape the land of the star people. I found myself in a city full of lights and allies. I walked around quite a bit. The only thing I had was Kang, the clothes on my back and my magically powers."

"Sounds rough." Luna said but everyone else hushed at her.

"I wandered around aimlessly. At first I was happy and carefree until one day my father had sent a royal guard to take me back home. I ran away and bumped into Hydoco. He was there on a Academy Masters' meeting. I ran away from him after apologizing to him. He knew I was different from my clothes, home language, and the fact that I had Kang on my shoulder and also from the magic energy I was letting out. So he decided to follow me. The guard cornered me and Hydoco came and stopped the guard from taking me back. He took me into his academy and I was so grateful."

"What did he do to you after he took you in?" Ilumno asked.

"He taught me how to suppress my magic energy and taught me how to use magic. He's more of a father to me than my actual father is." Ryoma huffed. Everyone laughed at him.

"Do you want to sing 'Something About the Sunshine'?" Luna asked.

"I'd love to."

Wake up to the blue sky  
Grab your shades  
And let's go for a ride  
Breakfast by the ocean  
We'll do lunch at Sunset & Vine

Every day's a dream in California  
Every night the stars come out to play  
Wish that I could always feel this way

There's something about the sunshine, baby  
I'm seeing you in a whole new light  
Out of this world for the first time, baby  
Ohhh it's so right

There's something about the sunshine  
There's something about the sunshine

In Hollywood we're rocking  
In Malibu we hang out and chill  
It's all about the shopping  
From Melrose to Beverly Hills

Every where's a scene  
And now we're in it  
I don't wanna paint this town alone  
When I see you smile I always feel at home

There's something about the sunshine, baby  
I'm seeing you in a whole new light  
L.A.'s a breeze with the palm trees swaying  
Oh, it's so right

Now that you're here (now that you're here)  
It's suddenly clear (suddenly clear)  
The Sun's coming through I never knew  
Whatever I do it's better with you  
It's better with you

Yeah Yeah

There's something about the sunshine baby (There's something about it)  
I'm seeing you in a whole new light (A whole new light)  
Out of this world for the first time baby (baby)  
Oh, it's so right (it's so right)

There's something about the sunshine baby  
I'm seeing you in a whole new light (A whole new light)  
Out of this world for the first time baby (ohhh)  
Oh, it's so right

(There's something about, yeah)  
There's something about the sunshine, baby  
(There's something about it)  
I'm seeing you in a whole new light  
L.A.'s a breeze with the palm trees swaying(Out of this world)  
Oh, its so right

There's Something About the Sunshine  
There's Something About the Sunshine

"Perfect harmonizing on that song Ryo." Luna smiled.

"I must say, it's been a really long time since I've sung with you Luna. It's nice, especially since we think so alike." Ryoma said with a smile.

"I've never heard you sing Ryo. You have a wonderful voice. And your voice is so soothing Luna." Ilumno complimented.

"Yeah, I forgot how soothing your singing voice was. Could you since 'Hero' next?" She asked.

"Sure, go ahead and close your eyes for this one." He cleared his throat and turned on the background music.

I'm no superman  
I can't take your hand  
And fly you anywhere  
You want to go (yeah)

I cant read your mind  
Like a billboard sign  
And tell you everything  
You want to hear but

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable

I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy  
With heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
I'll be your hero

(If you'll be the one)  
(If you'll be the one)  
(If you'll be the one for me)  
Then I'll be your hero  
(If you'll be the one)  
(If you'll be the one)  
(If you'll be the one for me)  
Then I'll be your hero

Searching high and low  
Trying every road  
If I see your face  
I barely know (yeah)

I put my trust in fate  
That you would come my way  
And if it's right  
It's undeniable (yeah)

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable

I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy  
With heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me

Then I'll be your hero

(If you'll be the one)  
(If you'll be the one)  
(If you'll be the one for me)  
Then I'll be your hero  
(If you'll be the one)  
(If you'll be the one)  
(If you'll be the one for me)  
Then I'll be your hero

So incredible  
Some kind of miracle  
When it's meant to be  
I'll become a hero-o  
So I'll  
Wait, wait, wait,  
Wait for you

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity  
I'll be unstoppable  
(Be unstoppable)

I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy  
With heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
Then I'll be your hero

(If you'll be the one)  
(If you'll be the one)  
(If you'll be the one for me)  
Then I'll be your hero  
(If you'll be the one)  
(If you'll be the one)  
(If you'll be the one for me)  
Then I'll be your hero

Ryoma opened his eyes and saw everyone else fast asleep. "Heh, sweet dreams you six." With that Ryoma also fell asleep.


	25. Chapter 24: Ancient Plans

_Ryoma opened his eyes and saw everyone else fast asleep. "Heh, sweet dreams you six." With that Ryoma also fell asleep._

"Ugh, I'm more tired than when fukubuchou made us run 100 laps around the tennis courts." Kirihara complained.

"Eh, it's not that bad." Momo added in.

"Nya~ so cute!" Eiji and Marui said as they saw the seven figures sleeping all bundled together.

"NOW WHO IS THIS GIRL?" Tomoka said grabbing the girl with the tails, ears, fangs, and cat eyes. She picked her up by of the tails causing a yelp of pain.

Hydoco panicked. "Don't hurt her or Ryoma will literally kill you." Ryoma's eyes snapped open and he tripped Tomoka making her lose her grip. Anya and Ponta stood on both of his sides while Kang and Orca caught Luna and brought her back toward Ilumno.

"Alright, I've had enough of your stupid jealousy crap. Before you jump to any conclusions learn the whole story or at least get to know the girl! I have dealt with you being mean to Sakura and Mina but when you hurt Luna, you hurt me. LITERALLY! She is basically part of me. How would you like it if I jumped into your heart and killed your animal huh? I'm sick and tired of you always hurting all of my friends. Just drop your little crush on me!" He snapped. Everyone was shocked at him.

"Wow… awkward moment." Niou said while whistling. Everyone nodded and Marui popped his gum while Eiji hid behind Oishi and Fuji.

"Luna, do you want to return?"

"Sure Ryoma." She stood up and the two of them jumped into the air and came together in the sun which blinded the group. He came down beside Ilumno and his guardians and pets.

"So wait, she was part of you?" Tomoka asked.

"Yes, she's my inner animal. You kill her you kill me. Something someone like you has yet to learn. Hopefully now you will know your mistakes." He walked away with Ilumno and his two guardians and pets followed behind and not long after Orca and Kang were raiding the cafeteria.

"I feel like an idiot now." Tomoka said while tears dripped down her cheeks.

"Can you try and go calm him down Eiji? Or at least try and help him get his rage out." Oishi asked his partner.

"Fine but I'm taking this kid with me." He grabbed the nearest person who just so happened to be Kirihara.

"Wait, WHAT? Why me?" He said as Eiji dragged him into the cafeteria.

"Trust me, better in her than it is out there. Tomoka-san just can't get over something when it comes to Ryoma. Besides you're stronger than me, I could use you as a shield." He grinned.

"SAY WHAT?" He yelled. "I'M NOT SOME HUMAN SHIELD!"

"Oh shush, there he is. Woah, there's an indoor water fall. SUGOII!" Eiji said with sparkling eyes.

"You're just like Marui."

"Who is?" Someone asked. Right after that a popping noise was heard. They turned around to find the sugar loving red head of Rikkaidai behind them.

"Marui, what are you doing here?"

"We all heard you scream and Mura-buchou told me to make sure nothing bad happened to you. So, what's up?" Marui asked. He popped a bubble and saw Ryoma swimming with his pets. "Ah, got it. SWIMMING TIME!" He called out. Eiji followed his lead and jumped in with him.

"Might as well; there's nothing better to do." Kirihara said to himself as he jumped in.

**With Ryoma**

"Ilumno, stop splashing me." Ryoma said who was finally cheering up. He closed his eyes and felt the magic source inside of the water flowing through his body. The serine feeling of the fresh magic energy coming in while the bad magic was disappearing for good. He could stay like that for hours on end. Orca swam over to him and lied down on his stomach. "Going under Orca!" He dived down into the water allowing the serine feeling to flood his entire body. He opened his eyes to see three people swimming above him. "Let's go Orca." He began swimming up until he noticed a secret cave. "Let's ask them to follow us." Orca nodded.

"Nya~ ochibi-chan!" Eiji hugged Ryoma tightly around the neck. When Ryoma saw Marui and Kirihara he smiled.

"You guys wanna search a mysterious cave?" He asked.

"Oh! Sounds like fun!" Marui said kicking his feet twice as fast.

"Then follow me." He dove under with the other three behind him. The water was like an underwater coral reef except it was much more beautiful than that. Fish were swimming from side to side and nothing seemed to bother them. "Over here you guys!" They all snapped out of it and followed him into a cave along with his animal friends.

The cave twisted up and down and soon they came to the end of the water cave. The cave led them to a giant air bubble that led down to who knows where. They all climbed out and started drying themselves out. "So, we travel down there?" Marui asked.

"If you want to go back you can. I want to know what this is." Ryoma said while walking down the tunnel.

"Nya~ I'm not leaving ochibi-chan either. You two can go though." He said while hugging Ryoma.

"Like I'm going to let you show me up." Kirihara shot back.

Marui sighed. "Mura-buchou would kill me if our little baby got hurt. So I guess we're all going." Ryoma cheered.

"But to be on the safe side…" He transformed into his cat form. "…all five of my senses are enhanced, so if I sense anything then we can be prepared." Everyone nodded and the eight set off for the cave.

*Drip, drip, drip, drop, drip, drop, drop, drip.* The moist cavern tunnel was starting to get slippery and even colder.

"Why is it s-so cold d-down here?" Kirihara asked while Marui was hugging him for warmth.

"I don't know, hey ochibi, why is it getting colder?" Eiji asked.

"The farther into the cave we go the less heat will reach it. Plus the elevation level is dropping rapidly. Also, make sure you are careful around these parts. I'm sniffing slime and damp rocks. And trust me, they don't smell good." He looked around and the cavern was now pitch black.

"Ochibi-chan, where are you?" Eiji asked.

"Everyone stay calm, Ilumno can you light up the cave?"

"Yes, master." He started shining and I saw everyone standing apart from each other. Marui and Kirihara were huddled together to keep warm and the animals were all by Ilumno while Eiji was nowhere to be seen.

"Kikumaru-sempai where are you?" Ryoma yelled.

"Nya~ ochibi-chan. I was so scared." Ryoma let out a sigh of relief and hugged Eiji back.

"Everyone gather around Ilumno and stick together." Once that was done Eiji, Kirihara and Marui were all hugging Ilumno due to his fur and body heat he was giving off. "I'm going to tell yuou once and once only, don't split up, be on full alert and please don't hurt yourself." They all nodded and everyone was close together keeping the body heat from escaping. "I wish I knew what time it is."

"The sun is down so that means its night." Ponta informed.

"The moon is half up so it's about…" Anya stopped to think and looked at Ponta.

"It's about ten at night." They said together.

"Wow, you also know what time it is. Handy kitties." Eiji said picking up the two cats.

"It's nothing to brag about." Anya said while blushing.

"What's that gurgling noice?" Ryoma asked.

"What noice? I don't hear anything." Kirihara whispered.

"Everyone, don't make a sound. Ilumno and Ponta, blow this cave up with light." The two nodded. Seconds later the cave lit up and their hearts skipped a few beats. A giant spider was looking straight down at them. The spider must have been the size of a tennis stadium. "Everybody, hold still." Ryoma warned, nobody disagreed and they literally stopped in time for a second. "Anya, Ponta, does that whole time lapse thing work for other people?" He whispered extremely softly.

"Yes, but the spider isn't affected by the power. Besides, I think it spotted us." The spider opened an eye then, opened all – 20, 38, 67, 194, WHO KNOWS how many eyes – his eyes and starred at them.

"Maybe it's friendly?" Marui wondered.

"Is that a question… or a statement?" The spider started to move on them really fast.

"BOTH!" They all screamed as the spider shot a black silky web at them.

"Everybody run away and don't split up!" Ryoma said pointing away.

"We can't." Kirihara stated.

"Why can't we escape?" Ryoma asked hoping he didn't answer with what he thought it was.

"Nya~ the spider is blocking our only way out!" Eiji screamed. Ryoma was now officially scared. "Can't you like… fight it or something?"

Ryoma's PMA went off. "Unknown Creature. Speed: unknown. Powers: Unknown. Living terrain: Forest. I.Q: Unknown. Species: …Unknown. Chances of Survival at your rank…"

"Unknown." With that everyone's hearts sank.

"We're doomed." Marui stated popping his gum for which he thought would be the last time.

"Nya~ ochibi, I'm sorry about everything!" eiji was listing off all the things he was sorry for.

"I never got to become #1 in nationals." Kirihara cried. Ryoma looked around at everyone.

"Wait a minute. It said it lived in a forest. THAT'S IT! Ilumno, do you know any teleportation spells?"

"Yes, one. What are you planning Master Ryoma?" Ilumno asked.

"Help me teleport it to a forest. The PMA said that's its natural habitat. So help me with it." Ilumno nodded and Ryoma pulled out a dragon's tongue from his backpack. "Spider of Holy grounds, send you back to the forest grounds. I offer you this dragon's tongue to complete the ceremony." Ilumno tossed the tongue into the now finished circle. "Teleport to the Starlight forest!" The circle lit up and the giant spider disappeared.

"What just happened?" Marui asked.

"Teleportation spell. Teleports anything anywhere you want. But if you do it with a creature then it will cause damage to the person's hands." Ryoma held out his now burned hands.

"Nya~ ochibi is hurt!" Eiji said while hugging Ryoma.

"I'm fine, it's just a small burn." He said while wincing.

"Get on my back you guys. It will be faster and less of a hastle." They all sat on Ilumno's back and Eiji took the reign in his hands since Ryoma couldn't hold anything for a while.

"Just snap the reigns and it will be fine. Ilumno will take care of the rest." Ryoma warned. Kirihara and Marui were holding onto the armor while Ryoma held onto Eiji's waist. Marui popped his gum and Eiji snapped the reigns and they disappeared . Eiji held onto the armor and Ilumno shot forward.

"Wow! You were right when you said Ilumno moves really fast!" Marui yelled over the wind.

"Hey Echizen…"

"Call me Ryoma!" Ryoma yelled back. Kirihara blinked a few times.

"Hey Ryoma, where are we going?" Kirihara asked.

"Well, I see something at the end of this tunnel so I guess we're headed there!" Ryoma responded.

"It's a dead end." Ilumno shouted.

"No it's not. Look at this." Ryoma said getting off of his back. He walked up to the wall. "Ponata, can you light it up please?"

"Here you go." The cavern lit up to reveal a giant pattern.

"Ilumno and Ponta, could you please light it up all the way?"

"Sure thing." The lights turned on to reveal an ancient ruins. Ryoma found a switch and when he turned it on the whole cave lit up in golden and sliver lights.

"Your culture sure does likes gold and silver." Kirihara pointed out.

"Yeah and Marui like sweets. So what's wrong about it?" Kirihara popped a vein. "This place is really old. How did it get all the way down here?" Ryoma asked studying the ruins. Ryoma pulled out his PMA and started taking pictures of the ruins. Once Ryoma took hundreds of pictures he put his PMA away. "Come on you guys."

When they walked inside they found hundreds of books, magic items and weapons. "I've never seen something like this." Ryoma picked up a book. "It's a journal." He picked up another book off of the same shelf. "This whole bookshelf is full of them."

"Ochibi-chan, I found a picture of someone." Eiji called from over a counter.

"This place looks like it's a library." Marui pointed out.

"An ancient library to be exact." Kirihara pointed out. "Not even Ryoma knows what this is, and he lived up in this civilization for who knows how long."

"What I don't get is how it got down here. Also, why put it where some people may never find it?" Everyone thought for a second.

"Who goes there?" A deep voice bellowed from the top of the stair case.

"What's that?" Anya asked.

"I asked you who you are!" The voice called out again.

"It's a man." Orca pointed out.

"My name is Ryoma Echizen."

"You mean you're part of the royal family? They banished me down here until I die." Anold man thin as a twig walked down the stairs in a silver robe.

"What are you talking about my family would never do that, possibly my father but my mother would never tolerate that." Ryoma explained.

"Get out of here. Your family is not allowed here at all!" The old man threw a broom at Ryoma.

"I must asked you something first." He said stepping away from the broom. "How old are you?"

"I am 20,000 years old and I've been down her for ten years without food! I will never forgive the royal family for banishing me!" He threw a book at Ryoma. But Ryoma caught it with his hand. He saw that it was a journal and opened it.

_Dear Journal, X/XX/XX_

_ The royal family has banished me along with my life's work of collecting the ancient books. What happened that made him so evil. Runio Echizen thought that my life's work wasn't 'useful' so he banished my life's work to the bottom of a hidden tunnel. Not even I know where I am. The last thing I saw of the world above was the King's son by his side crying his eyes out while his two little sisters were sent to the world below. The King should be killed for what he has done to this country. I know my brother can't hear me, but Hydoco…save the boy from his father._

_With All Due Respect,_

_Aiden Echizen_

"Don't read it!" The old man yelled.

"Aiden, that's your name isn't it?" the old man looked away. "It is isn't it?"

"Yes, my name is Aiden Echizen." Everyone looked at him in shock.

"He really did that? He really took my sister's memories away?"

"Yes, read the last entry and you'll know why." Ryoma turned the page. A letter fell out of the page and Ryoma picked it up and started reading the entry.

_Dear Journal, /*&/%$_

_ I woke up this morning and found a letter at the receptionist table and I was shocked at what is said, it was a letter from Rinko Echizen. (Letter in pages) I wanted to punch Runio's face inside out for what he did to his children. Ryoma, I wish I could see the boy. But I fear I'll lose my mind before I get to see him again. The two girls; Serenity and Taylor, Taylor was beautiful even if she was only four years of age. I'm starting to think that something is wrong with the upcoming rulers of the country, but I believe in the boy. I had a dream of a cat like girl and she told me about what was going on around the country. I fear the worse has yet to come to everyone. I cannot write much more. If anyone else finds this, there is an instruction manual in bottom cabinet that holds a map and many other things. Take good care of it and take my books and pets. Good bye to all that knew the old me._

_With All Due Respect,_

_Aiden Echizen_

"Letter? This thing right here right?" Aiden nodded his head.

"It contains a secret on how to escape. But I can't leave all of this; it's my life's work. Fifty years and

"The first entry said that your brother was Hydoco right?" Aiden nodded. "So does that mean…"

"It sure does, I'm your great uncle."

"You sure did change from before. Eh, whatever, I'm pretty used to it by now."

"I bet you are."

"By the way, I would like to introduce you to Kirihara Akaya, Marui Bunta and Kikumaru Eiji. These are also my friends; Orca, Kang, Ilumno, Anya and Ponta. And of course you guys know who he is… hopefully." Everyone laughed.

"If you need help getting your stuff out we'll be happy to help. Kang and Orca can fly everything out and Ilumno can run things back and forth."

"I would love to but I can't just move this whole thing alone."

"Who said you were alone." Ryoma winked. Everyone chuckled and stepped out of the library.


	26. Chapter 25: Why me! Why not her!

I don't know why but for this story the Fairy Tail Anime Soundtrack is always helping me write this story, it's funny because it's also a show that involves magic. huh, funny isn't it?

* * *

"_If you need help getting your stuff out we'll be happy to help. Kang and Orca can fly everything out and Ilumno can run things back and forth."_

"_I would love to but I can't just move this whole thing alone."_

"_Who said you were alone." Ryoma winked. Everyone chuckled and stepped out of the library._

"Are you sure you can move all of this on your own?" Aiden asked.

"Oh suuuuuure. I've done this many times. Vernon taught me how."

"Oh Vernon, how did you get to know him?"

"That story is for another time. _Valuable Home and rest of the stones. Jump in the bag to go on home!" _The library turned into a waterproof suit case. "Better get going, the walls are going to crush us!"

"Orca, Kang and Ilumno, let's go!" Ryoma and Eiji were on Ilumno while Kirihara and Marui were on Kang. Aiden and the two guardians were on Orca who were already far ahead.

"I'll create the air bubble around us when we jump into the water." Eiji said.

"Alright, I'll get the water currents to push us forward." Marui said.

"I'll be the attacker." Kirihara said.

"I'll protect us from any outside threats." Ryoma said. Everyone had their jobs. Once they got into the water Eiji was concentrating on the air bubble and Marui was creating the water currents. Rocks started to fall on top of them but Kirihara stopped them in their tracks. Once they were out of the hidden cavern the creatures were starting to attack them. "Frozen daggers." The fish froze and Marui gave them the last push they needed but it was a little too strong and sent them flying out of the water and through the roof.

"A little too hard Marui!" Kirihara yelled from the sky. Ryoma looked around and noticed it was night and everyone was still trying to comfort Tomoka.

"Alright, I have to know. WHO'S GOING TO HELP US?" Eiji screamed.

"My hands are still injured." Ryoma said.

"Our wings are injured." Orca and Kang noted.

"Allow me." Aiden said putting his hand out. "They didn't call me the creator for nothing you know." A tunnel of water appeared and they all slid down safely and collapsed on the ground.

"Well, that was fun. Here's your library Aiden." He handed him the mini suitcase and relaxed.

"Oi, what happened?" Oishi asked running over to everyone with the others not far behind.

"Note to Self: Never Explore unknown caves without Ryoma." Eiji noted.

"OH SHUT UP!" Ryoma yelled breathing heavily.

"Aiden?" Hydoco and Vernon yelled.

"Brothers!"

"Another family reunion. Yahoo." He said sarcastically.

"What happened to you eight?" Kevin asked.

"Swimming, tunnel, explore, spider, library, him, escape, collapse, relief." Kirihara put in short while in Yukimura's arms.

"Sounds like you had a rough time." Niou said while snickering. Kirihara picked up a rock and slammed his foot making him hop on the other while holding the hurt foot.

"You deserved that. Trust us when we say, it… was… terrible." Marui said while shuddering.

"Sounds like fun. I'm jealous of you now." Fuji said.

"Eh, it wasn't all bad. It was the fact I couldn't use magic at the end and we had to escape on the animals. By the way, you three earn special praise from us." Ryoma said while slowing his breathing down. '_I don't know how my PMA worked back there... oh well, it doesn't matter now._'

"Well, it's about eleven at night. We better go back to the hotel." Yukimura suggested. With that the three pets picked everyone up and started trotting along.

"I guess that's a yes then." Yukimura chuckled.

**The Next Morning**

"So you four are saying you found a hidden cave/cavern, traveled down not knowing or caring what you could have found, but ended up finding a giant spider." Ryoma handed him a picture he took of the spider in secret. "You ended up finding **this** giant spider. Found a hidden library full of books and other knowledgeable objects that could enhance magic. You found our brother and brought both the library AND our brother up out of the cavern. Is that what you four are trying to get across?"

"Yup."

"Pretty much."

"That's the whole story."

"I'm hungry." They all looked at Kirihara and starred. "Well, I haven't had breakfast yet!"

"Learn some self control Kirihara." Ryoma ordered but then his stomach growled. "Well… we _diiiiid_ skip dinner yesterday. I COOK!" Ryoma ran to the fridge and in seconds he was unwrapping packaged up food and cutting it with his claws. "½ cup of this. 1 ½ cup of… this. 2 Tablespoons of this and 4 packages of this." Ryoma was flying from one side to another grabbing everything he could find.

"I'm kind of scared to eat whatever he's making." Kirihara said hiding behind Marui.

"Breakfast is officially ready." He called.

"Although… I am really hungry." He jumped into the kitchen whithout hesitation and they all heared him yell.

"What's wrong Akaya-kun?" Yukimura rushed into the kitchen.

"IT'S SO DELICIOUS!" Kirihara was stuffing his face with the pilled high steaks.

"OH MY GOSH, IT'S SO GOOD!" Marui and Kikumaru were both stuffing their faces as well.

"So, is the food good?" Ryoma asked cutting his steak with his claw. As soon as the bone and fat were gone he ate the meat. "Don't stuff yourself, it's not going to disappear. Hey Aiden, you said you haven't eaten in ten years. Come sit down and dig in."

"Very well then." Aiden came and sat down next to Ryoma and started eating.

"Let's leave them to eat." Sanada suggested.

"HEY, THAT'S MY MEAT!" Kirihara screamed.

"You snooze you lose. Hey give that back!" Marui jumped at him. Everyone started cracking up.

"_New bonds were created yesterday Ryoma. Keep it up, I'm sure your friends will always love you._" Luna's voice rang in Ryoma's ears. "_Why don't you go say sorry to Tomoka, I'm sure she didn't mean it._"

'_WHYYYYYYYY? SHE'S BEEN SO ANNOYING LATELY!'_

_'You don't want to lose your friends now, do you?'_

"I'll do that after I eat." Ryoma muttered annoyingly.

"Do what ochibi-chan?" Eiji asked with a mouth full of steak.

"Nothing, Marui, Kirihara, sit down and eat like civilized people." Ryoma laughed as the two got up and finished eating. "I think the rest of these steaks can be used as dinner tonight. Lets go Anya and Ponta."

"Where are you going?" Kachiro asked.

"Out, see you later." He responded while taking off. A tumbleweed rolled by and everyone starred at where he was standing before.

"I want to follow him but right now, I'm too full." Eiji said while lying onto the couch. Everyone laughed at them.

"I finally get to try the arcade!" Kirihara busted out of the room.

"We'll keep him from getting in trouble." Niou and Sanada walked out of the room."

**With Ryoma**

"So, where are we going exactly?" Ponta asked.

"I'm going to say sorry to Tomoka, I don't want to but right now, Luna won't give me a choice.." Ryoma responded.

"_You're just too sweet._" Luna said in his head.

"You're right Luna. He is too sweet of a person."

"Hey! I can hear you, you know." Ryoma piped up. They continued to run down the hotel hallway. The speed Ryoma and his guardians were running at would put a cheetah to shame.

The opened the stairs and started climbing step-by-step as if they were flying up the cases. He had his cat ears on so he could hear for any sudden noises from Tomoka. (Like maybe Crying?) Once he got up to the roof he saw Sakuno standing by the edge.

"Hey Sakuno."

"A-ah, Ryoma-kun." She stuttered.

"Do you know where Tomoka is?" He asked her.

"I think she's down in the lobby crying. You know, you didn't have to be so mean to her. She didn't know Luna was the other half of you." She said putting a finger into his face.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah; whatever you say kid."

"I'm the same age as you, you know!" She huffed and looked away.

"You know what, I don't care about age. I'm a cat, so that means I have nine lives. Time up here is faster, so in technical terms, I AM OLDER! Now don't go complaining anymore." He jumped off of the side and Kang came flying by.

"You haven't been in the best mood have you?" Kang asked.

"It's this place, it's making me mad, and it's turning me into my father." He whispered to himself. Anya and Ponta climbed onto his shoulders.

"Let us clear all of the darkness." The three closed their eyes and the guardians started giving Ryoma pressure points around his body.

"We are releasing the dark energy hidden in your body so that it calms yourself down." When they landed onto the ground they had finished and Ryoma perked up.

"I feel so… happy!" He said hugging the two guardians.

"That's the plan!" They responded.

"Thank you Kang!" He waved good bye to him and he took into the sky again. They looked around the lobby and saw many people; Atobe, Kabaji, Niou, Kirihara, Sanada, Tezuka, Hydoco, Vernon, Aiden, Fuji and Yuuta. They looked around and almost gave up when they saw Tomoka sitting on a bench all alone. Ryoma decided to sneak p on her from behind.

"Gah!" Tomoka squeaked. "What happened?" She turned around but Ryoma disappeared under the table. Ryoma held back a giggle as Tomoka was looking around frantically. He poked her in the rib again and jumped onto the lamp above. Everyone starred at Ryoma but Tomoka hadn't notice it. Ryoma was almost ready to break out in laughter. Once he got down silently he snuck underneath the seat. Kirihara, Niou, Fuji and Yuuta were all looking at him like he was crazy. He hid under there for a few seconds and jumped underneath her feet and she screamed.

"Cha ha ha ha!" Ryoma started laughing and lied down with his front half looking at Tomoka and the other half under the seat.

"Ryoma-sama?" She asked then she looked away.

Ryoma sighed. "Minano suppio eso benia mena han pani fonio ma." (Translasion: I'm sorry for being rude to you please forgive me.) Ryoma got up and watched away into the elevator which just so happened to open at that moment. When he pressed the floor button he looked at her and smile.

"What just happened?" She asked herself.

"He apologized in his own language, take it as a compliment and shut up. Ryoma almost never apologizes for something as simple as yelling." Sakura said while disappearing. Tomoka just blinked like an idiot and smiled.

* * *

Ryoma: Stupid Luna making me appologize to Tomoka.

Me: Hey, I didn't like writing it either.

Luna: You two need to be nicer to her.

Ryoma: She could have KILLED you, and by you I mean me!

Me: Okay! Well, R&R.


	27. Chapter 26: Inner Training

Yeah, sorry for the update being so late. I got the Xbox 360 game 'Final Fantasy VIII' and I just couldn't stop playing it. So here's the late update. Enjoy! :P

* * *

"_What just happened?" She asked herself._

"_He apologized, take it as a compliment. Ryoma almost never apologizes for something as simple as that." Sakura said while disappearing. Tomoka just blinked like an idiot and smiled._

"Everyone gather up!" Vernon called out. "Alright, today is the last day Ryoma can extend the training up here so we have to use it for the most important training that we will go through. We will be locating our inner animal and learning how to work together with it."

"THAT'S ALL TALK LOLA!" Ryoma yelled. They all turned to see what they were fighting about this time.

"Back off you two!" Taylor said pushing them away from each other.

"I CAN SO KICK YOUR ASS, anytime and anywhere. Name it."

"I'd rather not."

"Why, are you a scaredy-cat?"

Ryoma's vein popped. "No. I just want to. Relax." He said trying to keep his cool.

"No, I think you're a scaredy-cat." Ryoma walked up to Vernon.

"Why are you fighting this time?" Hydoco asked. Ryoma decided to keep his mouth shut this time. "Good thing you know how to keep your temper."

"As I was saying, all of you from… earth was it? Yes, from earth, all of you from earth will be learning how to locate, work with and become friends with your animal."

"Yeah, but this boy has more experience than us." A dark green haired boy five years older than Ryoma said as he hugged Ryoma. Ryoma hit his face with the back of his fist.

"I'm NOT in a good mood Forest." Ryoma said with a glare. Then Ryoma took a deep breath and Lola jumped at him. Obviously she forgot about his 'cat-like reflexes' because he simply ducked. "You're stupid Lola. Everyone knows you can't sneak up on a cat, corner him defiantly. Sneak up, that's a defiantly a no." He moved out of the way of her next attack. The whole time he had his eyes closed.

"STOP MOVING YOU MANGY FELINE!" Lola screamed. Ryoma opened his eyes and moved behind Lola and ran a claw up her spine and Lola dropped to the floor.

"Don't worry, you'll be able to move in about thirty minutes." He walked away and got back in line while everyone looked at him in shock. "What, she was pissing me off." Everyone laughed at him. "I'll go hack the network." He walked away and onto the bus. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Alright, so this is the list. Ryoma's Group: Marui Bunta, Gakuto, Eiji Kikumaru, Kintaro and Syuusuke Fuji. Hynicko's group: Kaidoh and Yuuta. Sakura's Group: Sakuno and Tomoka. Blaze's Group: Takeshi Momoshiro, Takashi Kawamura, and Gin. Forest's Group: Sanada, Shiraishi, Kunimitsu Tezuka, Seiichi Yukimura and Jirou. Taylor's Group: Shuuichiro Oishi, Jackal and Yanagi. Lola's Group: Kirihara Akaya. Serenity's Group: Keigo Atobe, Sadaharu Inui, and Renji Yanagi. Mario's Group: Niou, Mizuki, and Kevin. The rest of you are with Hydoco, Vernon and Myself." Aiden listed off the names.

"So that's the group. Everyone is now dismissed, Ryoma is in the bus hacking into the system so just go inside and tell him you're his group. Let's go everyone." Vernon ordered.

"Hoi hoi! Ochibi is our teacher ~ nya!" Eiji was hopping over to the bus.

"Better go tell him." They all walked into the bus and saw Ryoma staring at a computer screen and typing like a mad man. "Hey Ryoma, we have to tell you something." Fuji spoke up.

"HACKED IN AND READY TO LEARN!" Ryoma cheered. "Now, what did you need?"

"We're your group; you're the one who's teach us how to connect with our 'inner animals'." Gakuto answered.

"Oh really, alright then, let's head off then." He grabbed his backpack and everyone else stared at him. "You're wondering where we're going aren't you? We're going into the heart of the forest." They started following him out of the bus and headed into the forest. "Path, where is that pathway. There it is. The heart of the forest has a giant jewel that holds pure energy and helps you search for your inner animal. You five are lucky, I'm actually the only person who knows about this."

"So basically we're cheating?"

"Not at all, the gem was built for that purpose; it helps you search inside of your inner world so that you can find your animal. In this case I would have to say you're all cats. You're either hyperactive, you are an acrobat, you have great senses, or you're incredibly smart."

"Well, I have always been known to be a genius you know." Marui pointed out.

"You're all smart and have great senses. But something inside of you is holding you back from going 100%. That is what we are going to pull out; that restrain is actually your animal being asleep and in hibernation." He explained while walking. Ryoma looked back every so often to make sure nobody got lost. "The jewel is special… because I made it!" He smirked.

"SAY WHAT?" The all said in shock. Ryoma looked back and smirked.

"Yeah, but don't tell anybody about it because if my dad found out…" He stopped and shuttered. "Let's just say that if my father found out it would turn into chaos. Her we are, what do you think of the pedestal? I made it along with one of my friends. His name was Alex but one day something happened to him and I never saw him again." They all looked up to see a gem the size of their heads sitting on a light blue pedestal covered in vines from the bottom to the top. Although Ryoma hurt inside he kept the outside smiling.

"Wow, it makes me feel all warm inside." Eiji said following everyone up the steps.

"It's like the forest itself is shining around this place." Fuji pointed out.

"How did you make it?" Marui asked while popping a bubble of gum.

"I don't remember… I was actually still only five when I made it." He put a hand on the gem and smiled. "Everyone sit down on the benches and I'll tell you what to do." Everyone silently walked over to the benches and sat down. "For this to work you must meditate and search your mind. Relax your body and think of a place. Happy, sad, it doesn't matter."

**In Eiji's Mind**

"Nya~ it's so pretty!" He was rolling around in the meadow of flowers. "What's this?" He picked up a plant and it turned into a fairy. "Nya~ Sugoii!"

"You four have to listen to me carefully. Search for your animal by tracking her down. Your animal is always the opposite gender as you so don't be fooled by their illusions." Ryoma's voice appeared out of nowhere. "Find your animal and you will come out safe and unharmed."

"Nya~ I'm on it ochibi-chan!" Eiji ran into the forest and started tracking down his animal.

**In Kintaro's Mind**

"You four have to listen to me carefully. Search for your animal by tracking her down. Your animal is always the opposite gender as you so don't be fooled by their illusions." Ryoma's voice appeared out of nowhere. "Find your animal and you will come out safe and unharmed."

"Yah Yah, finding animals is my specialty!" He ran through the mountain and started searching high and low on the caves.

**In Marui's Mind**

"I'm in heaven!" He said as he jumped into a pile of bubble gum. "It's like a dream come true." He started jumping up and down on some sponge cake.

"You four have to listen to me carefully. Search for your animal by tracking her down. Your animal is always the opposite gender as you so don't be fooled by their illusions." Ryoma's voice appeared out of nowhere. "Find your animal and you will come out safe and unharmed."

"Alright, goofing off is over and done with. Let's find that cat!" He started running on the jawbreaker sidewalk.

**In Gakuto's Mind**

"You four have to listen to me carefully. Search for your animal by tracking her down. Your animal is always the opposite gender as you so don't be fooled by their illusions." Ryoma's voice appeared out of nowhere. "Find your animal and you will come out safe and unharmed."

"AHHHHH! I'm no good at tracking!" Gakuto panicked.

"Don't panic, I'm not one to hurt people." A voice said behind him. Gakuto turned around and stared at a shadow of a girl. "Follow me!" The girl said waving her hand.

'_Don't be fooled by their illusions.'_ Ryoma's words were fresh in his mind. Gakuto stayed back and searched somewhere else.

"I'm not falling for it." He said as he walked around the beach.

**On the Pedestal**

Thirty minutes had passed by and Ryoma smiled. "They're doing great, better than me I can tell you that."

'_That's for sure.' _Luna responded. '_You destroyed the school in your mind looking for me.'_ They both laughed.

"My my, what a lovely group you have here." Ryoma went wide eyed and froze.

"No, it can't be." He whispered to himself.

"Hello there my pretty kitty."

* * *

I just realized this is a really short chapter, well, the next few chapters make up for it because they're like... 5 pages long on word. Luckily there is no school tomarrow for me (I don't know about you but I'm happy) and I'm typing up another story on the PoT category. And FYI the other students are going through their training and in the next chapter they are the same status as the others. Well, Ja Ne for now!


	28. Chapter 27: The Dark Knight

Sorry about the cliffy yesterday, it just happened. I really should do my homework right now, but it's only 9:41 where I live right now, so i can wait XD Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"_Why, hello there my pretty kitty._ It's wonderful to see you again." A dark voice washed over Ryoma's body and sent him into shivers as he slowly turned around only to be face to face with a man dressed from head to toe in black clothing. He couldn't tell who it was that was behind him because of a black cloth mask that was over his face.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Ryoma asked sternly but on the inside he was scared of him. '_Pull it together!_' He yelled at himself.

"Now, now, don't be too hasty little kitten. Besides, you already know me. You don't want to be injuring yourself over something so small now, would you?" He asked pulling out a sketch pad. "Why don't we have a little fun? Let me start off with a little drawing of… a dinosaur. I'm sure you've heard of something like that on Earth, right?" He drew something onto his paper and all of a sudden a giant red dinosaur popped out of the book and charged at Ryoma. Ryoma leaped out of the way and the dinosaur hit one of the caved in walls.

'_I must drive him away from here so he won't get the gems... or worse. Take my friends' life._' He ran away from the man who was in hot pursuit of Ryoma. Ryoma pulled out a flare gun and pointed it to the sky and blasted it while running away from the dinosaur and the man on top of it. Ryoma ran and ran for who knows how long until he wasn't able to run in that form any longer. Ryoma transformed into his cat form and ran at a slow pace so that he wouldn't lose the man.

"You want to play that game, huh? Well then, let's see how you do against these!" Twenty feline drawings started hoping onto the ground and running at him. Ryoma started dodging claws and teeth until he ran into the empty meadows.

"I hope they found the others." Ryoma stopped in the wide open grounds and got ready to fight. "COME AT ME!" With that the man and hit 21 animals attacked at full speed.

**With Sakura's Group**

"What's that?" Tomoka asked pointing to a red explosion.

"It's a flare from Ryoma. Let's go, he may need help!" Sakura responded. Everyone followed her through the forest and ran to the flare.

**With Lola's Group**

"Hey Lola, there was a flare that just went off." Kirihara warned.

"That was Ryoma's flare. I want him to get hurt but only by me, so let's go." The two of them ran toward the flare.

**With Blaze's Group**

"Hey Blaze, I think someone sent a flare out over in that direction." Taka pointed out toward the flare and Blaze's eyes widened.

"We have to go, Ryoma's in trouble."

"Yes sir!" This went on for every group until everyone was finally headed out toward the cats-in-training.

**With the Cats-in-Training**

"We did it! We found our animals!" Eiji said while dancing around with a girl that had red hair and was wearing a pink dress.

"Yay, yay! My kitty cat is just like me!" Kintaro said while mirroring the white cat-like girl that was wearing a silky smooth white dress.

"Hey, does anybody know where Ryoma is?" Marui asked.

"I hear explosions coming from the meadows and I hear people running toward this place." Marui's animal responded. She was wearing a blue dress with black hair.

"We better get ready for a fight." Cat Kintaro responded. Everyone got next to their animals and got ready to fight.

"Over here you guys!" Hynicko said. "Eiji, Marui, Gakuto, Kintaro… where's Ryoma?" Hynicko asked.

"I don't know, we open our eyes to find ourselves up here without Ryoma." Gakuto responded. Just then all of their animals perked up their ears.

"Ryoma's out in the meadows!" Gakuto's cat girl spoke up. She had brown hair and was wearing a black dress. "We better hurry. I'm hearing fighting." Everyone rushed to where the meadows were.

**In the Meadows**

Ryoma had slashed all of the animals and every time they turned into ink splats and splattered over the ground and Ryoma. "You know you can't win. This would be so much easier if you just come back to the castle with me little Prince."

"Over my dead body. But before we fight any longer, who are you?" Ryoma asked losing his rudeness.

"Ryoma, don't you remember me?" He pulled off the cloth mask and revealed short blue hair as long a Tezuka's. When his whole face was revealed Ryoma nearly had a heart attack.

"A-Alex… you're alive. I can't believe you're alive! I thought you died." Ryoma smiled and dropped his guard down.

"I'm no longer your friend Ryoma." Ryoma tensed up again.

"What do you mean Alex?" Ryoma asked somewhat sad.

"You left me, you brought that whole fate upon my family. You're not my friend, YOU NEVER WHERE! Now I'm working under your father." Ryoma got back into fighting position when he heard his father was involved.

"It wasn't my fault; it was my father's fault. You knew that, and yet you took me in anyways!" He felt a few drops on his arms. Suddenly the rain started pouring in buckets.

"Let's fight Ryoma. I win, you follow; you win… you will no longer have me following you." Ryoma glared at him and Alex glared back at him. They both removed their capes and ran at each other. Ryoma threw a punch to Alex's face and Alex took his hand and tried to pull him to the ground but Ryoma kicked his face sending him flying. Alex got his footing and pushed off once again. Ryoma and Alex both sparred for a while in the storm. "Give it up Ryo-chan. You won't win."

"Don't you dare call me that!" He ran at Alex and punched him square in the face. "You traitor!"

"YOU SET THIS ON YOURSELF!" Alex leaped at Ryoma and they rolled on the ground getting whatever wasn't wet yet soaked.

"There he is!" Blaze called through the thundering roars.

"Who is that guy?" Atobe asked.

"He's a royal guard!" Hydoco yelled through some more thunder.

"YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE RYOMA ECHIZEN!" Alex punched him in the face they grabbed his waist with a whip bringing him back toward him.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT LIVING?" Ryoma screamed slicing the whip. Ryoma pushed off the ground and kicked Alex in the face. Alex and Ryoma started clashing magic attacks one after another.

"Why is Ryoma so much weaker than normal Hydoco?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know. He's never been like this, even if he was sick." Hydoco said looking a little bit worried.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU ALEX?" Ryoma screamed to him. "You… you aren't anything like I remember." He had tears building up in his eyes.

"YOU HAPPENED RYOMA! YOU HAD TO RUN AWAY AND COME TO US?" He screamed running at Ryoma.

"You found me, remember?" Ryoma whispered into his ear. Ryoma ran his finger up Alex's spinal cord.

"That trick won't work on me Ryoma. I'm not like that little worthless brat you used to know. I'm so much stronger!" Alex proclaimed stabbing Ryoma in the stomach. Ryoma coughed up some blood when Alex brought his sword back. Ryoma jumped away and fell to the ground not long afterwards. "As a kid, you were stronger than me. But now that I'm not that weak caring person anymore, you don't stand and chance." He kicked Ryoma across the ink covered meadow. Ryoma rolled a few times then took his footing. He released the wound that was healing on its own. Alex lunged at Ryoma again trying to stab Ryoma through the chest only to be kicked in the face by Ryoma's foot.

"You just left out one thing Alex."

"And what would that be brat?" He asked putting his neck and head back into place.

"I'm not the helpless and weak brat you used to know!" He said kicking Alex into a nearby tree. Ryoma's wound was now fully healed, and what a perfect time for it to be too. Alex transformed into a dragon-human transformation.

"Never seen my animal before huh?" Ryoma starred in shock and in fear. "Be afraid of someone like me Ryoma. BE AFRAID!" Alex jumped at the speed of light and disappeared into the darkened sky. "DIE RYOMA!" He grabbed Ryoma with his tailed brought him up then smashing him into the ground.

"Ryoma, no." Sakura started crying when Ryoma's body was just lying there without making a move.

"RYOMA GET UP!" Blaze screamed.

"Ryoma, you're stronger than this! Get your ass up!" Lola screamed.

'_My body… it's cold. I'm never cold. Why is it happening just now?_' Ryoma thought to himself. '_My friends… they're calling me.'_ Ryoma opened his eyes a little bit and saw Alex coming down for a finishing blow. Ryoma's eyes snapped all the way open and he flipped backwards. "TRANSFORM!" Ryoma transformed into a two tailed cat and glared at Alex. "You will never win." Ryoma's friends cheered. Ryoma leaped at Alex's dragon tail and clawed the skin open. Alex flung him into the air.

"No matter what you do, I WILL WIN!" Ryoma jumped out of the way of the attack. Ryoma yawned which only pissed Alex off some more. "STOP MOCKING ME!" He lunged at Ryoma fangs extended. Ryoma sidestepped the attack. Alex crashed into the ground. Alex used his tail to grab Ryoma. Ryoma slipped away because his tail was bleeding.

"It's about time to finish this." Ryoma said in a calm voice.

"Ha! You finish it? I'd like to see you try." Alex mocked. Ryoma jumped into the air.

"Ring Tail Marauders!" Ryoma's rings on his tails shined and Anya and Ponta landed onto the ground with Ryoma.

"I was getting a little worried for a second back there." Anya smiled.

"I always knew he would make it in time. That's the Queen's human for you!" He smiled.

"Let's finish this. Anya; protector of the moon, shine before him and blind him with illusions." Anya was now holding a magic staff and shook it revealing a beautiful high pitched sound. Anya started singing along with the music coming out of the staff. "Ponta; protector of the sun, shine before me and lend me strength." Ponta got in front of Ryoma and turned into a chest gem and locked onto Ryoma.

"What is this thing?" Alex yelled. The illusion created a black slimy glop that was trying to engulf him and dissolve him into acid.

Ryoma closed his eyes and the chest gem started glowing. Then Ryoma opened his eyes and jumped over Alex who was now a few inches off of the ground due to the illusion. "I thought you were my father's warrior." Ryoma mocked.

He jumped at Ryoma. Alex's eyes widened and he tried to move but each time he tried it just got harder and harder. "You… WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"I myself did nothing but fight. Although Anya and Ponta, they lured you into the trap with me being the bait." Just then the moon shined out and the storm stopped. A silver line of energy had wrapped around Alex and holding him in place so he couldn't move. Ryoma strung a few lines and a melodic sound came in return. Ryoma smiled. "You don't get far without your guardians. It's just a matter of _**if**_ you can call them out."

"You… YOU BITCH! I will get you some day." Alex yelled out.

"Just not on my father's account. You remember the deal correct? You give up the chase!" Ryoma became serious but smiled again. "Although there is the matter of fact of the other top warriors in the military. Eh, I'll get to them when they come." He winked and waved goodbye then hopped off of one of the lines. "Oh, and you better not struggle. Those lines get stronger the more you struggle. They'll come off around the time the moon goes down. Until another day Alex; and you will never beat me. Not then, not now, not ever." Ryoma walked away with his two guardians on his shoulders.

"Why could I never beat you?" Alex asked. "I trained day and night to beat you. Yet no matter how hard I try, I can't win." Alex had a tear rolling down his face.

"I'll tell you why, if you really want to know. You trained your body and magic energy. I trained my mind and magic energy. My master always tells me that the most important part of a mage is their will power and the strength of one's mind." He went up to Alex and whispered the next part into his ear. "You've lived in the darkness for who knows how long, while I lived in the light with people who love and care for me." He moved away from his ears.

"Well, I have a reason as to why I want to kill you rather than defeat you now."

"No, you don't. I didn't do those things to you. Your family is perfectly fine. Living in poverty maybe, but that can be changed if you try hard enough. Did you just expect them to be right where you left them?"

"No, but when I came home I found my mother's body along with three other kids. I went to your father for help."

"Wait, you found four bodies? And you went to my _father_? You must have hit your head pretty hard during that fight."

"Yes, and then you just disappeared out of nowhere. THAT'S WHY I MUST KILL YOU!" Alex reached for Ryoma but the strings got tighter.

"Stop it Alex, I don't want you to die!" Ryoma screamed pulling on the strings.

"Why not? YOU KILLED MY MOTHER AND SIBLINGS!"

"No, I DIDN'T. CHECK MY MEMORIES IF YOU HAVE TO. JUST DON'T DIE!" Alex skimmed Ryoma's forehead and they both saw what happened the day of the attack.

**A Flashback Starts**

"_Azura, I can't run anymore!" Club hollered._

"_Club, they're going to catch us if we don't run!" Mina screamed._

"_I got him!" Ryoma ran back to Club and put him on his back. "Let's go!"_

"_What's wrong Alex?" Ryoma asked when he suddenly stopped._

"_I'm staying behind." He stated turning around facing where the guards were screaming at._

"_No! Don't go Alex! ALEX!" The name hollered through the streets as Kang took off of the ground. Alex just looked back at them and smiled._

"_ALEX!" The other three kids called._

**End of the Flashback**

Ryoma fell onto the ground. "What was that? I don't remember ever doing that. I know I came home one day from a walk and my family was dead… and you were gone! THE KING SAID YOU KILLED THEM!" Ryoma flicked his forehead to keep him from attacking again.

"STOP STRUGGLING! Do you want to die?" Ryoma screamed in his face. "I don't know what happened that day or what you went through. But shouldn't you always trust your friends?" He glared Alex in the eyes and Alex looked away. Ryoma stiffened. "If you don't want to be friends anymore, that's perfectly fine with me. But did you see me kill them? YOU KNEW ME BETTER THAN ANYBODY DID ALEX! YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT I WOULDN'T DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Ryoma ran back toward the forest and ran toward the gem.

"Ryoma, where are you going?" Anya asked him on his shoulder.

"We're going to the secret hideout. Alex, Club, Mina, Tilun and I always went there as kids, ever since we found a secret tunnel that led us straight here in no time." Ryoma said running like the wind. The tears on his face were being blown away and Ryoma's paws hit the ground with amazing speed while on all four.

"It sounds interesting to me." Ponta spoke up. "What is that thing?" He asked as they came up to the gem.

"It is the life source of this place. It helps you enhance your magic energy." He started pouncing up the steps like it was a straight ground. "There's a lock around here somewhere."

"Found the lock." Anya pointed toward a dollar sign. "Why is it a dollar sign?" Anya asked.

"It was Club's idea. Don't ask me why, he used to be obsessed with it." He pulled out a dollar sign diamond key chain and stuck it in. A door hidden behind the rock slowly creaked open and the three stepped inside. The door slowly closed and they were in complete darkness until Ryoma snapped his fingers. Lights turned on and revealed a mansion like home. Fancy star furniture and old games and movies like video games and 'Mean Girls'. Ryoma picked up the movie and laughed. "Mina used to always love this movie so much that she would watch it day and night."

"Where they good memories?" Anya asked.

"Yeah, we had some awesome times here. Awesome mess ups as well." Ryoma laughed. He walked open to the refrigerator and opened it up and found a moon lion that pounced on him. "I know, you missed me, down girl." The lion sniffed Ryoma's hair and started wagging its tail.

"Who is this?" Ponta asked Ryoma.

"I believe Mina named him Tricia." Ryoma responded while scratching her ear. "Are you two hungry?" He walked into the giant fridge and pulled out a giant bag of food that was still perfectly new. "This fridge has a magic charm on it that preserves all food forever, unless it can't be preserved."

"Sure, do you have a can of Tuna?" Ponta asked nicely.

"Here you go. Anya, do you want something?"

"No thank you, I'm on a diet."

"Alright then, let's go watch a movie." They both followed him over to the flat screen Television and sat on the couch. He picked out a horror movie called 'The Grudge' and put it in. Somewhere around the end of the movie at the scariest part the door flung open and the three cat-like humans jumped and hugged each other for comfort.

"So this is the secret hideout that Alex was talking about." A man dressed in black commented with a whistle.

"He said the kid was somewhere in here." Five more black dressed men walked through the secret door. Ryoma, Anya and Ponta all hid behind one of the pillars.

"I was so close to gaining my energy back without having to use it again." Ryoma whispered as he slumped down. "What am I going to do?" Anya and Ponta both put their paws on Ryoma's mouth to shut him up. They motioned for silence and Ryoma nodded.

"Alex said that the boy was out of magic energy. We should be able to take him down with just the six of us. Ryoma's heart was pounding.

'_Why am I like this right now? I'm never scared. Is it because my father is involved? Or is it because I'm still slightly injured?_' Ryoma looked down to his stomach and it throbbed in pain.

"I think I heard something." They walked over toward the refrigerator and opened it up. Tricia jumped at them and killed two men but then the third shot her and she fell to the ground. Ryoma starred at the sight and her eyes were telling him one single word… 'Run'. Ryoma made a break for the door.

"He's right there!" One of the four men pointed out.

"Shoot him down."

"Anya, Ponta, GET HELP!" He threw the keys to the secret hideout to them and he was shot in the arm and fell to the ground.

"RYOMA, NO!" Anya screamed. Ponta was dragging her away toward the meadows. "LET ME GO! I NEED TO HELP RYOMA!"

"We need to get help first!" Ponta screamed.

* * *

OMG! This chapter is about 8 pages in word! :D I feel happy now.

Please don't kill me for another cliffy. I don't mean to it just happened and it's the best place to put the cliffy. SORRY!


	29. Chapter 28: The Triple Storm of the Star

Wow, this is... short, way too short to be a chapter. I'm sorry, double chapters, but I guess it's also because I'm taking tomorrow off to relax.

* * *

"_Anya, Ponta, GET HELP!" He threw the keys to the secret hideout to them and he was shot in the arm and fell to the ground._

"_RYOMA, NO!" Anya screamed. Ponta was dragging her away toward the meadows. "LET ME GO! I NEED TO HELP RYOMA!"_

"_We need to get help first!" Ponta screamed._

"YOU GUYS!" Ponta screamed running toward the group.

"Hey Ponta, what's wrong?" Momo asked.

"Ryoma, trapped, he's shot by some more knights. HE'S CAPTURED BY THE KING!" Anya said spilling out all of her tears. Everyone's hearts skipped a beat.

"Where is he Anya?" Sakura asked in desperation.

"He is by the gem, but there's a secret corridor. Follow us, we know the way." Ponta responded for his sister. The two sprinted off in the direction Ryoma was in. They heard more gunshots as they got closer.

"Come on you guys!" Anya led them up the pedestal and entered the key into the slot. When it opened they saw Ryoma jumping from pillar to pillar holding on by his right side. Both his left arm and leg had been shot and all he could do was dodge the bullets. Ryoma went to dodge another bullet but his hand slipped and lucky for him the shot was where his hand was. He fell to the ground and two men were holding Ryoma down. Sakura was pissed off when she saw this and Ran at them.

"Leave my boyfriend the hell alone!" She kicked one man in the head and the other put a gun up to the bleeding Ryoma's head. Sakura stabbed him in the throat and knelt down to Ryoma's side. "Ryo-chan, are you alright? I was so worried when I heard what happened."

"Yeah, I've been a lot better but it's not something I'll simply die over." Ryoma responded with a smile.

"Well, we better get going then." There was a silence. "What's wrong?" Serenity knelt down to Ryoma.

"He got shot in the leg. He can't walk. Someone will have to carry him back."

Lola walked over to him and picked him up onto his back. "Don't you dare think this means anything smart ass."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Ryoma smirked and they headed off.

**Back at The Bus**

"Alright, we're back." Lola stepped inside with Sakura, Serenity, Taylor and Hynicko behind her.

"Oh my, what happened here?" Yukimura asked while playing a game of go fish with the Rikkaidai players.

"Long story short… the king did this." Serenity said as if it was nothing.

"I should have thought so." Kirihara said sourly.

"Ryoma, is this little cub someone you know? It was following us all the way back to the bus." Serenity held out a lion cub. It was Tricia in cub form. Tricia pounced on him and licked is face.

"But… how is she alive? She was killed by them." Ryoma stared at the cub.

"I don't know, all of a sudden I heard rustling in the bushes and she appeared. Now, we need to get going before anybody else comes." Serenity took the wheel.

Everybody buckled up and got ready to hit the road. '_I don't feel good about going to the next town_' Ryoma thought while stroking the feline pet.

**At the Next Town**

'_If they truly are here then I don't want to be left alone._' They parked the bus and everyone left.

"Ryoma, you're still hurt so just stay here and relax." Hydoco ordered.

"We'll be right back Ryoma. Don't get in any trouble." Ryoma waved goodbye and sat in his seat. He heard a rumbling noise and shot up.

* * *

I'm putting up a second chapter.


	30. Chapter 29: Some 'Father' I Have

Since the last chapter was so D*** short I'm putting up another chapter.

* * *

"_We'll be right back Ryoma. Don't get in any trouble." Ryoma waved goodbye and sat in his seat. He heard a rumbling noise and shot up._

"It's probably just Lola and Blaze trying to scare me." Ryoma relaxed and sat into his seat again but immediately shot up again. "Alex warned me about them." Ryoma backed into an escape door just in case something was going on. His heart started pounding and as soon as he heard the voice from the roof his heart started beating harder and harder. Ryoma clutched his heart with his other hand not letting go of the handle.

"Come out, come out little kitty. Come on out and play." Ryoma recognized that voice. "Your father just wants to see you again."

"Don't come in here dad. Please don't come in." Ryoma gripped the handle when he heard footsteps on the roof of the bus. Ryoma held his breath and stopped thinking for a second.

"Come on son, I won't hurt you… much." He laughed and stopped. Ryoma closed his eyes and stood there like a statue. "I guess we'll do this the hard way." Ryoma's heart nearly stopped dead in his tracks when the King crashed through the bus. Ryoma pulled the handle and jumped out of the bus. Little did he expect the Royal army to be ready to fire their weapons. "I told you we would do this the hard way. Now stop struggling and get in the limo." Ryoma was too scared to move so he just stood there. "Brat, I said get in the limo. GET IN!" The King slapped Ryoma in the face and Ryoma fell to the ground. "You are such an ungrateful brat!"

"I'm never going home. You can't make me." Ryoma muttered.

"Oh I can't can I? We'll just have to see about that then." He held a knife to Ryoma's neck and the royal army got rid of their weapons. "Get in the limo you slimy ungrateful brat!" Ryoma pushed his back into the bus. "Royal Army, do whatever you must. Just bring him back to the castle… alive." Ryoma snapped his head up and jumped away onto the top of the bus.

"Troops, move out!" One of the Admirals ordered. There were twenty small troops and three large troops. Fifteen of the small groups ran away and the other five followed Ryoma. The three large groups were controlled by the admirals. "Oceana, you take your group to the right side of town in case he moves there. Flare, you take the left side for the same reason." The other two admirals came out of the limo. All three admirals were a year older than Ryoma.

"He won't get away this time. Since we're here he won't stand a chance." A dark blue haired girl stepped out wearing a light blue female warriors' outfit. "My troop, move out!" Oceana ordered. One of the large groups disappeared.

"Mada Mada Dane Ryoma. Mada Mada Dane." A red haired boy stood out of the limo."I'm going to toss him into a pool of lava when I see him." He was wearing a male warrior's outfit but his was red.

"Remember Flare, don't kill him. I know you want to prove something, but killing him won't help at all."

"Fine Thorneo. My troop, move out!" The last group disappeared and the yellow haired teenager stood there with his troop.

"My troop spread out and secures this area."

"Yes sir!" the troop split up and Thorneo disappeared into the sky.

**With the Academy**

"This cake is so delectable!" Taylor and Marui squealed in happiness.

"Aiden, why don't you eat?" Hydoco asked.

"It's because I sense something is going to happen. Something really bad is going to happen any moment."

"Stop running brat!" A black dressed man yelled. They all turned and saw about seven people running and chasing after a boy.

"What's going on?" Blaze asked setting down a cup of coffee.

"I don't know. But doesn't that look a lot like Ryoma?" Lola asked while taking a large bite of cake.

"You idiot, that _is_ Ryoma!" Sakura warned sitting up.

"Not Oceana, this is really bad. We have to help Ryoma." Aiden ordered. Everyone groaned because they wanted to finish their cake and sweets. "Fine I'll save his life." He ran toward the town square.

Ryoma was breathing heavily and his leg was starting to bleed again. '_Crap, if this keeps up I won't last very much longer.'_ Ryoma sniffed the air and his heart slowed its beating down and everything was calming down. Ryoma fell into a calm and loving trance.

"Ryoma, it's been far too long. How are you?" Ocean popped out of the city square's fountain. She walked over to Ryoma and traced his chin line. "Yes, you remember me. Would you be so kind as to… do me a little favor?" He was an inch away from his face. "I promise that the reward with be very promising." She whispered in his ear. "But first we must talk at your castle, it's much too public here."

"No."

"Did you just say 'no' to **me**? Nobody says no to me!" She kicked him into the air and he started falling. "You're still weak and defenseless Ryoma darling." She said kicking him to the ground. Just in time Aiden caught him before he hit the ground.

"Ryoma, kid wake up." Aiden said dodging Oceana's water waves. Aiden decided to take him back to the café but was blocked by the royal knights who were under Oceana's orders stopped him. Aiden knocked them out. With a flick of a hand Aiden sent a wave of cement hurling toward them. Aiden got to the café and set Ryoma down. "Hydoco, where are you?" Everyone was laughing and having fun once they ate the sweets. "Hydoco, he's in trouble, he's been poisoned." But nobody seemed to care. Hydoco just waved him off. "STOP BEING CARELESS!" Aiden kicked his brother in the face and that snapped him out of his trance.

"What the… what was that for Aiden?" Everyone stopped laughing and saw the beat up Ryoma in Aiden's hands.

"Oceana will find out where I am any moment. Don't let him out of your sight or it could mean his end." He set Ryoma next to Hydoco and Vernon.

"Aiden, wait." Ryoma choked out. "You can't fight her. She mesmerized me, and she will do the same to you. She releases gases and liquids from her body making anybody within a two hundred yard radius fall under her control. You can't win against her!" Ryoma stood up and grabbed Aiden's collar. "Those three are too strong Aiden. My father… those three... they're not the same. Now look at them, THEY'RE FREAKING ADMIRALS!" Ryoma dropped to the ground. "It's not possible. It's… it's just not possible to win." Eiji walked up to the cat-like kid and hugged him.

"Ochibi, calm down, we're here for you." Eiji was stroking his back while Hydoco removed the gas out of his system.

"What in the world?" Aiden yelled for help and everyone ran out to see what was happening.

"Aiden, are you all… whoa." There was a giant ball of water and Aiden was trapped inside.

"Oh, are these your little friends Ryoma? You don't mind if I take them as hostages do you?" The ball of water rolled around and grabbed everyone except for Ryoma since he was still standing in the doorway.

"No, don't do that Oceana. Please don't hurt them." He said walking into the middle of the street.

"Why shouldn't I? After all, it is my job to return the prince to the castle. Thorneo, Flare, you want to help?" Ryoma was now visibly shaking as the other two admirals appeared out of nowhere. "Yes, I know you're scared of us Ryoma darling."

"Just come with us and you won't get hurt." Fare said walking toward Ryoma. Ryoma backed away. He looked like a newborn kitten who was wandering the streets of New York.

"Hey brat, we said come with us. Don't even think about resisting." Thorneo grabbed his wrist. Ryoma pulled his hand away and kicked the two in the face.

"I was hoping you would put up a fight." Flare starred at him with black and red eyes.

"Just don't kill him remember." Thorneo pulled out a lightning bolt and threw it at Ryoma. Ryoma jumped out of the way and nearly go struck by Flare's flaming fist attack.

"This is no fun if you two get to take all of the glory." Ryoma jumped onto the power line and started breathing again. His legs were shaking and his mind was blank.

'_Ryoma, pull yourself together. We can do this if we work together._' Luna spoke. Ryoma closed his eyes and calmed himself down. "Transform!" Ryoma transformed into his cat form and jumped onto Thorneo's head then kicked Flare into a stone wall making his head make a *clunk* sound. He got up and charged at Ryoma.

"DON'T KILL HIM!" Oceana warned.

"Oh, I won't I'll just seriously hurt the brat!" Flare spat out. Ryoma jumped into the sun.

"Ring Tail Marauders." His two rings shined and Anya and Ponta appeared. "Please help me you two, you're the only ones who can help me."

"We will always be here for you Ryoma." The three landed on the ground.

"Always remember that." They started the sunlight ritual.

"Anya and Ponta; protector of the moon and sun, Lock their senses in time and space." Anya and Ponta threw six rings total at the admirals. "LOCK!" The three called out. The three admirals went blind, deaf, and tasteless; they couldn't smell and couldn't feel a thing. "Anya, play the melodic symbols that show the light in space. Ponta, seal these three into the book of Mephonic." Anya played a flute while Ponta jumped over their heads and tried to seal them away. Thorneo crashed a lightning bolt throught the seals.

"You're a persistent brat, aren't you?" Ryoma gulped and stepped back. "Why are you stepping back?" Ryoma bumped into a large object. He turned around and saw everyone looking at him. "Don't you know you should never let your guard down?" He turned around and Thorneo grabbed his neck. "Ah, I never knew you were a cat on the inside. New things are being discovered today. It's a happy day for me, indeed." Ryoma kicked his face and Thorneo released his neck. Ryoma did some sort of seal technique and Thorneo couldn't speak as soon as Ryoma jabbed his throat.

"Not so fun mocking others now that you can't speak now, is it?" Ryoma ran to the ball of water and it shattered as Ryoma touched it.

"Ryoma, what's going on?" Sakura asked.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Ryoma pushed them out of the way when he saw Oceana send a wave of energy headed toward them. Ryoma sealed off her sense of sight. "Flare, touch them and I will take all three main senses away from you."

"Aw, what's the fun in that?" Flare jumped at Ryoma. "I owe you a little something brat." He jumped at Ryoma and brought out a sword nearly taking off Ryoma's head.

"FLARE! WATCH YOUR FIGHTING! That's what Thorneo says." Oceana screamed.

"SHUT UP YOU JERKS! I've waited too long for this." Ryoma punched his face then jabbed his stomach.

"Now you can't hear nor can you see." Ryoma backed away when Flare swung his sword.

"But I can feel the vibrations in the air, your voice bouncing off of my skin. Not very bright are you kid?" Ryoma and Flare clashed blades.

"Flare, we said stop." Oceana put a hand on his shoulder. "Besides, I want to fight too." She threw a wave toward Ryoma who blocked it with one flick of a tail.

"…" Thorneo threw a bolt at Ryoma's face which he dodged. But Oceana did hand-to-hand combat with Ryoma.

"Not bad kid." She said as she threw another punch. Ryoma grabbed her hand and twisted it. "Wrong choice." She opened her fist and a blast of water slammed Ryoma into the wall. Ryoma dropped and looked at Oceana. He blue hair flowed in the dead wind.

"The wind suits you perfectly nowdays… dead and silent." The two stared at each other for a few minutes. Oceana couldn't see anything so instead she just stares straight at him.

"Stop the starring contest you idiots. I'm going kill him whether you like it or not!" Flare jumped at Ryoma who snapped out of his daze.

"Flare, stop!" Oceana jumped in front of the attack startling Ryoma and everyone else.

"Move Oceana, or you're going to die along with this brat!"

"No, I can't see right now but I do know that we're being stupid. Remember as children we used to play in the castle? Then that one day we were summoned to the King's dungeon he turned us evil. I won't let you hurt Ryoma." Ryoma starred in shock. "Ryoma, I'm so sorry. I forgot about our past all because of your father. That was why you ran away, wasn't it?" Ryoma slightly nodded. "I'm so so SO sorry." Ryoma just continued to stare.

"Thorneo, you two remember?" Thorneo stepped next to Ryoma and helped him up.

"We know now that everything is a set up to sacrifice you to gain an 'ultimate power'. We don't want that to happen so instead of killing us the king thought that it would be best to whip our memories clean of you and start fresh. Some plan, in the end the king will never win." Everyone just stood in shock. "Thorneo, you take my place on holding Flare back. Ryoma, this may sting a little bit." Oceana pulled out a bottle of green liquid and splashed Ryoma's leg. Ryoma nearly fell over in pain but Oceana kept him on his feet. Slowly the wound healed and closed up. "Looks like you've lived up to your song Ryoma." Oceana and Ryoma blinked and smiled. "I never did forget you Ryoma; I just didn't remember what we were. Friends who were close enough to be family."

"I-I don't understand. H-how, when did you remember?"

"It was when you looked into my eyes. For a second I saw you and I remembered our little fights we used to have. Then slowly one by one, it all came back to me."

"Just like Alex."

"You mean blue haired Alex?" Ryoma nodded. "Man, I don't think I've ever seen that kid smile even once. He can be an evil kid sometimes."

"He wasn't always like that. He used to be gentle and caring… I don't know what happened to him after my father took him away. My father is ruining my life little-by-little."

"Things always get better Ryoma. No matter how bad it may seem sometimes, something good will happen to you." Thorneo said.

"Wait, I thought I sealed up your voice." Ryoma said surprised.

"Anya and Ponta broke the spell." Oceana said. Ryoma looked at the two cat guardians.

"Those two were purified. We felt the dark spell break in their hearts." Anya said hiding behind her brother.

"What about Flare?" The three looked at Flare.

"Ha, like the light will ever defeat me. I'm now invincible now that you two are gone." Ryoma chuckled, Oceana rolled her eyes and Thorneo shook his head.

"Come on Ryoma, we have to finish the fight." Oceana grabbed Ryoma's hand and they ran at Flare. Ryoma got on all four feet and pounced onto Flare. Oceana held Flare down with a current of water. Thorneo protected Ryoma from the immense heat that Flare was producing. "Forever and always, we will be family. That was our motto Flare. Don't forget it." Ryoma slapped on a paper spell and jumped off.

"Set and read." Ryoma hopped back into the middle of the two 'admirals'. "So, what are you doing?" Ryoma asked looking over Thorneo's shoulder.

"You'll see soon enough." Thorneo responded.

* * *

So, tomorrow I'm taking a day off from updating because my hands are really hurting after typing day-after-day, non-stop.


	31. Chapter 30: Escaping the Dark Stars

NYAAAA! the story is catching up! NOOOOOO! Alright, since I need some more time, I'm going to update every 2 DAYS! I know,I am truly sorry but I'm having writers block right now and I can't come up with any more ideas at the moment. I need time to think since I'm currently on chapter 39 and please don't get mad at me! Gomen, Gomen minna! *Drops onto knees and claps hands together in a begging plea* Besides *Stands up* I get more reviews this way. So enjoy!

* * *

"_Forever and always, we will be family. That was our motto Flare. Don't forget it." Ryoma slapped on a paper spell and jumped off._

"_Set and read." Ryoma hopped back to their sides. "So, what are you doing?" Ryoma asked looking over Thorneo's shoulder._

"_You'll see soon enough." He responded._

"Heh, this little slip of paper won't do anything to me." Flare smirked.

"You should know us better Flare." Oceana warned.

"I always knew this day would come." Ryoma smirked. The other two looked at him and starred.

"Paper seal of a thousand sins, seal Flare Manias." Thorneo chanted. A white light engulfed Flare and he disappeared. Ryoma hopped over and picked up the paper that was now laminated and had Flare sealed on the back of the paper.

"Let's go back to the café. I'm sure Ryoma is very tired after fighting us." Oceana said grabbing Ryoma and the three of them ran back to the café together. Thorneo was

"For the first time since we go up here, he looks truly happy." Serenity stated looking at her brother.

"Yeah, I'm glad that ochibi had at least a few friends here for him." Eiji said.

"The poor kid has been through a lot." Yukimura stated.

"You have no idea what he's been through." Anya said before disappearing. Ponta followed soon after.

"I think they're right. Ryoma's never been this weak in his entire life." Blaze stated.

"There's no use dwelling on the past, he's happy right now, so let's just be happy on that note." Tezuka said while walking toward the café.

**In the Cafe**

"Hey, I was wondering something Ryoma."

"What's wrong Oceana?"

"Since when have you been a cat?" Oceana asked putting her head on her hand.

"Ask Hydoco. All I know is I'm a hyper-active, loving, sweet loving cat-human mixture… apparently." He smirked shoving a slice of cake into his mouth.

"Obviously the hyper-active part is on the spot. You were also so lovable and caring as a child!' Oceana smiled and smothered Ryoma in hugs.

"Oceana… can't… breath!" Ryoma chocked out.

"Oceana stop it, he can't breathe!" Thorneo warned.

"What's going on here?" Atobe asked sitting down at a table.

Ryoma and Oceana blinked before Oceana went back to hugging her little friend. "Oceana, loosen your grip a little bit. He's going blue!" Thorneo pulled her arm away and Ryoma dropped back into his seat.

"Damn, still got that iron grip there Oceana." Ryoma said while rubbing his neck. Oceana just smiled and kissed his forehead.

"I also have that sister-brother conflict." She winked.

"What was with that little peck on the forehead just now?" Fuji asked sneaking up behind them.

"Oh, well, you see I've always loved Ryoma as a little brother so instead of hugging him I kiss his forehead. Although we look the same age I'm a half a year older and Thorneo is one year older. Flare here is older than all of us. He's exactly a year and a half older than Ryoma." She pulled up the slip of paper.

"I'm not finished with you yet. You three will die someday."

"Yeah yeah, just go back to your page." Ryoma pushed the paper back into the scrap book that held seals magic charms and all sorts of magic objects.

"How are we going to break his seal?" Thorneo asked.

"Don't ask me. Ask Ryoma, he's the Prodigy."

"Oh so just because I'm really good with magic means that all fingers automatically point to me?"

"Yup."

"Pretty much."

"THANK YOU!" He said sarcastically. The other two just stuck their tongues out at him. "Anyways, we better take the route here so that he can't follow us or sense where we are going. Once we get down he will not be able to find us. His powers go to the end of the country but once we exit the country we'll be home free."

"I can already see freedom." Oceana smiled.

"But first we'll have to pick up a few people along the way."

"What are you talking about?" Hydoco asked in a serious tone.

"We're picking an escape route on how to get back to the middle world. We were thinking of taking the cloud tunnel that runs underneath the moon rock mountains, this will bring us down to the sacred training ground. Once we enter the tunnel my father won't be able to track us. His powers only extend to the tips of the country. This may be our only chance so we'll have to take it as soon as possible."

"But what if he tries to stop us from exiting?" Vernon asked.

"That's where things get a little fuzzy. I'll explain everything on the way, but first we need to pick up Tilun, Mina, Club, Azula and my mother. Let's head back before anything else happens."

"Alright, you heard him. Let's get going." Aiden ordered. Everyone got up and started heading back.

**At the Bus**

"I'll drive." Ryoma got into the drivers seat. "Alright, everyone is ready, buckle up, this is going to be a bumpy ride." Ryoma pushed on the gas on full blast and the bus skid down the hill away from the town. "Where do I turn?"

"Left on cloud 230."

"Won't that take me to cloud end? I want to take a right don't I?"

"NO RIGHT, JUST TURN LEFT!" She screamed.

"Great, anyways. What are the directions to the castle?"

"Why do we want to go to the castle?" Kintaro asked hanging for dear life.

"We're going to rescue my mother." Ryoma said in a serious tone.

"Take a left here and go straight." After thirty minutes Ryoma managed to find themselves back in the first city.

"Let pick up the other four first." Ryoma hopped off the bus as soon as he parked.

"You three, you're getting out of this miserable life. Let's go." They grabbed all of their valuables and rushed onto the bus. Oceana and Thorneo helped put their stuff in the safety compartment and everyone buckled up.

"Let's go get my mother. You told her to get ready to leave the castle and everything else right?"

"You bet. Now let's get going." Ryoma started driving again.

"There's my mom." Ryoma saw his mother standing at the castle gates. "You got everything?" She held up a suitcase and got on.

"I'm so happy we're finally getting out of this place." Rinko said sitting behind her son with Oceana and Thorneo.

"Let's get out of this place." Ryoma hit the pedal and the bus ran at full speed.

"Rinko, how are you ma'am?" Azula asked.

"Oh, no need to be so formal. But to answer your question, I'm doing great. To be able to get out of this place, I can't sit still."

"I know how you feel. By the way, thank you for warning me about his plan. I really owe you a lot for that." Aiden said nicely.

"Oh, it's no problem dad." Rinko said with a smiled. Ryoma smiled and turned to the left.

" So where do I turn next?"

"There, we should be there in fifteen minutes if you pick up the speed to full blast." Thorneo responded.

"Alright then, hold on!" He flipped a switch and the bus went twice as fast. Everyone held on so tight that their knuckles went white. Fuji and Yukimura just laughed.

"There's the portal!" Tilun pointed out.

Ryoma studied everything around there and just when they thought they were free a giant blast hit the ground and the portal fell. "NO!" Thorneo yelled.

"He found us. We were so close too." Oceana said.

"Not necessarily." Ryoma said with a smirk. He sped the bus up and drove off the cliff and headed straight for the portal.

"Are you crazy?" Everyone screamed.

"No, we've done this before, remember?" Everyone sweat dropped. "Just hold on. Here's the switch. I never have a backup plan if something goes wrong."

"Sadly, it's true." Morica said clinging for dear life. The bus ejected wings and started gliding toward the portal.

"It flies?" Everyone asked. Ryoma just smiled and flew through the portal.

* * *

Eh? Eh? What do you think? Well, I gotta do my HW now, Ja Ne! See you in two days! *Waves and disappears*


	32. Chapter 31: Learning How To Cloud Skate?

I am so sorry I didn't update yeasterday. I went to my G&G house and went to update it there, but the internet was BUSTED, RIGHT when I need it the most. I hope you like this chapter, somewhat pointless, but let's move on with the chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

"_No, we've done this before, remember?" Everyone sweat dropped. "Just hold on. Here's the switch. I never have a backup plan if something goes wrong."_

"_Sadly, it's true." Morica said clinging for dear life. The bus ejected wings and started gliding toward the portal._

"_It flies?" Everyone asked. Ryoma just smiled and flew through the portal._

Once they came out of the other side of the portal the sun blared in their faces. "Are we dead yet? I know we're dead, someone tell me if we're dead." Rinko was holding onto the seat as if she had never done anything dangerous once in her life.

"No, we are not dead. But we are off track, instead of the mountains we're in the forest clouds. You don't get out much, do you mom?" Ryoma asked parking the bus.

"Ryoma, this is what the middle kingdom looks like?" Oceana asked.

"Kind of, this is only a little part of the middle land. We- they don't have rulers down here like they do up there. Only in curtain parts like the fire kingdom and nature kingdoms." Ryoma said hoping off of the bus. The portal had shattered and the opposite end where they were let out was no longer revealed the bright silver and blue light anymore. It was just a stone ring attached to the cloud telling people that the star tribe really does exist. They were looking around and everyone was amazed. "We still have the problem of getting off of this cloud. Mom, did you bring the stuff that I asked you to bring?"

"Yes, here it is." She pulled out a touch pad very similar to the PMA, Rinko set it into her son's hand.

"Everyone can go take a look around while I get this ready." He sat down and started working at the STPMA. (Star Tribe Personal Magic Assistant) Everyone split into separate groups. Oceana, Thorneo and Ryoma sat at the edge of the cloud and worked at the STPMA. The three fiddled with it for fifteen minutes before they got it working. "Alright, password is F3JKUD3." The device shined silver and opened up a menu. They all looked for what they needed. "Here they are, cloud rider shoes." Several dozens of shoes with holes going through the bottom souls of the shoes appeared and they grabbed them and called everyone in.

"Gather up everyone." Everyone hurried back to the bus to see what they wanted. "Everyone please slip these on." Everyone slipped on the shoes and they formed themselves onto their feet. "Those are cloud rider shoes. Instruction manual says that when you want to use them just tap your feet together and jump off of a cliff or jump into the air… clouds will form in front of your feet and you point you feet in the direction you want to skate in. Sounds easy enough, let's try it out up here first." Oceana did as it instructed and she took off with Thorneo. Soon everyone was doing that except for Ryoma. Ryoma walked into the bus and sat down thinking to himself.

"Flare, Alex, how long must you two keep this up? You're not evil anymore; Anya and Ponta told me that a minute ago. Why don't you want to reveal it?" Ryoma asked. Alex jumped out of the bus's suitcase holder and walked up to Ryoma. Ryoma pulled out a slip of paper.

"I'll tell you Ryoma, but could you let me out first?" Flare asked sweat dropping.

"Sure." Ryoma cut the piece of paper in half and Flare dropped onto the floor in front of Alex and Ryoma.

"Thanks mini man." Flare rubbed Ryoma's hair and grabbed his hand. "This must be a dream. To actually be out of that place. We're all free from the King's grasp." Flare and Alex both smiled.

"So, why and how are you not evil anymore?" Ryoma asked.

"Well, the king put a magic spell on us and once we were out of his range we were released. That's why we never came down to the middle land." Alex explained while sitting behind him.

"Oh, that makes perfect sense. So is everyone like that? Or is it just you?" Ryoma asked.

"It's just us, because we have stronger willpower than the others so they fall into the darkness easier."

"Alright well, let's go tell the others that you're not evil anymore." Ryoma smiled and grabbed the two boys' wrists and dragged then out. "My PMA works now, so is finally unlocked. Sun Phoenix Wings: Activate. So let's go!" He slipped out of the bus doors and flew into the sky. The other two followed not long after getting their shoes on. Everyone looked over to Ryoma since he just took into the air. But they were all startled when they saw Flare and Alex skate toward him. "Let's go back to the middle land alright you guys?" He ordered in a questionable voice. Everyone subconsciously went back to the bus and the captains picked it up. "Race you four." He challenged Oceana, Thorneo, Flare and Alex to a race.

"You're so on." Thorneo mocked.

"Mocking is my job Thorneo, not yours." Ryoma said while laughing.

"I believ it was MY job to mock you two while Oceana did her magic, transformation, whatever it is on us." Flare explained.

Oceana laughed. "He he, you know, that _just _might be true." Oceana said innocently.

"Cut the act Oceana, we all know you're not THAT innocent." Oceana puffed. "Now, Club, if you could do the honors."

"On your mark, get set, Butterfly!" Club screamed softly. Everyone anime fell.

"Do it correctly dude!" Flare said getting up.

"Fine, on your marks, gets set, GO!" The five sped down the sky and Ryoma took the lead. Ryoma was flapping his wings and was headed down at such a high speed that people on the ground thought he was a blob of gold dropping from the heavens. (In a way, that's kind of true.)

"You're going to lose!" Ryoma screamed to them.

"Not a chance!" The other four said catching up to Ryoma.

Ryoma slammed onto the ground and raced through the forest letting his wings disappear. "I've had more experience in the middle land you four. Keep up or you'll get lost!" He laughed as he disappeared into the forest.

"He sure is different." Kirihara stated dropping onto the ground.

"Yeah, must be the fact that we are no longer in the Star Country." Alex wondered.

"SO TRUE!" Ryoma screamed jumping onto Alex's head knocking him over. "Oops, my bad." He smiled and ran away from Alex.

"Careful or you'll get lost!" Shiraishi warned Alex.

"Hee hee, those kids." Rinko giggled

"Well, we better head back to the academy dorms or it could mean trouble." Oishi warned.

"Everyone, don't let your guard down." Tezuka warned.

"We should be telling you that." Sakura laughed landing by him.

* * *

Well, what a turn of events. I had to make Flare and Alex good again. I mean, the quartet are back! Tecknacly (however you spell it), it was the 'fantastic four' (There was no other name so shush) but now its's a quartet because Alex is now part of it. I know, I don't put ALL the details in. But if you DO have any questions, R&R and I'll answer them the best I can. R&R peoples!


	33. Chapter 32: Legend of Lake Polin

I'm so happy right now, 1.) I'm no longer in a writer's block. 2.) I have no homework. 3.) I'm listening to music and typing this story like crazy! :D ENJOY! Next two chapters bring in a little make-over.

* * *

"_Well, we better head back to the academy dorms or it could mean trouble." Oishi warned._

"_Everyone, don't let your guard down." Tezuka warned._

"_We should be telling you that." Sakura laughed landing by him._

"Where is that boy?" Thorneo asked.

"I don't know; everything is a lot different here. I can't use my magic." Oceana said panicked.

"What's that cracking noise?" Alex asked.

"It's that lion!" Thorneo said pointing to a rainbow striped lion.

"Flare, duck down!" Oceana warned. But it was too late; the lion pounced on him and roared.

"Dear god." Flare closed his eyes and hoped it would be over with soon. The lion was about to attack Flare until its eyes drooped down and it toppled over. "What just happened?" A melodic song started flowing in and out of the forest.

"It's so soothing. Who is it?" Oceana asked.

"The singing is coming from this way. Let's find it." Thorneo suggested.

"It seems so familiar, and yet, so different." Alex added in as they ran toward Lake Polin.

**With the Rest of the Group**

"Dang, these bushes have got some serious shrub business goin' on!" Club said pulling himself out of a bush.

"Club, you're in a thorn bush, no wonder you're caught." Tilun mocked.

"Oh shut it." Club continued to walk with the group.

"Am I hallucinating or do I hear singing?" Kirihara asked.

"Ore-sama hears it too. Right Kabaji?"

"Usu." He responded.

"Let's see where it's coming from." Horio suggested.

Fairy, where are you going  
Hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo

When they found the source of the singing they all smiled. "He looks so peaceful." Sakuno said happily.

"No kidding." Kevin added in. They all looked at Ryoma, his eyes were closed and his singing was soft and flowing. His hair slowly flowed in the wind. He stood up and walked over to the water.

Oh yeah  
Kikoeten no kakonokoe wa  
Oh yeah  
Karetatte sakebukara

Oh yeah  
Kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga  
Oh yeah Oh yeah

"What is he doing?" Katsuo asked. Ryoma was now walking on the water on his tip-toes. He hopped from one spot to another. He landed without making a ripple in the water and every time he jumped a single drop fell into the water.

Tsuki to taiyou no HAITACCHI  
Wasure monowa nai desu ka

Okashii na kimi ga inai to  
Hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai

"Stop fooling around Echizen." Momo muttered. Then Alex, Oceana, Flare and Thorneo appeared from the forest and smiled at him.

"He never changes." Oceana said softly. "Still as gentle as ever." Suddenly a serpent head popped out of the water. Ryoma stepped onto the head and sat down.

Snowing sunao ni egao ni nare tano wa  
Futari yoriso ni kasaneotta jikan ga aru kara

Fairy, where are you going  
Hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo

Ryoma stopped singing and pet the serpent's head. The serpent gently set Ryoma down on the shore and licked his face then slowly descended to the bottom of the lake to sleep. "How can he do that so casually?" Horio asked.

"He can do a lot more things than that; trust us when we tell you that." Hynicko spoke up.

"What was that serpent creature?" Kachiro asked.

"She is the Legend of the Lake Polin; she goes by the name of Sammy. She's an old friend who comes out once every year for a week then goes back to the bottom of the lake. Whenever I sing that song she hears it and is always excited to see me. I'm the only person who knows that song inside out so she always knows it's me." Ryoma said while walking toward the group.

"You're bluffing." Arai mocked.

"Oh really?"

Snowing sunao ni egao ni nare tano wa  
Futari yoriso ni kasaneotta jikan ga aru kara

Fairy, where are you going  
Hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo

Tsuki to taiyou no HAITACCHI  
Wasure monowa nai desu ka

Okashii na kimi ga inai to  
Hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai

Oh yeah  
Kikoeten no kakonokoe wa  
Oh yeah  
Karetatte sakebukara

Oh yeah  
Kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga  
Oh yeah Oh yeah

Fairy, where are you going  
Hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo

Sammy's head popped out of the water and Ryoma pet her on the head. Sammy licked his face and slowly closed her eyes. "You're free to go Sammy." Sammy dropped into the water and the lake looked like pure glass again with not a single ripple in the water's reflection.

"How did you meet Sammy?" Alex asked looking at Ryoma.

"It was when I first ran away from home. But that's for another day." Ryoma responded pulling out a book. He whistled and Ilumno popped out of the bushes. Ilumno rubbed on Ryoma for a second then Ryoma sat on his back. "Is everybody ready?" He said loud enough for the others to hear.

"Yes, we're ready." Mizuki said in a 'don't- boss-me-around' look.

"Mizuki, you do know what he can do to you if you're too mean to him right?" Yuuta asked.

"Like it would matter, Ryoma's not evil. Or at least he isn't _that_ evil." Lola added in.

"You don't know how evil I can be, ask Gelimo when we get back if you have the courage to." Ryoma smirked evilly "Shall we be going?" Ryoma asked. Everyone hopped onto their star steeds and hopped through the forest.

* * *

gAHHHHHH! I'M SO SAD NOW! I JUST FOUND OUT I HAVE 3 CAVITIES THAT NEED FILLINGS! GAHHHHHHHH! Sorry, I'm done now. Hope you liked it, next two chapters will be... longER? I don't know. Please Read & Review peoples! That's what the kittens want. CENTACORN! :P R&R!


	34. Chapter 33: Secret Suprises

"_Mizuki, you do know what he can do to you if you're too mean to him right?" Yuuta asked._

"_Like it would matter, Ryoma's not evil. Or at least he isn't that evil." Lola added in._

"_Shall we be going?" Ryoma asked in an annoyed tone. Everyone hopped onto their star steeds and hopped through the forest._

They were running through the forest when they suddenly came to a flush and beautiful meadow. "This place is so beautiful." Rinko said aloud.

"It's like nothing I've seen before."

"Run Ilumno." Ryoma asked gently. Ilumno nodded and sped through the forest pouncing at his medium-slow speed. "Ilumno, this feels great doesn't it? So much more free than up there."

"Yes, it feels like we were up there forever." Ilumno slowed down and Ryoma got off of his back. Ryoma looked up at the sky and slowly fell back. Once he gently touched the ground he looked up and smiled. "You're happy again, aren't you?" Ilumno asked.

"Yes, it feels like this place is my true home. I never want to leave the middle land ever again, or at least I never want to return home again." The two smiled and Ryoma got into a handstand pushing him off of the ground. "Shall we go?" Ryoma asked climbing onto Ilumno's back.

"We shall." They bounded off through the meadows and headed for the mountain peaks. "Let's do what we were going to do before." The others tried to follow but Ilumno was far too fast for them.

Ryoma was bounding up the mountain at amazing speed and precision. "Luckily this will only take a second to do." Ryoma hopped off of Ilumno and ran over to the bench. He pulled out another locket that looked just like Taylor's except this one didn't have magical talents or could bring the dead back to life. "Just thought I should visit you Mona, I thought this would cheer you up." He set the locket on the bench. "Enjoy." He hoped back onto Ilumno's back.

"What was that about?" Ilumno asked while backing up out of the cave.

"Another old friend from when I was a kid. Now, let's go meet up with the others. If my calculations are correct they should be exiting the meadows any second." Ilumno nodded and bounded down the mountain. The Rocky Mountains were rough and craggy, but for Ilumno it was like running on water; smooth and gentle, just like his master. Ryoma and Ilumno spotted a shortcut and headed through the canyon. Once they reached the meadows Ilumno saw the trail of Magic energy that remained. They both pounced on the trail and immediately Ilumno howled. "What's wrong Ilumno?" Ryoma asked in a worried tone.

"Nothing, it happens every time I pick up a scent in the open. Lucky for us, it's fresh and new. Let's go." The two took a slow speed and bounded through the meadow. They past many flowers and the grass blades were flowing perfectly with the wind. As they ran through the meadow the grass mixed together and it all looked like a green sea full of colorful sea creatures swimming through the calm and soothing green sea. Ryoma closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He stuck his arms out and could feel the magic energy inside of him growing. Ilumno was feeling the same way. Ryoma opened his eyes and saw the luscious blue sky. In the distance he saw the green sea and blue sea melting together creating new scenery. Everything was breathtaking and the felt at peace. "It feels so happy." Ilumno said as he saw the birds dancing over the field. Once in a while they would pass by an animal like a rabbit and it would wave to the two riding partners. Ryoma smiled and waved back while Ilumno just nodded his head in a friendly jester. Ryoma looked around one last time and saw his friends waking along the northern mountain trail. Ilumno walked up toward the start of the trail and started going up.

Once we got onto the trail the wind picked up and started blowing somewhat hard. Ryoma started to get worried so the picked up the speed. Suddenly rain started pouring and Lightning flashed across the mountain. Ilumno and Ryoma were worried on how everyone else was doing and tried to keep their minds off of the subject. As they slowly moved across the mountain pass they spotted a giant thunder bird trying to fly up into the lightning. Ryoma couldn't stand to see the bird like that so they hopped off the pass and ran toward the bird. The bird cawed and moved away from them. Ryoma hopped off of Ilumno's back and walked toward the bird. The bird tried to fly away but slammed onto the ground due to a broken wing.

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you. Let me see your wing." Ryoma walked toward the bird's wing and touched it causing the bird to screech. "You have a broken bone and dislocated wing. I should be able to heal it, but it will need some tools. Some of which are at the dorms. Do you want to fly again?" Ryoma asked. The bird nodded its head vigorously and Ryoma chuckled. "Then please allow me to shrink you down so that you can come with me." The bird disagreed at first but then it allowed Ryoma to shrink it down. "Hold on to my belt." The bird gripped it's talons onto Ryoma's belt and Ilumno set off onto the pass again.

"What are we going to do when we meet up with the rest of the group?" The bird flinched at the sound of other people being around her.

"We're just going to pass them, I need to heal the bird as soon as possible and we need to get back fast. Dislocated wings are hard to fix so we can't waste any time." The bird loosened up and climbed into Ryoma's jacket. As they came off the mountain pass they saw the other group just ahead waiting impatiently for him. When they saw Ryoma they had a smile on their faces.

"Ryoma, where did you go? Why did it take you so long?" Serenity asked.

"Saa~ what's with the bird?" Fuji asked. The bird looked at them and tensed up.

"I need to get back to the dorms as soon as possible so I have to leave." Ryoma answered holding onto the bird. "She has a dislocated wing and at best her wing is broken, I have some supplies to help her but it's back at the dorms. I'll see you there in about thirty minutes." He took off through the forest path that they arrived on at the very beginning. There were more twists and turns on the path than before and everything was darker due to the sun being behind the mountains. Ryoma and Ilumno skidded across the cement trail and Ryoma held onto the bird even tighter so that it wouldn't fall.

"This road has too many curves. What happened to it?" Ryoma asked.

"It seems someone did this on purpose." Ilumno detected.

"Well, we better hurry; it may end up as a bad thing." They sped up and the turns became harder to pass. "There's our home city." They saw the floating city and ran onto the Northern Rainbow Bridge. The sea below them was calm and in its normal state. The city looks in perfect condition. The bridge was as colorful and beautiful as ever. They ran through the city and passed many buildings and when they got to the academy dorms it was covered in a tarp. Latell (Ryoma's lieutenant), Lily (Sakura), Cody (Blaze), Yumi (Taylor), Lotus (Serenity), Selena (Hynicko), Mason and a few other people standing out front waiting for them to arrive.

"Captain, we're all so happy you're back!" Latell said happily. "Let us show you something!"

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Ryoma said hopping off of Ilumno's back and walking into the covered dorms.

* * *

So sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was busy with my spanish finals and I was too nervous about my score because if you don't get above a C- then you can't take Spanish next Semester. Luckily, I GOT A C+! Yea yea! Celebration time! Double Chapters! Oh the Irony of these kinds of things. YAYYYYYY! I'm HAPPYYYY!

NOTICE: New Story is being Worked on right now, Bleach X Prince of Tennis Crossover. My 2 favorite Anime in 1 story! :D

Me: Also, I would like to tell everyone who has been following this story and reviewing it, I thank you from the bottom of my heart and possibly farther if it's possible. Thanks again and please continue to Review if possible. I officially make this the home of FRIENDS! Jk, I' hyper because I just had my own home-made pizza. I'm so happy!

Gelimo: When will I come in?

Me: Soon, like... Chapter 40 I guess?

Gelimo: YOU GUESS? WHY I OUTTA...

Me: To the next Chapter!


	35. Chapter 34: Unforgetable Memories

"_Captain, we're all so happy you're back!" Latell said happily. "Let us show you something!"_

"_Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Ryoma said hopping off of Ilumno's back and walking into the covered dorms._

"Welcome to the new and improved Academy Dorms!" Latell said as they stepped into the dorms. The bar had its own floor (Second Floor) that looked down on the visitors floor and the first floor was where visitors and other people could hang out. The chairs and couches were silky and had recliners. The television was now a flat screen T.V which was plant into the wall. Music was playing throughout the dorms and everyone was either hanging out, at the bar, searching for good missions or watching T.V.

"It's absolutely amazing!" Ryoma said in surprise. The lieutenants smiled and Lily hugged Ryoma.

"Welcome back!" Lily said cheerfully.

"If you think this is amazing, wait till you see the rooms. But let me show you the most important part." Selena led Ryoma over to many boards that were lined up by the bar. "There are special bulletins for each rank of mission. The bulletins go from left to right from easiest to hardest. The missions go into the bar and the bartender, You, Maria or Hydoco check them over and set them on curtain ranks for people to do. The lieutenants have been passing off the easier missions like the easy ranks to advanced missions. Nobody is allowed to go on any mission above advanced missions till you go back."

"Did you guys do this on your own?" Ryoma asked while looking at the academy.

"Yeah, there are many other floors but this is the place where visitors and students hang out in. This is a map and scale telling you how many floors there are, what is on each floor and other things that we don't remember. Only students of high rank are allowed to have these since it reveals the map of the dorms." Cody responded.

"I'm really amazed, so the medical room is on the twentieth floor huh? Latell, can you come with me?"

"Sure, but let's take the elevator." Latell tossed a ring full of keys to Ryoma. "It was installed along with everything else."

"Now I KNOW this place has everything." Ilumno said while getting on the elevator with Ryoma, Latell, Lily and Lotus. The bird was nervous and shaking in Ryoma's gentle arms.

**With the Rest of the Group**

"We're at the city." Sakura announced as they came up to the bridge.

"Yeah but, something is different." Tonics added in.

"You're right. The air is livelier, but I can't sense why." Morica said shyly.

"Let's go you guys. The sooner we find out the sooner we will fell less tense." Oishi suggested.

"Oishi is right, let's go you guys." Oceana pushed off with the other three star knights.

**With Ryoma at the Dorms**

"Alright, the bird is perfectly fine and everything is back to normal… well, as normal as a fighting magic academy dorm can get." He said as he stepped behind the bar.

"That's good, can I have a caramel macchiato?" A blue haired girl asked.

"Sure thing. One Caramel Macchiato for you. Would you like something Mason?" Ryoma asked referring to mason who was sitting at the bar.

"Huh, no thank you. Sorry I spaced out for a second." He responded snapping out of his trance.

"Alright then, I'll be checking off missions and what not so I'll get to people as soon as I can." He picked up a small ½-inch stack of papers and started looking them over. Every so often he would take a stack and pin them to the bulletins.

"E-excuse me, Captain Ryoma." He turned around and saw Ivy standing behind him. Her face was hidden by her black hair.

"What is it Ivy?" He asked in his softest tone of voice while moving her hair out of her face.

"I-I would like t-to take this m-mission." She said shyly.

"Let me take a look at this." It said 'search for the missing flame pedant' he saw the note at the bottom. 'I lost it on a journey through the healing forest and my mother won't let me search for it. Please help me if you can. ~Secelia Montano.' "I grant you full permission to go on this mission." She smiled and hugged him around the waist.

"Thank you Captain!" She ran out the door only to be stopped by two black men. She ran behind Ryoma and coward.

"Where is Ryoma Echizen?" The tallest man ordered. Ryoma pushed Ivy behind Latell and stepped forward.

"What do the likes of you want with me?" He asked in a challenging voice.

"YOU'RE Ryoma Echizen? *Snicker* We came to challenge you to a fight. Do you accept?" The second man asked while snicering a bit.

Ryoma cocked his head to the side as if confused. "Why do you weaklings want to fight me?"

"Don't mock us boy!" The first man shouted.

"Yeah, we're here to take you down and claim your rarest armor." Ryoma chuckled at that.

"You two, against me? You can't be serious." Ryoma jumped down and landed in front of them. "I'll warn you once, you do not want to mess with me, I'm happy and I don't want to be disturbed. Now, unless you want to end up going to the local hospital, I suggest you leave." Ryoma said it with such a gentle voice, but underneath that voice hid the intent to kill. The two men shuttered in fear while the others turned the T.V on mute and the music stopped. Everyone was looking at the three in amusement. "Now, if you still want to fight, I'll be happy to send you to the hospital." He smiled and walked away as the two scrambled out the door. Everyone started laughing their butts off.

"What's going o- WOAH!" Hynicko said when she noticed the upgraded dorm.

"That was hilarious Ryoma!" Lily said while on the ground rolling in pain from laughing so hard. Ryoma climbed back onto the bar floor.

"All I did was say I wouldn't go easy. Then they just ran away!" Ryoma said innocently. "Latell, could you please put these on the bulletin?" He handed his lieutenant a little stack of papers.

"Sure, so how do you guys like the upgrade?" He asked while pinning the papers onto the bulletins.

"It's absolutely amazing!" Tomoka said amazed.

"Huh, that's funny. Ryoma said the same thing." Maria headed up to the bar and Ryoma took off the bartender bracelet and handed it to Maria. Ryoma sat down at a desk and started stamping the papers while putting them in a pile. After five minutes all the papers were stamped and hung up on the mission request boards.

"So, what do you think?" Lily asked Hydoco.

"This place looks like it's never been better." He responded.

"Why was there a sheet over the academy before?"

"Oh! We almost forgot, follow us!" Yumi led them outside. He shoulder length blond hair shined in the sun along with Taylor's. They pulled off the sheet and revealed the dorms. At first it looked like a clubhouse except on the inside it was a lot larger due to magic.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind me asking but, who exactly are you? There are eleven people I've never seen before." Cody asked the new star people.

"We'll explain that later, for now we must stamp them into the academy." Hydoco answered. "Ryoma, go get the stamp."

"Yes sir." Ryoma ran inside to grab the stamp. The others headed inside after him. Ryoma hopped down to the first storage floor. (B1F-B10F) He flipped onto the main floor and brought out a stamp. He stamped everyone's hands and the Symphonic Academy mark appeared on their hands. Once he was done he put it back where it belonged.

"Looks like all of you are part of the academy now. Keep up with everyone and you'll do just fine." Lola said climbing up to the bar.

"We should tell you this. You can decide whether or not you want to go to school, nothing in the actually school counts as grades except for the finals that are held every semester. Pass the finals at the end of the year and you'll move up a level."

"How come you didn't tell us that?" Horio asked loudly.

"Because you didn't know how to use magic back then and you needed to learn how to use magic. For the first year you earn your magic powers you have to go to school to learn how to use them or else you'll die from your own powers because you can't control them." Vernon explained.

"That's messed up!" Kirihara said out loud.

"Ore-sama is too gorgeous to die." Atobe said running his fingers through his hair.

"I have two years of tennis experience. I think I could handle a little magic." With that comment Ryoma's eyes snapped open wide and he walked over to Horio. "Ah, you must think so too Echizen. Am I right?" Ryoma simply walked out of the dorms with Ilumno.

"You're an idiot Horio. You truly are." He slammed the doors shut before he threw a fit.

"He was speechless as usual." Horio glotted. He looked around and saw nobody was talking or even looking up for that matter. "What did I say? You guys must be speechless too."

"Horio, shut up." Kachiro said softly.

"Huh, why would I? These people are just jealous of my awesome talent." Hydoco walked up to the bar and slumped into his chair and put his head in his hands.

"What's wrong Hydoco? If you want me to hit Horio, I'd be happy to oblige." Tomoka offered.

"Please, hit him as hard as you can." He muttered.

"Wait, Tomoka, don't hurt me! OWWWW!" He yelled.

"Get over it you show off. 'Two years of tennis means you're good with magic' my ASS!" Sakura yelled in his face.

"Please come closer." Sakura punched his face.

"What's wrong with you people? It must be true; I mean I am awesome with magic." Tomoka hit him upside the head again. "What was that for?"

"You really do need to shut up Horio. Take it from someone who was there that day." Hynicko said as she walked out of the doors. "I'll go get Ryoma."

"Thank you Hynicko." Hydoco said with a smile. He sighed. "You really shouldn't take magic for granted Horio. If you want to know what happened check the hall of records. Just follow me." He led them into the elevator. Everyone continued to be silent until Maria yelled into the crowd.

"First round of drinks is on me!" Then everyone cheered.

**In the Hall of Records**

The elevator rang and the door opened to a solid white room lined with books. Hydoco walked down the hall and on a pedestal a book was resting peacefully while covered in dust. "Here it is." The book read four words 'Ryoma Echizen Record Book'. "I believe it was year 6 that he was here. On a warm spring day of March 15th Ryoma, Hynicko, Tonics and Sakura went on a mission." He flipped a few more pages. "A girl by the name of Mona was found in the Southern Mountain sides and was taken into the mission. Little did they know she possessed a demon inside of her. She was considered an 'outcast' because she would go on a rampage every full moon. She had the power to drain away magic out of other magical creatures and add it to herself and become stronger." He flipped a few more pages then a magic picture was shown. Everyone was scared at what they saw on the page. A young boy about the age of ten was running away with a girl. "She lost her life that day. Ryoma almost lost his life that day as well. We're just lucky Ryoma has incredible damage ratio and willpower or he WOULD have died that day. Ryoma tried to save her but in the end her own magic killed her. That's why we don't want to make that mistake with anyone else."

Everyone shot Horio a death glare. "Alright, I apologize." He said backing into the book case. A book fell onto his head. "OW! What the heck is this?" He looked at the cover and it was a scrap book of the academy students. "Alright, even I have to admit this is kawaii!"

"What's wrong Horio-kun?" Kachiro looked at the scrap book. "Kawaii!"

Everyone else walked over and immediately saw what they were looking at. "Kawaii!" There were many pictures or Ryoma, Serenity, Taylor, Hynicko, Blaze, Sakura, Maria and Lola as little kids.

The first picture had Ryoma and Lola were fighting and pulling each others' hair while Sakura and Taylor were playing on the swings. Blaze and Serenity were on the teeter-totter. Maria and Hynicko was smiling with Hydoco and watching over them. They were all happy even the two who were fighting.

The second picture had Ryoma dressed in a silver kimono with shooting stars on it standing at a booth pointing at a fish that was swimming in a tank. Hydoco and Sakura were behind him smiling. Sakura wore a pink kimono with flowers on it and Hydoco wore a grey kimono with blue raindrops on it. Hynicko was wearing a light blue kimono. Taylor was wearing a yellow kimono covered in silver ripples. Maria wore a dark blue kimono with snowflakes on it. Taylor was talking with Hynicko about something. Blaze wore a kimono with a flame design on it. Lola wore a brown kimono covered in rocks. Lola was fighting head-to-head with Blaze while Maria was in the middle trying to break up the fight.

"Saa~ A they haven't change one bit have they?" Fuji commented.

"Nope, they are still cute and they still kept their same natures. Although they fight a whole lot they love each other like family. Put them in the middle of nowhere and they won't dare split up. Well, Ryoma would but you know him. The boy can't sit still." Hydoco chuckled. "Look at the next one." They did as he asked and they all laughed.

Ryoma was hung over the edge of a boat knocked out from sea sickness while Serenity and Taylor rubbed his back. Maria was running away from Lola because it looked like Lola had a pie thrown at her face. Hynicko was laughing with Hydoco at the sight of everything. Sakura and Blaze were slapping each other's face because of a card game.

"Ie, data." Inui scribbled into his notebook.

"Sadaharu please put the notebook away." Yanagi asked. Inui just continued to scribble in his book.

"Nya~ so kawaii, but now I feel bad for ochibi-chan. He gets seasick." Eiji said taking the scrap book out of Horio's hands.

"No, he just ate a bad shrimp... I think." Everyone started cracking up. They turned the next page and everyone was gathered around Ryoma. "This was his first birthday with us as a family."

Ryoma was in the middle dancing with Sakura and Serenity. Blaze and Lola were just sitting on the staircase glaring at Ryoma. Hydoco was bringing out a cake while Hynicko and Taylor were starting a sissy fight. Maria was at the bar learning everything that she knows today about bartending.

"They're all so kawaii." Yukimura said looking over Eiji's shoulder.

"No kidding."

"So, these are all pictures of Ryoma as a little kid?" Flare asked.

"Seems like it, looks like his life wasn't all bad." Oceana said with a large smile plastered on her face.

"Hydoco, thank you so much for taking care of my son." Rinko bowed with respect.

"Why are you thanking me? I never turn down a kid that's injured, lost or sad." He smiled and took the scrap book and turned to a curtain page. "That was two years ago. That's all of the captains together before they left on their missions."

Ryoma and Sakura were hand in hand being smashed in a hug by Blaze, Lola, Tonics, Morica, Maria, Taylor, Serenity, Hynicko and the other captains all gathered together on a bench.

"They all look so… happy together." Thorneo added in.

"Look at this picture!" Hydoco happily flipped a few pages back.

"WOAH!" They saw a cherry blossom with Ryoma and Sakura sitting underneath it. What shocked them was the fact that the two were KISSING! "Ochibi kissed her!"

"It's kind of ironic how he kissed Sakura under a Sakura tree while it is a full bloom. It's kind of funny if you think about it." Momo added in. Niou and Kaidoh both slapped the back of his head.

"Well, he actually planned it like that. We better leave before someone spots us lounging up here. Nobody is allowed up here unless you're looking for something." Hydoco put the book back and they got into the elevator together.

"I'm going to apologize to Echizen. I feel bad about it now." Horio said to himself. Everyone smiled at him and looked at the closing door. The last thing they saw was a spirit of a girl over the book. She picked it up and put it on the shelf and waved at them.

"Who was that?" Mizuki asked in a shocked voice.

"Her name is Mona, she guards the Hall of Records for us." Almost everyone looked at the door and smiled.


	36. Chapter 35: Dream Eater

"_I'm going to apologize to Echizen. I feel bad about it now." Horio said to himself. Everyone smiled at him and looked at the closing door. The last thing they saw was a spirit of a girl over the book. She picked it up and put it on the shelf and waved at them._

"_Who was that?" Mizuki asked in a shocked voice._

"_Her name is Mona, she guards the Hall of Records for us." Almost everyone looked at the door and smiled._

Hynicko was walking through the local park when she spotted Ryoma sitting on a bench petting Ilumno's muzzle. The birds flew above him and sang while they twisted around in circles. "Hey Ryoma, are you alright?" Hynicko asked in a sweet voice as she put her arms around his shoulders.

"I'm fine Hynicko. I just wish they wouldn't take magic for granted. They think it's so easy, why don't they try doing what we do." Hynicko just hugged him tighter.

"I'm sure they didn't mean it like that kid. Listen, how about we stop by Rally's Ramen and we'll talk it over. How does that sound?" Ryoma looked at her and smiled.

"You always do know how to cheer me up Hynicko." Hynicko smiled and they headed to the restaurant. Ilumno decided to leave them alone and head back to the dorms.

"Here we are Ryoma, let's take a seat." They sat down at the nearest seat and a woman with slightly curls brown hair came up to them.

"Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle. If it isn't Ryoma and Hynicko. This is such a treat to have you two here. Where's the rest of the super seven squirts squat?"

"That name is from when we were seven Rally."

"Fine, how about I call you the Seven Squats. That's a perfect name for the seven most troubling kids who did nothing but do random things on a daily basis. I don't know how many times I had to rebuild this shack because I lost track after fifteen." The three laughed.

"Can we have the usual?" Hynicko asked.

"Sure thing darlings. That will only take about three minutes." She walked away then three minutes later she came back with two large bowls of ramen. "That would be… thank you darlings." Hynicko cut her short and put the money in her hand. Ryoma chuckled and grabbed his chopsticks.

"So… what do you want to know?" Ryoma asked putting a slice of pork into his mouth.

"Just tell me everything on your mission to Earth. We haven't had time to talk like this since forever and I want to know about you Ryoma. So, tell me." She took a bit of chicken and he laughed.

**Back at the Dorms**

"Hey Ilumno, I thought you were with Ryoma." Vernon said petting behind the wolf's ears.

"Yeah well, they went to Rally's Ramen shop to talk so I left them alone to talk for a while.

"Oh, so that's where the dude is." Mario said from the couch.

"Where's Rally's Ramen shop?" Horio asked.

"Just a few blocks down the street to tell you the truth."

"Alright, thank you Ilumno." Horio ran out of the dorms.

"I'll go with him." Momo followed Horio through the doors and ran after him.

**With Ryoma and Hynicko**

When you walk away,  
you don't hear me say  
please, oh baby, don't go,  
simple and clean  
is the way that you're  
making me feel tonight,  
it's hard to let it go.

The daily things  
Like this and that and what is what  
That keep us all busy  
Are confusing me That's when you came to me  
And said, "Wish I could prove I love you,  
but does that mean I have to walk on water?"

When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when I say so  
And maybe  
Some things are that simple

*Hold me,  
whatever lies beyond this morning  
is a little later on,  
regardless of warnings,  
the future doesn't scare me at all,  
nothing's like before.

"When did you make this song?" Ryoma asked as Hynicko finished the song. They were now sitting on the roof of the shop.

"I don't know, it just came to me a second ago." Ryoma snickered. "What?"

"I don't know. Ask them." He pointed to the crowd.

"Shut up." She blushed and looked away.

"Excuse me, but do you know what's going on here?" Momo asked one of the men.

"Oh, two kids are on the roof and they were just singing. It was beautiful, they're right there." He pointed to Ryoma and Hynicko. "Good kids, that group will never be forgotten or broken up."

"Well, I think we found Echizen." Momo said walking toward the shop. "Hey Echizen!"

"Huh? Oh, well hello there Momoshiro!" Ryoma waved to him. The two hoped off of the shack and walked toward the two. "Why are you at this shop?"

"Horio is here to tell you something." Momo dragged Horio out from behind him.

"Well, I just wanted to say… I'm sorry for saying that earlier. I didn't know." Ryoma and Hynicko looked at each other and smiled.

"You're forgivin." They said together.

"Race you back to the dorms!" Hynicko challenged.

"You're so on!" Ryoma and Hynicko started running down the sidewalk. Their feet tapped the ground leaving light footprints. They turned left and skid down another block. Ryoma took the lead and turned into a pole.

"Sucker!" Hynicko said, but she ran into a garbage can and fell on her face.

"WHY ARE YOU TWO RUINING MY STUFF AGAIN?" An old man started throwing things at them.

"RUN!" They said at the same time. They were half way down the street when they broke into hysterical laughter.

"Just like old times." Ryoma said happily.

"It is just like old times." Hynicko said. They walked the rest of the way. Momo and Horio caught up to them on the last block.

"What, do you guys LIKE, to race every time you go home?" Horio asked between gasps of breath.

They looked at each other and smile. "Yup!"

"Keeps our stamina up." Ryoma said.

"And it allows us to get home faster, WHILE testing many of our stamina powers." Hynicko said happily. They came up to the dorms and pushed open the solid doors. When they came in they were shocked when they saw everyone knocked out sleeping.

"Hey, what happened?" Momo asked Tezuka.

"We don't know, we all just got tired and collapsed one by one." Momo was shocked but then he started to feel dizzy. Horio was already fast asleep on the couch. Momo started to topple over until Ryoma caught him and set him down.

"Hynicko, I feel something on the top of the building. Let's go." He went over to the elevator but it was out of order at the moment due to who-knows-what. So instead they ran up the stairs skipping a few steps in the process.

"Why are we not effected?" Hynicko asked with her hair being blown back by the winds that entered the windows.

"I have a few theories. One, we ran before so then we had our energy up and running. Two, we were aware of the phenomenon. Three, whatever is on the rooftop wants a fight and it chose us."

Hynicko was silent for a few seconds. "The first one doesn't work because Momo and Horio were also running."

"That's true."

"The second theory wouldn't work because Momo and Horio were also aware of what was happening."

"Do you think the third theory is the one?" Ryoma asked.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out soon." They jumped a few more steps and they reached the rooftop. The clouds were right on their feet making their feet soggy and wet. When they looked around they didn't see anything at first. But then the clouds started moving together creating a snake like creature.

"It's a dream eater. How did it find its way up here?" Ryoma asked staying next to Hynicko.

"I don't know how it got up here. But I do know its two main powers. It makes the enemy fall asleep and then eats their dreams making them larger, stronger, faster and/or anything in that range."

"You studied; well then, let's put our years of hard teamwork training to use." Ryoma said grabbing Hynicko's hand.

"Let's do it."

"There's just one last thing to know before we start. Whatever our friends are dreaming of… he can use them in real life." Hynicko looked somewhat shocked.

"Well, this is going to be a pain because we know what our friends dream about. And it's dangerous." The Dream Eater shot out two white puffs of clouded creatures at the two. The bother jumped to the left keeping their hands together. The two creatures left the cloud cover and came out as a mini madrill and a rainbow arctic rabbit.

The arctic rabbit pounce onto them and they kicked it off of the edge of the dorm tower. The Madrill went back to the Dream Eater. Ryoma and Hynicko smiled and jumped at the Dream Eater hand in hand. They tackled the Dream Eater and they fell off the edge.

**Back with the Rest of the Dorm**

Everyone yawned and woke up at the same time. "What happened here?" Hydoco asked as he got up from his bar chair.

"We must have fallen asleep sir."

"Momo and Horio are back. That must mean Ryoma and Hynicko are back as well." Tezuka said as he saw Momo and Horio walk toward the bar.

"Wait, we didn't fall asleep. We got dizzy and then everything went black." Horio explained.

"Wait, where are Ryoma and Hynicko at?"

"I don't know, I heard footsteps and then I didn't know anything after that." Momo answered.

"We have to-" He was cut off by a large slam and the dorms shook. "What in the world just happened?"

Maria looked out the windows. "Try looking out back." They all looked out back to find Ryoma and Hynicko fighting a snake like creature. "That's a bare skin Dream Eater."

"What are they doing?" Hynicko and Ryoma were hand-in-hand running at the Dream Eater with magic being built up in their fists.

"Double starlight poison dagger!" They punched the Dream Eater in the skull and the Dream Eater screeched in pain. They flipped back into their spot.

"I think that's good enough." Ryoma walked over to the Dream Eater and shrunk it while putting it in a glass jar. "I'll take this to Gelimo. He's always wanted to dissect one of these things." They headed through the back door. Everyone starred at the two and they stared back. "Yeeeaaaaaaaaah… so I'll be in the research lab if you need me." Ryoma said as he ran over to the elevator. "If you need me I'll be with Gelimo." Ryoma said as the doors closed.

"Who's Gelimo?" Thorneo asked.

"He is our research and knowledge specialist. He's kind of… different?"

"Weird?" Morica added in.

"Awkward?" Lily said.

"Random?" Cody said.

"He likes to experiment on creatures on his creations." Latell added in.

"He's scary." Ivy said from the couch.

"ALRIGHT! I think they get the point!" Hynicko snapped. "Gelimo is an extremely intelligent person who always experiments. He spend his free time creating new potions, spells, magic items and infections. He's kind of random and weird. At first he seems like a crazy mad-man but once you get to know him he's just like a normal person."

"I would have to say 'kind of' is an understatement. But he has a friend who helps him all the time whenever he can. He's… well, I think you already know." Tonics spoke up.

"Ryoma?" They all said as more of a statement.

"Yeah, long story short. Ryoma helps him in his research and experiments. Gelimo is like his own personal human weapon." Sakura explained.

"When will we meet him?" Fuji asked.

"Right about now." Maria laughed.

"Alright, who messed up my experiment?" A man with white hair wearing a lab coat screamed as he came down the stairs.

"You REALLY need to wait." Ryoma said behind him.

"Not now Ryoma." He pulled out a sword and put it at his neck. "Who messed up the experiment?" His body started going from pale to red from anger. His body started steaming.

Ryoma walked up to Gelimo and slapped his face. "Calm down Gelimo, it's just one experiment. You can always remake the damn thing." Gelimo sliced at his face.

"You better back away Ryoma. I don't want to hurt you." Ryoma brought out his swords. Hydoco got up and appeared behind him in no time.

"Gelimo and Ryoma!" Ryoma put his sword away but Gelimo still went to slice his head off. Ryoma pulled up a barrier and the sword bounced back. "Gelimo, you calm down this instant." Gelimo backed away and headed back to his laboratory. Hydoco sighed. "What am I going to do with you kids?"

"I don't know, you raised us." Hydoco went to slap him in the head but he dodged it. Ryoma sighed. "he's just in a bad mood because SOMEONE... messed up his experiment!" He looked at Lola and Blaze who just turned away slowly. "So, does anyone want to go on a mission?"

"I'll go with you." Fuji said happily. "You three will come too right?" He pulled on Tezuka, Momo and Kikumaru's arm.

"Fine, let's go." Ryoma got up and bounded to the doorway. "I already have our mission, I'm sure you'll like it." The five walked out of the dorms. "Duuuuue, EAST, my directions STILL haven't gone away!" He walked toward the edge of the island.

"Where are we supposed to go? Where's the train station?" Momo asked as he spotted the tracks.

"The station is right here." He swiped a card and a door opened up from the ground. "Let's go, I'll explain everything when we're on the train." They walked into the open stairwell.

* * *

MintLeafeon, i think you know what's coming up soon. :) I had to update this story so I could get back on track. I would like to thank MintLeafeon for all of her help on my story. Gracias, Arigato, Thank You and all the other ways to say that. Ja Ne for now People!


	37. Chapter 36: Train Troubles

MintLeafeon, enjoy your character's first appearance. DISCLAIMER: CRYSTAL DRAGIX DOES _**NOTTTTTT **_BELONG TO ME! She belongs to MintLeafeon. So ejoy this chapter!

* * *

"_Where are we supposed to go? Where's the train station?" Momo asked as he spotted the tracks._

"_The station is right here." He swiped a card and a door opened up from the ground. "Let's go, I'll explain everything when we're on the train." They walked into the open stairwell._

"Here are your tickets; your train will leave in five minutes. Please board now because the train won't wait for you." She smiled as she helped the next person.

"Alright, here are everyone's tickets. The train is right over there. And no Momoshiro, you are not allowed to buy snacks." Momo sulked.

"What's this mission about?" Tezuka asked. But before he got his answer he was already running to the train. They followed him and filed onto the bus.

The trees flashed by as a blob of green but immediately cut off as they entered a tan and orange ocean of humid and heat. He looked off and realized they were in the dessert region now. "What's wrong Ryo?" Syuusuke asked. Ryoma was hanging out of the window as if he had no life in his body what-so-ever.

Kikumaru pulled him back into the bus. "What's wrong ochibi-chan?" He asked. Ryoma's head tilted limply.

"I forgot to activate the spell so now I'm…" He pulled over the edge of the window and puked. Everyone pulled back. "…now I'm getting motion sickness. But it only happens in **moving vehicles** so it's not so bad." He looked into the sky and smiled at them. "I should be fine when the train stops moving or at least until I can activate the spell, it won't take long if I'm not disturbed."

"So, you get motion sickness every time you're on a moving vehicle unless you casted a spell on yourself that endures it?" Momoshiro concluded.

"Very much so, I'm always getting like this on trains but then again, cat's don't like moving vehicles very much. How is it Kikumaru can stand it?" Ryoma asked.

"I don't know, maybe my cat is different." He smiled at him. Ryoma just limped over the side once again until the door slid open. "Get on the ground boys." She pointed a gun toward their heads.

"Don't shoot us!" Kikumaru pleaded.

"Be my hostages and that won't be a problem." The group said.

"Leave the young boy. He seems dead enough to be a fake body." The boss said. The boss was a girl with purple hair with light pink highlights at the tips, along with silver colored eyes. She wore a blue cheongsam along with a golden ribbon as a choker, with blue slippers for shoes and two bracelets one with a dragon head, the other with a phoenix. Her stomach had a scar that was barely visible because her body was covered up. Her back bore two twin dragon swords while her waist held daggers from her belt. "But make sure you steal their entire luggage. I'm too tired to do it right now." She walked out of the room with her underlings who were carrying their luggage and had the others tied up.

"That idiot, his stupid sickness got in the way." Momoshiro grumbled.

"Hush you _boys_." She said sourly at the 'boys' part. "You are my hostages and hostages do **not** speak." The train stopped and they got off of the train.

**With Ryoma**

Ryoma was groaning in pain as the train was bumping. Just then the train had stopped. A train employee had come over to him and shook him up. "Sir, please wake up. Excuse me sir but you must exit now." Ryoma woke from an unnoticed slumber and rubbed his eyes.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"Sir, you are at you stop. We must shove off to the next stop or we'll be off track."

"Ah, I'm so sorry about that! Where's my luggage? Oh well, I can always reclaim it like I always so." He looked around for the others' stuff and his friends. '_huh, I wonder where they are._' He thought to himself. He sniffed the room and picked up their scents. "Ah hah!" He sped down the hallway and busted out of the train breaking down the door.

"Hey, you can't go breaking everything you want!" Ryoma handed the manager a wad of cash. "Enjoy your stay in Henima (He-Nee-mah) Desert. Ryoma stood up and looked around. He lost his friends' scent trail. He sniffed around the hot desert train station and looked around. He saw the tracks and when he looked around to the doors he headed through them. The city looked like a techno country side town. The town was like any normal country town except it had automatic doors, street lights, pimped out bar and a sidewalk that moved for you. Ryoma looked around and saw the leader of the group sitting outside the bar talking to two girls. He walked over to the bar and the girl glared at him. He just passed her and walked into the bar. It looked just like Maria's bar except a lot less fancy and it was brown. He didn't see any signs of his friends so he walked out.

When he walked around town, and saw a sign covered in rubies and Sapphires with Emerald Wording. 'Ralifa Academy' was what it read.

"I don't dare go in, but they're never up to any good." He walked down the steps and the underground cave got dark. Suddenly he found a door and pushed it open slightly slipping into the academy dorms' hang out area.

* * *

Don't worry, there's a lot more where that came from! JA NE MINA!


	38. Chapter 37: Desserted Crimes

**DISLAIMER: Again I do not own Crystal Dragix, She belongs to MintLeafeon and only her! She helped me come up with her! Again, Crystal Dragix Belongs DIRECTLY to MintLeafeon! I would like to state also, MintLeafeon has helped me come up with other characters so if she uses the characters in this story then it is Perfectly fine by me and I give her full permision to use any characters she would like to use! So don't chew her out people. ENJOY! :)**

_

* * *

_

When he walked around town, and saw a sign covered in rubies and Sapphires with Emerald Wording. 'Ralifa Academy' was what it read.

"_I don't dare go in, but they're never up to any good." He walked down the steps and the underground cave got dark. Suddenly he found a door and pushed it open slightly slipping into the academy dorms' hang out area._

He saw a flat screen Television and a couch full of black dressed people and the corner of the room near the bar had a giant fish tank with piranhas swimming after each other for their next meals. The place was freezing cold like winter had just hit the North Pole twice as hard. He was just standing in the shadows when he saw four people being dragged into a cage that was hung to the ceiling by chains.

"Let us go you fatty!" Eiji yelled at the large and buff man push them into the cage.

"I'm not fat, this is ALL muscles!" He yelled back. He punched Kikumaru in the face and walked away. Ryoma nearly jumped at the man and clawed his eyes out for all they were worth –which wasn't much – and throw them to the piranhas in the corner, free of charge! But he managed somehow to control his anger that raged inside of him. Just then the dorm doors slammed open with a snapping sound. One of the doors fell off of its' hinges while the other one hung limply.

"Ah, Crystal Dragix, you've returned from your lookout. So how is the little Captain doing?" A middle aged man with a scar the shape of a lightning bolt running down his neck asked.

"He's in here somewhere." She said as she looked around. When she spotted his she threw one of her daggers at her throat. He simply cocked his head to the side. Everyone was shocked they didn't notice him before.

"Ryoma Echizen, you have no right to be here!" The buff man yelled from next to their master.

"And you have no right kidnapping my friends." He flashed and punched the man's face so hard half of his teeth – or what was left of the – fell out of his mouth. Ryoma snapped back toward their master and he stood up sending a punch toward his face. His fist flashed and sparked from electric pulses. Ryoma touched his hand with his finger and his electricity flow stopped coming to his hands.

"I think everyone here knows I'm stronger than the average mage. I can destroy this place in seconds and leave no evidence of you guys in this world" Ryoma smirked and walked toward the wall and started climbing it. Ryoma used his space power to pull himself onto the wall. "I'll make you a deal; if you let me finish my mission with my friends, then I won't kill you."

The master of the academy thought about it for a second. "You drive a hard bargain." Ryoma cut the chain of the cage and he grabbed his friends lowering them to the ground.

"Would you rather have me destroy this place?" He asked while putting his hand up. The whole place started to shake.

"Stop, I agree to those requirements." Ryoma smiled.

"Thought so, now let's get out of here you guys." The five walked out of the place and walked up the stairs.

"Hey, Ryoma?" Fuji asked.

"What's wrong?" He asked as they stepped out to the desert terrain again.

"What did you mean by stronger than the average mage?" Momo asked. Ryoma didn't want to answer so instead he changed the subject.

"Let me show you guys something!" They all agreed and walked with him out to the desert. "Sinbil, I know you're watching me!" The ground shook and two double doors appeared out of the sand. A man dressed in an Egyptian cloak outfit stepped out of the golden doors. His hair was pitch black and he had a golden square necklace around his neck. His eyes were outlined in black eye liner. His hair had long golden streaks in his hair.

"Ryoma, to what do I owe such pleasure?" He asked.

"Cut the Prince act Sinbil, I know you don't talk like that!" he ruffled his hair.

"Please, do not do such childish things." He said to his friend. Ryoma looked at him and smiled.

"I think the sun is affecting you Sinbil." Ryoma pulled up some water and soaked the two in one swoop.

"What the hell is that for?" Sinbil screamed while his eyeliner ran down his face. He took the sunlight and dried himself. Ryoma smiled and hugged his friend.

"Shut up you cocky gold freak." He laughed and Sinbil sighed.

"I swear you haven't changed one bit have you?" He asked while scratching the back of his head. Then he eyed the four people behind Ryoma. "And who might you four be?"

"My name is Takeshi Momoshiro, but you can call me Momo for short." The spiky hair teen replied with his normal grin.

"I am Kunimitsu Tezuka; you may call me Tezuka for now." Tezuka said without emotion as always.

"Syuusuke Fuji, it's nice to meet you Sinbil." The sadist said with a smirk.

"Nya~ my name is Eiji Kikumaru. Hoi hoi, it's so nice to meet another one of ochibi's friends!" He said hugging the boy.

"And I'm Ryoma Echizen!" Ryoma smiled. Sinbil hit him upside the head.

"I KNOW WHO **YOU** ARE STUPID!" Ryoma rubbed his head and smiled.

"~You hit me because you love me!~"

Sinbil put his foot on Ryoma's face. "As if, so what are you here for?" He asked letting Ryoma go.

"Mission."

"By the way what _is_ our mission exactly?" Momo asked.

"In the land of Embronia where Sinbil lives, a person is going around stealing stuff from other people and selling it on the black market. We're supposed to find this man and take him out, turn him into the council and that's it. Now before you ask any questions, Sinbil is a Prince just like me. The land of Embronia is our way of saying the city of gold, like on Earth it's called El Dorado. The person has been stealing gold from his people which is very _illegal_ and is forbidden in his country. Some places allow thievery to happen because they don't care much. But we'll learn that in academy culture and history classes. I call Sinbil here because he is my friend and he's going to help us catch this man." He took a deep breath. "Now, any questions?"

"Yes, how do you know so much about this?" Fuji asked.

"Sinbil has his ways to get information from Simo Calino; one of the smartest people in his country. Any more questions?" Nobody spoke up after that.

"Good, now let's go catch a criminal." Sinbil declared.

**In Ralifa Academy**

"Crystal, where are you going?" The master asked.

"I'm going to take care of some business. The city of Gold is getting easier to rob every day." The purple haired girl responded. "I'll be fine so back off."

* * *

I'm not in the best mood because of my soccer game and I don't kn ow why but every time I update this story it makes me happy. So here's another chapter for my good ol' friend MintLeafeon who is always supporting me. Ja Ne Mina!


	39. Chapter 38: City of Gold and Wealth

"_Crystal, where are you going?" The master asked._

"_I'm going to take care of some business. The city of Gold is getting easier to rob every day." The purple haired girl responded. "I'll be fine so back off."_

"Why is it so hot?" Momo and Kikumaru whined at the same time.

"Ochibi-chan, how can you stand this heat?" Kikumaru yelled in his ears.

"You're just wasting your energy if you whine. But to answer your question, I used to hang out with Sinbil a lot. We had some fun times, didn't we Sinbil?" Ryoma smiled at his friend.

"Sure, let's go with that." He responded. Ryoma just laughed and tapped his friends' heads.

_**Start of a Flashback**_

"_Get back here you mangy kids! Give me back my produce!" A black older man yelled throughout the market. Everyone just stared at the sight. A nine year old Sinbil and Ryoma were jumping around dodging the man's hands with ease. The man went to grab Ryoma but Ryoma did a back flip onto one of the stone buildings. Sinbil kicked off of each wall and jumped up to where Ryoma was._

"_How do you drag me into these messes?" Sinbil asked._

"_I don't know, but you need to live a little more! You're too, too boring." He laughed and Sinbil growled. "Alright, alright wolfy, we'll go home." The two ran across the housetops and sped back to the stone castle._

_**End of the Flashback**_

"Ochibi-chan was a theif!" Eiji yelled and hid behind Fuji.

"Not really, I only did that sometimes to make Sinbil here loosen up." He pointed to his friend and smirked while Sinbil sighed.

"He caused quite a bit of trouble." Sinbil added in.

"HEY! We did worse things than that!" He said defensively. The other four looked at him. "I mean, it wasn't THAT bad, you only got a portion of your allowance taken away while I was back at the dorms being punished by Hydoco. Luckily he's like my substitute father so he doesn't hurt me or punish me too badly. All he really did to me was take away my music for a week." He shivered at the thought of no music.

"Yeah, it wasn't _too_ extreme." Sinbil admitted. They past a stand of jewelry and the manager spotted them.

"You brats better not steal any more of my jewelry." He pulled out a dagger. Sinbil retracted but Ryoma walked up to the stand.

"Like I promised, here's the money I owe you." He handed him a wad of cash and walked away. "Everyone split up and find some clues as to where the thief may be. Sinbil, are you coming back after the mission?" He asked.

"Might as well, it's so boring here." Sinbil said with a smile. "Besides, if we catch this thief then everything will be back to its calm and orderly self."

Ryoma hopped for joy and hugged his friend. "Alright, everyone split up and search for clues." Everyone nodded and the five ran in different directions while Ryoma watched around the market. "If it's the black market, then the thief is bound to be here around night time." He walked through the market to shop but also to look out for any thievery going on.

**Night Time**

"Hey, did you find anything?" Sinbil asked.

"Not a spec, where's Echizen?" Momo asked.

"I don't know, let's go check the market." Fuji suggested.

They came up to the market only to find it completely different. Instead of bright tents set up th tents were black. They looked around and saw a girl lugging a bag of stuff. But they also saw Ryoma stalking her through the market. Every so often she would snap her head toward the direction Ryoma was at and he would hide behind another tent. Everyone followed them around and saw her try to exit the city through the giant doors that they entered through. But Ryoma stepped in front of her. "What do _you_ want?" The girl asked rudely. Ryoma just stared at her. She continued to walk up the steps until Ryoma turned the stairs slick and she slipped back down.

"What's in the bag?" He asked.

"What bag are you talking about, this one? Just some stuff I bought at the Black Market. Why does someone like you want to know?" She asked.

"Give it up lady, I may be three years younger than you but I can still take you down." Ryoma said rudely.

"Prove it squirt." She mocked.

"That was the wrong idea, calling him short I mean." Sinbil said behind them.

"Ha, like that would matter to me, I'll take this squirt down in no time." She pulled out her dagger from her belt and charged at Ryoma.

Ryoma grabbed the dagger and shattered it. "Don't you ever, ever… CALL ME SQUIRT!" He screamed kicking her in the stomach sending her across the street. "Never call me dwarf, or squirt, or Shorty, or pip-squeak or ANY of that!"

'_She didn't say any of those things.'_ The other five thought as they took a step back. Ryoma walked over to the girl and wrapped two handcuffs made of the four main elements around her wrists. She glared at him and he picked her up slinging her over his back.

"Let's go, mission is complete."

"You mean it's over, just like THAT?" Eiji asked.

"Yes, now let's go." Sinbil grabbed Crystal's bag and walked through the city doors. "Or else Ryoma will go balistic with rage."

* * *

_**Warning, the following in this is not inappropriate but informative!**_

Alright, so today in first (Technecaly, fourth but oh well) period we had a 2 hour assembly about girls and boys having _sex_. If you don't like it I'm sorry about his. He was so funny in his presentation and made it slightly less weird. Notice slightly. His website is bradhenning[dot]com and I suggest anyone who is "active" to go to this website and read some of the things on this website. Please think about you future and about youself and what's best for you. again, please go to bradhenning[dot]com for more information.


	40. Chapter 39: Another Life Unfolding

"_Let's go, mission is complete."_

"_You mean it's over, just like THAT?" Eiji asked._

"_Yes, now let's go." Sinbil grabbed Crystal's bag and walked through the city doors._

"Let me go Ryoma Echizen; you may work for the council, but I can see right through you! You and every other person in the council just want to kill people and nothing less! The HMC will never be what they say they are!" Crystal complained as Ryoma sat her on the train seat. Ryoma sat down across from her and crossed his legs. Everyone else did the same except they didn't cross their legs.

"What's the HMC?" Tezuka whispered in Ryoma's ear.

"HMC is short for Head Magic Council." He responded. "Almost all magic academies work under them, but dark academies don't agree with their method. I'll be right back, I need to go do something." Ryoma grabbed a paper bag and left the room. Minutes later he came back in a white undershirt and blue shirt and black pants. The tied was green and purple. The whole get-up made him look like he was going to a mansion party for rich people. Crystal turned her head and blushed a little bit from the sight. "So, where were we on our topic? I believe it was the HMC, I was talking about… Crystal, we are stopping by somewhere and I know you would like to pay her some respect, so I got you this." He pulled out another paper bag. Inside was a beautiful blue dress and black one inch high heels. The lacing was frilly with a giant purple gem on the top of her foot.

"Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden? I'm a 'criminal' after all." She took the bag and set it aside.

"I don't know myself Crystal, it's just something about you reminds me of myself." He sat next to the window and crossed his legs. "Some things can be changed, others can't, it's best to move on and forget about the past or you will never be satisfied with yourself. That's what both my mother and grandfather have told me." He said staring out the window. They passed the dessert and were now a forest area full of houses and ruins. The train stopped and Ryoma and Crystal got up. "You five stay here, I'll be right back in thirty minutes at the latest." Ryoma unlocked the handcuffs and Crystal walked down to the bathrooms with Ryoma.

"How do you know?" Crystal asked through the bathroom door.

"I saw that mark on your stomach, it must mean something. And I overheard you talking to a girl about something. I couldn't make it all out but I heard 'death' and 'revenge' in the conversation." Ryoma said leaning on the door while putting one leg over the other. "Revenge is never the answer Crystal, just keep that in mind." Crystal snorted from behind the door.

"Who told you that piece of crap? Your dad?" She opened the door and saw his fists clenched. "Dude, loosen up, I didn't mean to make you angry so chill."

"I'm sorry, it's just… my dad is never one to listen to all this 'mumbo-jumbo' as you call it. He's evil and vile and cruel. I hope he dies someday for all he's done to the country."

"What country?" Crystal asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. By the way, you look gorgeous, your family will be happy to see you again."

"How did you know all of this?" Crystal asked.

"I… have my ways around the main information block. I may be part of the CMC, but I don't fully agree with their methods. I guess you could say I'm half-in and half-out with the CMC." He explained while walking down the street. "I guess you lead the way from here on?" He wondered.

"Yeah, just follow me." They walked through town.

~!TIME SKIP!~

"So, this is your family's grave stones?" He saw five headstones side by side.

"Yes, I was the oldest out of four siblings. I had a younger sister and twin brothers even younger than her. My mother was always so nice and gentle. Both of my parents were far too over-protective, but that was their best quality… until five years ago. Looks like I won't be able to get my revenge for you five."

"What exactly happened?" Ryoma asked hesitantly. She started sniffing from his question. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to! If it's too painful I completely understand!" He knelt down to her and whipped away her tears. "Why don't we…"

"They were murdered." She explained.

"What are you talking about?" Ryoma asked her.

"My family was murdered by a gang of people. I have a power to see glimpses of the future, but my family though it was a joke, so I made a hiding place that day." She looked at the tombstones. "I hid in there that night and I was right, far too right. They were murdered by them because they were looking for something. Apparently my parents tried to push them out, but the leader killed them before anything could happen."

_**Beginning of a Flashback**_

"_Hello, how may we help you people?" A purple haired woman asked._

"_We are looking for a jewel, apparently you have it. Now give it to me!" A man ordered._

"_Get out right now. I don't know what you're talking about but I want you out right…" A black haired man started to push them out the door but was shot through the head._

"_Don't order us around you low life scum." The leader ordered. He shot the woman in the head and the two parents dropped to the ground. "Find that girl; kill everyone that gets in the way. No, on second thought, kill EVERYONE." The leader ordered._

_Crystal was hidden in the floorboard and she shook in her silk pajamas. "Mommy, daddy, sissy, brothers, I warned you millions of times." She hugged her little rabbit for comfort. She heard a creak above her head and everything went still. Time seemed like it had stopped, her breath stopped in her throat, her heart sped up from fear while she gripped her rabbit._

"_I don't see her boss." A man responded._

"_Keep looking for the brat, I need that necklace to get into that cursed city!" The leader ordered. Suddenly a loud screech was heard. "Everyone, get out of here now! The HMC is here!" Suddenly they all disappeared and the door slammed open. She sat in her little hiding spot for a while until a boy about the age of nine opened the door. He had emerald green hair and he wore a small frown until he saw her. He smiled and grabbed her hand dragging her out._

"_Hello, you're really lucky. I've heard about you from my grandpa, he says you're smart, a prodigy, just like ME!" She looked around and he frowned again. He took off one of his necklaces. It was half of a star. It split in half down the middle and it said 'Don't Lose Hope.' "My grandpa always told me this one line. I'm sure you know what it means. What's your name? You look somewhat older than me, by two years at least." She just stared at him. "Oh, am I startling you? I'm sorry about that. I talk a lot because of my animal. I'm always happy unless my friends get hurt. Anyways, I want to hear about you. What's your name, age, favorite food, IQ? I have high IQ, Anyways. Favorite Animal, what animal you are if you know, what you think of music, all that kind of stuff." He said happily bouncing up and down on her bed. He didn't know what to do except try to keep her mind off of everything around her. She started laughing at the boy._

"_My name is Crystal Dragix, I'm eleven years of age right now, my favorite food would have to be a special dish I always cook up on my own, it's a fish stew with carrots and vegetables, but the fish meat adds an awesome flavor to it!" She said using her hands to show how happy she was. Ryoma laughed and looked at her in awe. "My IQ is really high, I don't know what exactly it's at but I have a 4.0 GPA in school. My favorite animal is either a Dragon or a Phoenix. I don't know what you're talking about when you say 'your animal' so I guess I must skip that question. I love music, I sing a lot and I'm REALLY good. But my favorite thing to do is practice my aiming. I've never missed my target ever in my…" She realized something, she smelled blood in the air. She ran out of the room and the boy looked away in sadness. "MOMMY! DADDY!" She ran to her family and knelt down to them. The boy walked out of the room and toward a man._

"_I thought I told you to keep her occupied Ryoma!" He yelled._

"_I tried, but she ran out of the room so fast I couldn't stop her. Her change of attitude was too fast and I…" He fell to the ground holding his cheek._

"_YOU'RE PART OF THE HMC? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO PREVENT THESE KINDS OF THINGS!" Crystal screamed at Ryoma._

"_Listen up little girl, I don't…" Ryoma pushed him out of the way stepping in front of her._

"_If you want to do anything, do it to me. But never, in the name of all gods in this world, hurt my uncle!" He said sternly. "Byocko, step away from her, she's getting mad now."_

"_No, you know what. I will get my revenge; I will not be at peace UNTIL I take them down!" She ran out of the house crying her eyes out. The storm outside was relentless and the lightning overhead was strong and destructive._

"_We better get out of here before the lightning hits the house." The HMC squad grabbed everything that they observed and left the house. Ryoma followed them and watched Crystal run up the hill. She looked back and sent him a glare that told him 'I will NEVER stop.' Ryoma walked into the forest and followed her in secret._

_After thirty minutes, Crystal stopped at a lake. The sky was now clear and free of any clouds. "Mommy, daddy, why didn't you listen to my warning? Now because of that, you're dead." She cried again and Ryoma wanted to go up to her and hug her around the shoulders. But something was holding him back. Suddenly, an arrow flew past her face and scraped her cheek letting some blood trickle down. Three black dressed men appeared and grabbed Crystal by the arms and legs. _**(AN: Different People than before!)**_ Ryoma took his own bow and arrow and grabbed an arrow. It wasn't anything special, just something he had on him. He pulled back and the arrow shot through one of the men, leaving nothing but a hole in his chest. The arrow shot to the other side and stuck itself halfway into a tree. Ryoma shot another arrow but the second man had iron knuckles on him and stuck those in the way. Ryoma jumped into a shrub and disappeared in the roots. He moved inside of them and appeared somewhere else. He jumped at the two men and kicked one of them into a tree. The second one went to slice his head off with a knife but Ryoma pulled out a dagger himself. He stuck him in the throat and all three men were finally down. Ryoma went to walk over to Crystal when he saw the leader right by her. She looked at him with teary eyes and he noticed that the leader had sliced her stomach. He pulled out a pure white sword with a silver hilt. He and the leader of the gang clashed swords for a while until Ryoma found an opening in his fighting style. He used that moment and broke his sword while sending his sword into the man, turning him into dust. He ran over to Crystal ignoring everything else around him and knelt down to her side. He flipped her over and was shocked to see the amount of blood she had lost._

"_Crystal, stay with me for a little while longer." He begged. His hands turned into a light green color and he put his hands on her stomach._

"_What's your name?" She asked. He pulled his hands away and all that was left was a scar running across her stomach. _

"_That's for another time." He stood up and walked away. "I believe this is yours." He tossed the star necklace half at her and she caught it in her hands._

"'_Don't Lose Hope' huh? But really, what's your…" She started, but when she noticed she was alone, she looked at the necklace again. A piece of paper was attached to the back._

'_Things only get better, just hold on. I'm sure you'll find what you're looking for. Trust me ;) ' She smiled and started laughing._

"_I hope I get to meet you again someday." She said while walking off. She turned from a smile to a seriously pissed off face. "Now to kill those no good slime balls." She ran into the forest. Ryoma smiled and walked down the trail._

"_Just don't regret what you're asking for." He muttered to the air._

_**End of the Flashback**_

"Don't Lose Hope. I'm sixteen and I don't know what that means even now!" She screamed to herself.

"Don't lose hope, because everything will always get better. Trust me." He stuck his hands into his pockets and walked away. "That was a nice secret compartment you had that day. You saved your own life from death. I was starting to think you had forgotten about that note!" He said looking over his shoulder with a smile. "Now, let's go." He waved her over. She smiled at him and got up.

"You were that boy, weren't you?" She asked.

"What are you talking about?" He asked sarcastically. "If there's anything I can do… just ask." They climbed back onto the train.

"Very well, but I must ask. What happened to you?"

"I don't know." He opened the room door and they walked inside. "Some things just happen for a reason, as to why… even I'm not sure." He closed the door and they sat down.


	41. Chapter 40: The Hurricane of Love

_**JUST TO MAKE SURE: Crystal Dragix DOES NOT! I REPEAT, DOES NOT! Belong to ME, she belongs to MintLeafeon! I DO NOT OWN PoT EITHER!**_

"_You were that boy, weren't you?" She asked._

"_What are you talking about?" He asked sarcastically. "If there's anything I can do… just ask." They climbed back onto the train._

"_Very well, but I must ask. What happened to you?"_

"_I don't know." He opened the room door and they walked inside. "Some things just happen for a reason, as to why… even I'm not sure." He closed the door and they sat down._

"Let's go Crystal." Ryoma led her off the train. They were both now in their normal clothes.

"Awwwww! Don't be such a downer Ryo-chu." She pouted while jumping on his head. Ryoma stumbled and fell down. They looked at each other and laughed.

"I'm not used to other people pouncing on ME." Ryoma laughed.

"What happened between them?" Eiji asked.

"Something good happened, probably." Momo suspected.

"So, the mission went well?" Sakura asked Ryoma.

"The mission they WANTED me to do or MY mission?"

"Your mission, you dipshit." Lola said rudely.

"MY mission went great. THE mission failed." He laughed. "Um, Crystal, could you maybe, um, get off of my shoulders?" She blushed and hoped off of his shoulders.

"Sorry, I forgot I was on your shoulders." She said nervously.

"It's nothing, really." Ryoma said waving it off. Lola and Sakura walked with them back to the Dorms. When they got there he went over to the bar with Crystal to sign her up for the Academy classes.

"Wow, so much nicer than Ralifa Dark Academy. That place was a DUMP!" She said sitting in the seat. Maria laughed at her childish attitude.

"So, Ryoma has finally rubbed off on you? Well, I must say that this scenario does happen a lot. Let's remove this mark…" She poured a neon pink liquid on her palm where the Ralifa Academy Mark was. She took a pair of tweezers and peeled it off like it was nothing. "…and let's stamp you into OUR school." She stamped where the old mark used to be and the Academy Symbol appeared.

"Purple and Red… what does that mean?" She asked looking at the Academy Symbol. It looked just like a Captain Mark except much dimmer and less bright.

"It means you're strong." Ryoma and Serenity said together.

"Really? That's funny, I thought YOU were strong." She said with a laugh.

"Yeah, that happens." The two said again. They looked at each other and started laughing. Crystal looked at them and giggled.

"But as you work your way up, your mark will get brighter and more beautiful." The twins spoke up again. The two skipped away while Ryoma pounced onto Latell and hugged him on the couch. He slowly fell asleep when Latell set him down next to him and ran his fingers through his hyper-active captain's emerald locks.

"Is it just me, or does Echizen have more fun when he's not around us?" Horio asked everyone.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, you're right Horio-kun." Kachiro responded.

"Well, with my two years tennis experience…"

"Anyways, so what are you saying, ochibi-chan doesn't like us?" Eiji wondered. Suddenly a flash of lightning flashed through the large back windows and the power went out. Everyone was frightened a little bit until another flash of lightning flashed in the window. The thunder was like a thousand drums banging on a base drum. The rain sent little taps on the window and the Lightning only made it shine even worse. Latell put a hand on Ryoma and his eyes went dark.

"Is Ryoma alright?" Hydoco asked.

"He's shivering again." Latell responded sadly. Hydoco turned on the emergency generator and walked over to Ryoma. He looked at him and sighed.

"It's alright for now. Let's just keep an eye on…" Another flash of lightning appeared and thunder followed right after. The thunder shook the building and Ryoma shot up screaming.

"Ryoma, calm yourself. It's alright, we're here for you." Taylor and Serenity said huddling next to him hugging him tightly. Ryoma shivered in their hug. The others just stared at him in shock.

"He's scared of thunder, isn't he?" Kevin asked. Blaze nodded and smiled weakly.

"It petrifies him; he can't do anything besides tremble, scream or run away in fear. Even he's scared of some things you guys. But luckily we're always there for him." Blaze leaned on Sakura's shoulder using her as an armrest while she did her paperwork. She scooted away from him and he face planted onto the floor. "Thank Sakura, I REALLY needed that!" He said sarcastically. She looked at him with a death glare. "Sorry, please continue doing whatever you were doing before." He said while hiding behind Hynicko.

"Way to go Blaze, you pissed her off. Now what are we going to do?" Gelimo asked next to Hynicko flipping through the T.V channels. He stopped at the news reports.

"Really, out of everything on Television, you chose the News Channel. Nice pick…" Gelimo shoved the back of the Remote in his face.

"I'm just checking the weather idiot. I don't want Ryoma to get any more scared than he already is." Gelimo sat back taking the Remote and holding it in his hand which was in his lap. He pulled his leg up on top of his left foot and they all watched, even the tearing up Ryoma.

"Our Officials have just sent in breaking news, it seems a storm is headed toward the city. The winds will be harsh and everyone is instructed to stay indoors until it blows over. There will be rain, thunder, lightning, and possibly afterwards, snow. Please be safe and if something goes wrong, please call 'Symphonic Academy' for help. That is all, back to you Harold." Everyone sat there until another flash of lightning struck across the window. Ryoma jumped up and buried himself into Taylor's lap.

"It's alright Ryoma, just relax. We're here for you." Taylor assured. Ryoma closed his eyes and his shivering stopped until another drumming of Thunder shook the Dorms. Maria came down with a glass of warm milk for him.

"Is it always like this?" Kirihara asked.

"Almost always, want me to run some tests?" Gelimo pulled out an empty needle.

Everyone groaned. "ONLY ONE blood sample, only one." Hynicko warned in an evil voice.

"Fine, Ryoma, you may feel a puncture in your skin, so just go with it." He stuck the needle in his skin and in seconds the needle was full of Ryoma's blood. "Thank you, I'll go scan this for any problems. Put this on the punctured area." He handed Serenity a Band-Aid and she put it one sweetly with a kiss afterwards.

"He was so happy and hyper a few minutes ago." Yuuta said.

"You're right Yuuta-kun." Fuji said sadly. "I wish there was something we could do for him."

"You can, could you send a few people to go get a container up on the Medical Floor. Preferably three people, not clumsy. We don't want anybody to be getting hurt, nor do we want all of our medical records to get destroyed." Sakura said while she looked at them with a sadist yet nice glare. It sent chills up everyone's back. "Tezuka, Oishi and Jackal. Please go get Ryoma's pills. He takes them so he can sleep until the storm is over." She handed her elevator keys to them and smiled.

"She makes you look like an amateur." Momo whispered into Fuji's ear.

Fuji looked at him and glared at him. "Sorry, did you say something?"

"N-nothing Fuji-sempai!" Momo said backing away.

"Oh, because I thought you said I was an amateur. I must have miss-heard you." He looked back at Ryoma who was pale and sweaty in Taylor's lap. She was running her hand through her little brother's hair while Oceana brought a tub of cold water.

"Makira said that he catches a fever when he's in this state, so I brought some water." She got a small towel wet and squeezed it placing it on his forehead.

"Thank you Oceana." Serenity said nicely. Oceana smiled and walked back to the other star mages.

"Well, I think we can say your children grew up pretty well. Wouldn't you say so yourself Rinko?" Thorneo said nicely.

"Yes, they sure have." Rinko said while looking at her three children.

"We got the pills." Tezuka said handing them to Taylor.

"Thank you guys." Taylor slipped a pill in his mouth but he spit it out. "Sakura, could you help us?"

"That tasted awful." Ryoma complained.

"Hand me a pill." Sakura asked. She put it in her mouth and put her lips on Ryoma's. She slowly pushed the pill down his throat with her tongue. All of the regulars and other tennis players were shocked at this.

"Ha ha ha! Looks like Echizen finally got that kiss." Momo commented with glee.

"No, he already got his first kiss you baka peach head." Kaidoh said.

"Oh, yeah."

"Ha! Oh my gosh!" Flare was looking at them and he was cracking up.

"Wow, never seen that before. Love is the ultimate medicine after all." Oceana said with a giggle.

"Who would have thought that the boy would be capable of such things." Thorneo said. Maria giggled at them.

Everyone was howling and laughing at the sight of Sakura pushing her tongue down his throat. Ryoma had always hated swallowing the pills, but he couldn't push his girlfriend away. Instead he just swallowed it. When she pulled away she was smirking. He glared at her before his eyelid started dropping slowly. Sakura came back down and kissed him on the lips again.

"Now can we kiss more often?" She asked.

"Sure, only if you want to though." He fell asleep in his sisters' laps. The last thing he saw was Sakura smirking before he fell into a world of darkness.


	42. Chapter 41: Tango for Trouble

_Everyone was howling and laughing at the sight of Sakura pushing her tongue down his throat. Ryoma had always hated swallowing the pills, but he couldn't push his girlfriend away. Instead he just swallowed it. When she pulled away she was smirking. He glared at her before his eyelid started dropping slowly. Sakura came back down and kissed him on the lips again._

"_Now can we kiss more often?" She asked._

"_Sure, only if you want to though." He fell asleep in his sisters' laps. The last thing he saw was Sakura smirking before he fell into a world of darkness._

Ryoma opened his eyes and saw he was in his room. He looked around and saw his training area and he felt something warm on his chest. He looked down and smiled when he saw Sakura sleeping on his chest. He gently pulled his face down and kissed her on the forehead. She fluttered her eyes open and smiled. "Well, hello to you too." The two giggled together.

"Am I in my room?" He asked while looking around.

"Yup, we brought you up and I stayed up here. I got tired and fell asleep on your chest." He smiled and kissed Sakura on the lips.

"How am I so lucky to have such a beautiful girlfriend?" He asked looking into her beautiful sapphire eyes and she looked into his golden eyes. "But I just have one question."

"You want to get dressed and take a shower don't you?" She said with a small giggle. "Done, your clothes are right here." She held out a stack of clothes and set them on the table.

"Thank you Sakura. I'll be out in a few minutes." He walked into his shower and a few minutes later he came out of the steaming shower. His body steamed from the hot water. She looked at him and blushed. He looked at her and went back into the shower stall. He came out a minute later in black jeans and a loose blue shirt buttoned up to his abs. He left the top two buttons undone so he could air out his body. "Let's go, I'm hungry." They walked down the steps and came out to the Dorms in an uproar. "Wait, what are they talking about?"

"Are you kidding me? A Legendary mission for two?" Hynicko said in shock. Her voice was filled with shock, fear and surprise. Ryoma looked at Sakura and she pointed to continue listening. Ryoma nodded at her.

"And, the mission is WHAT, exactly?" Blaze asked suspiciously.

"Oh, I haven't read that far yet." Everyone fell anime style. "It says it's a dance competition." At that Sakura and Ryoma both tackled Hynicko and got the paper from her. Ryoma and Sakura jumped up to the tip of the bar.

"Dance for two, disappearance, kidnapping, our home city, help, large reward." The two couples looked at each other and smirked. "See ya later!" The two headed out leaving the paper behind.

"What… just happened?" Hynicko asked getting off of the ground.

"Nya~ I think they're going on that mission." Eiji responded. "I'm following them." He ran out the door with Momo and Inui right behind them.

"I can't miss this; I haven't seen them dance together in years." Everyone else followed them out the doors.

**With Ryoma and Sakura**

"They're going to follow us, I know they are." Sakura said.

"They already are." Ryoma said while signing the two up. "Now, the competition is starting in a few minutes. Supposedly we're the second pair to dance." Sakura nodded and they went to change. When they came back Sakura was in a three layer dress. The first layer was pure red with sparkles running down the sides. The bottom two layers were a light red color, sort of like pink but darker. Ryoma was in a white tuxedo with a black tie. They looked at each other and smiled.

"There are no words to describe how gorgeous you are." Ryoma said taking her hand.

"I was about to say that to you, except you're handsome." They laughed.

"The next group to dance consists of Sakura and Ryoma. They are from this city and they are one of the cutest couple I have yet to meet." Ryoma put on a white mask along with Sakura. They walked out to the stage. The DJ started the song with his jaw on the floor. Ryoma and Sakura got into their positions.

_(ooooh-ooooh)  
Can't tell me nothing now baby I know how to fly  
(oooooooh)  
Cant nothing hold me down I'm gonna touch the sky  
(oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
Cant nothing, hold me down  
(oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
Cant nothing, hold me down (oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
Cant nothing, hold me down (oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
Now watch me,  
Now watch me,  
Now watch me shut this thang down_

Sube, sube, hasta las nubes, pa'delante ante, no mires pa'tras

I hit the jackpot chi-chi-chi-chi-chi-chi-chi-chi-ching

Real chicos do real things on the road to the riches  
get diamond rings  
moved up from the streets graduated hustla  
on his way to an entrepreneur  
undefeated Don Shula

Now baby save me from the game before it plays me  
my life's a movie  
call me martin scorcese

i cant care less if you love me or hate me  
life's a bitch  
now fuck you pay me

Sube, sube, hasta las nubes, pa'delante ante, no mires pa'tra

(oooooooh)  
can't tell me nothing now  
baby I know how to flyy (flyyy)  
(ooooooo)  
cant nothing hold me down  
im gonna touch the sky  
(skyy)

(oh-oh-oh-oh) (oh-oh-oh-oh) (oh-oh-oh-oh)

(yeaaaaaaahh)

Lose my money honey  
now pay me what you owe me mamis a hurricane  
you should see the way she blow me  
i don't make it rain  
i speak that global warming this ain't no biggy  
ready to that  
number 5, there is no warning

Now baby save me from the game before it plays me  
my life's a movie  
call me martin Scorsese

I can care less if you love me or hate me  
life's a bitch  
now fuck you pay me

Sube, sube, hasta las nubes, pa'delante ante, no mires pa'tra

(oooh-ooh)  
can't nothing hold me down  
im gonna touch the sky(skyy)  
(oooh-oooh)  
can't tell me nothing now  
baby I know how to flyy  
(flyyy)  
(oooh-ooh)  
cant nothing hold me down  
im gonna touch the sky(skyy)  
ohh-oh-oh-oh) (oh-oh-oh-oh)

(oooh-oooh)  
cant nothing, hold me down  
(ooh-ooh-ooh)  
cant nothing, hold me down  
(oooh-ooh-ooh)  
cant nothing, hold me down  
(oooh-ooh-ooh)  
now watch me, now watch me, now watch me shut this thang  
down

its my life  
imma do what i do  
and if you don't like it  
its cool f*** you

Ryoma and Sakura were less than an inch apart at this moment. Suddenly a woman in the crowd screamed. Ryoma and Sakura ran into the crowd and found a woman who's been stabbed in the shoulder lying in her own small pool of blood. Sakura knelt down and healed the wound. The woman blinked her eyes open and stood up.

"Watch out you two!" A man warned. Ryoma saw it just in time and pushed Sakura away before it could catch her as well. A net shot at Ryoma and knocked him into the cement ground. He tried to cut the rope of the net with his magic.

"It's a magic absorber!" Ryoma warned. "That woman shot it!" He pointed at the woman she smirked.

"A faking huh?" Sakura guessed. "I must admit, a normal mage would crack under pressure from their partner being taken out so easily."

"HEY!" Ryoma complained. "I TAKE OFFENCE TO THAT!"

"But we aren't normal mages." Sakura said with a smirk. She pulled out her two pink and brown twin swords. "Now, let's dance."


	43. Chapter 42: Cursed Breathing

"_A faking huh?" Sakura guessed. "I must admit, a normal mage would crack under pressure from their partner being taken out so easily."_

"_HEY!" Ryoma complained. "I TAKE OFFENCE TO THAT!"_

"_But we aren't normal mages." Sakura said with a smirk. She pulled out her two pink and brown twin swords. "Now, let's dance."_

"What's with all the screaming?" Kintaro asked.

"GOT IT!" Ryoma said from the ground of the stage. He ran over to the microphone. "Everyone, please evacuate this area in an orderly fashion.

"Oh yeah, and what if we don't 'oh-so-high-and-mighty-king'." An older man asked. Ryoma smirked and pulled off his mask.

"Unless you want to repeat that and end up living in the pits of Tanpou, I suggest you evacuate, NOW!" He pointed toward the opening where everyone else was standing. Everyone did as he ordered. By then everyone was Knocked Out from Sakura. She looked at him and smiled with closed eyes. He looked away with a blush on his face. "Alright, I'll admit I wasn't expecting that, but hey! Give me some credit, I pushed you out of the way didn't I?" He said walking up to her.

"Eh, I guess so." She said with a smirk on her face.

"So, where's my reward?" He asked with a grin. She smiled and laughed.

"You're so weird, you know that!" She kissed him on the cheek and he huffed. She sighed but couldn't stop smiling. "You're also greedy." She kissed him on the lips. He smirked and they went back to the mission. "So, are you taking them to the HMC?" Sakura asked.

"I guess I don't really have a choice. I guess I could call for them to ask them of the decision we should make." Sakura nodded. "Ring Tail Marauders!" Anya and Ponta appeared and time stopped momentarily. "Alright, question number one; what in the world should I do? You're my guardians, and I'm stuck on what I should do." He asked.

"You should take…" Anya started.

"…Those people in." Ponta finished.

"They…" Ponta started.

"…Have far too much darkness…" Anya cut off.

"…Clouding their hearts." They said together.

"Can you two talk either in perfect sync, or at least talk one at a time and finish your OWN sentences, because it's really confusing." He asked. They both nodded.

"Those people have been burdened with a curse. The curse is immortal, destructive, we could probably break it, but it could cost us a few days of being in a coma." Anya explained.

"And we'll need some things to set up the ritual. But the ritual could make us go into a coma for a few minutes, an hour, a day, and a week at the most." Ponta said with his chin in his hand. "It's a very dangerous ritual. Are you sure you want to go through with it?" The asked together.

"No, I may take risks but this is too much. What's happening to the criminals?" Ryoma asked when he saw a black mist coming out of the leader's mouth. It formed into a shady creature and walked toward Ryoma. "Who are you? Show your true form this instant."

"Why, that isn't very nice now, is it Ryoma?" The mist called out. Its' voice was bubbly and cold like it was under water. Ryoma recognized the voice but couldn't make it out exactly. The mist swirled around the two leaving Anya and Ponta out. The time returned to its original state and everyone blinked. Ryoma couldn't see what was happening on the outside but his friends could see him clear as day. The dark misted figure walked closer. Ryoma stood his ground until the mist jumped out at Ryoma. Ryoma dove to the side and out of reach. "I would think you knew who I am, after all… you did create me." The dark mist opened up and Ryoma's legs felt weak all of a sudden. "Yes, frightening isn't it Master? But you would know all about that."

"I may have been your host, I may have tried to take you down, I may have locked you up, but it was all for your own good Luan." Ryoma explained with a weak heart.

"If I'm close enough, then your heart may fail Ryoma. Luna and I have always been twins, but because of her cheery and happy-go-luck attitude you chose her instead!" He sent a dark mist toward Ryoma. It grabbed him by the neck and held him up. "Feel the pain Ryoma, feel the pain soaking into your so called 'pure' skin! Lose your strength along with your purity and happiness!" Luan laughed a screaming pain that shattered the glass of the ground below them. "Oh crud." The two fell down into the sea below. Ryoma grabbed the side by a claw he managed to call out just in time. He skid on the side of the cliff and stopped at the bottom corner. He dangled for a few seconds until he looked down and saw Luan fall into the ocean below. He looked up and saw his friends looking at him with worried faces.

"Um, it seems that Luan stole my strength… could you maybe help me get up?" Ryoma hollered up to them.

"Ryoma, catch the rope!" Sakura threw a long rope down to him and he grabbed it between his legs. He tied it around his ankles and he took a deep breath before releasing the cliff side.

"Woah!" He swung from right to left and his breath hitched. He sighed in relief as his friends pulled him up. "I suddenly feel… weak." His eyes drooped down and his mind started to go blank. "What did you do to me Luan?" Ryoma once again fell into darkness as his friends pulled him up.

"Ryoma, are you alright?" Serenity asked.

"Ryoma, open your eyes." Sakura called.

"Damn it Ryoma, open your fucking eyes!" Lola snapped at him.

"Maybe he's just tired. I would be too if I was petrified the night before, go to a dance competition right as I woke up, get caught in a magic reflecting net, get captured in a dark mist that is unknown to all data books and almost drop into an ocean a few thousand feet – at the most – lower than the city." Fuji commented.

"Well, the only person that would know what that dark mist is would probably be Ryoma, Makira or Gelimo. Ryoma's out of the picture because, he's literally OUT. Makira, do you or your brother know anything?" Kevin asked.

"No, I don't know a thing. But I did read one of my brothers' record books. It said that one day they were experimenting on a creature and something happened. After that there was a giant rip in the page, like someone didn't want that record in there. But it was weird, nothing else was harmed in that book besides that page." Everyone was somewhat shocked at that.

"Let's go ask Gelimo – whoever he is – about this." Crystal suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement and hoisted Ryoma back to the dorms.


	44. Chapter 43: Unforgotten Grudge

"_No, I don't know a thing. But I did read one of my brothers' record books. It said that one day they were experimenting on a creature and something happened. After that there was a giant rip in the page, like someone didn't want that record in there. But it was weird, nothing else was harmed in that book besides that page." Everyone was somewhat shocked at that._

"_Let's go ask Gelimo – whoever he is – about this." Crystal suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement and hoisted Ryoma back to the dorms._

Ryoma regained consciousness as soon as he felt a cold towel on his forehead. He thought back to before. 'Feel the pain that I went through!' He snapped his eyes open and shot up.

"Whoa there ochibi. Where's the fire?" Eiji asked putting the towel into the water bucket.

"Where's Gelimo?" Eiji shrugged. "I SAID WHERE IS GELIMO?" He said grabbing his collar.

"I don't know, he's the researcher right? So he may be in his lab if I think about it." Eiji explained with a startled voice. Ryoma released him and sprinted at fast as he could up the stairs. As he approached the research floor he could hear maniacal laughing.

"Gelimo, are you alright?" He blasted the doors open and Gelimo jumped at him.

"Ryoma, we have to run!" The two ran back down the stairs. "Luan is back!"

"Yeah, I know that Gelimo, that's why we're running!" They came down the stairs breathing heavily. The two slipped on the newly waxed floor and ran into a wall. They fell onto the wall breathing hard and in defeat.

"What's wrong with you two? Experiment gone wrong?" Sakura asked from her mountain of paper work. The two got up and looked at the stairs.

"Uh, I guess…"

"…you could say that." Ryoma finished Gelimo's statement.

"What experiment?" Hynicko asked with a sigh.

"Um…"

"… we'd rather not say." Gelimo finished Ryoma off this time.

"Stop finishing each other off! It's confusing!" Kevin and Horio complained.

"What's with you two anyways? You look like you just saw death itself."

"I guess you can…"

"…Say that."

"SHUT UP!" Horio and Kevin complained.

"Well sorry!" They said together.

"He's coming Gelimo, we have to leave." Ryoma whispered into his ears.

"Who's coming?" Makira asked.

"I will get my revenge on you someday. And that day is today." Ryoma and Gelimo turned to see Luan in Mist form crawling down the steps.

"I say we run."

"Running sounds good right now." Gelimo answered.

"Then why don't we?" Ryoma asked as the two stepped back toward the door.

"Because, he's blocking the door." Gelimo answered. The two turned around and to their horror the door was covered in a dark mist preventing escape.

"Alright, I want answers right now." Hydoco ordered.

"Um, well… you see…" Ryoma stuttered.

"…How should we put this?" Gelimo asked.

"First…" Ryoma started.

"…we should…" Gelimo added.

"…Find somewhere…" Ryoma said nervously.

"…Safe to hide." They finished together.

"ONE AT A TIME!" Kevin screamed.

"Gelimo, let's take out the door."

"Ha ha, thought you'd never ask!" The two of them pulled out two stones of bright liquid light light. "On three… One…"

"…Two…" Ryoma said with a small smile.

"…THREE!" They said together. They threw it into the air and Gelimo kicked his toward the door and Ryoma kicked his toward Luan. "Run!" They ordered the other students."

Everyone ran out of the Dorms and stopped out front. The garden nymphs were cowering in the river that connected to the Ocean below. Luan stepped out of the mist and his true form was revealed. It was a four tailed cat with double swords on his waist while walking like a human. His hair, tail and ears were pitch black while he wore a black kimono. The others backed away as Gelimo and Ryoma just stood there in fear. "What's wrong with you two?" His voice was normal, like Ryoma's yet lower.

"Gelimo, what do we do?" Ryoma asked. He looked at Gelimo's eyes and he could tell that he didn't want to fight. Ryoma closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "One chance, that's all I have." He muttered loud enough for only the two of them to hear. "See ya later Gelimo." He tackled Luan to the ground causing Luan to laugh.

"SO IMPULSIVE!" He took out one of his swords. Ryoma put his foot on the ground and backed away in a back flip with one hand on the ground giving him momentum and extra movement. Luan stuck his sword where Ryoma's hip was only to miss as he pulled closer to the ground. Ryoma pulled out his own sword causing Luan to growl in frustration. "Even my own creators will fail at the attempt to kill me!" He laughed again.

Ryoma shot a glare at him and jumped at his swords. His normal swords clashed leaving sparks in the air. "We did create you, but your power would have destroyed yourself. We have our reasons for such things, but now we will pay the price like you say we will! We'll make it up to you, or we'll break you down! CHOOSE YOUR PATH LUAN!" He screamed as all four swords shattered. Luan growled in pure hatred and anger as he created two pure black swords. Ryoma landed on a bench and Luan pushed toward him.

"I CHOOSE BREAKING YOU TWO DOWN!" He screamed as the sword cut the bench in half. Ryoma jumped out of the way and landed on the garbage can and Luan hurled toward him again. "AND YOU'LL BE THE FIRST VICTUM!" He said. Seconds later Ryoma dropped to the ground clutching his stomach. He spat out a puddle of blood and his breath hitched and his breathing got harder.

"Ryoma!" Everyone screamed. They all started running toward him until a barrier stopped them.

"How does it feel to be in pain? Not very fun now, IS IT?" He swung his sword down to Ryoma's neck.


	45. Chapter 44: Hearts are Clashing

"_I CHOOSE BREAKING YOU TWO DOWN!" He screamed as the sword cut the bench in half. Ryoma jumped out of the way and landed on the garbage can and Luan hurled toward him again. "AND YOU'LL BE THE FIRST VICTUM!" He said. Seconds later Ryoma dropped to the ground clutching his stomach. He spat out a puddle of blood and his breath hitched and his breathing got harder._

"_Ryoma!" Everyone screamed. They all started running toward him until a barrier stopped them._

"_How does it feel to be in pain? Not very fun now, IS IT?" He swung his sword down to Ryoma's neck._

A loud clashing sound of metal-on-metal was heard. "Gelimo, you're… you're just in time." Ryoma said as Gelimo's sword trembled in the breaking cement. Gelimo's short dark blue hair shuttered in the wind. His lab coat was dipped in blood and dirt. His belt held his PMA which was full of thousands and thousands of needles full of experimental objects. His sword was gold at the hilt and the blade was purple and green, the color of poison and medicine.

"Sorry I was so late. Had to take care of something in my mind." He said helping Ryoma to his feet. Ryoma slapped the side of his head and wobbled from side to side. "Idiot, you know how fast and dangerous he can be."

"I know, I guess it's just… hard to fight him." Ryoma said as he lifted his shirt to reveal a closed wound.

"Instant Regeneration, best experiment EVER!" Gelimo shouted punching the air with both of his fists in success.

"Celebrate later, fight NOW!" He said while pushing Gelimo to the side. Luan's shadow wave sliced through the building behind them. Luckily it was abandoned and they were going to take it down to create something they hadn't decided on yet. "Pay attention Gelimo, you would have gotten your head taken off if I hadn't pushed you!" Ryoma chastised.

"Blah blah blah, you're like a mother you know." He said rudely. Ryoma growled slightly. "Fight later, fight NOW!" He said pulling Ryoma toward him and behind him as his blade sent a light green colored shock wave to break the dark pulse of energy in half. Once the pulse passed Gelimo ducked down and Ryoma set his foot onto the ground giving him something to push off of. Ryoma jumped off of Gelimo's back and Gelimo ran toward Luan.

"Oh, so _now_ you two are working together. What am I, A STEPING STONE TO YOU?" he set another dark pulse of energy toward Ryoma and Gelimo. Ryoma and Gelimo both cut the pulse in half. Luan disappeared in the mist again and appeared above Ryoma. Ryoma touched the ground and pulled over a solid rock cover over his body. Luan slammed his body into the shield and it shattered. He looked around and noticed Ryoma was gone.

"Eian No Yurushi (Translation: Eternal Forgiveness) Armor: ACTIVATE!" Ryoma called out. He was enshrouded in a light green and white light. It soaked into his skin revealing a zipped up tank top with a turtle-neck. The top was white and it cut off at the chest going into a dark green color, lighter than his hair with a lime colored gem in the shape of a teardrop on his stomach. He wore black silk pants with a light blue yet still dark belt. His arms held black whips up to his shoulders.

"What an interesting outfit Ryoma. Too bad you won't be using it in the future." Luan shot a dark pulse toward him. Ryoma closed his eyes and the jewel on his stomach shined giving off a shield protecting Gelimo and himself. Luan growled and jumped at him. Ryoma opened his eyes and the two jumped to the side. Ryoma grabbed one whip and grabbed his arms, locking them together. "You may have the skills to beat someone LIKE me, but you don't have the skills to beat ME." He said looking into Ryoma's eyes with a pained look. Ryoma stood there for a while.

"Why is Ryo-chan stopping?" Tomoka asked.

"Look at his eyes." Alex pointed out.

"They're blank, like nothing is alive in there." Mina pointed out as she looked at his eyes.

"There are very few things that will make him like that." Lola said sadly.

"Alright, turn it here, and it's gone." Hydoco said pulling off a small box off of the barrier. "The barrier is now gone, let's go help them."

"Alright, let's go." Eiji said. Ten regular students were chosen to help the two; Kirihara, Tezuka, Horio, Arai, Crystal, Fuji, Kintaro, Shiraishi, Atobe and Mason.

"Ryoma, snap out of it!" Gelimo snapped his fingers in front of his face. "Please forgive me Ryoma." He brought his hand back *SNAP!* Ryoma grabbed his cheek and looked at him.

"What the hell! You're supposed to hurt HIM, not ME!" He snapped.

"Luan was taking possession of your soul Ryoma, you know that power better than anybody." He explained.

"Wait, WHAT? Gelimo, WATCH OUT!" Ryoma tackled him to the ground and they fell into one of the fountains that rested on the right side of the main doors. Luan's dark pulse of energy sliced the ground.

"Smooth move, what next? Are you going to push us into the rock wall, or maybe the fiery pits?" They both laughed. "We need to change the design of this thing."

"SHUT UP YOU JERKS!" Luan shouted as he tackled Gelimo into the fountain he which was shaped like a dragon shooting water out of its' mouth. Ryoma took another whip and pulled him off. Luan used the dark mist and took hold of Ryoma's arms prying them loose of the whip. The mist lifted him into the air by his hands. Luan laughed evilly. "Just as painful as before, isn't it?" Luan asked. The mist started to move up Ryoma's body until a flash of light appeared and he dropped down. Before he splashed into the fountain water two pairs of arms grabbed him and set him down. He saw Tezuka and Fuji in front of him smiling with joy.

"No, no no no NO!" Gelimo shouted. "You guys can't fight him; WE need to take him out. WE need to fix OUR mistake."

"Oh, so now I'm a mistake?" Luan shouted as he grabbed the two captains' necks throwing all three of them into the fountain head causing it to crumble on top of them. Ryoma's jewel shined and the two were safe from harm. Luan on the other hand got buried in fountain rubble.

"Messy messy Luan."

"Yes, Ryoma is right, you are messy." Gelimo backed up giving his research partner a high five. "Too early to celebrate, how do we extract the core from his heart?"

"Um, we need to take it out by hand, let's go." Ryoma and Gelimo lifted the unconscious Luan over their heads.

"Thanks for all of you help…"

"…But Gelimo and I must do this on our own. Our experiment…" Ryoma said sadly.

"…Our mistake…"

"…Our mess to clean up." They said together.

Ryoma shined them a smile and cheered. "To the laboratory we go!" They ran back into the mist enshrouded dorms and everyone followed inside.

"Well, the laboratory is a bust. We'll have to do it here then." Gelimo commented.

"Fine, here's the equipment. Let's get to work." Ryoma said setting a toolbox on the table. Luan was spread out on the carpet. "Luan, please let this work. Alright, first we need to extract the dark core inside of his lower right pectoral. Then after that we have to inject this stuff into his Latisimus Dorsi." Ryoma explained bringing out a needle full of yellow liquid gel. "Apparently according to our experimental reports…" He pulled out a clipboard and put on reading glasses much like Tezuka's except his fit his head so he could read really small writing. "…you just HAD to put it in 5.5 font size?"

"Yes, now what does it say?" Gelimo snapped as he handed a face mask to Ryoma.

"The reports say that it makes the patient… or 'patient'…" Ryoma giggled earning him a slap in the back of the head from Gelimo. "Sorry, the patient's attitude becomes more positive and happy. But for him, the effects of the fluid gel we inserted into his body before will be counter acted. As for the attitude, I don't know about that exactly. So, let's get started." Ryoma pulled out a pair of scissors. "Oh! And you guys may want to look away or go do something else for a while, it could get nasty." He said to the others in a disgusted voice. Everybody just flinched and continued to stare.

_**!~TIME SKIP~!**_

"Extract the fucking core Ryoma!" Gelimo snapped. Ryoma was hesitating on pulling the solid black shining core out.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO DO IT?" Ryoma complained.

"DO IT NOW OR HE WILL REGENERATE AS SOON AS HE WAKES UP!" Gelimo snapped. With that Ryoma pulled out the shining core and put it in a small silver box and set it in a freezer holder.

"Ewwwwwww!" Ryoma said as he whipped away the remaining brown liquid that gathered in the core. Gelimo was rolling on his stomach laughing his head out. "You think this is funny do ya? Let's see how much you like it then!" Gelimo and Ryoma chased each other around for a few minutes before they came back to their work. "Sew it up Gelimo."

"Don't tell me how to do my work."

"Fine, PLEASE sew it up." He said rudely from the couch.

"Why do I have to do it?"

"Because… I PULLED OUT the GROSS CORE!" Ryoma snapped showing his brown slimy hand.

"Fine, no need to go all sissy on me." Ryoma growled through his face mask. Five minutes later Gelimo was done sewing the wound and Ryoma injected the liquid gel into Luan's body. Ryoma and Gelimo pulled down their masks and smiled when he started to wake up. They both sat down on the couch and crossed their legs.

"What the, YOU TWO? DIE!" Luan swiped his hand in the air to create a dark pulse. But when nothing came out the two smirked and stood up once again. "What did you two do to me?" Luan shot at them. He took a step and stumbled to the ground. Ryoma and Gelimo pounced next to him and lifted him up by his arms.

"Let's just say…" Ryoma started.

"…You're no longer the experiment." Gelimo finished. Both of them were now smiling.

"What are you doing with me?" Luan asked as they walked toward the stairs.

"We're going to help you." They both said together.

"No! You two have '_helped_' enough. Just get away from me!" Luan said as he ran out the double doors. The two sighed.

"And that's what we get…" Gelimo started.

"…for helping…" Ryoma cut off.

"…Our friend." They said together as they looked at each other. "Let's go get him." They both said together.

"But as soon as you get back, you WILL explain to me what has happened." Hydoco shot out to them. The two backed away and ran out the double doors. "Well, as soon as they get back, they have a lot to explain to us." Hydoco added in, his response was a nodding from everyone's head as a 'yes'.

**With Ryoma and Gelimo**

"Where did he go?" Ryoma asked.

"I don't know, keep your eyes peeled." Gelimo responded. They ran faster and faster until they couldn't run anymore. "We ran…"

"…The whole perimeter of the city…" Ryoma cut him off.

"…seven time!" They said together.

"And we couldn't find him…" Ryoma started.

"…Anywhere in the outside perimeters either." Gelimo finished. They sat down on the bench and looked at the pond that rested on the outside of the south forest park. "I can't believe what we've put him through." Gelimo said as he put his head in his hands.

"I know, I feel like everything that has happened wouldn't have happened if we were dead." Ryoma responded.

"DUDE! Sadistic much!" Gelimo snapped.

"Well, I guess that's what happens…" He picked up a pebble. "…when you hang out with Fuji." He skipped the rock to the end of the pond and it came back after hitting a tree trunk. It stopped half way across the pond and sunk to the bottom. '_Like a pebble,_ _his life is imperfect. He's used for whatever others want and care to do. We only made it worse for him.'_ Ryoma thought to himself. "We better go back, it's almost night time, and the others may be worrying about us by now."Gelimo nodded and they headed back to the city.

They passed the south-east forest district. The buildings were all crumbled and cracking, they passed many tents and piles of rubble. "It makes me sad…" Ryoma started.

"…To know that such a place exists…" Gelimo cut off.

"…In this world." They said together.

"Excuse me, misters?" They turned around to see a girl about five year old standing behind them with brown hair and blue eyes. Her clothes were cut up and ragged like they were home made without a sewing kit.

"Yes, what's…" Gelimo started.

"…Wrong little girl?" Ryoma finished.

The little girl giggled. "You two talk funny, are you two twins?"

"Nope, we just…" Ryoma started.

"…Spend way too much time…" Gelimo added in.

"…hanging out together." They said in perfect harmony earning another giggle from the little girl.

"From the way you two talk, I would imagine you being twins or even brothers." The two giggle with the little girl.

"Yeah, we get that a lot." They said in harmony. "So…"

"What is your…"

"…Name little girl?" Gelimo finished.

"My name is Terra. What's your name?" Terra asked.

"Ryoma Echizen is the name, star powers are my specialty." Ryoma answered with a wink.

"Gelimo is my name; my specialty is research and poison. Don't worry; we're perfectly safe because we know how to control our powers. We both go to Symphonic Academy."

"Oh, well, can I show you something?" The girl asked.

"Sorry, we must get going." Ryoma told her as the two walked away.

"How is he so good at avoiding the dark Queen?" The girl asked to herself rudely and deviously.


	46. Chapter 45: True Pain

"_How is he so good at avoiding the dark queen?"_

"Why is it we always have to go through these things?" Gelimo complained.

"I should be asking you that." Ryoma shot back.

"You two don't have the right to complain." Luan spat out to them. The two sighed and pushed open the Dorm doors with Luan walking in behind them.

They both looked at their favorite creation and smiled. Luan looked away in anger and the two looked at each other earning themselves a sigh.

"Don't…"

"What's wrong?" The two asked.

"Don't think this means anything, I want answers, and I plan on getting them, one way or another!" Luan snapped while pulling out a sword.

"Okay, no swords for you for a while." Ryoma said taking his sword away and setting it on the table. "We'll give you your answer Luan, that's the least we can do for putting you through all of this. The rest of you can listen as well, but don't interrupt us, only Luan is allowed to."

"Alright, let's start with the day we created, or I guess, changed you into what you are, or were…" Gelimo was slapped in the back of the head. "Fine, YOU explain it."

"Alright, we were experimenting on a liquid and you were our… apprentice. We created a new liquid and something kind of… went wrong."

"And when he says 'went wrong', he means the gel turned into a gas." Gelimo corrected.

"Thank you Mr. Everything-must-be-perfect Scientist! Anyways, we locked it up and we didn't know whether we should destroy it or not. Then…"

"…You wanted to be the test subject for the experiment." Gelimo said sadly.

"We told you no, but you wouldn't give it up. So, instead of injecting the gas into you…"

"We injected a new liquid gel that mixes your emotions. It back-fired and you ended up turning evil."

"We kind of locked you up that night so that you wouldn't go on a rampage, but that backfired as well. It turns out that the mist is attracted to darkness and it takes control of the most vulnerable person to the darkness. Don't ask us why exactly, but the mist grew its own personality…"

"…Powers…"

"…abilities…"

"…Mind…"

"And worst of all, it grew the power to posses human beings." They said together.

Ryoma sighed and continued on. "The mist snuck into the holding cell and took control of your body and mind."

"So that's why I can't remember anything before being sealed up. But why did you seal me up in the first place?" Luan snapped again.

"Well, the negative energy inside of you and the mist started to converge together and it went out of control. The power would have killed you and everyone else in the dimension, so we sealed you up in the amulet and somehow, you managed to free yourself from it."

"So, you technically saved my life from being destroyed?" Luan summed up.

"Uhhhh, yeah, I guess you could put it that way." Gelimo said somewhat nervous.

"We could help you regain your memory. But only if you want us to." Ryoma explained while the two sat up and off the couch.

"It's entirely up to you." Gelimo added in as he pressed the elevator button.

"We'll give you twenty-four hours to decide what you want to do. Choose carefully." They said in 100% unison. The elevator closed and they move up the Dorm's levels.

"What do I do? Do I really want to know what my past was about, or do I want to keep moving forward from where I'm at?" Luan asked himself.

"Your name is Luan correct?" Rinko asked as she sat down next to him.

"Yes, I believe that is my name." Luan responded, unsure of even his own name.

"Well, I just want to give you a bit of advice. It's better to know of the past and know how to prevent that rather than run from it and never know of the mistakes you may or may not have made. There's an old say my mother used to tell me. 'You can never shine again until you be-rid of the dirt and dust that has gathered on you'. But I guess for some people, it's all just a saying. But please think about what I've told you." Rinko said with a bow and she walked off.

"You can never shine… until the dust is gone… then it's decided." He walked toward the stairs and started going up but Eiji and Momo stopped him.

"Can we come too? We want to see ochibi-chan and his friend." Luan just nodded and they all headed up the stairs together.


	47. Chapter 46: Recovering What's Lost

"_You can never shine… until the dust is gone… then it's decided." He walked toward the stairs and started going up but Eiji and Momo stopped him._

"_Can we come too? We want to see ochibi-chan and his friend." Luan just nodded and they all headed up the stairs together._

"What does the recipe call for?" Ryoma asked Gelimo as he sorted through the cabinets which were covered in – now dry – Liquid Gel.

"Let's see, it calls for a single Tablespoon of Jalapeño seeds for the heat that sends you mind into a faster state."

"Got that, next?" He asked pulling out a jar of seeds.

"Um, why don't you just do it?" he handed the list to Ryoma and Ryoma sprinted from side-to-side grabbing things along the way. He stopped and his arms were piled with jars and viles. "Much better." Gelimo laughed.

"Shut up; let's start our experiment from where we left off." Ryoma suggested, they both pulled on plastic gloves and plastic glasses for safety. "Alright, I'll get it ready, you mix the ingredients."

"Alright, we need half a dragon tongue cut into extremely small cubes."

"I hate cutting up dragon tongues, it's just so…"

"Slimy?"

"Yeah, slimy." He said as he threw the tongues into the air. He pulled out his claws and jumped into the air and sliced them from left to right, up and down, horizontal and diagonal. Gelimo threw out a small bowl and the small cubical shaped tongues fell inside. "That good enough?"

"That's perfect, thank…"

"Sugoii!" Two voices said out loud. They turned and saw Luan, Momo and Eiji standing in the doorway.

"Hello, and welcome to the research and laboratory floor of the Symphonic Academy Dorms. You want something; we'll make it for you. Each potion or product we create has its' own individual price. How may we help you?" The two said in complete sync.

"Did you two rehearse that?" Momo asked.

"Kind of." The said together. "Just sit there quietly and we'll be with you soon." They went back to their experiment. Ryoma grabbed a Wolf hair and tossed it in along with a handful of Dragon Tongue.

"Hand me the troll…"

"Here you go." Gelimo tossed a vile of maroon colored thick liquid at Ryoma and Ryoma unscrewed it and put some of it in a teaspoon.

"This is still thick, hand me… thank you." He said as Gelimo handed him a powder-like substance. He took a pinch of it and tossed it into the now purple liquid. "This is still so disgusting…"

"But it sure is a hell of a lot of fun to make!" They said together ending it with a laugh.

"Toss it over please." Ryoma kicked the table and a jar full of stardust hopped into the air. Ryoma set the bowl of purple liquid down and kicked the jar over to Gelimo with a gentle tap of his heel. He landed and went back to his own part of the experiment. "Thank you Ryoma, but don't be so fancy next time."

"You know me; fancy means fun in my book." Ryoma smirked.

"Yeah yeah whatever, just shut it and add this into the bowl." He tossed a vile of turquoise liquid to Ryoma who opened it up and poured the whole vile in. The purple liquid sent up a cloud of red smoke and Ryoma smirked as it turned into a green-like gel.

"Are you done yet Gelimo?" Ryoma asked setting the bowl on the table.

"Don't get your tail caught, I'm almost done." He added a vile of yellow liquid and the bowl of pink liquid Gelimo was working on shot up a puff of smoke and it turned into a solid orange block.

"Alright, bring it over so the two substances can mix." Gelimo nodded and they set the cube in a large jar. Ryoma then took the bowl of green liquid and poured it onto the cube which slowly started to deform itself and mix with the liquid creating a puff of smoke then turning into a red gel like liquid. "Well…" Ryoma pulled out a needle and pulled in some of the liquid less that an eighth of the way. "…you came up to tell us you want your memories back, am I correct Luan?" Luan nodded grimly. "Gelimo, hold him down." Luan's eyes shot open and Gelimo pounced on him and tackled him to the ground and put him in a body lock so he couldn't move at all. Ryoma sighed and brought the needle down to his vein. He stuck the needle in and slowly injected it into his body. "This will put you to sleep for one hour, when you wake up you will remember everything about your past and present weather you want to remember or not. But you were a perfect child so you won't have any bad memories like me. See you in one hour Luan." The two walked back to their office leaving a stunned Eiji and Momo sitting at the door. "Unana, Donana, Trana, please take him to the bed over there." Ryoma asked nicely.

"Yes sir!" Three girls said as they ran out and picked up Luan. They picked him up and started to run toward a small nurses' bed. But as soon as they passed Eiji and Momo they stopped and stared at the two of them. One had blue eyes, red eyes and the other had yellow eyes. The blue eyed girl had knee length yellow hair, the red eyed girl had knee length red hair and the yellow eyed girl had knee length light blue hair. They were half the size of Eiji and they wore small outfits. The blue eyed girl wore a blue outfit, the red eyed girl wore a yellow outfit and the yellow eyed girl wore a red outfit. They all stared at each other until the blue eyed girl continued walking followed by the red and yellow eyed girl. "Nighty night Luan! You two want to play tag? Then follow us!" They all said before running off into the hallway of potions and ingredients. Eiji and Momo shrugged at each other and ran after them.

**One Hour Later**

"Alright, he should be waking up sometime soon." Gelimo said as the two walked out of the main office. They were about to walk over to Luan but then they noticed Unana, Donana and Trana running within the inventory of Potions and ingredients. "Hey, stop running in there right now! Some of those items are really expensive, even for us!"

"Unana, Donana, Trana, GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" Ryoma ordered. The three hurried up and scurried toward them in fear. Eiji and Momo slipped out and next to Luan hoping to let it slide over them.

"You three know better than to play tag in there!" Gelimo said rudely. "Ryoma, go check to see if anything is broken, just in case."

"Alright then." Ryoma walked down the hallways and searched from left to right. He looked down every hallway and not a single thing was broken. He was about to go back until he noticed a glass shard. He looked directly above it and saw a neon green liquid above it. It was slowly crawling toward everyone. Ryoma sprinted down the hallway and jumped over it and grabbed a jar then skid on the marble ground. He uncapped the jar and went after the liquid again. "Stupid triplets. They never listen!" He scooped up the liquid but the remains of it were slippery so he slipped and fell out of the hallway and in front of Gelimo. He looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Ryoma held up the bottle and Gelimo glared at it. The three girls cowered away from him. Ryoma sighed and stood up whipping off the rest of the green slime that he slipped on. He set the jar on a shelf and whipped a finger on the label and it changed to 'Poisonous Fila Chi'.

"Let them go Gelimo, it could have been much worse. Besides, Luan is waking up." Ryoma pointed to the groaning black headed boy. Gelimo walked toward him and sat next to his pillow. "Freak of nature, that's what some people call us, but I think Gelimo takes that title best."

"Why do you bring up these random trivial facts?" Gelimo asked somewhat rudely while lying his head down on the side of the bed.

"Oh hush, Luan, I need you to answer a few questions. If you can hear me answer in some way." Luan moaned. "Good enough, what is your name?"

"Luan."

"Good, who is your sister?"

"Luna is my twin sister."

"Alright, now for some tests." Ryoma grabbed his wrist and dragged him to his office. "This will only take a minute." Sure enough a minute or so later he came out with Luan right behind him. "All of your tests are now done and your perfectly fine. Let's go see everyone else." Everyone nodded and walked into the elevator. "Now I'm really tired." Ryoma said while leaning on the side of the elevator with his arms behind his back with a pouted lip. "What time is it?"

"It's about… nine o'clock."

Ryoma groaned. "I'm going to bed then." The elevator door opened and he stepped out. "See you tomorrow you guys." He looked around and pressed a button and a room slid out. He ran and jumped up and fell into his bed. "Sleep, tired, happy." He muttered before floating on clouds.


	48. Chapter 47: New Crushes with Old Friends

**DISCLAIMER: Tenshi Kurai does not belong to me either, she belongs to MintLeafeon!**

"_It's about… nine o'clock."_

_Ryoma groaned. "I'm going to bed then." The elevator door opened and he stepped out. "See you tomorrow you guys. He looked around and pressed a button and a room slid out. He ran and jumped up and fell into his bed. "Sleep, tired, happy." He muttered before floating on clouds._

Ryoma slowly opened his eyes and jumped out of bed all hyper and excited. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of black silk pants and a light – but not pink – red shirt and some underwear. He slipped into his outfit and went into the bathroom to brush his hair and teeth. He soon took a giant splash of water and threw it over himself as a shower. He dried himself off but left his hair wet and he still looked good as new. He grabbed his skateboard and jumped out of his room and down the stairs. He grinned the railing and jumped over the gap of the floors. The stairs moved by like a flash. The wind dried off his hair a bit and he jumped into the dorm living room with a flash. He stopped silently when he saw everyone sleeping on the floor. Ryoma smirked and flipped the dorm sign to 'closed'. He flipped his skateboard up and went out.

As he walked down the streets he pondered if he should go to school that early and practice his magic or if he should go to the HMC. "I'll see what the HMC has for me today. I'll leave a note for them so they know where I went." He quickly headed back to the Dorms and wrote a note saying '_At HMC station, do not follow, be back around the end of the night. Ja Ne!_ ' He took off on his skateboard and Ilumno running behind him. He took the easy way to the HMC and headed into the mountains. He came up to the peak and saw the cloud train continuing to board.

"Let's go Ilumno! Hey Tenshi, wait for me!" A girl turned around a smiled. She had brown hair with golden highlights at the ends that was waist-length and she had light green eyes. She wore a white tank top with her back exposing a music note Tattoo on her back. Her white skirt went down half of her thigh. She has silver platform shoes and her arms have light baby blue armlets. Her school tattoo of a Sakura flower in a pink circle surrounded by eight smaller Sakura flowers was resting on her right neck not too far from her ear.

"Ryoma, how are you doing? I haven't seen you in forever!" She said with a huge smile on her face. Her voice was high and sounded like an angel or a goddess.

"So, how has show business going for you?"

"It's going GREAT! I hope you can come to one of my concerts some day!" He laughed at her childness.

"Yeah, I hope so too. But what are you doing here of all places?" He asked.

"Well partner, if you want to we can tag together on a mission. So, what do you say? It'll be like old times bro!"

"Why do you call me 'bro' and not Ryoma?" He asked. "Anways, yeah I supposed it _will_ be like old times, somewhat. I have a lot of memories from back when we were all a group."

"Well, it's not a surprise; people who live in this dimension live longer and the time is a lot different from other dimensions. But I miss Mocha and her happy-go-lucky attitude."

"Tenshi, we're here." She looked up and squealed with happiness. There was a huge building floating on a white cloud. The building had six branches; criminal, protection, attack, defense, information, and undercover branch. They're all connected by cloud runners and they all connected to a single place. The center was the Magic Council that held all of the magic items, missions, and other various items and/or objects held in the other six branches. The entire organization was called the HMC which stands for Head Magic Council; the strongest place for all students and mages from around the world. **(A.N: The world is like… 4X the size of Jupiter, so it's PRETTY big.)** As soon as the cloud train stopped Tenshi grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the mission control center located in the membership lobby.

"How does THIS sound. The city will be attacked later this evening and they need professional help, plus there's a large reward." She looked at him with pleading eyes and he couldn't help but agree to those beautiful light green eyes.

"Fine, let's go back to my Academy Dorm and get our equipment."

"YAY! Excuse me, Terra."

"How may I help you Tenshi?" A brown haired girl about fifteen years old asked.

"Can you sign us up for this mission?" She asked nicely.

"Sure thing." She punched in a lot of numbers into the computer she was working on. "There, be careful on your mission."

"We will, see you later Terra!" She ran off with the piece of paper in hand and caught up to Ryoma giving him a hug. **(A.N: Tenshi is about Ryoma's height, maybe a little taller.)**

"Let's go Tenshi." Ryoma said getting on the train again. Tenshi nodded with a smile and got on with him. Ilumno just sat there unmoved by anything. "My friends may be awake by now; you may finally get to meet them." Tenshi smiled at that comment.

**At The Dorms**

"That was a wild party last night." Kintaro said happily.

"No kidding, does anyone know where Echizen is?" Arai asked.

"He left."

"Wait a minute, he just up-and-left?" Momo asked.

"It happens a lot, he can't sit still for one minute, it's part of his cat-genes." Serenity stated.

"But he did leave a note that he was going to the HMC."

"What's the HMC?" Yukimura asked nicely.

"HMC stands for Head Magic Council. Apparently Echizen is part of it." Tezuka answered.

"He's one of the highest ranks up there to be exact." Sakura said from the couch. Blaze was in the middle while Lola was on the far left.

"He may come back for some equipment for his mission but I doubt we'll see him from there on, maybe, unless we follow him like we normally do." Blaze stated with a yawn.

"Alright, we need traps, weapons and medicine." Ryoma stated walking into the Dorms.

Tenshi huffed and walked with Ryoma over toward the elevator. "Fine, but I still want to have fun on the mission!"

"Don't you always?"

"Hey Echizen, who's the girl? An old friend?"

"Oh, hello there Momoshiro, yeah, she's my friend and my main mission partner."

"Hello, I'm Tenshi Kurai. I'm so happy to meet you guys after so long." She bowed and her hair fell over her face. When she came up her hair flowed perfectly back to how it used to be. Marui popped over Momo's shoulder and looked at her. "Hello, what's your name?"

"Sup, I'm Marui Bunta!" Ryoma snuck into the elevator but was dragged back by Tenshi.

"Hello, and get back here Ryoma. Introduce me to your friends. That's not very gentleman like you know." She scolded him.

"Let me going Tenshi! LET ME GO!" The elevator started to close but Ryoma threw a small one foot long wooden rod to stop it. "Now, LET ME GO!"

"Fine, I'll talk to Marui and you get ready for the mission."

"Fine, just LET ME GO!" He tried pulling away and Tenshi smirked and let go of him. He tripped and slid into the elevator and hit the rod on the way in. "Fuck you Tenshi."

"Love you too!" She said happily. "Now, I want to know more about you."


	49. Chapter 48: Armied and Dangerous

"_Fine, I'll talk to Marui and you get ready for the mission."_

"_Fine, just LET ME GO!" He tried pulling away and Tenshi smirked and let go of him. He tripped and slid into the elevator and hit the rod on the way in. "Fuck you Tenshi."_

"_Love you too!" She said happily. "Now, I want to know more about you."_

Hours had passed and the sun was another hour away from going down. Ryoma looked at his watch and shot up. "Tenshi, we have to get going!"

"What time is it?" She asked.

"One hour before it happens. Grab the stuff and let's GO!" She nodded and ran toward the counter grabbing one of the PMA machines. "Let's go, Ilumno get ready!"

"Yes sir." He jumped down and they got on his back.

"Head for Rashinto City!" Ryoma ordered. Ilumno nodded and took off to the south.

"Let's follow them." Blaze suggested.

"Gladly." Lola and Eiji said.

**In Rashinto City**

"All of the traps are set up. Everyone get inside while we take care of things out here." Ryoma ordered. Everyone nodded and headed into their apartments and houses.

"They're coming Ryoma." Tenshi warned.

"Who are you?" A man asked from on top of a horse.

"Leave this place." Ryoma shot at them.

"Who are you to order me around?"

"We are from the HMC. If you do not obey the laws of the HMC then you are hereby under arrest!" Tenshi warned.

"My army can take you on in no time." The man said. Just then a hundred people on horses and another hundred on feet popped out of the ground.

"Try it you thugs." Ryoma mocked.

"Army, ATTACK!" The leader ordered. The army ran forward and ran straight into the trap. The ground below them opened up and fifty or so warriors fell into the ground. One smart warrior pulled a rock bride over the ditch and they continued to move forward. Ryoma and Tenshi smirked as more of the warriors got taken down. Soon enough only fifty were left when they got to the city. Ryoma pulled out three one foot long wooden rods and connected them into a wooden staff. He ran at the army and slid beneath them tripping them with his staff. The horses were now all out cold and they were now all on their feet. Ryoma went after then again and jumped on one of the men. He kicked the man's head and he fell over. Ryoma took his staff and knocked out half of them with a single snap.

Tenshi on the other hand was singing. Her voice was loud and was high enough to shatter glass. Ryoma took toward Tenshi and she let out her leg and kicked him into the sky. Ryoma held out his arms and pointed them to the army in an 'O' shaped form and summoned the moonlight in the sky into a sword. The moonlight gathered to gather in small moon spheres and they all morphed together into a sharp hilted double sided katana. He landed next to Tenshi and grabbed the sword as it fell right into his hand. The two looked at each other as the army stopped dead in their tracks.

**With Symphonic Academy**

"What are they doing?" Horio asked. Ryoma stood up and pulled out three rods and connected them together to create his staff.

"This is awesome!" Flare spoke up. Everyone looked at him. "In a... heck it's just awesome and you all know it's true." He said looking back at them.

"So this is Ryoma with a HMC partner huh?" Blaze spoke up.

"He's really strong." Oceana admitted as Ryoma slid underneath the warriors' feet tripping and knocking some out.

"What is he doing?" Momo asked.

Ryoma jumped on Tenshi's foot and she kicked him into the sky. His sword appeared in no time. "He looks somewhat evil right now." Kirihara stated.

"Fire your strongest attack Ryoma!" Tenshi ordered. Ryoma smirked and ran at them and threw his sword at the army taking out all of them except the leader.

"It was good while it lasted." The leader said as he tried to slice Ryoma's head off. Ryoma jumped into the air and landed behind the leader of the army and pulled out one of his claws and poked his spine that was on his neck and the leader collapsed. Ryoma and Tenshi looked around and saw everyone knocked out on the ground. The two looked at each other and shrugged off the fact they hadn't gotten a single scratch on them.

"So, what are we going to do now? I don't suppose you have a plan on that now do you?" Tenshi asked with a small laughed.

"Oh course I do, who do you think I am?" Ryoma asked pulling out a small gun with a cube attached to the back that said 'Holding Cube, 5000 PPC' "This thing holds five thousand People PER Cube, hence the '5000 PPC' on it."

"Well duh, I know what PPC mean you smart ass."

"Good now let me do my work." He pointed the gun at the army and they turned to chips and filed into the cube. "There we go, Mission Completed." The two gave each other a high five and the citizens came out and the mayor came out and gave them a check. Tenshi took it without hesitation.

"Yay, new outfits and make-up, you can get something too with your half. We both get five hundred billion Chamonix!" Ryoma sighed.

"Thank you for the reward, you didn't have…" Tenshi put her hand over his mouth and pulled him onto Ilumno.

"Thank you, if you need any more help just ask!" Ilumno shot forward. Ryoma sighed inwardly and thought to himself. '_This girl likes money way too much._' The rest of the academy followed behind them.


	50. Chapter 49: The Dense Genius

"_Yay, new outfits and make-up, you can get something too with your half. We both get five hundred billion Chamonix!" Ryoma sighed._

"_Thank you for the reward, you didn't have…" Tenshi put her hand over his mouth and pulled him onto Ilumno._

"_Thank you, if you need any more help just ask!" Ilumno shot forward. Ryoma sighed inwardly and thought to himself. 'This girl likes money way too much.' The rest of the academy followed behind them._

"Were exactly are we going?" Ryoma asked.

"To the largest shopping mall on the continent of course!" Tenshi responded. They were speeding down the road and they passed many other people in cars and on animals. "I can't let this money go to waste now, can I?" They turned to the left and Ryoma chuckled.

"You love to shop don't you?" Ryoma asked. "Looks like we have some visitors." He said as he spotted his friends. He turned around starred the trees that began to cover the sky. The sky turned from white to black as the trees moved by. He sat up and noticed his eyes were tearing up.

"You miss hanging out with everyone like you used ton don't you?"

"NO!" He said rudely. "Alright, yes, I miss the way we went on missions and had fun like we all used to."

"Why don't we do it more often?" Tenshi asked.

"I wish we could hang out with the Zioma twins and the others more often, but they're on the other side of the planet. It wuld take hours to get halfway there."

Tenshi smiled. "Oh grow up and take responsibility of going out and exploring more often! You could even bring your friends!" She said happily.

"Fine, we can go find them, I just can't wait to see them again alright, NO TELLING ANYONE!" He said while pointing his finger in her face.

"I promise, now let's shop." She said. He just noticed that they were in front of a building as tall as the Eifel Tower. They walked in talking and laughing to each other.

"Wow, that is a HUGE mall." Tomoka said out loud.

"Shopping time!" Oceana screamed running into the mall.

"Oceana, calm down!" Flare and Thorneo warned as they ran in themselves.

"Come on everyone." Hydoco led them inside.

**With Ryoma**

"Let's go here, no over there!" Tenshi was leading him all around the mall. Ryoma was irritated but couldn't help but smile.

"How about there?" Ryoma pointed to a store that said 'Apparels for the Appealed'.

"I love that place!" She dragged him inside. He soon regretted it when he saw bras and underwear.

"NO, LET ME GO TENSHI!" He clawed at the ground but to no avail. She set him in a chair and went to change.

"Poor boy, I wonder what he did." A woman wondered.

"How is this?" Tenshi came out only wearing a bra and underwear. Ryoma's face went bloodshot red. He got up and ran away. "What's up with you?" She asked walking up to him with only the two pieces of fabric.

He didn't dare look. "Put, some, CLOTHES ON!" He threw a robe at her and she did as he ordered. He peeked his eyes open and saw here in a puffy blue robe. "WHAT THE HELL?" He screamed.

"What?"

"Do you always do that?" He screamed at her.

"Um, I think so, why? Does it bother you?" She asked innocently.

He crawled himself to under a bench. "You're _too_ dense. Just go get back into your cloths and we'll search for a different _KIND_ of shop."

"Fine then, I'll be back in three minutes tops."

"No, take your time." He said sitting on the bench. "How is it she's two years older than I am?" He asked himself.

"What was that about?" He looked up and saw a red faced academy. The males were all red in the face except for the stoic and sadistic ones. The girls were all snickering.

"She's dense as a rock when it comes to these kinds of things. She's smart; yes she is very, very smart. But she is also dense as a rock." Ryoma said while trying to get rid of the remaining blush on his face. "What are you guys doing here?" Ryoma asked.

"We kind of did some spying on you." Hynicko responded happily.

"And you ask what you're going to do with _me_." Ryoma said referring to Hydoco.

"Well, let's get going Ryoma. Oh, hello Marui, now let's go." She grabbed his arm and dragged his through the rest of the mall.

"Fine, but anymore stores like THAT one and I'm leaving." He said pointing to the previous shop while being dragged.

"Fair enough, now let's go!" Ryoma sighed and started walking with her. "You'll love this place Ryoma!" She pointed to a store with armors galore. He was flinching in the hand because he wanted to go in so badly. "Go get 'em tiger!" She pushed him toward the shop and he slipped and ended up doing a cart wheel into the store. He stopped and skid for a while and when he looked back Tenshi was on the escalator waving him and mouthing the words 'see you later kid'. He sighed and got excited when he looked around and saw hundreds of armors around him.

"Oh the joys of being in the largest mall on the continent." He walked farther into the store and looked around.


	51. Chapter 50: The Rules Are to be Broken

"_Oh the joys of being in the largest mall on the continent." He walked farther into the store and looked around._

"Why did they call an assembly at the beginning of the day?" Lily asked.

"I don't know, Ryoma, do you know?" Crystal asked.

"Ha! Sorry, no, I know a lot of things, but this isn't something I saw when I hacked into the school's network."

"Ryoma!" Hynicko yelled.

"Hey, don't blame me for my awesome hacking skills." He said while standing up into a superman position.

"Um, whatever you four were talking about, I don't want to know." Lola said as she sat next to them. Tezuka, Sanada, Atobe and Fuji all sat down next to them.

"We were talking about hacking into the school's main networking system." Lily said happily.

"Echizen!" Tezuka and Sanada yelled.

"That's what I said. Ryoma, do you know what will happen if they catch you?" Hynicko asked Ryoma who was lying on the camera holder that would overlook a game inside of the gym.

"Um, no, but I do it all the time." He hopped back onto his seat. "I hack into the HMC network all the time."

"RYOMA ECHIZEN!" Hynicko said in shock. Ryoma just shrugged and waved to Blaze, Sakura, Latell, Eiji and Momo. They saw him and waved back and started climbing the bleachers to the very top row to meet them. Gelimo appeared next to Ryoma on his right side after a blob of dark blue goop formed and disappeared into him.

"So, what did I miss?" He asked.

"Nothing much, just the fact that we just found out Ryoma hacks into the HMC Information Network." Hynicko said a little irritated.

"You do WHAT?" Sakura asked.

"DUDE! We've gone over the fact that I hack into things like what, a MILLION times? I THINK we've established this." Ryoma said with a laugh in his voice.

"Everyone, sit down and be quiet. I have something to say." The vice-principal Mrs. Shino ordered. Once everyone was sitting and as quiet as possible she continued. "Our principal has decided to send the academy on a field trip." Ryoma perked up and this and slipped through the cracks of the back of the bleachers. He slipped under the floor boards and listened better. "The field trip is a school wide trip to the Hylian Continent."

"NO FREAKING WAY!" Ryoma jumped out of a secret revolving door in the ground and jumped on the Vice-Principal. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Ryoma yelled in enthusiasm in his face.

"Uh, yes…"

"Yes, yes, YEEESSSSSS!" He climbed onto her head and she fell over sending Ryoma rolling on the floor. "My back." He said softly put traveled through the microphone by his body.

"Ryoma Echizen, why must you do this every time you get excited?" The Vice-Principal asked getting off of the ground.

Ryoma shrugged. "The Principal don't seem to have a problem with it." Ryoma said as he raised an eyebrow. He was pointing to the principal who was rolling on the ground laughing.

"Sit down this instant." The Vice ordered.

"Fine, Mrs. Crotchety." He said as he dove back into his secret revolving door. The Vice walked over and tried to open it up but to no avail.

"How does he do that?" She asked.

"I have my ways." He said poking his head out of the door. She stepped on his head and he rubbed it going back under the floor. "Pissy Bitch." Echoed throughout the gym. Everyone broke out laughing and the Vice was now red in the face from anger.

"That's it, you're not going on the trip!" Mrs. Shino snapped.

"WHAT!" A loud thud followed by a yelp was heard. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" He asked jumping out of the ground.

"Many things, Principal, please take him to your office."

"You're going too far Mrs. Shino."

"I don't care; he's far too disrespectful to me." She said rudely as Ryoma was being dragged away.

"I wonder why?" He said sarcastically.

"Shut up you brat!" Ryoma was pulled around the corner. Ryoma felt broken, sad, destroyed. He was so close to visiting some of his other partners but his genes had to get in the way. He thought for a second and hit his fist into his palm.

"I know what to do."

"Go, go get Tenshi and visit them in the Hylian Continent after the academy leaves." The principal suggested letting Ryoma go in the front of the school.

"Thanks sir, what would I do without you?" He hugged the principal and ran off toward the Mysterious tree. He pulled out his phone and pressed in a phone number. The phone rang and a girl picked up the phone as he jumped from branch to branch on the enormous tree.

"Hello, this is Tenshi Kurai, how may I help you?"

"Hey Tenshi, it's me, Ryoma."

"Ryoma darling, how are you?"

"Good, so you said you wanted to visit the others right?" He said picking up a light blue Rose and a Sakura flower as he jumped up the trees' branches.

"Yeah defiantly, why are you asking now?" Her voice sounded questioned.

"We were originally going to take a trip to the Hylian Continent." He jumped one last time to the top of the tree.

"YAY! Wait, originally? What did you do?" She asked curiously.

"I kind of broke my Vice-Principal's endurance line for annoyance." He said as he stood at the top of the tree.

"Oh Ryoma, what are we going to do with you?" She said. He could tell she already missed her cuddle toy since she sounded happy.

"Yeah, I get that a lot. But my Principal was totally awesome and is letting you and I go!" He said happily.

There was a long pause. "!"

He pulled the phone away. He laughed hard and sat down on the top branch. "So I take that as a yes?"

"Heck yeah, I'll be at your Academy dorms in about fifteen minutes. Text me the details and we'll go!" The phone line went dead and he was notified of a new text. '_I hav my stuff, meet u at ur dorms in 10, c u then._' He texted back.

'_Kk, tell u then._' He jumped down in front of his Principal. "See you after the field trip Principal Kalimaro. Thanks for everything." He hugged the principal and ran off toward the Dorms.

"Have fun…" He waved him goodbye. "Now to think of an excuse."

**At the Dorms**

"Hey Ryoma, I got your text, tell me EVERYTHING!" She said happily pulling him onto the couch. Ryoma happily obliged and started talking like crazy until his phone went off with a text message. "What is it?"

"The school is coming to pack! You have to hide somewhere. Behind the bar!" She ran behind the bar and ducked down while Ryoma sat on top while reading his favorite book called 'The Hunger Games' The door opened up and Ryoma sat up. "Hello everyone, sorry about my 'behavior' today, enjoy yourselves on the field trip." He said before Tenshi quietly snuck into the bar storage room.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, this is bad."

"No shit Sherlock!" She said sarcastically.

"Ryoma?" Maria's voice called out. Ryoma shooed Tenshi farther in and behind a pile of crates.

"Yes, what's wrong Maria?" Maria stepped inside and raised an eye eyebrow.

"Anyways, sorry you don't get to go, but could you take care of the bar while we're gone? I would be really grateful."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you so much, I have to get packing, I'll see you later then." She waved running out of the storage room.

"Yeah, see you later!" He said waving back. He slumped down and Tenshi came out. "Five minutes, they'll be gone in five minutes, let's just last in here until then. I'll call Mocha and tell her we're visiting."

"No, make it a surprise!" She said happily and excitedly.

"Fine, we both have all of our stuff in our PMA, so we're set. We'll have to sneak onto the boat before they leave. Plus we have access thanks to our badges." They both pulled out their badges HMC badges.

"Alright, let's wait till then." Five minutes passed and it was now silent and getting colder. "Let's go Ryoma."

"Alright, let's go!" He opened the door and nobody was in sight. He smiled and the two got on Ilumno and Hairon. "We need to head toward the pier. There's a water tunnel that goes straight down, let's go."

"Alright, let's go Heron!" Tenshi ordered happily. Her pet Hairon was a three tailed fox with a orange and red mixed color on top and pure white on the bottom. Hairon's eyes were the same color as Fuji's except more happy and childish.

"Let's push off!" The two pets said as they ran out the dorms and ran out east. Around the edge of the street there was a bus.

"Shit, pull back, pull back!" Ryoma said sharply. They backed into an Ally way and spied on them. The students were all filing onto the bus. The Regulars and company were all chatting and talking like there was no tomorrow. The Captains were playing pranks on each other and Gelimo just sighed and got on the bus.

The bus started up and took down the water piped tunnel. "Let's move." They moved down the tunnel themselves. Ryoma activated an invisibility shield and they ran up and nobody saw them as they ran on the sides of the bus. Ryoma and Tenshi nodded and gave their pets an extra boost and they sped down the tunnel.

"I'm excited just thinking about it." Tenshi said happily.

"I know how you feel, I'm still pissed at my Vice-Principal for taking me off of the trip." He growled in anger. The other three laughed. "All I did was say my thoughts out loud. Is that BAD?" His voice echoed through the tunnel. Tenshi panicked and grabbed the sound that came from Ryoma mouth and crushed it up. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, just wait till we meet the others again. It'll be a blast!" She said with impatience in her voice.

"I know right, Hylian Continent, HERE WE COME!" They shouted as Tenshi crushed the sound.


	52. Chapter 51: Finally We Meet Again

"_All I did was say my thoughts out loud. Is that BAD?" His voice echoed through the tunnel. Tenshi panicked and grabbed the sound that came from Ryoma mouth and crushed it up. "I'm so sorry."_

"_It's alright, just wait till we meet the others again. It'll be a blast!" She said with impatience in her voice._

"_I know right, Hylian Continent, HERE WE COME!" They shouted as Tenshi crushed the sound._

"That Boat ride was way too long." Ryoma complained as they got out of the storage room. They looked around and saw that they were in a giant city with houses and a castle. **(A.N: Think of it like Hyrule Castle in 'The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time' Video game for N64.) **They all filed onto a bus and headed away from the city. They drove down the highway for an hour before driving into a city and stopping in a parking lot. The two directed their animals to a hotel and they headed up the elevator.

"I can't wait to see them, Mocha is the first one to visit since she's unpredictable at her age." Tenshi suggested.

"She's only eight years old." Ryoma noted. He reached into his pocket and pulled out two necklaces. One had a Heron on it and the other had a Cat. He put one around Tenshi's neck and the Cat necklace went around his neck.

"Oh, yeah, thank you Ryoma." They walked down the hallway and when they came up to room number 569 they knocked on the door. They waited for a while before being tackled by a little girl that was as high as Ryoma's chest. She had knee length light brown hair and she wore a pink and large white polka-dotted mini-skirt as short as Tenshi's skirt. Her shirt was light purple and it had large pink bubbles on it. She wore a necklace with a Phoenix on it and her earrings were yellow just like her eyes.

"Why did it take you so long to visit? I was so worried about you." She said in a high voice.

"We're sorry Mocha, we wanted to visit you sooner but it was just too hard and we couldn't find the right timing up till now. Do you know which room the Shinigo twins are at?" Tenshi asked.

"Yeah, follow me!" She grabbed their hands and closed the door behind them while running down the hallway. They stopped and she swiped a card in the door. She blasted through the door and brought out two boys who looked exactly the same. They had short orange hair and they wore red shirts with black jeans. Their eyes were light blue and they both wore monkey necklaces and white bracelets on their right wrists.

The twins blinked a few times and jumped into a hug. "We missed you so much!" They cried.

"Stop being so overdramatic." Ryoma said while laughing.

"Kenji, Keiji, get off of us." The two said while Mocha helped them pry them off.

"So, want to see Kumar?" The twins asked in unison.

"Sure thing dudes."

"Follow us." The three said as they ran down the hall and turned the corner and stopped in front of a door.

"Knock knocks Kumiko-chan!" Mocha said in a high voice. A male about Tenshi's age opened the door. He had short black hair and wore a white shirt with blue jeans. His necklace was an eagle and his eyes were the color of Mocha's hair. His glasses were black on the rim and looked almost exactly like Tezuka's glasses. "Lookie here Kumar!"

'Well, I never would have thought I would have seen you two again. Nice to see you again. I suppose you want to see the other correct?" The two nodded. "Follow us; they're on the other side of town." They all headed out and ran down the hall and jumped through the open window. They fell down and slid on a fruit stand tent and slipped into the market.

"This is not good."

"What's wrong Ryoma?" Mocha asked.

"My Vice-Principal of my academy has brought them here first of all places." Ryoma pointed out.

"What's wrong with that?" Kumar asked while pushing up his glasses.

"I wasn't allowed to come on this trip because of my 'bad behavior' in the assembly that she was telling us about this field trip."

"Ohhhhh." They all said.

"Can't do anything about it then, just say you were on a 'mission'." The twins said together.

"Well, my principal gave me permission so let's go." He got on Ilumno and sped down the street.

"Wait Ryoma, it's this way. Plus we can only get there by foot." Kumar stated.

"Well this sucks for me." Ryoma said hoping off of Ilumno's back.

"Let's perform our special songs and dances!" Tenshi suggested.

"But they're right there Tenshi!" Ryoma pointed out.

"What better way is there to welcome you guys here than with a performance with you guys in it?" Mocha asked.

"There is none." Tenshi pointed out.

"Fine, I know I'm not going to win against you two so let's do this." They stepped onto the stage and grabbed the microphones. "This is a festival isn't it?"

"Yup, the Firework Festival to be exact." Kumar pointed out.

"Thank you 'know-it-all-boy'." Ryoma said sarcastically. "Let's do 'Just a Dream' by Nelly. It's really popular on Earth." Ryoma suggested.

"Oh, I love that song! Let's do it!" Mocha said setting the music on play.

"Let's do this!" Tenchi cheered. "We'll be background singers Ryoma, you're the main singer."

"Fine."

I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me.  
Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?  
Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.  
So I travel back, down that road.  
Who she come back? No one knows.  
I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.

I was at the top and I was like I'm at the basement.  
Number one spot and now she found her a replacement.  
I swear now I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby.  
And now you ain't around, baby I can't think.  
Shoulda put it down. Shoulda got that ring.  
Cuz I can still feel it in the air.  
See her pretty face run my fingers through her hair.

My lover, my life. My shorty, my wife.  
She left me, I'm tied.  
Cuz I knew that it just ain't right.

I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me.  
Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?  
Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.  
So I travel back, down that road.  
Who she come back? No one knows.  
I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.

When I be ridin man I swear I see her face at every turn.  
Tryin to get my usher over, I can let it burn.  
And I just hope she notice she the only one I yearn for.  
Oh I miss her when will I learn?

Didn't give her all my love, I guess now I got my payback.  
Now I'm in the club thinkin all about my baby.  
Hey, she was so easy to love. But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough.

I'm goin through it every time that I'm alone.  
And now i'm missin, wishin she'd pick up the phone.  
But she made a decision that she wanted to move one.  
Cuz I was wrong.

And I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me.  
Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?  
Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.  
So I travel back, down that road.  
Who she come back? No one knows.  
I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.

If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.  
If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.  
And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything.  
I said, if you ever loved somebody put your hands up.  
If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.  
And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything.

I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me.  
Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?  
Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.  
So I travel back, down that road.  
Who she come back? No one knows.  
I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.

And I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me.  
Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?  
Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.  
So I travel back, down that road.  
Who she come back? No one knows.  
I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.

Everyone applaud the song and Ryoma gave the others high fives. "THAT is how you sing a dream!" Ryoma cheered into the microphone. He was hugged by Mocha and gave a high five to the other four.

"Ryoma Echizen, what are you DOING here?" The Vice Principal asked mad as a bull walking up to the stage.

"Oh chill Vicey, I couldn't help myself." He said with a smile. The others looked at him in shock. "Tenchi you're next. Fireworks by Katy Perry." The song turned on.

"Pop it, Lock it, Shout it, Rock it!" Tenshi screamed into the crowd.

Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting throught the wind  
Wanting to start again

Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards  
One blow from caving in

Do you ever feel already buried deep  
Six feet under scream  
But no one seems to hear a thing

Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
Cause there's a spark in you

You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July

Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own

You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow

Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed  
So you can open one that leads you to the perfect road

Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow  
And when it's time, you'll know

You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July

Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby you're a firework  
Come on slet your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through

Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby you're a firework  
Come on slet your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gunna leave 'em goin "Oh, oh, oh!"

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

"Nice one, I think your songs will fly off the market in no time here." Kumar guessed. The four looked at each other and smirked.

"YOU'RE NEXT!" They picked him up and stood him in front of the stage.

"What, NO! I don't want to sing!"

"Ryoma Echizen, get off of that stage this instant."

Ryoma left the other five and knelt down to her face. "Listen, I haven't seen them in over three years, so if you don't mind I have some catching up to do and I don't plan on having the likes of you getting in my way." He stood up and walked back to Mocha who wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You wanna sing next?"

"Heck yeah, I'm all excited now!" She said happily with her hair bouncing from side-to-side.

"You will be suspended after this trip if you don't get back here right now!"

"It's totally worth it, and if you want me off so badly, make me get off." He said in a 'try-it-and-die' voice. He turned back around because the twins turned him around. They looked at her and stuck their tongues at her. Ryoma and Mocha broke into unstoppable laughter.

"Hey Ryoma, want to sing the song 'Tonight' by Enrique Iglesias featuring Ludacris?" Kumar asked.

"Sure, after this song we'll sing a song, alright Mocha?"

"Sure thing Ryo-chan!" She hugged his neck and the crowd all awed at the sight.

"You're just so cute!" Tenshi said as she hugged the brown haired girl.

I know you want me  
I made it obvious that I want you too  
So put it on me  
Let's remove the space between me and you  
Now rock your body  
Damn I like the way that you move  
So give it to me  
Cause I already know what you wanna do

Here's the situation  
Been to every nation  
Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do  
You know my motivation  
Give in my reputation  
Please excuse I don't mean to be rude

But tonight I'm loving you  
Oh you know  
That tonight I'm loving you  
Oh you know  
That tonight I'm loving you

You're so damn pretty  
If I had a type than baby it'd be you  
I know your ready  
If I never lied, than baby you'd be the truth

Here's the situation  
Been to every nation  
Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do  
You know my motivation  
Given my reputation  
Please excuse I don't mean to be rude

But tonight I'm loving you  
Oh you know  
That tonight I'm loving you  
Oh you know  
That tonight I'm loving you

[Ludacris]  
LUDA..  
Tonight I'm gonna do  
Everything that I want with you  
Everythin that u need  
Everything that u want I wanna honey  
I wanna stunt with you  
From the window  
To the wall  
Gonna give u, my all  
Winter n summertime  
When I get you on the springs  
Imma make you fall  
You got that body  
That make me wanna get on the boat  
Just to see you dance  
And I love the way you shake that ass  
Turn around and let me see them pants  
You stuck with me  
I'm stuck with you  
Lets find something to do  
(Please) excuse me  
I dont mean to be rude

But tonight I'm loving you  
Oh you know  
That tonight I'm loving you  
Oh you know  
That tonight I'm loving you

"Way to go Kumar, and who said you couldn't sing?" Ryoma asked. Kumar just shrugged and went back to his work. Ryoma sighed and dipped his head down. "Mocha, you ready to sing?"

"Yay!" She cheered.

Everybody needs inspiration,  
Everbody needs a song.  
A beautiful melody,  
When the night's so long.  
Cause there is no guarantee,  
That this life is easy.

Yeah when my world is falling apart.  
When there's no light to break up the dark,  
That's when I, I, I look at you.  
When the waves are flooding the shore,  
and I can't find my way home anymore.  
That's when I, I, I look at you.

When I look at you,  
I see forgiveness,  
I see the truth.  
You love me for who I am,  
Like the stars hold the moon,  
Right there where they belong.  
and I know im not alone.

Yeah when my world is falling apart,  
When there's no light to break up the dark,  
That's when I, I, I look at you.  
When the waves are flooding the shore,  
and I can't find my way home anymore,  
That's when I, I, I look at you.

You, appear just like a dream to me.  
Just like kaleidoscope colors,  
That cover me,  
All I need,  
Every breath that I breathe,  
Don't you know you're beautiful!

Yeah

When the waves are flooding the shore,  
and I can't find my way home anymore,  
That's when I, I, I look at you.  
I look at you, Yeah, Woah.

You, appear just like a dream to me.

"Way to go Mocha!" Kenji said happily.

"You did great." Keiji said as well.

"I knew I heard my little angels!" A girl with shoulder length red hair tackled Ryoma and Tenshi to the ground. She wore round glasses and a white mini-skirt with a black shirt. Tenshi got up and noticed the girl hanging off of her shirt.

"Get off of me Yumiko!" She ran around in circles and Ryoma finally got up and held onto Yumiko's shirt. But Yumiko never let go. So instead Ryoma was dragged along with them.

"Tadashi, help me!" Tenshi begged. A flash of yellow flew past them and soon Yumiko was on the ground being held by a blond haired boy about one year older than Ryoma.

"You alright?" He asked. When he looked up his eyes were a beautiful shade of baby blue and he wore a baggy white shirt and his pants where silver and white. His necklace had a dog on it.

"I'm fine, but Ryoma isn't. Thank you by the way."

"Ha ha, very funny Tenshi." Ryoma said lying on his back.

"Here, let me help you up." A light green haired girl took his hand and help him up.

"Thank you." He rubbed his head and looked at the girl. She had a beautiful turquoise dress on that went down to her ankles. She was Ryoma's age and she wore white flats. Her necklace has a dove on it. "Hey, you're Sora!" He said. She hugged him and he hugged her back.

"Sorry, when Yumiko hear you guys singing she went crazy over everything." Sora smiled. "So tell me about you. What's going on with you? Why didn't you visit us? Give me the details!" She said in excitement.

"Keep your feathers in place Sora, we have enough time to catch up."

"You're right, but first I think Tadashi wants to race you." Ryoma looked at the blonde who had a skateboard in his hand.

Ryoma smirked. "You are SO on dude." Ryoma pulled out his skateboard from his backpack and the two ran off toward the right stage and jumped over the academy students.

Mrs. Shino grabbed their skateboards and they were sent flying and skid down the street and fell into a pond. "Ryoma Echizen, you are hereby Expelled from Symphonic Academy for two years for disobeying your Vice-Principals' orders."

"No, I'm no suspended." He said as he hoped out of the pond and helping Tadashi out. Tadashi fell on top of Ryoma. "Do you know why I'm not suspended?" Ryoma pushed Tadashi off of him and Sora dried them off with a giant gust of wind.

"Thrill me with your answer Ryoma."

"Gladly you old hag! Read the Text message. The principal gave me full access to be here for as long as the two of us like." He referred to Tenshi and himself. "So you can't get me in trouble right now. So stick that in your juice pouch and suck it!" The twin walked up behind him and gave him a high five.

"We'll see about that." She called the principal's cell phone. "Hello sir, this is Mrs. Shino, You're on speaker phone right now."

"Yes, what is it Mrs. Shino?" He answered in an annoyed tone.

"Yes, sir, Ryoma Echizen was given direct notification that he was not allowed to participate in the field trip this month. He says you gave him permeation to be here as long as he would like with his friend Teensy, or whatever her name is. Is this true?" She asked.

"Yes, I gave them direct notification that he was allowed to be there and do whatever he would like with his little friend. You now have no right to do anything to him on this trip. Oh and Ryoma?"

"Yeah, what's up man?" Ryoma asked taking the phone and taking it off speaker phone.

"Hand me the phone!" Kenji ordered tackling Ryoma to the ground.

"I want to thank him." Keiji spoke up.

"Let the phone go!" Tadashi ordered.

"Make us!" the three shot at him.

"SHUT UP YOU TWO!" They finally shut up. "Thank you, now what is it?"

"Yes, I just wanted to tell you that I hope you found them alright and enjoy your stay. You and all of your friends are sharing a hotel room today on my account. See ya later!" Ryoma said goodbye and hung up with a smile.

"Well? WHAT DID HE SAY?" The twins asked jumping on him. They started multiplying.

"Get off of me! Yumiko, HELP ME!" He said while trying to get out from the pile of twins that seemed to be multiplying by the second.

"Yumiko to the rescue!" She had hearts in her eyes and pulled him out.

"Great, I'm out, now release me!" He struggled out of her grasp. Tadashi pulled him out of the death grip and she sulked. "Thanks, now if you wouldn't mind setting me down then we can finish our challenge." Tadashi happily set him down. "Thank you Tadashi, and GIVE ME THESE." He grabbed the boards and set them on the ground. "Mocha, can you explain the rules of this challenge?" He asked.

"Sure thing Ryo-chan, you will skateboard around the square over the tents, up the buildings and through the hotel floor, come down again and grind the fountain edge. Make it a fair race. You can slow each other down but you may not knock them off for that is an instant disqualification and the one you knocked down will be the winner. Do you have any questions? Good, on your mark, get set. GO!" She shot a fireball into the sky and it exploded in a firework.

Ryoma and Tadashi took off and moved through the square. Ryoma pulled up a side of a half pipe and used it to move around the corner. Tadashi used the sign post and shot himself toward the hotel. They both used their powers and started climbing the side of the giant building. Ryoma stopped and crashed into the window and soon it was back to normal thanks to Sora. They then came out the same window as before with the five others and fell down and slid on the tents. They grabbed their boards and continued to skate. They came toward the fountain and Ryoma jumped and grinded the fountain with Tadashi behind him. They jumped off the fountain and went as fast as they could toward Tenshi and Sora who were watching the race heavily focused. They came in fast and Mocha was recording the whole thing.

"Wow, that has got to be the closest race yet." Mocha said as she watched the video. "No, it's the first race where you two TIED!" She stated.

"What? NO WAY!" All the other eight said in surprise while watching the video.

"That's impossible, they've never tied each other before!" The twins said in shock.

"Hey, first time for everything. Give me a high-five Tadashi!"

"High-ten Ryoma!" The two clapped hands and started a little victory dance.

What's going on over there?" Mocha asked pointing to a cloud of smoke.

"Ryoma, what do you see?" Tenshi asked.

"I see a cloud of smoke, people running, and a shadow of a monster. I hear exploding and screaming and I smell blood. Let's go, I don't like this one bit." The nine ran over with the academy right behind them. "Excuse me, what's going on here?" Ryoma asked a woman who was running away screaming.

"I don't know, one second I was shopping in the market, another second I'm running for my life. What's happening?" She screamed. Ryoma and the twins covered his ears when they another explosion happened.

"What's wrong you three?" Sora asked.

"Whatever it is, it has high pitched screams!" Ryoma said while trying to drown out the sound. The twins were doing the same thing.

Sora stood up and put her hands up. "Clouds: disperse!" The dust clouds were blown away by a gust of wind. Ruby red eyes glowed in the shadows and a figure stepped out revealing itself to be a Lion the size of a pyramid. The lion was different; it had blue fur the color of the ocean. Then the screeching stopped when the sun hit its mane.

"Well shit." They all said together.


	53. Chapter 52: HMC to the Rescue

Alright, just one chapter today. The characters in this story will be reused in some of my stories because... well, I'm just too lazy to come up with new OCs and stuff like that. Enjoy this chapter! :D SUgar Coated Tiger Lily XD

* * *

_Sora stood up and put her hands up. "Clouds: disperse!" The dust clouds were blown away by a gust of wind. Ruby red eyes glowed in the shadows and a figure stepped out revealing itself to be a Lion the size of The Red Pyramid of Egypt. The lion was different; it had blue fur the color of the ocean. Then the screeching stopped when the sun hit its mane._

"_Well shit." They all said together._

"Ryoma and Mocha, double team that beasts' head. Keiji and Kenji, you help me kill it. Tenshi and Tadashi, you two take care of keeping its' mind occupied. I'll take care of its' body along with Yumiko and Kumar. GO!" Sora ordered.

"Mocha, you ready?"

"Yes!"

"TRANFORM!" Ryoma shined in a silver light and became his cat form. Mocha shined in a brown light and transformed. When she appeared again she was a rainbow feathered Phoenix. The two jumped into the sky and Mocha grabbed Ryoma by the arms and lifted him up. The lion swiped at them a few times until it stopped dead in its tracks.

"SUCCESS!" Tadashi and Tenshi cheered from below. Mocha and Ryoma smiled and kept going. They finally reach the head after a minute and they grabbed onto the mane.

"Let's go Mocha."

"Wait, it's looking around for something." Mocha pointed out.

Ryoma looked at the two and Tadashi and Tenshi shrugged. "This Lion must be different than the ones we've fought. Watch out!" Ryoma pushed Mocha out of the way when the lion glared lasers at them. One hit Ryoma in the arm and he slipped off of the mane.

"Ryo, hold out your arm!" Mocha was flying after Ryoma. She grabbed his good arm and lifted him back up. "Are you alright?"

"No, this lion hit my arm." Ryoma pulled up his white sleeve which was now covered n blood.

"Here, crush the feather and sprinkle it on your arm." Ryoma took the feather and crushed it up with his powers and sprinkled it on his arm. His wound soon closed up and looked good as new. "There, now let's fight!"

"Let's; can you make sure I don't fall again?"

"Gladly!" Mocha responded happily. "Let's go!" Ryoma release the mane and ran at the Lion's nose and pulled out his claws. Mocha picked him up and flew him out and threw him into the air. Ryoma sliced his arm through the sky and it created a shock wave and it sliced the Lions' nose.

"Direct hit man!" The twins said from below them. Sora was carrying them through the sky.

"It seems its' mind is too stable and strong to mess with, so we're just going all out Ryoma."

"Alright, got that Mocha?"

"Yes Ryoma, let's go!" She flew him back into the Lions' face where Ryoma dragged his claw straight through his muzzle. "Get on my back Ryoma."

"I don't know what you're doing but you always do come up with good ideas." Ryoma climbed on her back and she flew out again.

"You know how my feathers are sharp as needles?" Ryoma nodded. "Well, I learned how to use them as a weapon."

"Handy little phoenix aren't you?" Mocha smiled.

"Rainbow Meteors!" She sliced her wings in the sky and hundreds of feathers beamed down on the Lion.

"Home run!" The twins said next to them.

"When did…" Kenji started.

"…you learn that…" Keiji added.

"…move?" Noth of them asked.

"I learned it about one week ago. That was a test to see if size matters. Apparently not." Mocha responded innocently.

"Young and deadly, those are two combinations as deadly as water and fire." Ryoma added in.

"No kidding, that's why we're all so strong!" Sora answered.

"Let's finish this you guys."

"Yay!" The twins cheered.

"Let's use our special move you two." Ryoma told the twins. Everyone nodded and headed back to the ground. Sora and Mocha set the twins and Ryoma on the ground and walked away. "Better transform you two, or else you won't be able to keep up with me."

"Transform!" The twins clapped hands while covered in an orange light and they appeared again with two tan colored tails and sharp teeth.

"Let's do this!" All three said as they disappeared. They reappeared in three different spots and the twins connected a line to Ryoma who was near the tail of the lion. The lines made a triangle and they brought the triangle in closer nearly suffocating the lion. They did hand movements and the lines shined and the lion disappeared and gently floated to the ground in a card.

"Not our strongest attack, but it sure does make you tired afterwards." The twins said as they sat on their butts. Mocha ran over to Ryoma and gave him a hug.

"Why does it always revolve around fighting?" Tenshi asked.

"We had to or the Lion would have destroyed the city Tenshi. This means there would have been more deaths and one more lion on the move."

"Fine then." She said.

"Well, time to do some damage control. Let's go you two." He pulled the twins over.

"The rest of us will take care of the buildings. Let's go you guys, chop-chop." Sora brought her hand up and a giant gust of wind picked up all of the remains of the building. Kumar put everything together and at the same time Sora was slipping it back into the building. The building was soon back to normal and the only thing left was healing the injured citizens. Ryoma and the Shinigo twins were finishing up the last of the healing and stood up while whipping sweat off of their faces.

"Sora, everyone's healed, the building is good as new and now everyone is going back to the festival. I think we made good progress." He said happily.

"Did your academy friends leave or something?"

"Yes, they left around the time we were having our race." Tadashi spoke up.

"Oh, well that's a bust. Oh, hold on one second, I have a text message. OW!" He moved his arm and a shot of pain was sent through his arm.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, my feather dust only heals the wound, not the pain itself. Sorry about that."

"Smooth move Mocha." The twins said.

"Whatever, my principal told me where the hotel is and that…" He slapped his head and winced at the pain. "It's the same hotel as my academy."

The twins snickered while Mocha hugged his waist. "Oh well, they already know you're here, so what else could happen?"

"Don't you dare say that again Tenshi. You don't know what could happen."

"I'm sure it's not that bad." Kumar stated.

"You have no idea how bad it can get. As soon as we get there, I'm putting some pain reliever on this arm because it HURTS!" They got on their animals and ran down the street toward a giant hotel larger than the lion.


	54. Chapter 53: Hotel and News Reports

Enjoy my next three chapters :3

* * *

"_Don't you dare say that again Tenshi. You don't know what could happen."_

"_I'm sure it's not that bad." Kumar stated._

"_You have no idea how bad it can get. As soon as we get there, I'm putting some pain reliever on this arm because it HURTS!" They got on their animals and ran down the street toward a giant hotel larger than the lion._

"What exactly IS a centacorn?" Ryoma asked as the front door to the hotel opened.

"It's half horse, half man, half unicorn!" Mocha spoke up.

"I believe it would be a third of all those things." Kumar spoke up.

"Shut up Kumar!" Mocha snapped. Everyone laughed and walked over to the receptionist. "Hello lady, do you happen to know what a centacorn is?"

"Um, no, no I don't. How may I help you nine?" The lady asked.

"We're checking in. I believe we're under the name of Mrs. Shino." Tadashi answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry, that room is already full. Please come again unless you have a few hundred thousand Chamonix on you.

"How about we bring some life into this place with a song or two?" Tenshi asked.

"Skip her, here, I believe this will cover all of us." Ryoma handed a pile of clear blue and silver jewels and jewelry. "Will that be all?"

"You off by at least thousand Chamonix." She stated bluntly.

"We'll sing the last of the money to you!" Tenshi spoke out.

"What's with you and singing?" Tadashi asked.

"I love to sing."

"Ow, just sing. I can't continue much longer without pain killers you guys." Everyone nodded and walked onto the stage except for Mocha who was taking care of Ryoma's arm.

After ten minutes they sang three songs and went to do the last song. Mocha left Ryoma who was clutching his arm inn mild pain. Ryoma sat there watching his friends sing a song. He closed his eyes and listened to them sing. He was content and happy until his arm shot up in pain once again. He grabbed his arm and tried to stop a tear from falling down his cheek. The others finished their song and walked over to the front desk and grabbed the keys. They walked over to Ryoma and the twins helped him onto Tadashi's back. They opened the elevator and went up to the top floor.

"He looks so…" Keiji started.

"…lifeless right now." Kenji finished.

"It's because he's in really bad pain. It will only hurt him for one hour." Mocha stated sadly.

"I'm sure he's grateful. As soon as we give him some pain killers I'm sure he'll be just fine." Sora assured. The elevator ringed and the door opened. That was when Ryoma jumped off of Tadashi's back. They looked at him wobbling forward down the hall. He was about to turn the corner when he toppled to the side. Sora and Mocha were the first to get to him.

"Keiji, Kenji, you two go get the pain killers right away." Sora handed them one of the nine keys and the two ran off and a minute later they came back holding hands with the pain killers in between their hands. They opened the bottle and pulled out a pill and set it in Ryoma's mouth. Ryoma swallowed and coughed vigorously before opening his eyes. The golden color was now back and bright as ever. He jumped up to his feet and the others smiled.

"Thank you guys." He said happily while giving Mocha a hug.

"Let's go back to the hotel room you guys." Tadashi suggested. They all nodded and turned the corner. Ryoma went to open the door but before he could he was tackled by his red-headed friend.

"Ochibi-chan, Tezuka-buchou was watching the news and a picture of you guys came on the screen!" Ryoma and his friends were confused but Eiji soon pulled them into his hotel room. All of the Seigaku students were looking at them.

"Sup everyone." Tadashi spoke up. Ryoma pushed through and jumped in front and took the remote from Tezuka's hand and turned the volume up so everyone could hear.

Ryoma was right in front of the television and the twins picked him up and sat him down so everyone could see. "_Breaking News Report: We take you to Ritsuko who is at the scene of the accident."_

"_Thank you Mai, it may seem all happy and peaceful but what really happened was far worse than you could imagine. It seems that one of the HMC's top one hundred groups has started to reform. This is some exclusive footage from the scene of the fight." _The scene of Ryoma and the twins sealing up the lion was shown.

"_So what's you speculation on the whole situation Ritsuko?"_

"_What else would it be? The HMC has the best fighters in the word, what would we do without them?"_

"At a boy!" The twins said giving each other a high five. But Ryoma stopped it and listened even harder.

"_But their childish antics mcould have gotten innocent civilians injured or even killed."_ She finished.

Ryoma was shaking in anger. "That no good lying jerk, she's going to die." He walked off onto the patio and put on his coat.

"Where are you going?"

"Just going to clear my mind out a bit." He pulled out his claws and started climbing onto the roof.

"What did we do wrong?" Tomoka asked.

"Oh, it's nothing; it's that stupid _reporters_ fault. She always seems to want to bash on the HMC no matter what situation." Sora responded.

"What's her chizz?" Tadashi asked.

"Normal Tadashi, talk normally alright?" The twins said in more of an order.

"Alright, but seriously, what's with her? She never gives us a break." They all walked out of the room and Ryoma came back in clawing at the ceiling like monkey bars.

"Stupid woman, never will she get respect from me." He said before swinging out of the room.

"Um, alright then. Who wants some sushi?" Takashi asked.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Ryoma yelled running away from Yumiko.

"Just let me hug you once!"

"LIKE HELL I WILL!" He said before a loud crash was heard. "My bad, let me fix this." Everyone snickered at the cat-like prodigy's actions.

**With Ryoma**

"Have you calmed down Yumiko?"

"Yes Sora, sorry." She said sadly.

"It's alright." Sora said nicely.

"Ryoma, didn't you say you academy is moving over to the capital city next?" Mocha asked.

"Yes, my principal made a special one for us. He's awesome, he's always been there for me when the stupid Vice-Principal was mean to me."

**Start of a Flashback**

"_Mr. Kalimaro, Mrs. Shino is being mean to me again!" A seven year old Ryoma said crying over to the principal._

"_Mrs. Shino, you better have a good reason for this." Principal Kalimaro said sternly._

"_He threw pie in my face."_

"_I said I didn't mean it! Plus, it was cake, not pie." Ryoma said to her from behind the Principal's leg._

"_Ryoma, what happened exactly?" the principal asked._

"_Well, Lola wanted my piece of cake so she chased me around to get it. Then Vicey here came in and told us to stop but Lola tripped me and my cake went SPLAT! Right into Viceys' face._

_The principal broke into laughter and started rolling on the ground._

"_Hiroshi Kalimaro, this boy is disrespectful and must be punished!"_

"_Chill out Vicey, he's just a child, and I'm sure he has his reasons for being mean to you." The Principal told her._

"_He will be in so much trouble some day." Mrs. Shino said as she slammed the office door._

"_Why does she hate me?" Ryoma asked with teary eyes._

"_She doesn't hate you, just the fact you disrespect her." He said as he gave Ryoma another slice of cake._

"_Yay, thank you Torao!" He took a bite of his cake. "It's not that I don't WANT to disrespect her, it's just something about her – I don't know what – makes it so I _can't_ be nice to her."_

"_It's not a problem Ryoma. Just eat your cake." Hiroshi said happily._

**End of the Flashback**

"Lucky for us, because five more of the group members are there."

"I lost track of how many people were in the group."

"At least fifty people, defiantly more than that but hey, let's face it! We were the largest group in the world!" Ryoma said with a shrug.

"Yeah, we kicked butt!" They all cheered.

"Hey Ryoma-kun, you in here?" Someone from the other side called.

"Um, yes, who is it?" He responded just as confused as the rest of his friends.

"It's me, Sakuno. May I please come in?"

"Sure, just pick the lock!" Ryoma smirked happily.

"B-but Ryoma-kun, I'm not like you. I can't pick the lock."

"Fine, one second then." He pulled out a knife and threw it at the door knobe and it unlocked. Sakuno opened the door and the door gently opened. "Sup, can you hand me my knife?" He asked pointing to his wavy bladed knife.

"R-Ryoma-kun, why a knife?" She asked while pulling it out of the door knob.

Ryoma shrugged. "It was on my belt, I grabbed it, closest thing to me at the moment. So, what do you want?"

"A-ah, they told me to come get you so we could head out for dinner."

"Thanks a lot, let's go!" Tadashi cheered as the two walked out the door.

"A-alright, l-let's go you guys." Sakuno led them into the elevator.

"Let's go then. Wait, will Mrs. Shino be there?" Ryoma asked curling his nose in just by thinking about _her_.

"I-I think so, w-why do you w-want to know?"

"Stop stuttering girl, it's so annoying." Kenji stated.

"G-gomen, mina."

"Dude, we just told you to stop stuttering didn't we?" Keiji stated.

"Ah, b-but I can't help it." She said sadly.

"Chill you two, she stutters, it's no big deal. Now let's go, the sooner I'm away from Mrs. Shino the happier I'll be." He said as he stepped out of the elevator.

"R-Ryoma-kun, why do you hate her?" Sakuno asked.

"I honestly don't know, it's something about her that I hate, I can't help it. It's like I can… sense evil inside of her. I must be going crazy."

"Whatever dude, let's eat!" Tadashi said while running onto the bus. The others sighed and hopped on.

"Why do we have to ride the bus?" The twins complained.

"Grown up you two." Mocha stated.

"YOU'RE ONE TO TALK!" They shot back at her.

Ryoma sighed. "Just shut up and sit down." Sora said from the back of the bus.

"Why are you to quiet Kumar?" Ryoma asked.

"I don't like that woman." He said referring to Mrs. Shino.

"Yes, I'm not alone!" Ryoma said while shooting his hands into the air.

"Alone in what?" Sakura asked from in front of him.

"Alone in hating Mrs. Shino."

"Why are you always so mean to her?" Lola asked. "You get in trouble because of her."

"I know that, I just don't know why, Luna and I both hate her."

"_Got that right. She's evil Ryoma, EVIL!" _Luna called from his mind.

"Please stop that Luna, it's starting to get on my nerves."

"Heads up Ryoma!" Tadashi threw a tub of opened whip cream at Mrs. Shino and it smacked her right in the face. Ryoma snickered then broke into unstoppable laughter along with the twins.

"Ryoma Echizen, you are in so much trouble when we get back!" Mrs. Shino snapped.

"Nope, I'm a free man on this trip!" He said happily and flashed a smirk. Mrs. Shino screamed and the Twins grabbed each other and rolled in a log and tripped Ryoma onto the floor. "You two are so annoying sometimes!" He said as he chased them up and down the aisles.

"Don't kill us!" The Shinigo Twins screamed.

"Now why in the world would I want to do THAT, when I could TORTURE you?" He screamed as he tackled them to the ground in a skid and crash into the back sending the others into a dizzy state.

"Ryoma, Kieji, Kanji, GET OFF OF ME!" Sora screamed.

"Don't kill us!" The three screamed.

"Now why in the world would I do THAT?" She asked with a dark aura around her.

"We've reached our stop, you nine… GET OFF!" The driver ordered.

"RUN FOR FREEDOM!" The three screamed as Sora pulled out a giant hammer.

"Who are you, Kana?" Ryoma asked.

"Get back here you three!" The four ran down the street in either fear or anger.

"Do you think we should help them?" Yuuta asked.

"They'll be fine, Sora doesn't have the heart to hurt them." Kumar stated.

"Oh trust me, she DOES, have the heart to hurt them." Yumiko corrected.

"Have you calmed down yet?" Tadashi asked as the four walked up to the restaurant.

"Yes, let's go." Sora ordered.

"Yes master!" Tenshi and Mocha said sarcastically.

"Oh shut it!" Sora snapped. The two ran inside like dogs with their tails between their legs.

"Sora, just calm down. It's no use trying to hurt them, they're just like Mocha, and they can't get hurt very much." Kumar spoke up.

"You're right, that you Kumar."


	55. Chapter 54: Eternal Love and Disasters

"_Oh shut it!" Sora snapped. The two ran inside like dogs with their tails between their legs._

"_Sora, just calm down. It's no use trying to hurt them, they're just like Mocha, and they can't get hurt very much." Kumar spoke up._

"_You're right, that you Kumar."_

"We're sorry about the inconvenience, but there seems to be a problem. Our entertainment for tonight seems to be gone." The waitress spoke up.

"We'll take care of that." Tenshi spoke up getting up on the stage with Ryoma.

"Why US?" The males of the group asked.

"Because, we're a traveling band, we do EVERYTHIGN together."

"More like a last minute Luck Band." Ryoma added in as he took the guitar.

"Nice place, let's tear it down!" Tadashi screamed.

"NO!" the others screamed.

"Fine then, let's bring the energy up then."

"There you go, now you got it." Ryoma said patting his head. "I'll take lead, Keiji and Kenji, you two take background singing. Tenshi, you take the other main singing in the song. Tadashi, you take the drums. Let's get this over with."

(Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!)  
Top down in the summer sun  
The day we met was like a hit and run  
And I still taste it on my tongue  
(taste it on my tongue)  
The sky was burning up like fireworks  
You made me want you oh so bad it hurts  
But girl, in case you haven't heard

I used to be love drunk  
But now I'm hung over  
I love you forever  
Forever is over  
We used to kiss all night  
Now it's just a bar fight  
So don't call me crying  
Say hello then goodbye  
(okay!)  
There's just one thing  
(okay!)  
That would make me say  
I used to be love drunk  
But now I'm hung over  
I Love you forever  
But now it's over

(hey! hey! hey! hey! hey! hey! hey! hey!)  
Hot sweat and blurry eyes  
We're spinning on a roller coaster ride  
With the world stuck in black and white  
You drove me crazy every time we touched  
Now I'm so broken that I can't get up  
Oh girl, you make me such a rush

I used to be love drunk  
But now I'm hung over  
I love you forever  
Forever is over  
We used to kiss all night  
Now it's just a bar fight  
So don't call me crying  
Say hello then goodbye  
(okay!)  
There's just one thing  
(okay!)  
That would make me say  
I used to be love drunk  
But now I'm hung over  
I love you forever  
But now it's over

All the time I wasted on you  
All the bullshit you put me through  
I'm checking into rehab  
Cause everything that we had  
Didn't mean a thing to you

I used to be love drunk  
(but now I'm hung over)  
Love is forever  
But now it's over

I used to be love drunk  
But now I'm hung over  
I love you forever  
Forever is over  
We used to kiss all night  
Now it's just a bar fight  
So don't call me crying  
Say hello then goodbye  
(okay!)  
There's just one thing  
(okay!)  
That would make me say  
I used to be love drunk  
But now I'm hung over  
I love you forever  
But now it's over  
(na na na na na na na na na  
na na na na na na na na na  
na na na na na na na na na  
na na na na na na na na na)

Now it's over  
Still taste it on my tongue  
Now it's over.

"Well, I think that went well." Tenshi said happily.

"Love Drunk, you never get tired of that song." Tadashi said happily. "Earth has a lot of good songs."

"I know that, I was there for two years."

"Lucky you." The twins said happily. "Next song!"

"Fine, but you three are singing it next." Ryoma said while giving the Microphone to the twins and Tadashi.

L.A, L.A, BABY  
(She's a)  
L.A, L.A, BABY  
(You're my)  
L.A, L.A, BABY  
(She's a)  
L.A, L.A, BABY

Driving down the highway with a,  
Califorin-IA air breeze in my hair  
YEAH, YEAH!  
YEAH, YEAH!  
YEAH, YEAH!

Out on your location Baby,  
That's my destination, see you there  
YEAH! YEAH!  
YEAH! YEAH!  
YEAH! YEAH!

Here we GO!  
So now let's GO!  
You gotta, GO! GO!  
Bring it on!

the two of us tonight  
we can make it last forever  
we're in the neon lights  
it's just you and me together  
Hollywood is the time  
the stars are shining  
for you and me tonight in this city  
Where Dreams Are Made of,  
Where Dreams Are Made of,

Dinner and movie, one on one.  
The night is ours, I'm on my way.  
Yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah.  
We can do whatever;  
You can pick a place and tell me  
WHAT YOU SEE!  
Yeah, yeah.  
Yeah, yeah.  
Yeah, yeah.

Here we GO!  
So now let's GO!  
You gotta, GO! GO!  
Bring it on!

the two of us tonight  
we can make it last forever  
we're in the neon lights  
it's just you and me together  
Hollywood is the time  
the stars are shining  
for you and me tonight in this city  
Where Dreams Are Made of,

L.A, L.A, BABY  
(She's a)  
L.A, L.A, BABY  
(You're my)  
L.A, L.A, BABY  
(She's a)  
L.A, L.A,

It's the TWO of Us Tonight  
we can make it last forever  
we're in neon lights  
it's just you and me together  
Hollywood is the time  
the stars are shining  
for you and me tonight in this city

Where Dreams Are Made of, YEAH  
(oh, oh, oh)  
Where Dreams Are Made of, Yeah  
(oh, oh, oh)  
Where Dreams Are Made of, Come on  
Where Dreams Are Made of.

"Wait, 'DJ Got Us Fallin' in Love Again'! That song was a major hit in America!" Ryoma said enthusiastically.

"Fine, let's do this thing." Tenshi said.

"We got DJ!" The twins spoke up.

"I got sound effects! Pop it, Lock it, Shout it, Rock it!" Tadashi cheered happily.

"We got the mike." Tadashi and Ryoma spoke up.

"I'm Usher, you're pitbull." Tadashi cocked his head to the side. "Follow my lead!"

"Alright, let's do this!" Tadashi cheered again.

Yeah man

So we back in the club  
Get that bodies rockin from side to side (si-side to side)

Thank God the week is done,I feel like a zombi gone back to life (ba-back to life)

Hands-up,and suddenly we all got our hands-up  
No control of my body

Ain't i seen u before?  
I think I remember those

eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes, e-e

Cuz baby tonight  
the DJ got us falling in love again

Yeah baby tonight  
the DJ got us falling in love again

So dance dance  
Like its the last last night  
of your life life  
Im'ma get you right

Cuz baby tonight  
the DJ got us falling in love again

Keep downing drinks like this,not tomorrow not just right now now now now n-now now

gonna set the roof on fire, gonna burn this mother**** down down down down d-down down

Hands up when the music drops,we both put our hands up  
Put your hands up on my body

Swear I've seen you before,  
I think I remember those

eyes,eyes,eyes,eyes,e-e

Cuz baby tonight  
the DJ got us falling in love again

Yeah baby tonight  
the DJ got us falling in love again

So dance dance  
Like its the last last night  
of your life life  
Im'ma get you right

Cuz baby tonight  
the DJ got us falling in love again

[pitbull]:

In the cover of the music  
Get naked baby  
I'm sorry chica  
Better holla at Tyronne  
Let him know how I jump through your foot loop scolla chica two can  
We're from blocka blocka o polaca  
Where the boys loose like a wacka flacka  
Ooh no man,its global was'up Colale flacka  
I wanna be your giant no not your dada

dale abre ai Papa Nicholas baby let me see  
Yo soi un Juanito que stato taito  
Yo freco,no Ok

[usher]:

Cuz baby tonight  
the DJ got us falling in love again

Yeah baby tonight  
the DJ got us falling in love again

So dance dance  
Like its the last last night  
of your life life  
Im'ma get you right

Cuz baby tonight  
the DJ got us falling in love again

Yeah baby tonight  
the DJ got us falling in love again

So dance dance  
Like its the last last night  
of your life life  
Im'ma get you right

Cuz baby tonight  
the DJ got us falling in love again

Yeah,thank you  
Dj

The crowed screamed and cheered. "Hey Kumar, what are our ratings now?"

"We're a total hit. People are buying our albums in this town now." Kumar responded.

"Just wait until we reach the capital." Sora said happily with excitement in her voice.

"We'll leave tonight!" Tenshi cheered.

"We'll leave TOMORROW!" Ryoma corrected. "We need our 'beauty rest', plus I already payed for our rooms." He said the last part so only he could hear.

"Fine then, let's eat then we'll leave." Mocha said happily.

"Yes, and that way we get money, popularity and we get to gather some more people in our group." Ryoma said in a 'as-a-matter-of-fact' tone.

"True, so very true." The twins said in sync.

"Let's eat then." They all sat down and started eating their dishes. Once they were all finished they left with the academy.

"Now, I'm really tired." Mocha said as she rubbed her eyes with her fists.

"We too, wake us up when we get back to the hotel." The twins warned as they set their heads on Mocha.

"Will do." Ryoma said as he pulled out his book of 'The Lost Hero' and a digital music player.

"This song is going to put every single person to sleep." Horio warned.

"That's the plan." Ryoma said as he eyed the Vice-Principal who didn't seem moved at all. He sighed and read his book.

"Ryoma, could you read me a bedtime story?" Mocha asked.

"Sure Mocha." He started telling a story about the 'Lost Princess'.

"_Once upon a time there lived a young princess who lived an almost perfect life; she was beautiful, loving, she had a strong will, her voice was as soft as a feather, she was nice. But she was also terribly sick. Since she was a baby she has had a disease and that has kept her locked up in her room for all of her life. But one day a Prince snuck into the castle and got lost in her room. He saw her and fell in love right away. She didn't feel that way back though, since she had never been in the outside world she didn't know what to do, so she reached for her bell to call the guards. She felt a tug at her chest and she fell to the ground coughing. The Prince ran to her aid and lied her down on her bed. He could only think of one way to save her, he wanted to spend eternity with her so he…"_ Ryoma looked up and saw everyone asleep.

"Amazing what one unfinished story can do. Get a good night sleep you guys, you'll need it." The Vice principal looked at him and he stood up and jumped off of the bus. "I'll be at the park if you need me Mrs. Shino." He told her.

"Alright then, see you tomorrow." She said in surprise from his nicer attitude. "Strange boy, I still hate his attitude though." Everyone yawned and woke up from their sleep and the first thing they noticed was Ryoma walking down the street. "He'll be back, he's just tired." Mrs. Shino explained.

**With Ryoma**

Ryoma closed his eyes as he set his feet in the water. He pulled out a violin and started playing a melodic song that floated around the park. He closed his eyes and followed the sound around and let himself follow the music from tree to tree and blade to blade of grass. He felt the fish in the water swimming from side to side and breathed in softly and released again. He opened his eyes and saw the three moons of Aloes floating in the sky above him. The moonlight shined down and sent chills down the other's back. Ryoma continued to play and ignored the others who were staring at him. Ryoma eyed the rabbit across the lake which was staring at him with big white and blue eyes. Ryoma smiled and the rabbit bounced off into the woods. Ryoma was slowing down his song and ended with a beautiful high note which hung in the air for a while. Ryoma starred at the water for a while and fell into a mesmerized state.

"_We've been waiting for you Ryoma." _A voice called from his mind. Her voice was high and hoarse.

"_Yes, how would we be able to know what your future is if you hadn't had summoned us?" _Another voice whispered in a high snake-like voice.

"You know the damn drill, just tell me." Ryoma said out loud and lying down on his back. "And for once, show yourself you two."

"_Very well, here we are."_ Two people appeared and they had black glasses and they had dark green hair. "Your future is unknown to many Ryoma, mostly because you hide yourself from the world with so many different identities; the HMC, Symphonic Academy, some of the missions you go on have different names and characteristics sometimes, your little band." The first woman said.

"Those are the 'Fate Twisting Twins'; they can tell you your future and tell you how to change it." Makira explained. "They are very powerful and knowledgeable people. Too bad they're now spirits, and spirits belong to Ryoma since their souls and spirits as well become stars in the night sky."

"Oh hush little sister, listen up." Gelimo hushed. Blaze and Sakura listened as well.

"Yes, I know all of my own secrets and crap like that… but, what, about my future and how can it be changed?" Ryoma asked.

"Well, from what I see in your future it's not good. All I can make out is a great evil descending from the sky and another evil rising from the earth to finish a never-ending battle between two ancient civilizations." The first sister explained.

"The sky is my father no doubt, the earth… I know it, but I just can't rack my brain fast enough… GAH! Stupid brain is too jam-packed with unwanted clutter like names of people I hate! I don't like hating people!" Ryoma yelled as he collapsed onto the ground.

"You can change the future by taking them down one-by-one. Take them down on the inside and they'll crumble at your feet."

"I don't WANT crumbling, I know I'm the next in line to rule the Star Tribe or Country or WHATEVER it is! BUT I DON'T WANT DESTRUCTION LIKE MY IDIOT FATHER! I want peace all over this world which is never going to come to us if e don't think of ourselves as ONE!" Ryoma yelled. He sat down and pulled his legs to his chest as his tears fell down his cheeks. "We're all the same species; we were all born from the same person and I HATW IT HOW NOBODY KNOWS THAT! YOU TWO DON"T KNOW THAT EITHER!" He said pointing at their faces.

"You are right, we don't know that…"

"Like hell you will understand what I'm talking about." Ryoma said as he read their minds. "You may be used to being able to charm speak everybody into doing what you want them to do, but I'm not just anybody, so don't even THINK about it." Ryoma ran away and left the two to disappear in the moonlight.

"I never knew how scary he could be." The second sister trembled.

"I know, he usually teats everyone with respect. He's the key to getting the whole world to work together as one." The first sister said.

"You lied about the future didn't you?" The sister asked.

The first sister sighed and looked at her younger sister. "There are some things that are best left unsaid Kyoko. We know that better than anybody, we did die that way after all."

"Kyoko knows that. Kyoko thinks we should go before we lose our trail back to our resting coordinate." The two disappeared and the other four were standing there speechless.


	56. Chapter 55: Portals and Secrets Exposed

"_You lied about the future didn't you?" The sister asked._

_The first sister sighed and looked at her younger sister. "There are some things that are best left unsaid Nozomi. We know that better than anybody, we did die that way after all."_

"_I know that Kyoko. Let's go before we lose our trail back to our resting coordinate." The two disappeared and the other four were standing there speechless._

Ryoma woke up from the loud screeching outside his window. He got up and looked outside and noticed the sun just starting to rise. He moaned and wanted more sleep. He wondered how his other seven friends could stand the noise. He took out his PMA and scanned the voice to see what it was. He stepped onto the balcony and noticed it was a high frequency noise that only cats could hear. He groaned and started climbing the building and started toward the sound. He reached the antenna and slashed a bird with a shadow claw that made the bird fall to sleep n no time. He sighed and headed back into the room but ended up falling asleep on the roof.

Four hours had passed and the others were waking up. "Hey, does anyone know where Ryoma is?" Kumar asked everyone in the lobby who were eating breakfast. Everyone in the lobby was in their PJs because it was still so early. Everyone else looked around and a tan looking cat came hoping down to the lobby from the elevator shaft. He broke through the emergency elevator escape and hoped into the cafeteria.

"I hate mornings like this." Ryoma said as he crawled into a seat near Crystal, Tenshi and Sakura. He slammed his head on the table and sighed at his stupidity.

"Hey Ryoma, why are you so tan all of a sudden?" Crystal asked in a childish voice.

"Hmna? Oh, that… I kind of fell asleep on the roof after getting rid of a pest."

"That loud screeching noise right?" Marui asked.

"Yeah, you heard it too?" Ryoma asked perking up a bit when a waitress brought him some food.

"Yes! It was so annoying I couldn't get any sleep!" Eiji complained.

"No kidding, is it always like this for cats?" Gakuto asked.

"Yup, you wake up early, late, I still haven't gotten used to it." Ryoma said sadly as he shoved the fried fish into his mouth. '_Not again, what do you need Nozomi?'_ He thought to himself.

'_I MUST speak about something!'_

Ryoma swallowed his food and stood up. "Please excuse me, I must go check on something in my room." He walked out of the lobby doors.

"Wait, if he's headed to his room why did he go to the streets?" Yanagi and Inui asked.

"Time to investigate!" Tenshi and the Shinigo Twins announced. Everyone nodded and stood up.

**With Ryoma**

"Alright Kyoko, where is the dang thing?"

"Kyoko heard it from over there." The sister said.

"Um, by any chance, do you have a less… how should I put this nicely?"

"Pretty form? Yes, let me change." She did a little hand signal with her hand and she shined in a yellow light. She appeared in a small pink plad mini-skirt with a white shirt and a blue over jacket. She had medium long blond hair and lots of bracelets and necklaces on and she had red star earrings. "Kyoko likes this look better."

"Same, you were so ugly before." Ryoma covered his mouth and looked at Kyoko. Kyoko smiled and walked past him. He sweat dropped and cautiously followed her in tip toe form. He saw a small pink circle in the middle of the lake. "So that's the portal to the fourth dimension, isn't it?"

"Kyoko thinks that someone around here opened it up on purpose. Let's search around for the answer." Ryoma nodded and the two split up to search for anything unusual. Kyoko was searching the trees while Ryoma was searching from bench to bush to behind posts. Ryoma sighed and went to find Kyoko.

"Kyoko, where are you?" Ryoma called out.

"Kyoko is right here and Kyoko has found the culprit of the portal mystery!" She pulled out a cat. Ryoma fell anime style.

"THAT'S A CAT! MAGIC USERS ARE THE ONES WHO OPEN PORTALS STUPID!"

"Kyoko knew that, it was a joke."

"You and Luna are a pain."

"Tee hee, you know you love all of your inner selves. Not just Luna and Kyoko." Ryoma smiled. He couldn't deny that comment.

"You're right about that one. We should merge into transformation mode, I feel something strong approaching." He warned.

"Alright the, inner self addition, transform!" Kyoko and Ryoma called out together. Ryoma and Kyoko flipped into the air and the two merged as one. Ryoma opened his eyes and the yellow light around him disappeared and he landed with his left leg extended and balancing himself on his bent right leg. He wore yellow jeans and a loose golden shirt with a ribbon flowing from his belt. He had a golden mirror charm bracelet on his right wrist which had at least twelve charms that shined everything back at you. His necklace had the same thing except it was folded into five circles. He started walking out to the portal and jumped over it and hovered around it.

Ryoma smiled and his mirror charm bracelet shined and a golden rod with four diamond on all four sides appeared in his hands. "Be who you want to be, never let someone make you someone your not. Return to your original state and flourish once again." The rod shined and a bright laser shot out of the top of the rod which was pointed to the ground. The portal began to shrink and disappear into the golden rod. He blinked a few times and noticed his transformation had worn off. HE fell into the lake with a splash which sent water over the shores. "KYOKO!" Ryoma yelled as soon as he shot his head out of the water.

"Alright, Kyoko is very sorry about that. Please forgive Kyoko." She said as she lifted him out of the water. Ryoma chuckled and patted her head.

"Oh Kyoko, you always think the opposite of your sister. So naïve and yet, so cute." Ryoma stood up and he pulled out the rod. "Now, what to do with the portal… Kyoko, if you sense any more, please tell me or it could end badly. I just hope we can catch the person who's doing all of this before they cause too much damage."

**With the School and Band**

"Where is that brat?" Atobe asked.

"Why don't you look instead of walk around complaining all this time?" The twins asked together.

"They've got you there Atobe-san." Gakuto stated.

"Ore-sama should make you run for that!"

"Except you currently aren't the captain nor the boss of anyone here." Lola added in. "There he is." She pointed toward Ryoma who was running by with his golden rod.

"Oh, hey you guys, whacha doin'? Never mind, gotta go dispose of the portal, Ja Ne!" He waved as he ran off to the outskirts of the city. Everyone starred and followed after him.

Ryoma sprinted faster and faster as the portal grew stronger and hotter every second. The other students got left behind and went back to the hotel. After five minutes Ryoma couldn't take it anymore. "HOLY MOTHER OF CRABS! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOTTTTTT!" He screamed. He was far enough so he brought the rod back up and shot it into the air. "Kyoko and Luna Beam!" A silver and gold braided ray appeared and the portal was shot out into the sky. The portal was hit with the ray and shattered into pieces as the two made contact. Ryoma caught the rod with his feet and twirled it around his leg and grabbed it with his hand and winked at the now shattered portal. Ryoma blinked a few times and snapped back to reality. "Kyoko, stop making me out of character!"

"But it's too much fun!" She said as she appeared in front of him. "Let's go, I sense another portal opening up in the next town we're headed to."

"You and your sister can be a pain. But why are they doing this just _now_, why not when I'm not here?" He asked high in thought. "Oh well, what time is… OH CRAP! I'M GOING TO MISS THE BUS! Kyoko, time to move at the speed of light! Luna, give me your speed and agility as well." Ryoma ran as fast as he could. He ran down the street creating a giant gust of wind wherever he past. He saw the bus and tried to stop which resulted in slipping, sliding and skid marks on the sidewalk.

"Nice… landing?" Momo said in confusion of which words to use. Everyone was staring and snickering at him and his rod which was tangled in his ribbon.

"Oh shut up Momoshiro." Ryoma said as he stood up. '_Stop talking in third person Kyoko' _He thought to her. He grabbed the rod and started untangling it from his ribbon. He released it and twirled it around. "Man, these things are a pain to take care of." He said as he walked onto the bus. He went back to normal and sighed as he Kyoko followed behind him.

"Kyoko, what a great surprise it is to see you! Where have you been?" Tenshi asked as she ran up to her.

"I was resting in the park when Ryoma knocked me out of a tree."

"Woah, hold your ribbons, I did NOT knock you out of the tree! I called your name and you FELL out." Ryoma told her.

"Oh, yeah…" Everyone started laughing at that.

"Alright you two, take a seat." Mrs. Shino ordered. Ryoma and Kyoko ran to the back and sat down.

'_Nobody noticed you just appearing like that._' Ryoma told Kyoko through her mind.

'_I know, they're just so dense.'_ She responded.

"Ready for the concert when we get there you two?" Tenshi asked.

"Sure, let's go with that." The two responded.


	57. Chapter 56: Blasting the Concert Away

"_Ready for the concert when we get there you two?" Tenshi asked._

"_Sure, let's go with that." The two responded._

"Good luck you guys." Sakura said.

"We'll be watching from the crowd!" Blaze told them.

"Oh hush up Blaze!" Ryoma told him.

**At The Concert**

"It's too loud here!" Mrs. Shino yelled to them.

"Now for the main event of the night. The Super Squad will now be singing their most popular song! Give it up for the Super Squad!" The announcer called out as the stage lifted up revealing the ten band members.

"Yeah, it's been a while since this really did something like this so be nice on us please." Ryoma said into the microphone. "Mocha, Tenshi and Sora will be singing the song tonight called, 'Kokoro no Tamago'."

Hoppu suteppu janpu  
Doruu dorou doroun  
Chippu shiroppu hoiippu  
Ipaii aru no

Hoppu suteppu janpu  
Doruu dorou doroun  
Chippu shiroppu hoiippu  
Naritai watashi

Kuuru de tsuyokute kakkoii  
Iketeru to iwareteite mo  
Honto wa sonna demo nai shi  
Futsuu ni onna no ko da mon  
Puresshaa nanka hanenokete  
Sunao ni naritain dakedo na  
Kyara janai toka iwareta tte  
Watashi no kokoro unlock!

Naritai you ni nareba ii jan  
Shugo kyara ga tsuiteru yo  
Yaritai you ni yareba ii jan  
Zenzen okkee da shi  
Naritai you ni nareba ii jan  
Hitotsu dake ja tsumannai  
Yaritai you ni yareba ii jan  
Nan datte dekiru yo

Dare demo doko ka de negatteru  
Chigau jibun ni naritai to  
Dakara senobi wo shite mitari  
Hekondari mo surun da yo ne  
Kokoro no naka ni aru tamago  
Minna motteru hazu dakara  
Maru mo batsu mo tsuke sasenai  
Negatibu haato ni rokku on!

Ikitai you ni ikeba ii jan  
Shinpai shinakute ii  
Tama ni wa sukoshi saborya ii jan  
Ganbari suginai de  
Ikitai you ni ikeba ii jan  
Otona ni wa wakannai  
Shinjiru michi wo ikeba ii jan  
Machigatta tte ii

Naritai you ni nareba ii jan  
Shugo kyara ga tsuiteru yo  
Yaritai you ni yareba ii jan  
Zenzen okkee da shi  
Naritai you ni nareba ii jan  
Hitotsu dake ja tsumannai  
Yaritai you ni yareba ii jan  
Nan datte dekiru yo

Kitto  
Hoppu suteppu janpu  
Doruu dorou doroun  
Chippu shiroppu hoiippu  
Ippai aru mon

Hoppu suteppu janpu  
Doruu dorou doroun  
Chippu shiroppu hoiippu  
Naritai watashi

"Thank you for your support and cheering!" The twins called out.

"Encore, Encore, Encore!" They called out. "Ryoma Echizen, I have a challenge for you and Kyoko." Someone called out from the crowd, Ryoma and Kyoko immediately knew who it was. The crowd split and Sochi was revealed.

"How are you still alive?" Ryoma asked.

"My master prefers me to be alive." Sochi responded. "Close the portal in one minute or the entire place will be sent to the next dimension. One minute starts…" He threw a portal into the air. "NOW!" Sochi disappeared and Ryoma and Kyoko looked at the portal.

"Who was that?" Kyoko asked.

"Another one of my guardians. Kyoko, you know the drill right?" Kyoko nodded and the two sprinted down the open path. "Shining Star Form: TRANSFORM!" Ryoma was covered in a golden light and he jumped into the air breaching free of the light and showing in his earlier form. He held out his arm and the rod appeared in his hand. He twirled it around and threw it up into the air. The diamonds locked onto the side and kept it from growing. Ryoma hopped onto the rod and used his gravitation power to keep him on since the suction power of the portal kept growing. Ryoma broke his necklace and threw one side into the portal. The portal swallowed it up but not long after the portal started to grind and soon after it stopped spinning. Ryoma pulled the rod off and swung down by his necklace. He landed on the ground and threw the rod into the air which sucked the portal up into it and the necklace dropped in front of him. Ryoma picked up his necklace which reformed itself into its original shape. The rod dropped to the ground and Ryoma picked it up.

"Why can't you just die?" Sochi yelled. Ryoma looked at him who was now on the stage's point. Ryoma jumped up to him and landed next to him so nobody could hear them talk. "You never ever acknowledged me like you did with Luna, Anya and Ponta. So why not?"

"I didn't sense good in your heart. I sensed evil and hatred, revenge and pure evil inside your heart. I'm sorry you don't think of yourself higher than that, but it's not my fault." Ryoma said as he sat down. "Try being happy every so often, alright?" He tried to hop down but Sochi stopped him.

"How do I be happy? I've never once been happy in my entire life."

"No, up there you used to always be happy. Your hatred took over you; try to release all that anger. Now if you don't mind, this rod is getting REAALLLLLLY HOT!" He dropped the rod which started to fall to the ground. Ryoma yelped and jumped after it and grabbed it half way down. He blinked and slammed into the ground, hard. He coughed a bit and stood up. "Not, fun, at all." He said between gasps. "Kyoko, we need to leave." Ryoma ran out of the stadium with the rod which was being held by his ribbons. "Nearest possible place to destroy this thing… WHERE IS THE GATE TO THE DAMN CITY?" he passed a woman in black clothing. "I know I'm going to regret this, excuse me miss, where is the nearest gate to the city?" He asked her.

"Over there sweetie."

"Thank you ma'am." He continued to run toward the giant bridge but the head was too much for even his ribbons and he dropped it into the water creating steam. Ryoma yelled and jumped after it. The others were following him and noticed this. Ryoma came back up with the rod and climbed out of the river. He continued to run toward the gate. He reached it and sprinted across as fast as he could. He threw the rod into the air and the portal was shot out. "Kyoko and Luna Beam!" Ryoma shot out the gold and silver beam and it shattered the portal. "God damn it. Now I'm tired!" He yelled as he dropped to the ground. Kyoko appeared in front of him and frowned.

"We have another portal alert."

"WHAT? I thought Sochi was the one creating them!"

"No, it seems there are multiple portals now." Ryoma went wide eyed and completely sprawled out.

"DAMN BASTARDS BETTER STOP OR THEY WILL SERIOUSLY DIE!" He yelled. He stood up and took a deep breath. "Let's go, Luna, I'm going t need your speed for this." He transformed into his cat form except now he had his shining star outfit on. "Let's go back to the hotel, before I drop from exhaustion." He said as he sprinted off. Kyoko jumped into him and he ran faster than before. Ryoma was half way to the hotel before his eyes blurred on him and he tripped to the ground. Ryoma tried to get up but ended up falling to the ground again. "I'm too tired; it's been almost twenty hours since I last got a decent sleep. I can't go on any more." He saw someone stepping closer to him and soon darkness overcame his mind. '_This job, takes too much of my energy up'_ Ryoma thought to himself. '_Someone, please find me. Just this one time, help me.'_


	58. Chapter 57: The Dark Queen is Revealed!

**____**

Alright, it may start getting a little confusing. If you have any questions. Just put them in a Review and I'll try my very best to respond. Enjoy :D!

* * *

____

"I'm too tired, it's been almost twenty hours since I last slept. I can't go on any more." He saw someone stepping closer to him and soon darkness overcame his mind. 'This job, takes too much of my energy up' Ryoma thought to himself. 'Someone, please find me. Just this one time, help me.'

"Wake up you idiot. I SAID WAKE UP!" Ryoma woke up with a start and his head banged inside out from his headache. "You're finally awake, you've been asleep almost twelve hours." Ryoma looked at where the voice was coming from and he thought he was still dreaming when he saw Sochi standing next to him with a wet towel. "Just calm down, you're not fully rested. Don't you dare think this means anything alright?" Ryoma nodded and lied back down. He looked around and noticed he was in a pure white room that looked a lot like a hospital room. He looked around and noticed he _was _in a hospital room. "I brought you here last night after you collapsed. I don't know why but I just couldn't leave you on the street. Oh, and your friends were notified of your condition just a few seconds ago before you woke up."

"Thank you Sochi, my friends should be here in about three minutes at the soonest." Ryoma said with a smile. Sochi blushed a little bit and looked away. "Sorry, I forgot you used to have a little crush on me." Ryoma said with a smile.

"Don't worry about it, why couldn't I leave you there to die?"

"Wait, to die? What are you talking about?" Ryoma asked with a confused look on his face.

"Oh, well there was a beast released on the streets and you would have been too tired to do anything against it. So... you would have died then and there." Sochi said with a slightly pained voice.

"That makes sense, were you the one who opened the portal in the last town?"

"No, my leader opened that up, her name is…"

"RYOMA!" The door swung open and Sakura and Tomoka both clung to him.

"We were so worried when we heard what happened!" Sakura said.

"Ryo-chan, are you alright? Nothing is hurt is it?"

"I'm fine, I'm sorry you guys, but could I ask you to… leave for a second?" The two sulked and walked out of the room. "Alright, please continue with what you were saying."

"Yes, as I was saying, my leader's name unknown to the world."

"Wow, I don't think I've ever heard of an uknown person before." Ryoma said as he held his head.

"What does she want?" Luna asked materializing next to Ryoma. She slowly let Ryoma lie down by lowering his upper body.

"She wants to get rid of you Ryoma, mostly because you have the power and heart to change this world."

"I've been hearing that a lot." He mumbled. He looked around and growled. "I HATE HOSPITALS!" he screamed out loud.

"Relax, you're free to go as soon as you're back to normal. Or in your case, no longer sick." He said as he walked out of the room.

Ryoma growled and lied down. Soon he fell asleep once again and dreamed of something weird.

"_Hello there my name is Yuki. Snow is my main power. Please remember me for the next Dream Connection. Yeah, so let me show you something." A flash of white light shined in his face. He appeared again at a lake. "Lake Montarou, the lake is always frozen 24/7 due to the tribe people who live here. But all of a sudden a portal opened up and now we need help. You're trip will stop here next. See you then!"_

Ryoma woke up to soft pitter patter on the window and when he cracked his eyes open he saw two faces above him. Eiji and Fuji both looked at him with curious and serene looks. Ryoma blinked a few more time and sat up. He looked around and saw that it was raining. He lied back down and curled into a ball. "Stupid rain, it woke me up." He said as he slowly closed his eyes. He twisted and turned for a while but couldn't sleep. "Shut up you stupid rain!" He got up and closed the blinds. He went back to the bed and hopped in pulling the covers over his head.

"Um, do you need help?" Fuji asked. Ryoma peeked through the covers and realized the regulars were all in his rooms. He cursed in his thoughts and blinked his golden eyes and bit before sitting up.

"Uh, sure, could you maybe go get me some ear plugs, the rain is so noisy." He asked.

"Cats are always sensitive to sound aren't they?"

"Yes, we have many attributed Taka-san. We can sense natural disasters, hearing is awesome, clawing is a pain though because I always claw things so I have to pay people back a lot for the damage." He said as he pulled out his claws. "Oh well, but yes, all five senses are enhanced, a sixth sense is added and I think it is call 'instincts' since everyone has different instincts. GOD I'M SO BORED AND TIRED!" He snapped. "Mine are different sometimes." He closed his eyes once again but before he could sleep two pairs of arms picked him up bridal style. "Put me down this instant."

"Sorry, I can't do that." Fuji told him. "We need to get on the bus right now and head over to Lake Montarou." He said.

"You can sleep on the way to the Lake~ Nya!" Eiji told him.

"Heck, I'm just going to sleep now." He said as he fell asleep.

"That kid can never stay awake long enough for us to get a word in, can he?" Momo asked.

"Apparently not." Oishi said as he looked at the sleeping boy's face. Everyone smiled and checked him out of the hospital.

"_Have you ever felt like something is following you Ryoma?" Yuki asked._

"_Yes, every day, I feel like someone is watching me day in and day out. Why do you ask Yuki?" Ryoma answered._

"_Well, lately I've been feeling like I'm being watched by someone, or even some__**thing**__. It's really scaring me, when you see me when you get to the lake. Head over to the Tribe Master's Tent. You'll see me there."_

"_Wait a second, at least tell me who exactly you are. I feel like I know you from somewhere, or that I've seen you from somewhere. Ever since I first saw you I've been seeing these visions and a group of people are being chased from Ocean to Volcano, then to the mountains of the West Continents. Do you feel that way too?"_

"_Yes! I have been feeling that way every day. I missed out on my archer practice because I couldn't focus on anything but that. Oh no, I have to go, my parents are trying to wake me up. See you soon Ryoma, I think that's you name. I'll see you tomorrow, or as they say in Spanish, Hasta Mañana Ryo!"_

Ryoma woke up to the moonlight shining on his face. '_Why do I wake up every time from some disturbance?_' He wondered to himself. He looked around and saw that his head was in Sakura's lap. He sat up and tried not to wake her up. He stretched out and looked out the bus to see a frozen lake. His half woken up self was now wide awake with excitement. '_Why am I so excited? I've only met her in my dreams and yet, I feel like I know her from somewhere._' He thought. '_Whatever it is, I hope she's alright._' The bus stopped and Ryoma ran off before everyone could wake up. He walked around the hills and saw a ditch over to the right. He saw white and a single blue streak of hair flowing in the wind. He walked over to the girl who looked about his age except maybe a few months younger. She wore a white dress with a long sleeve sky blue jacket with two flowing ribbons on her wrists. She stood up and turned around holding a small gray rabbit in her hands. She looked up and jumped when her light green eyes met his. She stood there and starred at him. She blinked and Ryoma stuck a hand out to her and waited as she flinched. He looked at her confused and held his hand out to her. "My name is Ryoma Echizen, nice to meet you Yuki."

"B-but, how do you know me?"

"You told me about you in our dream remember? Main Power is Snow, correct?"

"Wait, you're the same boy in my dream. What is this lake like and for how long along with why it's like that." She said eyeing him mysteriously.

"This lake is frozen 24/7 because of the tribe living here."

"Oh my GOODNESS! It IS you!" She said as she gave him a hug. She grabbed his hand and pulled him behind a rock. "Please help me, I'm scared and I feel something is going to pop out and capture me any second."

"I know how you feel, I've been getting that feeling again and I don't like it. First I should go get my friend Sochi."

"From what I've seen, he doesn't seem like your friend."

"Yeah well, if he doesn't consider me as a friend, then I will consider him MY friend." He said as the two ran off for the bus. Ryoma arrived at the bus and groaned in disappointment when nobody was there. "They already went to explore the lake."

"What are we going to do now?" Yuki asked.

"I don't know, hey, have you been feeling weaker and weaker every day?" Ryoma asked curiously.

"Yes, very much weaker as a matter of fact. I see visions of people chained up by someone in like... a dungeonous sort of room."

"You too, maybe we're all connected so—do you sense that?" Ryoma asked as the two of them went back-to-back.

"Yes, three extremely dark magic users. I use a bow and arrow combo, what about you?"

"I'm an all-round fighter."

"Good, that will make it easier on both of us. Use a mirror shield."

"Sure thing, Kyoko Armor: Activate!" He shined in a clear radiating light and a white light started to appear from the inside which soon disappeared and Ryoma was now in silver reflector clothing and his hands were covered in flexible mirror materials. His hair had a mirror clip held in it shaped like a rectangle. Ryoma went back-to-back with Yuki again who had her bow out and a quiver full of frozen water arrows in it. She pulled out an arrow and strung it ready to fire. Three men appeared around them and immediately jumped at them. Ryoma and Yuki jumped into the air with a few flips and aimed a water/ice combination at them. One man froze the water another punched the ice with a flaming fist. The last sent a lightning bolt toward them. Ryoma pulled out his clip and the lightning reflected back toward them. Ryoma and Yuki landed on the ground and waited for them to strike. Ryoma clipped his hairclip onto his sleeve and it turned into a shield and the men attacked them. Ryoma grabbed Yuki and jumped back to the rock wall. The men stopped and backed into a huddled group and knelt down. A black light appeared and a woman appeared in front of them. She wore a long sleeved black dress and her hair was black as the night itself. Her eyes were red and pierced fear into both of their minds. Ryoma grabbed Yuki and ran away from the woman as fast as he could run. Yuki ran as well and soon the three men were following them with the woman in tow riding her black horse. Ryoma was running over the frozen shore and jumped onto the ice water and skated to the middle all while not letting go of Yuki. "Yuki, do you know who that is?" Ryoma asked.

"My grandpa told me that she is the queen of darkness, her eyes are like snakes, except much more scary. She lives inside of darkness while her heart is frozen in her own illusion world full of traps and pure darkness. He told me one day a large group of people will defeat her and turn her back to her rightful self. I didn't know what he meant by that until just now. She's hunting down the group and is taking their magic cores for her own powers!" She said with tears in her eyes. Ryoma looked at her then stopped when he felt something grab his leg. "Ryoma, this is her power, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, I can't move… SOMEBODY HELP US!" They both screamed. "We're done for, she's going to take us to her palace… HEEEEELP UUUUS!" Ryoma yelled. He was lifted into the sky by his ankle and Yuki by her wrists.

"Finally you're all captured." The queen said as she walked over to the two. "I came to retrieve one of you, but instead I got two. Today must be my lucky day considering the entire group is now captured."

**With the Others**

"Thank you for the tour Master Snopee." Mrs. Shino said as she walked with the students.

"It's no problem, if you see my step daughter Yuki, could you please tell me? She has white hair with a single blue highlight. She loves to wander off alone."

"I think we know someone just like that." Sakura smiled.

"Do you hear that?" Eiji and marui asked.

"Hear what Eiji?" Oishi asked.

"We hear screaming. Light, yet panicked." Marui answered.

"Ore-same can somewhat hear it."

"I can hear it too." Kintaro responded.

"It sounds like Ryoma and a girl."

"Yuki!" the old man yelled as he ran down to the lake.

"What's wrong old man?" Blaze asked.

"The queen has been hunting her down for a while now, she's in danger, and so is your little friend." He responded.

"Wait, Ryoma is in danger, but how?" Tadashi asked.

"There!" The twins pointed. Ryoma and Yuki were skating on the ice until they were grabbed by the Queen's Dark Powers. The queen lifted them up and held them by the ankles and wrists. Ryoma screamed for help along with Yuki. The queen threw them into an ice wall and the wall crashed.

"What are we going to do Ryoma?"

"Shit, I don't know." Ryoma stood up only to be knocked to the ground by the queen.

"Don't get up; I don't want to hurt you." The queen said softly only so the two could hear her as she picked them up with her arms. She opened a portal pitch black and dark pulses started to drag the two in. the others punched the woman in the shoulder and grabbed Ryoma and Yuki's hands. Ryoma and Yuki had fear in their eyes as the darkness grabbed on tighter. "Uan, Duan and Truan, pull them in." The queen ordered. The three men agreed and sliced at the others who released their hands. Ryoma and Yuki were picked up by the darkness and pulled in.

"Ryoma, Yuki!" They all yelled.

"Come you three, Mrs. Shino, you come as well. Thank you for telling me about the boy." Mrs. Shino smiled and jumped into the portal. "As for you kids, call your so called 'master' and leave the boy and girl to me." The queen said before walking into the portal.

"Ryoma… what are we going to do?" Oceana asked.

"We need to call Hydoco first and tell him what's happening."

"Hynicko is right, if someone would know what to do, it's Hydoco."

"Did someone call me?" They all turned around and to their shock was Hydoco, Ryoma's father, The Principal of the Academy and the other Masters of the other Academies, light and dark. "We must get them back from the dark army, I will explain it to you later, for now, we must get moving for the dark continent of the world." Everyone nodded and ran back to the bus.


	59. Chapter 58: Captured and Attacked

**Disclaimer: I do not own Khufu Caoro. He belongs to Kakita101. I thank Kakita and MintLeafeon for their support throughout this entire story. Sadly, it is coming to a close soon. Just thought you should know. But I WILL be making a sequel to this story. Please R&R some suggestions if possible and you will get a sneak peek of my upcoming stories in Private Messages. Enjoy the chapter ****!**

"_Did someone call me?" They all turned around and to their shock was Hydoco, Ryoma's father, The Principal of the Academy and the other Masters of the other Academies, light and dark. "We must get them back from the dark army, I will explain it to you later, for now, we must get moving for the dark continent of the world." Everyone nodded and ran back to the bus._

"Hydoco, what's happening? Why are so many different schools here?" Sakura asked.

"Well dear, it seems the Dark Continent has emerged once again in the open ocean out in the middle of the map here." He pointed to a giant body of water where all twelve continents rested. "She's planning on extracting the magic core inside of the next generation of rulers."

"Wait, when you say rulers, do you mean…"

"Yes, the next in line to rule a country or tribe." Runio (Ryoma's true father) explained.

"Wait, why are you here, don't you want to kill Ryoma?" Flare asked.

"Not at all, let me explain it to you. If Ryoma were to have been treated how he is always treated by Rinko, then he would have grown up to be a soft, cowardly wimp, simple as that." He answered truthfully like it was no big deal.

"Wait, then what was the whole 'ritual' crap about, and also the hypnotizing us into doing your bidding?" Flare asked.

"Ah, well the ritual was to create a device that allowed Ryoma to be aware of the Dark Queen's presence, but since I couldn't catch him I couldn't make it and transfer the gem onto his arm." He said pulling out a bright yellow diamond shaped gem with a flat surface. "It's more of a sticker than a gem if you think about it. But the reason I hypnotized you is because if I didn't then you would have protected him throughout any cost and possibly killed me for trying to do such a thing to him. Originally it was painful and slow, but throughout time the technology got better and it would be painless and fast." Everyone looked at him. "What are we sitting here for? We have the kids to save!" He said as the others ran off the bus after him.

"All of the other academies have had their top student kidnapped by the Dark Queen." Hydoco told them. Dozens of other academies were standing together by the docks.

"Even the dark academies are here." Sakura said out loud.

"We'll team up this onetime Hydoco, but JUST this once." A black haired man told them.

**With Ryoma and Yuki**

"Yuki, wake up." Ryoma tried to move his arm but the chain was holding his arm too tightly for him to move. He felt something sharp against his skin and he immediately arched his back so he wouldn't get punctured.

"Sorry about that man, I'm trying to cut the chains with my needles." His eyes finally adjusted to the dark and he saw a boy behind him also being held up by his arms in chains. "My name is Raidon, I have really strong Electricity powers. Who are you?" He asked with a whisper.

"Ryoma Echizen is my name, nice to meet you Raidon. My specialty is the Stars and Space. What's going on here?" He whispered back.

"You seem really smart to be able to stay calm in such a situation. The Dark Queen has kidnapped all of the upcoming rulers and young rulers who have already taken their throne. I don't know why exactly but you could ask Khufu over there. Hey Khufu, wake up you sleepy head." Raidon whispered. A teenager about Ryoma's age grumbled from the corner.

"What is it Raidon?" He asked.

"What exactly are the Dark Queen's motives? And say hi to Ryoma, he's the last to be caught." Raidon stated.

"It's nice to meet you Ryoma, my name is Khufu Caoro. But you may call me Kiri."

"You mean Fog?"

"Hush your mouth, never mind, call me Khufu alright? I wish I knew what everyone looked like so that I could meet you in person besides in voice. But the Dark Queen has kept us locked in here for years or months. We lost track after so long, _she_ only releases us one by one so we can eat food. I think she plans on stripping us of our magic cores and using them for herself and boosting her powers." Khufu told Ryoma softly.

"The Dark Queen is a jerk who needs to die." Another voice called out.

"Be quiet Koji, as you may have heard, that was Koji. He is five years old and lives up to the name of 'child'." Khufu stated. "I don't know how long you've been held here but you arrived not too long…"

"Two hours." Ryoma cut off.

"What was that?" Khufu asked.

"I've been here for two hours, or at least that's what Anya and Ponta told me." Ryoma elaborated.

"Who are they?" Koji asked.

"They are two of my Inner Animal Guardians." He responded

"Wait, so you have multiple Inner animals?" Raidon asked.

"Yes, but I always use Luna as my main because she's like a twin sister to me." He told them. "Kyoko, can you light this room up?"

"Sorry Ryoma, this place is made out of pure darkness. I can't do anything about it." Kyoko told him out loud.

"It's alright I guess, I'll just break us out." Ryoma smirked.

"How are you going to break us out of here?" A girls' voice asked.

"Watch and learn." Yuki told them.

"Oh, well hello there Yuki, how are you feeling?" Ryoma asked.

"Fine, so how _are_ you going to break us free?" Yuki asked.

"I don't know, wait… nope. Nothing will work; I don't think it will at least, unless you want to possibly fall to our doom from the land below the floating castle."

"Wait, so we're in the _sky_?" Raidon asked.

"Yes little mage." They all looked to where the voice was coming from but the person was too dark to see in the room.

"Who are you?"

"Little Hama, you know me. I am _her_ after all."

"It's the Dark Queen." Ryoma stated.

"Dude, how do you _know_ these things?" Raidon asked.

"You trained your body and mind young leader." The Queen spoke up. "He trained day and night to protect you guys. He thought he was doing it for his friends and family but deep inside it was to protect you guys."

"No, I _knew_ that there was something in this world to protect and they are part of that something." Ryoma told her.

"Sure they are Ryo." She said slapping his face lightly. Ryoma kicked her face earning a screech from her. "You little snot nosed brat! Turn on the lights!"

"Yes ma'am!" The lights shot on and the group screamed in pain from the sudden burst of light.

The queen was fixing her make-up. "Now now, no need to be like that little queen." Ryoma mocked with a large smirk. The Queen glared at him while Ryoma stuck his tongue out at her.

"So, you're Ryoma huh?" Raidon spoke up behind him.

"And you must be Raidon, pleased to meet you in the flesh!" Ryoma smirked with a large grin.

Raidon had brown and orange color mixed hair as long as Ryoma's. He had needle pierced ears with black spikes in them. He wore dark camo pants and a black t-shirt. His belt was brown and black. He had orange headphones around his neck plugged into an MP3 Player. His skin was somewhat pale but with a light tan on it while his eyes were yellow like lightning itself. His teeth were white as day.

"Sup dude, thanks for letting us see each other ma'am, you're not so bad!" He smirked.

"Boo yeah!" Ryoma and Raidon gave each other knuckle touches. "Now, let's make a deal, you, me, talk, let me down, IKYOAEWTO!" He said in his own language.

"I don't know what you said, but no." The Queen replied closing her compact mirror.

"Touchy touchy, someone needs to chill their jazz out." Raidon smirked. Ryoma and Raidon knuckle touched again.

"Alright, that's getting annoying!" She yelled.

"What, the knuckle touch?" He said while showing it to her.

"YES, NOW STOP IT!" She yelled. Ryoma and Raidon started cracking up. Ryoma looked around and saw a few dozen people. One person for each category of power; Water, Fire, Ice, Air/Wind, Iron, Electricity, Space, Sound, Time, Light, Dark, Nature, Healing, Intelligence, Poison, Transforming, Sun, Moon, Absorbance, Negation, Manipulation, Sight, Creating Objects with one's mind, Summoning, and many more.

"Are you Khufu?" Ryoma asked a boy in the corner.

"Yes, I am Khufu, and you must be Ryoma from the sound of your voice." Khufu had Azure colored pupils and pale blue eyes where the white should have been. He had extremely tan skin and short pale white blonde hair with spikey tips. He was wearing a dark nomadic outfit with leather shoes.

"Yes, I am, and who taught you your sense of clothing? I mean, even the Queen can agree that Nomadic clothing is WAY out of season!" Ryoma complained. (Sorry to whoever is offended by this line. Sorry **K**. for this but it kind of fits.)

"Shut up! I don't have to answer that. But I will tell you it's very useful in battles so SHUT UP! And what about you huh? Where did _you_ learn your sense of clothing?"

"On my own, by reading the 'Simply Magic' magazines and going to the mall with my friend, duh, anyone would know that if you think and look at my awesome outfit! Latest in season you know." He said with a smile. He had a silk baby blue scarf around his neck and a white buttoned shirt underneath his jacket with the top three buttons undone to show off his cleavage. He wore silk black jeans that were loose at the tip of the foot. He wore his white tennis shoes and a silver belt on his waist. His emerald hair was the same while his ears had clip on feather earrings.

"Yes, it suits you very well Ryoma." The Queen whispered to him.

"Shut it evil lady. I don't wear things like this for the likes of you." Ryoma said kicking her in the face again.

"Ow, I'm leaving before you break my nose. Keep the lights on so they can see each other and meet properly." She said as she and her minions left the room.

"Way to go dude, now we're stuck in here with no food." Raidon complained.

"Kami Sori Armor: Activate." Ryoma whispered ignoring all the complaints from people. Ryoma shined and appeared in a razor sharp armor. His chains snapped from his armor and he dropped to the ground. "One reason you shouldn't complain, is that I _always_ have a plan." He told them. Ten minutes later everyone was released.

"I must admit, you're pretty handy to have around."

"Thanks Khufu, hold on and we can drop through this hole." Ryoma cut a hole in the ground the size of three people. "Let's go, I summon you Kang." He whispered to himself.

"Who's Kang? And why would we jump if we'll just die?" A blue haired girl asked.

"You'll see, but wouldn't you rather escape than have your magic powers possibly sucked out of your body and have the Dark Queen destroy the entire world with them?" He asked giving a one-way-or-another voice.

"Fine, let's go everyone." Khufu jumped out with the others behind him.

"Come on Kang, APPEAR!" Ryoma shouted in mid-air. A silver dragon slithered through the air and grabbed Ryoma and the others. "Good boy, now let's go! Everyone hold on tightly!" Everyone grabbed the silver dragon's scales and Kang flew off toward the ocean. Although the Dark Queen had other intentions.

"Shoot them down." She ordered the archers. The archers had pulled the string and released hundreds of arrows into the sky.


	60. Chapter 59: SOS Overdose

Alright, just to make sure you guys understand some things.

1.) Kang is one of those long dragons not like the dragons with the giant body (but he does have arms and wings[which he can retract])

2.) If anything may seem different or messed up just PM me and I'll fix it ASAP if I can. Or I'll explain it to you so you understand.

3.) I **WILL** be making a sequal but it would real help if you gave me a few ideas to put in it (chapters with like, a fair or a problem with friends)

4.) This one goes with #2 - I may have messed up with the last chapter up to the last one because I was trying to make a good ending and whatnot.

(Last One, btw) 5.) I will be finishing the sequal before posting it so don't say 'Why isn't she updating/uploading the sequal' and whatnot.(I say whatnot a LOT! I rhymed XD)

* * *

"_Come on Kang, APPEAR!" Ryoma shouted in mid-air. A silver dragon slithered through the air and grabbed Ryoma and the others. "Good boy, now let's go! Everyone hold on tightly!" Everyone grabbed the silver dragon's scales and Kang flew off toward the ocean. Although the Dark Queen had other intentions._

"_Shoot them down." She ordered the archers. The archers had pulled the string and released hundreds of arrows into the sky._

The arrows flew across the sky and started to fly past Kang. "Kang, watch out for the arrows!" Ryoma told his silver dragon. Kang dodged them but the last arrow flew straight into Kang's wing and knocked him out of the sky.

"What are we going to do now?" Yuki asked.

Ryoma took off his backpack and unzipped it. He grabbed his wooden rod out of his pack and snapped all the pieces together. He pressed a button and the rod extended through the group. "Everyone grab onto this rod!" Ryoma ordered. Everyone did as he told them and Ryoma snapped his fingers sending a dramatic echo into the sky. Two girls with silver hair and eyes fell from the sky as fast as lightning and grabbed the rod from both sides. Ryoma snapped his fingers again and the two more girls the exact same as the others fell from the sky and grabbed Kang while slipping his smaller form into his backpack. Ryoma snapped a last time and the first four girls all set the rod onto the ground. Everyone was standing safely in the mountains where the castle didn't have any sight of the group.

"I must say, you're one talented dude Ryoma, what did you say your main powers were?" Raidon asked.

"Space in general is my home domain and that's what I will rule in a few years, ten years tops." He said as he adjusted his collar. He looked up and saw everyone gaping at him. "What's wrong? Is my outfit messed up?" Ryoma asked looking down at himself.

"You're the Space Prince?" Asked an orange haired boy dressed in a fancy black and white kimono named Hiyo.

"More like Star Prince but sure, I guess you could say that." Ryoma responded with a shrug as he slipped off his backpack. He unzipped the main pocket and pulled out Kang who had a small needle looking object in his wing. Ryoma gently pulled out the arrow and healed his wing with a gentle touch. Kang rested back in his pack. Ryoma zipped it up and set it onto his back again. He stood up and looked around. "Northern Star is that way, we're here, and I go there." Ryoma started to run off down the mountain and jumped off a cliff.

"Gah, Ryoma!" Everyone yelled. They looked off of the cliff and saw Ryoma stepping on silver pads the size of two of his feet.

"What's wrong, they'll catch you so come on. Let's go before the queen finds us." Ryoma waved them over and continued to jump to the ledge below. Raidon hesitantly jumped but as soon as he started to fall he yelped loud enough for himself to hear. Before he could truly fall a sliver pad fell underneath his feet.

"What are these things?" Raidon asked.

"They look like star pads." Khufu noted.

"Half and half, they are technically pads but much more useful to have around since she's alive. Say hello Kalo." Ryoma ordered. A small fairy flew into Khufu's face and waved.

"Hello, my name is Kalo, these are my little star pads. Let's jump, I'm very trustworthy!" Kalo told them.

"Alright, let's go Hama." Yuki grabbed a blond haired girl that looked just like her twin and jumped. Soon enough everyone was jumping across the canyon.

Ryoma smiled at them. "Make sure you keep up with me." Ryoma told them before taking off running. He jumped from one pillar to another as it started to rain. Ryoma jumped into the air and gathered the rain into one giant sphere of water. He turned the water into a bridge and everyone moved across. As soon as everyone was across Ryoma let it drop and jumped the rest of the way.

"What time is it? It's so dark on this continent I can't tell." Khufu asked.

"It's about eleven o'clock." Ryoma responded as he looked around for a cave.

"How do you know that?" Raidon asked in disbelief.

"I have my ways; I study a lot about these things and I know where the sun is and what time it is thanks to my sister." He responded as he pulled up the cave wall so nobody could find them. Khufu lit up the cave by setting a pile of leaves on fire. Everyone sat down and started to yawn. "You guys rest, I'll take first watch."

"If you insist." Yuki told him. Everyone fell asleep and Ryoma stood up and snuck out of the cave a few minutes later.

"I hate traveling in such large groups sometimes." He told himself as he ran away from the cave.

"I can't believe you're just going to leave them." Kalo chastised.

Ryoma rolled his eyes. "I have my reasons, plus, I'm not running away. I'm going to send an SOS and if the Dark Queen finds the signal then we would be in major trouble. It's simple tracking knowledge Kalo." He told her. Kalo sighed and flew into the backpack where Kang rested. The rain pelted his face as he sprang off of the mountain tops. He stopped on top of the clouds and waited as the sun pelted his face and dried him off.

Ryoma called his twin sister Serenity. After less than half a ring someone picked up her PMA. "Hello, who is it?"

"Do you not know your own brother's phone number?" Ryoma asked in disbelief.

"Ryoma, are you alright?" Serenity asked over the communication.

"Yes, but I have to tell you that we've escaped the castle and are in the mountain region. We'll be exiting it soon after we rest but please don't worry."

"Thank goodness you're alright; Hydoco wants to talk to you so here he is."

"Ryoma, is everyone else safe? The other rulers I mean?" Hydoco asked.

"Yes, they're fine, they're resting now. I don't need rest because you know me. I can go a few days without sleep. Don't worry, I'll sleep tomorrow night. See you then, I can't stay on long or _she'll_ pick up the communication line." Ryoma hung up and slipped back down the clouds as he heard wings flapping around him.

"He's not here ma'am."

"Find him then, without him then they won't last long here. That blasted Star Child has gotten away with too much. I don't care if he doesn't remember, I JUST WANT HIM DEAD!" The Queen screeched.

"Yes ma'am, as you wish." Ryoma sunk into the dark mountains below and landed on the ground softly before running as fast as he could down the mountain trail. He ran on his toes like a ninja – literally – and jumped up the cliff. He looked behind him to make sure nobody was following and to his happiness nobody was. Ryoma found the cave and slipped in without a sound. He put a hand onto the cave wall and snapped causing Kalo to summon three smaller forms of her. Ryoma nodded and the Mini K Units flew out of the cave. Kalo created a small television which showed three screens. One Mini K Unit was on the top right and the other two were on the left side. Ryoma sat back and watched the Television for any Dark Warriors passing by the premises. Ryoma's eyes were watching so hard he hadn't notice Khufu wake up and walk toward him. As soon as Ryoma saw a shadow cover the flames he blinked once and looked at him.

"What's wrong Khufu?" Ryoma asked.

"I was going to let you catch some sleep if you wanted any." Khufu said.

"Nah, I've gone through so much longer without sleep; a whole week to be exact." Ryoma chuckled slightly and watched the T.V again. He flipped open his PMA and flipped it into a laptop and started typing. Kalo watched the T.V for him and Ryoma started typing on the Laptop.

"What are you typing?" Khufu asked.

"It's a log entry for later." Ryoma told him with a smile. "I ran off not long ago and left the mountains to send an SOS to my academy. I told them we were in the mountains and if we get captured then this is what they find." Ryoma explained.

"You're actually a lot smarter than I thought for a thirteen year old teenage boy." Khufu complimented.

"Yeah, so what's your story?" Ryoma asked earning himself a confused eyebrow from Khufu. "I mean, how did you get caught by that witch?" Ryoma asked with chuckles in his question.

"Oh, well I was traveling around on a mission searching for a criminal. I found an Oasis in the dessert and the Dark Queen was just sitting in one of the palm trees playing a soft yet sad melody." He explained. "I don't know why, but at the sound I felt like she wanted someone with her at the moment. But I guess it was all just a trap."

Ryoma stopped typing and looked at Khufu. "Maybe it does mean something." Khufu raised an eyebrow at him. Ryoma went back to his computer and typed some more. "I mean, think about it. The darkness is always lonely, nothing ever comes near it because it's always so sad and gloomy. Maybe that's what the Queen may be going through."

"That's sort of like saying fire is always vicious. You can't tell that for sure, it's just a random accusation."

Ryoma sighed and closed his laptop. "Some examples may be best to explain this. If she wanted to extract the Magic Cores from us then why didn't she just do it to get it over with? She could have done it at any moment and yet, she didn't. Heck, she could have done it while we were asleep for all we know. Another reason is because this is her home domain, if she really wanted to catch us she would have done it already, so why hasn't she?" Khufu opened his mouth but closed it since he couldn't respond to his words. "Stars shine but someday their light shines out, fire is fierce and ferocious until the day the flame dues out, water is pure and calm until the dirt hits the surface, earth is rough and soft when it wants to be, lightning is strong and strikes to the inner core until the sparks die down. All these attributes have one thing in common, they rely on each other. Darkness is lonely and sad until light shines upon the shadows it sleeps within. We all rely on each other to live and that's why we must stick together. Maybe the Queen can change if we just give her a chance." Ryoma looked at the T.V and smiled. "Everyone can change, just take me for example."

"Why you, I would think that you were a gentle and smart person from the start." Khufu admitted.

"Ha ha, that's very nice of you. But I never used to be this sweet and happy person. As a child I was almost corrupted by my father and his crazy antics but my mother and cousin were there for me." Ryoma said as he closed his eyes. "My cousin is still on Earth but I now she's fine, she is my cousin after all. Main power is sound and vibrations."

"Sounds nice to have a family." Khufu thought out loud.

"Do you not have one?"

"Back out of my personal life bubs!" Khufu snapped.

"Sorry, I respect if you don't want to speak about it." Ryoma said with a slight smile.

"Sorry, I just don't like talking about it." Khufu said nervously.

"Eh, I don't mind, it was wrong of me to trample over your personal life." Ryoma said sadly.

"So, what did you type in your laptop?" Khgufu asked.

Ryoma smiled and opened up his laptop. "This is what I wrote: Dear Friends and Family, I'm happy to tell you that at the moment we are perfectly fine, we are just resting and getting back up to speed. Although some of them are somewhat rude and nervous about my powers I'm sure they will get used to it. I'm making a few friends but the one that I like the most is this boy named Khufu who understands a lot of what I say. He told me about how he was captured and it got me thinking as to why exactly the queen would do something like this. Then it hit me, the Queen is lonely and scared. Maybe not terrified, but a simple fear of what she is becoming. She may not have had someone with her as a child to help her through her dark stage that all of us have gone through. I know, I'm making her sound weak, but she's far from it! If you move past her evil and dark stages, she may be a nice person. Although it did take me a while to find her inner self due to the thick layer of darkness I found in her heart. I wish there was something I could do to help her like you all did for me. Maybe there is a way, but it could ruin part of her life or turn back her past. Either way, I will help her somehow. Tell the other academies that their students are alright and that they're sleeping near me as I type right now. Hope you see this, Ryoma~. That's all I have so far, what do you think?" Ryoma asked as he took a breath of air in.

"You're an amazing person Ryoma. Have you ever thought that someone is purely evil?"

"I don't think, I know. But I also know it's not The Queen." Ryoma admitted. "Let's wake the others, it's already day time here." Ryoma stood up and everything closed up into his hand turning into his PMA and a mini television set.

"I'll wake them up, you check outside for the Queen." Ryoma nodded.

* * *

Confusing yet? Just PM me and I'll fix/explain it to you. If anything is messed up just ask/inform me. Gracias, Thank You, Arigato, Sankyu all that good stuff and Ja Ne for now. (Story goes up to Chapter 61 just to let you know, so don't get any of the thank yous the wrong way XD)

Also, characters are still acceptable same with any ideas. Go ahead and put as much detail as you would like in them, I like imagining things, that's why I write fantasy fanfictions :)


	61. Chapter 60: The Beginning of the End

"_You're an amazing person Ryoma. Have you ever thought that someone is purely evil?"_

"_If there is someone purely evil then there must be someone pure to the bone. There must always be a balance in life." Ryoma admitted. "Let's wake the others, it's already day time here." Ryoma stood up and everything closed up into his hand turning into his PMA and a mini television set._

"_I'll wake them up, you check outside for the Queen." Ryoma nodded._

"So, where are we going this time?" Raidon asked.

"Ask Ryoma, he's the brains of the group." Khufu told them.

"Why is _he_ the leader?" A boy about five years of age asked. He had black hair and wore a blue kimono with a white tie. His eyes were light blue like an ocean.

"He's the smartest out of all of us Aquo." Khufu told him. Aquo huffed and turned to Ryoma.

"So, where are we going 'Master'?" He asked sarcastically.

Ryoma sighed at the boys' stupid antics. "We're going toward the ocean, so this way is best since that's where we came from."

Aquo's mouth dropped open. "And how do you know _that_?" He yelled.

Ryoma chuckled. "I'm smart Aquo; I know the star coordinates as well as the back of my hand, so I know where and when we travel and in what direction." He told them earning confused looks from everyone except Yuki, Khufu and Raidon. "It's complicated." That was the last thing he said before jumping off the cliff. The others shrugged and followed him down. They stopped at the foot of the mountain and Ryoma took in a deep breath. "Alright, so the queen is right here and we're right here." Ryoma drew a map of the mountains. The Queen was drawn off in the distance away from the mountain and they were on the south. Ryoma drew an ocean shore around the southern side. "We need to move over to the Ocean terrain over here where there should be a cave."

A silver haired boy with brown eyes around the age of ten dressed in a white shirt and black pants spoke up. "So we need to move over to this area and make sure we're not seen by the Queen?" he asked.

"Correct Duplio, she moves fast and we need to be aware of our surroundings at all times. Also, Khufu and I came up with an idea." Ryoma warned them.

"What is it?" Yuki asked.

Ryoma started telling them everything they had shared and soon they were conducting a plan. "Do all of you have a royal magic rod?" Everyone pulled out a rod made out of different objects. Ryoma also pulled out his wooden rod and threw it. "That's junk, this is it." He pulled out a clear and silver colored rod just like the others. The rods were in different colors but had the same design which consisted of two diamonds on each end which were really decorated buttons. "Alright, so these rods have an ability if they're all together. Alone they're strong but together they can break even the strongest of spells. Here's how it works…" Everyone listened to Ryoma and his plan.

**At the Shores**

"Well, the plan is working out perfectly, they see their friends and family – or what's left of it – and rush in to help. It's as simple as that." The Queen smiled evilly. The ship pulled up and the academies filed out.

After the Masters took role call Hydoco spoke up. "Alright, so everyone's here."

"So nice of you to join us on our home land everyone." Mrs. Shino smirked.

"You traitor, how could you?" Principal Kalimaro asked.

"Because, I was never really on your side to begin with." Mrs. Shino told him.

"Where are the children?" Hydoco asked.

"Oh, why don't you check the mountains for their bodies?" The Queen smirked evilly but her beauty was still contained.

"If you did anything to them…"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that. They're not dead, just weak." The Queen lied. Everyone got out their weapons. "Oh, you're going to fight _me_? Not even your little rulers could beat me." The Dark Queen pulled out her royal rod which was a solid black color which radiated evil itself.

"What is that thing ~ Nya?" Eiji asked.

"This is my Royal Magic Element Rod." She told them. "Challenge me you rulers, do it or they die!" She called out.

"Formation: 20B!" Yuki, Raidon and Khufu came at all sides of her and her guards stopped them. Ryoma snuck up behind her and hit her arm sending her flying to the right. The four disappeared again and the Queen got up.

"Where did those kids go?" She yelled. Ryoma was sneaking by her with a boy with brown hair and dark green and brown eyes. He wore a warrior's outfit which consisted of a brown warrior tunic and an archer combo.

"Alright Isino, help me out." The boy nodded and Ryoma stuck out his rod while Isino got his bow out. Isino stepped onto the rod and Ryoma brought him over his head and slammed him into the ground without making a noise. Isino started to sneak up on the Queen. The Queen moved out of the way and grabbed his neck as he came out of the ground.

"Isino, look out!" His master called out. Mrs. Shino and the Army jumped at them and attacked the academies. Crystal smirked and transformed into her animal. She shined a gold color and appeared a second later as a dragon and phoenix mixture. Her wings were both different; one of a dragon, one of a phoenix. She had a purple coat with a pink stripe on her neck and phoenix tail.

"Let's have some fun!" She said as she breathed a blast of fire toward the Army. Crystal flew into the sky and screeched sending a few of the Dark Warriors into the darkness and the others ran into battle.

Over with the rulers, things were going better than planned. "Ryoma, DO IT NOW!" Yuki screamed from the shore. Ryoma dropped from the sky and snapped his rod into her face. He grabbed Isino under his arm and jumped away. "Ryoma, now's a better time than any!" Ryoma nodded.

"Everyone, get ready for formation Z100!" Ryoma sprinted at The Dark Queen and snapped his arm with the rod in it and it sent flying toward her face. She pulled up her rod and Yuki hit it out of the way with an arrow. Ryoma's Rod hit her and she screamed in pain. Ryoma grabbed both of their rods and the others knew what he was doing. Ryoma threw the rods into the air and the others did the same.

They all started chanting at the same time. "_Royal Bloodline that predicted this day, we ask you for the strength of one person to protect the world we know and love from the darkness._" The rods all shined in their respective colors and the colors merged into a single orb that let off both light and darkness.

The others had just finished off the army when they saw the shining orb. Ryoma jumped up and grabbed it into his hands. "The Chance of Rebirth, save her from her loneliness. She doesn't deserve to go through such sadness." Ryoma ran toward the Queen with the orb in his hand. "GIVE HER A SECOND CHANCE!" He ordered the gods. It shined as he made contact with the Queen's Heart.

The two rulers of Space and Darkness opened their eyes to find themselves in an empty white space as far as your imagination could take you. "Dark Queen, no, not the Dark Queen." Ryoma spoke up causing her to look over. "Your real name is Amaya Rosen. Am I correct?" The Dark Queen looked at him with shock.

"Where are we?" She asked in a panicked voice. "Why am I like this?" She looked at herself and noticed she was now a girl about the age of eight.

"You're given a second chance. The gods who created this world have finally woken up for the first time a million of years thanks to us. Sadly, they only wake up _only _every million years. Amaya, you have great power, just like the rest of us. But sadly, you were not treated the way you should have been, growing up in a world of hatred and sadness. Nobody should live with that, and yet you did."

"H-How do you know that?" She asked.

Ryoma floated over to her and gave her a hug. "Once the orb made contact with your heart, I saw everything, and I'm so sorry about everything!" She felt a tear on her shoulder and realized he was crying.

"W-Why are you crying? I should be crying, not you." She told him.

"I know that, but it's just… you remind me so much of myself." He looked at her and smiled a watery and teared up smile that cracked the sides of the room. "I'll be there for you, everyone will. Just trust us." He held out his hand as a small opening showed the outside. Amaya smiled and took his hand. "Everything will start over from that terrible day, but this time you have us." He grabbed her and jumped out as the place started to shattered.

**From the Outside**

"What's happening?" Sakura asked.

"It seems the orb can't contain itself much longer. If they don't come out in the next minute, they're trapped forever." Khufu explained. They waited on the outside until the orb started to crack.

"They're never gonna make it!" Yuki screamed in panic.

The orb started to shatter. Ryoma jumped out from the top with Amaya in his arms. He slid down the giant dome-like figure. As he touched the ground he heard a roar. Amaya looked back in horror as Ryoma set her onto her feet.

"I'll be alright Amaya, I'm here for you." She nodded and the dome shattered revealing a Black Giant about forty feet tall. All of the rods rolled back to their respective owners. Ryoma picked up both of theirs and handed Amaya hers. "Ready to take him down; the right way?" He asked.

"Let's do this." Ryoma and Amaya ran toward the giant.

* * *

**Next Chapter is the LAST ONE! (for this one) I will be writing a sequal, I am writing it as we speak... well, READ more like it. But I hope you enjoy this chapter, maybe if you ask nicely I'll update the last chapter 0o0 I like the reviews, throw the dog a bone? :) I should tell you guys this, this story is the set up and all the other sequals will relate to THIS VERY STORY or maybe not, but I won't discribe what the characters look like, hope you liked the story so far. :3 I like zee reviews :3**


	62. Chapter 61: 'Till we meet Again

"_I'll be alright Amaya, I'm here for you." She nodded and the dome shattered revealing a Black Giant about forty feet tall. All of the rods rolled back to their respective owners. Ryoma picked up both of theirs and handed Amaya hers. "Ready to take him down; the right way?" He asked._

"_Let's do this." Ryoma and Amaya ran toward the giant._

"Ryoma, get back here. He's a god; HE'S FAR TOO POWERFUL TO BEAT." Makira screamed.

"Ryoma, stop!" Sakura screamed. Ryoma ignored the yells from his friends and followed Amaya's lead.

"I'll follow you in, you know the way past the shield." Amaya nodded and ran to the right with Ryoma following every one of her steps.

"Once we get past, we need to work together." Ryoma nodded. He felt himself being held down by an unusual pressure but ignored it. Amaya started to slow down but Ryoma set a force field around her and she went back to normal. "It looks like the gods are no longer able to control the madness from their powers anymore. I can't believe a bastard like him would deceive and make you go through such pain and suffering." They broke the force field and stopped on his right side.

The giant looked over to them with his shaggy beard and black eyes. His voice rumbled the mountains. "If you want to fight, bring it on. I haven't had someone break the force field in a few millenniums." The giant challenged them.

Ryoma and Amaya ran at him as he stomped his foot toward the ground. Amaya and Ryoma looked at each other and nodded. They split up on both sides of the giant and pressed a button on their rods. A hook appeared and they looked at each other again. Ryoma and Amaya shot the hooks at his feet and latched them tight. The two pulled as hard as they could and amazingly the Giant toppled over onto his butt. Ryoma and Amaya ran back to each other and threw their rods at each other with their powers flying out. On contact the rods made a giant explosion which they directed toward the Giant. The Giant bellowed in pain as the attack hit his chest. The two were pushed back and the rod came back to their hands and the stood up.

"My my, such strong children you are. This will be fun!" Ryoma glared at him and jumped off of the ground as The Giant tried to kick him. Ryoma pushed off of his foot and landed on his shoulder.

"I personally want to kill you for what you did to Amaya; but right now it's not a possibility." Ryoma ran toward his face and pressed a button on his rod and it turned a radiating white color. He smacked his skull and a loud smack was heard from his head as The Giant fell to the ground with a loud rumble. Ryoma landed next to Amaya who looked sad.

"Don't worry, Hachinu will get what he deserves." Ryoma told her as he ran after the giant again. The giant smirked and shrunk down to Ryoma's size. Ryoma glared at him and pressed the same button on his rod allowing him to pull one end of the rod out of the other. A silver sword shined in the sunlight as the two of them clashed swords. The power of the attacks was too much and the ground cracked sending both of them sliding back.

"Hmm, you're pretty good to bring me down to this size. Show me your true power Ryoma." Hachinu ordered.

Ryoma smirked and chuckled. "That's not possible Hachinu, I don't have limit." Ryoma ran at him and clashed swords again.

"That's impossible; everyone has a limit; even the gods."

"Then I guess I haven't found mine yet."

"Then I'll make you find it." Hachinu sliced across his face but Ryoma ducked and struck his foot. "I know everyone's weakness. I'm the Dark God and I live up to that name. I know all of the bad in this world. YOU CAN'T BEAT ME!" He yelled slitting Ryoma's cheek open.

Ryoma brought his hand up to his cheek where he could feel the blood trickle down his face. He brought his hand away and saw red when he looked at it. He looked at Hachinu who had a smug face on. Ryoma clenched his fist that held his silver katana sword and closed his eyes. Hachinu took that chance and lunged at Ryoma. Everyone screamed as Hachinu stabbed his right arm. Ryoma smiled and grabbed his sword and it shattered in his hand as he gripped the blade. Amaya ran up and slammed her rod into his face sending him flying across the field.

Hachinu started to sink into the ground due to his weakened state. He started to sit up but Ryoma retracted his sword back into his rod and smacked his face.

"Don't get up Hachinu; it's probably best that you don't." Amaya warned. Ryoma smiled and leaned on Amaya's shoulder as Hachinu sunk into the ground.

"The day has finally come. I will not lie down forever! The gods will kill you, no matter what you do, even though you're the ones who can kill them, YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT US!" Hachinu bellowed.

"That's great news. But for now, rest in death you demonous 'god'" They said together while leaning on each other for support. They looked at each other and gave each other a well deserved high-five. Ryoma straightened out and looked at Amaya.

"Now, what exactly do you want to do?" Ryoma asked while getting on the same eye level with her.

"I don't know, but thank you!" She wrapped her two skinny yet strong arms around his hips and he smiled.

"Don't thank me, thank everyone." He said returning the hug. "Now, what do you say to double chocolate shakes with rainbow sprinkles while I teach you about the world?"

She smiled. "I'd like that, let's go!" She skipped away and onto the boat while Ryoma smiled.

"She's not evil, just… lonely. She never knew what the outside world was like thanks to Hachinu." He told the academies. Amaya called out and Ryoma ran onto the boat. As soon as he got on she hugged him again.

"Looks like we have another person to take care of." All of the masters sighed.

"We should build a place where all of the palaces connect. That would make it easier to get around. Let's ask Ryoma about that."

"Yeah, that's the best idea you've had so far Raidon." Yuki teased. Raidon steamed and chased her onto the boat.

"Don't break anything." Khufu warned running on with the other rulers.

"We better get going as well." Sakura warned. The academies nodded and filed onto the ship with them. As soon as they came in they were shocked by what happened next. The Dark Continent broke into pieces and started drifting away fast.

"Now that everything is back to normal and the Dark God is no longer awake, the Dark Continent is starting to go back to its original place; the bridge to the continents." Ryoma told them with Amaya on his shoulders. "_When light shines again, the world will be at peace."_ Ryoma recited.

"So that means all the continents will now be connected again?" Sochi asked.

"Not necessarily, just a part of the planet is connecting again." Amaya told them as Ryoma set her onto the ground.

"Does that mean we can see each other more often?" Mocha asked as she tugged on his arm.

"Yes, it _does_ mean that Mocha. But first we need to pack for the trip." The other rulers sighed.

"What trip?"

"We'll explain later when we're not so tired. Amaya is already fast asleep on the couch with Yuki." Ryoma pointed toward the Snow Ruler and the Dark Ruler. "I think I'll catch some Zs as well." He hoped onto the couch which reclined. He slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep in no time along with the others.

**!~TIME SKIP~!**

It was around night time and everyone was asleep and the anchor was set so they would get some peaceful sleep. Well… almost everyone was asleep. "Give that back Raidon!" Yuki was chasing Raidon around the ship while the other rulers were playing around the ship screaming and yelling. Ryoma and Khufu sighed while Amaya giggled at everyone.

"Is it always like this?" Ryoma asked.

"Almost always, unless everyone's asleep." Khufu told him. Ryoma sighed and pulled a silver snowflake flute out of his pocket and started playing it. Suddenly everyone stopped chasing and playing and looked up at them. Ryoma released his flute which started playing on its' own. Ryoma jumped down and onto the ocean with Amaya. As soon as they touched the ocean it froze underneath their feet.

"Let's ice skate you guys." Ryoma motioned them down and started sliding like it was a breeze. Amaya smiled and raced after him. Yuki and a light blue haired girl wearing a white dress with thin leggings named Miza flattened the ocean and froze it so it was officially a skating rink. Yuki lifted some ice and created an ice wall so nobody would slip into the ocean but short enough that people could climb over and out if they wanted to. After hours of skating all of them went inside to warm up. Ryoma and Miza were mixing up some hot chocolate and brought it out to everyone who was sitting out on the front deck waiting for the sun to rise.

"Hey Ryoma, what do you say aout building a palace that connects all the palaces?" Yuki asked.

"You mean like… a Palace Heart where all of the palaces web together as one?" Ryoma asked.

"Yeah, that way all of us can stay in contact with each other without having to worry and so we can held each other out."

"I love the sound of that. And we could set up portals to help us get around faster!" Ryoma said happily.

"Alright, let's do it!" Hiyo announced.

**With Hydoco**

"Hey, wake up you guys." Hydoco was shaking all of the Mages from Earth. They groaned and woke up.

"What's wrong?" Fuji asked.

"Follow me to the top floor." Everyone slowly got up and walked with their master to the top floor. "Alright, I need you guys to do me a favor."

"What's wrong Hydoco?" Arai asked.

"I need to send you guys back to Earth as soon as we get to the Academy."

"What? Why?" They yelled.

"Hush, it's only temporary. If you stay here any longer without having people think you're dead then you will never be able to stay here." Hydoco warned them. They all nodded and Hydoco smiled. "Besides, it's only temporary. Time will fly by like nothing has ever happened."

**When They Returned to Symphonic Academy**

"Now that everything is back to normal we're all going to split up?" Tenshi asked her brother Tadashi.

"No, we're not splitting up." Everyone looked at Ryoma. Ryoma looked at the Masters who sighed.

"We will be making a single academy where everyone goes to the same Academy. That way it will be easier for all of us and there will be no more battles between schools." A man dressed in the same clothes as Khufu told them.

"So, everything is changing now?" Sakura asked.

"For better or for worse, we don't know. But Dark Academies and Light Academies will still be separated." Hydoco stated.

"We also have something to announcement to make." Yuki looked at Ryoma who was standing next to her and just nodded at her. The others looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "We're making a Kingdom Heart!"

"Huh?" Everyone asked confused.

"We're making a Heart to all the Magical Kingdoms." Aquo told them.

"Ohhhhh." Ryoma chuckled at them. "What's that?" Tenshi asked.

"Well, let me put it this way. All of the Magical Kingdoms will be connected to a single Palace where all of us will be able to meet and have meetings and all that stupid stuff. We did this because Amaya needs someone with experience to help her with her upcoming Stage. We're also going to do this so we can help each other whenever we need it." Ryoma explained.

"That's amazing!" Flare and Blaze yelled in Ryoma's ears.

"But how will you get around fast enough?" Oceana asked.

"Hah! That's where we had a problem!" Hiyo noted.

"We have portals that will teleport everyone around easier." Ryoma told them as if it were the simplest thing in the world – which to him it was.

"Hydoco, do you want to tell them?" Tezuka asked.

"So many things are happening at once." Kevin said out loud.

"What's wrong Hydoco?" Hynicko asked.

"Well, the mages who came back with Ryoma are returning to Earth in a few minutes."

"Don't worry ochibi; we'll be back before you know it." Eiji glomped Ryoma around his neck.

"I know that Eiji. I trust you guys." Ryoma smiled. "But we have our own things to do while you're gone. And when all of you get back then we'll have a surprise for you as well."

"We look forward to it brat." Atobe told him.

"There's only one condition; no magic while you're there." They nodded grimly at the fact they couldn't use their magic anymore. "Good, now once you pass through the portal you'll be in the same apartment you were in before. Make it seem like you died in that world so people won't be searching for you for a long time." Hydoco told them.

"When the world back there thinks you're alive time moves barely and it's putting a strain on everyone here. So if you could make it seem that way, that would be GREAT!" A random person told them.

"Alright, we'll do it." They told him. Sochi opened up a portal to Earth and everyone stepped inside.

"Wait, before you go… take this." Ryoma held out a locket and tossed it to Tezuka. "Open it p when you get there, you'll like it. I know you will like it." Ryoma ran back to Amaya and everyone waved them off. "See you after Nationals!" Ryoma told them.

**In the Apartment**

Everything was quiet and stood still. Nothing moved except for the wind and the sunlight. The quietness reflected what the world was like compared to the Magic Dimension. Suddenly a small hole opened up and expanded letting at least fifty people drop onto the apartment ground. Everyone slowly got up and looked around. "It looks like nothing has changed." Kintaro stated.

"Yeah, it's like… everything is standing still." Kevin pointed out.

"I miss ochibi-tachi." Eiji pouted.

"Don't worry Eiji, it's until after Nationals. It'll fly by in no time." Oishi patted his doubles partners' back.

"Hey Tezuka-buchou, what is it that Ryoma gave you?" Momo asked.

"It's a locket." Tezuka told them. He opened it up and a small silver light jumped out with a note. Tezuka took the note and read it. "A little bit of me for you. Just call for me with this light and I'll answer the call. See you later you guys. Thanks for everything, Ryoma Echizen. P.S: Everything you've done for me is beyond my ability to thank you and I hope to see you soon. P.P.S: Grab my brother Ryoga and my cousin Nanako while you're there. Last but not least, search for any possible mages in the world because it could be useful later on. Ja Ne!" Everyone smiled at the note. Fuji took the small light and it shined brighter. The light turned into silver bracelets and they looked at them.

The bracelets made a noise and began speaking. "Once the world thinks you're dead just press the button on these bracelets and you will come home. Have fun on Earth." Everyone looked at each other and nodded. Objective: 'Kill Yourself'. Goal: Make everyone think you're dead. Status: Ongoing.

**In the Magic Dimension (Also called Magic Dimension since it's a dimension full of Magic)**

"Alright rulers, let's start the first step in creating the Palace!" Ryoma cheered. The other rulers smiled and started to file the whole town out to the mountains. "Let's build us a new home." Ryoma looked at his new academy. Everyone had decided to stay with the name of Symphonic Academy for their own reasons.

Over the next few months life will be hard but also fun. I looked at the city and smiled. A new city, a new home, a new place to start their next problem. But with that aside for now, everything was going great so far. Their next enemy; the gods, were not going to make it easy for them. But I guess that's what you get for being a ruler of a magical Kingdom. This is Ryoma Echizen, and I want to tell anyone who's reading this, that I hope you understand that things only get worse before they get better. Never give up hope, and you'll make it through alright. Never take your friends for granted, because even if they do very little, they do so much more for you than you think.

"Hey Ryoma, stop typing and let's start construction." Crystal said as she clung to his hips.

"Alright, let's do this thing!" Ryoma said as he closed his PMA laptop. He and Crystal ran off and helped build the new city. The laptop saved the rest of the entry that he had written.

Friends will be around when you want them. True friends will always be there for you, but best friends will be the ones going through the same pain. That's something I've been blessed with; Friends, and an awesome family. Something that the gods will never be able to beat.**

* * *

**

Wow, I can't believe this. It's finally done. I'm making a sequel at this very moment so be ready for it. It may appear in the next week, two weeks, three weeks? Just be prepared for it. CrazyAnimeLover1289 is signing out for now. Hope you liked the story. Thank you for everyone who supported me though out the story. I owe you so much and I would like to give a shout out to MintLeafeon and Kakita101 for all their help with the characters. The Sequal will be short, but it'll wrap up the series completely. I hope you all liked the story and thank you so much. BTW, I loved the review from Sakura Ichigo Morihiko. That made me laugh so hard. Thanks for the comments and reviews everyone. See you when the sequal is finished. There is a poll on my profile if you wanna check it out btw.


End file.
